Forbidden love
by narusakufansforlife
Summary: 18 years old Sakura Haruno is the new girl at Konoha High. Her first day at school was going wonderfully ...that was until she was late for her english teacher, Naruto Namikazes class. Strictly Naruto and Sakura loving, rated M
1. Chapter 1 Teacher and Student meet

Mature Readers only

Tayler4ever: Hi everyone I adopted Forbidden Love from GAT3K33P3R94 so hope you will like it

St3rfire: Hi everyone I am helping her out with this story

Naruto: who's it about...

Tayler4ever: man you are a baka it's about you and Sakura you are going to be a teacher and she is your student

St3rfire: Those he do that a lot

Tayler4ever: Yup he just a baka anyways

St3rfire is my co-writer

St3rfire: Can't wait for the story to be done

Naruto: Finally a Naraku story you lazy person tay

Sakura: Naruto shut up. She is busy at times baka

Tayler4ever: Thank you Sakura always kind to me unlike. Naruto who is mean to me

St3rfire: Naruto be nice to Tayler she is very busy

Tayler4ever: * Strangle Naruto* how could you end up with Hinata on the last why you baka

Naruto: Turning blue *can't breathe here*

St3rfire: They do this a lot Sakura

Sakura: Yup she is just mad about that. It ended with Naruto and Hinata

St3rfire: '_'

Sakura: Yup

Sakura&St3rfire: we don't own Naruto

Forbidden Love

Hi, guys I recently adopted this story from GAT3K33P3R94 as it was a great start to a story and I didn't want to see it left unfinished. Chapters 1-4 were adopted but the rest will be written by me and Vampiremisress96.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the start of the plot, I'm just carrying on with story

Ages:

Sakura and the others: 18

Naruto: 23

Chapter 1 Teacher and Student meet

Sakura's P.O.V

I looked at the window of the car. I would be going to Konoha High school for senior year. Apparently it was the middle of the school year. And I was really nervous. My parents had to bring me to the apartment they had bought for me. So I could easily go to school. This would be the first time I would be living alone. But being 18 meant I was an adult. And I want my freedom so my parents allowed me.

The car had stopped and I took a step outside. And I looked at the building. My room would be on the fourth floor they said. So my parents and I walked up four flights of stairs. My mom put the key inside the keyhole. We all looked inside my new apartment.

"It looks good so far dear," I hear my mother say.

My apartment had a kitchen and a table for four. And it had a nice view and a balcony. I went to my room. There was a king size bed. The den had a nice plasma screen T.V. My dad helped me to settle the kitchen things. While my mom helped me out with my room.

Are you sure you'll be okay honey?" I could hear the hint of worry in my mother's voice.

I just nodded in response. "Mom I'll be alright, I'm 18 and I think I can handle myself," I said to her. "If I was you I will be worried about Seichi that baka," I said.

Well if you need anything. "You know your brother's cell number right?'' "yes, dad" I nodded. Another reason. Why I was able to get an apartment. Is because my brother Seichi new the landlord around the area.

My mother hugged me. And I could felt some tears coming down her eyes. "I'll miss you, honey," she said.

I'll try to visit you guys sometime." With that, my parents left me.

Morning came and I woke up bright and early. I headed towards my kitchen. And I served myself a bowl of cereal with milk. After my meal was finished. Why do I feel nervous It's not my first time at a school? I think I will be missing my friends more. Maybe that is why I fell this way. Then my phone ranged and I picked it up.

"Sakura how are you" Temari greeted me as I picked up the phone.

"Hey, Temari how are thing's with my brother," I asked. I could swear, I heard her replied to the question I asked. "He gives me so much work how could he I mean I'm supposed to be his girlfriend and favorite student too," she told me as I shake my head.

"You know he can't give you special treatment. Just because you are going out with him. Just because he's your teacher too." I said as I care for her.

As soon as I hung up the phone. I miss her so much we always hang out. As I walked away from the parking lot heading towards the building. I could feel people looking at me, especially the guys. While I was looking for the main office. I accidentally bumped into someone.

"She looks lost" A young female spoke from the crowd.

"Leave her alone Shelley" Marcos growl at her.

"You're crushing on the new girl Marcos, " Shely said.

"Fuck you! Shelly" Marcos replied.

"Thanks," I said.

"Your welcome" he answers.

Hey, watch it." I looked up and saw a boy with wild spiky brown hair. Brown eyes and two upsides red triangles. On each of his cheek. "Oh sorry, there I was talking to this guy named Marcos, I was not paying attention," I said.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking" he said.

"Hey, you're new here right?" I just nodded. "Well I'll help you find the office," he said. "By the way, my name's is Kiba Inuzuka" he shouted.

He held his hand out to me and I took it. "Sakura Haruno.

After a couple of minutes, the two of us reached the main office. "Well, here you go If you need anything just look for me" bye Sakura he said.

I walked into the office. And I walked towards the desk. "I'm here to get my schedule," I said. A woman with short raven hair looked at me.

Name she asks me.

Sakura Haruno," she nods at me. And she looks through the files.

Ah, here we go Miss, Haruno. It seems you have English first. I gave her a nod as I walked back out into the hall.

The bell rang and all the students quickly ran past me. I looked at the directions she had given me. I tried my best to look for the class. I was probably already ten minutes late.

FUCK I SHOUTED I TRIPPED OVER MY SHOE LACE HITTING MY ELBOW. "OUCH", I GIVE OUT A SMALL CRIED.

Sakura lifted herself from the floor to tied her shoelace.

I was cursing inside my mind every word from alphabet SHIT this had to happen when I finally found my English class.

Sakura walked towards the door and began to knock.

Knock

Knock

Knock

Knock

Naruto's P.O.V

I slightly twitched as I heard the door being knocked. Every teacher should know not to bother me during my lesson. If it was something important they would've called me.

"Sensei," I turned to look at Lee. "Aren't you going to answer the door?" he said.

Lee everyone knows not to bother me during my lesson.

Kiba then raised his hand. "Sensei I think it could be a new student," he said.

"How do you know Kiba?" I asked.

"Well, I kind of bumped into her in the hallway " he answers. I raised my brow.

So my new student was a girl interesting. Alright, I'll let her in. As soon as I opened the door my body completely froze. Standing in front of me was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

A young girl with long pink hair. She had beautiful emerald eyes. With long creamy legs. An hourglass figure. And what seemed to be a perfectly shaped C-cup chest.

Well come on in and introduce yourself."

I noticed the tint of red on her cheeks. And I mentally smirked. Well, I was known as the hottest teacher in school. She was just standing there. She was so speechless. She began to stutter. "My n...a...m...e i...s. I am sorry sensei I can't. I can try again. When I can breathe again. And I could shake my nervousness out" she said. Okay that it fine with me.

My eyes couldn't help to wonder. And I look at her cute little ass.

My eyes harden as every male student in my class looked at her with lust. "Well then Sakura please find a seat so I can continue my lesson," I said.

She blushes and quickly. Choose a seat next to the window. But also next to Emo Sasuke.

Sakura P.O.V

I was screaming at the top of my lungs, "please open the door" I said, as I continue to knock on the door. So I stop knocking on the door, to wait for the door to open. After a few seconds passed. A tall blond male was standing right in front of me. He had wild and unruly spiky blond hair. Gorgeous cerulean eyes. A perfect golden tan. And his polo shirt hugged his muscular chest.

He welcomes me to come inside. I couldn't help myself. To blush at his voice. He had the sexiest voice. I've ever heard. So I went ahead and took a seat. After a couple of minutes passed. I heard my name. I looked at where the voice was coming from. I notice it was my sensei calling me. To tried again to introduce myself. I was a little bit more relax. Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno. I was trying to control my own words. It was due to my nervousness. It felt like I was repeating myself. As I spoke let me tell you about myself. I'm I'm eighteen-year-old female. This year is my last year in high school. I come from Suna the weather there is so hot and very cold at nights. I gave a short bow. I heard a couple of claps. "Thank you, Miss Haruno. You can take your seat again so I can continue with my lesson" he said.

I blush at the tone of his voice again. And I took a seat by the window. I took a quick glance at who? I was sitting next to. A raven haired boy with onyx eyes and pale skin. I quickly brought my attention to the front. And couldn't help it I blush every time my sexy English teacher looked at me.

Once the class had ended I heard Kiba. Calling my name in the hall. "Hey Sakura, I didn't know you were in my English class," he said.

"I didn't know either"I answer. " So what do you have next?" he asked.

Kiba thinks for a moment. "I have biology," he said.

"That's what I have next," I said happily.

"Really let me see your schedule". I handed him the piece of paper. And his eyes got wide. "Hey you have the same classes as me and my friends" he shouted.

"Really," I said. And he nods in response.

Sakura Haruno, the two of us turned. To find Namikaze-sensei looking at us. I was blushing. "Can I speak to you for a second?" he said.

I just nod and follow him inside.

"See you in physics," I said. I could barely hear what Kiba had said as my mind went blank. As I followed my hot and sexy teacher.

I was quickly brought back to earth. As my teacher pinned me against the wall. He pulled the blinds down of the door window. I blush as he smirked at me. And he brought his face close to me.

"Let me go through the rules for you," he said. I could feel my own breathing. "I don't like it when people interrupt me when I'm teaching," he said. I moan as he stroked my inner thighs. "If I'm teaching the class and you come late don't knock on my door because I will not answer'' he said. I bit my lip to prevent myself from moaning. As I felt his thumb and index finger stroking my clitoris. My breathing hitches as he brings his lips close to my ear and I prefer if you were to come to class on time" he said. As soon as he nips my ear. I could feel myself come right onto his fingers.

I blush as he licks his fingers from my juices "yummy" he said, as he licked his lips.

Now I think you have a class to get to with my face still red I hurry off to biology.

Naruto's P.O.V

As soon as she leaves I feel myself getting hard. I quickly go to one of the private bathrooms we used as teachers. I put the key into the keyhole. And I quickly lock the door once I get inside. I pull my pants and boxers down. And I began to stroke my harden penis. Imagining myself fucking. My cute little pink haired student. I bit my lips to prevent myself from moaning. I clean after myself. And I head back to my classroom for my next class.

Sakura's P.O.V

I was glad that school was over, I was talking to myself inside my car. A couple of minutes has passed by I arrived at my apartment. As soon as entered my apartment. I threw myself towards the couch. And as the events of today flooded my mind. I blushed at the little talk me and Namikaze-sensei had. I can't believe my teacher it so hot. And I'm falling for him bad idea Sakura. Don't think like that? Is it even allowed UGH? Why did he have to be so sexy? I groaned into the pillow.

 **Co-Author Notes St3rfire-Serafina speaking: What is the word forbidden means to you. Does mean something that is not allow. Let me tell you who ever told you was forbidden. They were wrong. When destiny and fate knocks on your door. You need to answer and let them in. They work together as pair. They're are going to united a love that is forbidden in school. Sakura is 18 years old transferring from suna to attend konoha high school to finish her senior year. Naruto is 23 years old English teacher that falls in love with his student.**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Sasuke

Chapter 2 Meeting Sasuke

Sakura P.O.V

I was having difficulties breathing this morning. I was inhaling and exhaling to help me relax. Fuck was wrong with me. I never had this problem before. When I attend school at Suna, I never had the hots for a teacher or a teacher provoking me with his hot breath as he tells me never to be late to his class again.

My hands were shaking as a grab my spoon, to eat my favorite cereal frosted flakes. Some the cereal landed on the table instead of my mouth. Get yourself together Sakura, you don't want to have a panic attack, I said inside my head. When I was done eating my breakfast, I got ready to for school, I prayed to kami that I will not end up like a fish without water. When my hot sensei talks to me or even look at me. I quickly run down the stairs straight to the parking lot , to arrive at school on time. I didn't want to be waiting outside my English Teacher class again and he ends up giving me another lecture about being late.

I breathe in and out as I walked through the long hallway of the school. My hands in my pocket. And I had my I-pod on. As soon as I began to walk. I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're walking," he said. I looked up to see a pair of onyx eyes.

I took my headphones out. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there" I answer

"Huh, figures," he said. The guy seemed like he had a bad temper. Or just hiding his emotions from people. "So you're the new girl eh?" he asks. I nodded my head to him. He looks at me and I feel as if we are in a staring contest here.

"What are you staring at?" a little girl voice said inside my head.

"Do you I have something on my face" the voice repeated.

Behave yourself, girl, I yelled inside my head.

"Don't forget you have the hot's for your English Teacher," the voice said.

Yeah, he is so hot and sexy I want to eat him up from head to toe. I replied back to her.

Hey, stop putting pervert thought inside my head. I yelled at the inner voice inside my head.

I shake those pervert thoughts inside my head. I cleared my throat to speak to the boy in front of me.

"Hey, I'm Sakura Haruno." I give him a smile. Good job Sakura. I thought to myself.

"Sasuke Uchiha, nice to meet you" He puts his hand out and I shake it. "Sorry about getting mad at you," he said.

"It's fine", I said as I put on my headphones back in. "So where are you heading off to?" I ask.

"I'm going to health and you?" he asks.

"That's where I'm going too!" I answer.

Sasuke smirks at me again. "Well, why don't we walk there together?" he asks. I just nod my head to him as we walked to health.

A look at my watch It was a couple of minutes since I and Sasuke arrived at health class.

"Good morning class." Ms. Shizune asked with a smile on her lips.

"Today we are going to speak about the human heart," she said with excitement.

I saw her walked towards the black chalkboard to write something. "Take some note please," she said.

"Paid attention class" she shouted this very important to know as she picked up a white chalk to write: The human heart is an organ that pumps blood throughout the body via, the circulatory system, supply oxygen and nutrients to the tissues and removing carbon oxide and other wastes" she explains.

Naruto's P.O.V

I sighed silently as I walked through the teachers' lounge. I felt the eyes of some of the women teachers. Or should I say fellow women workers as I passed by? I grabbed one of those to-go cups. And I poured a cup of hot coffee and then put the cover on it. And I also grabbed a black chocolate doughnut.

"Good morning Naruto" A female voice shouted. I turned around to face one of the female teachers. Her name was Kita she was about a year younger than I'm. "Lovely day isn't it?" she said.

"Lovely as in raining then I suppose so. I drank from the cup and headed to the door.

"Wait!" she shouted. I stopped and looked at her. She blushes and looks down at the ground. I was wondering if you would like to grab lunch with me this afternoon. You know since we both have a break at the same time.

Figures this happens every single time. I let out a sigh Kita. I don't like you. And I don't plan on having a relationship with you.

"But why? not, she rolls her eyes at me," she said.

"Just give me a chance Naruto," she asked.

You're just not my type. I say and walk away.

"Oh what is your type?" she asked me.

I turn around and give her one of my famous smirks. My dear is a secret. And then I walk out of the lounge. I look at my Rolex watch to see what time is it. It looks like I got a class in ten minutes. And then headed off to my class.

Sakura's P.O.V

I couldn't help to glance every time. Sasuke looked at me. And he asked me for the notes he missed. I could obviously tell he's flirting so I played along with him.

Sakura, I turn around to look at Sasuke. "Are you ready for English?" he asked me.

I nodded and the two of us headed to class. We were a bit early. And I noticed that Namikaze-sensei wasn't here. But being alone in the class with Sasuke. Reminded me of having sensei explaining his "rules." I couldn't help but blush at the memory.

Sakura, are you alright you're burning up. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts.

I'm fine Sasuke it's a habit for me. I came from a hot place, but why are we here so early?" I asked.

Sasuke shrugged, I always come here early. After all, sensei doesn't like it when students are late. A tint of red appeared on my cheeks. When Sasuke mentioned the word late.

We heard footsteps coming our way. And there he was Mr. Namikaze-sensei entering the class.

Naruto's P.O.V

As soon as I walked in I noticed Sasuke was already in the class. Typical, but it seemed that Sakura was here as well. Well, Sakura what a surprise to find you here a bit early.

I noticed her blush and mentally I smirked. I walked towards the board. And I quickly wrote down the assignment. After writing the assignment. I sat down on my chair and began to read a book. Sasuke and Sakura began to start it. After a couple of minutes more, students began to walk in my class. And after the second bell rang all of my students came in.

Alright, students today we shall begin to write essays. The theme is how much music means to you. The students nodded and began to write.

I sat down and took a sip of my coffee and continue to read. I walked around to see how my students were doing. I spotted Sakura was already in her last paragraph. And soon would be in her conclusion.

My Sakura that is a very detailed paper. Planning on becoming an author. She just shakes her head.

Writing is a hobby of mine. I just nodded and I continued to walk.

After a couple of seconds, the bell had rung. All right class please finish. Your essays by tomorrow and handed in. If you don't you will get a zero. I do not tolerate lateness.

Sakura's P.O.V

Sensei is sure strict about the homework. I say while putting my books in my backpack.

"What was that again?" he asks. I turn around to find sensei behind me. And his face close to mine. "Would you like to repeat that? he asked.

I couldn't answer him. Um, it's nothing, come on Sasuke. We're going to be late for our next class. I quickly grabbed his hand and ran out of the class.

I panted as we were far away from Namikaze-sensei's classroom. "Sakura you want to let go of my hand? he said.

I let go of Sasuke's hand. Sorry about that.

He smirks at me. It's no problem come on let's head to class.

Naruto's P.O.V

I leaned back on my chair somehow. I didn't like it when Sakura took Sasuke's hand. And I had the urge to snap the Uchiha in two.

I'm a freaking adult besides jealousy is for those in love. I was a guy who wasn't much into getting in a relationship. My parents would always try to hook me up with some random girl. And it annoyed the hell out of me. This is the many reasons why I left my parents. Even when they bugged me to stay home. And why I chose not to contact them. It's been about four years since. I didn't have any contact with my parents.

I heard a knock on the door. Hello, Naruto it's me, Kita, I was wondering you still want to get some lunch," she asked.

Sometimes I wonder if this girl was just plain dumb. Kita told you before, no.

"Aw but Naruto, we barely spend any time together," she said. I groaned as she grabbed my arm. "Please, if you do then I won't bother you," she said.

You're lying.

"No I'm not!" she said.

Oh, really I smirk and bring my face close to hers. I spot her cheeks turning red.

She pushes me away from her. "Alright, I lied I wouldn't stop bothering you even if you did have lunch with me" There I said it happy?

Kita now leaves she pouts and leaves my room. As soon as the door closes. I sit back in my chair and rested my head on my hand. Why did I have to be incredibly sexy?

School end time to go home I said as I looked at my Rolex watch.

I walked towards the train station because. I hardly use my car. I spotted Sakura sitting. And saw an empty spot. So I walk there and stand in front of her. She was too busy listening to her music.

Excuse me but is this seat taken? She looks up at me and blushes.

I was waited for her to answer me, I looked at my watch, how long it took her to answer me.

No Namikaze-sensei I simply smirk and I sat down. I look down and quickly grab her I-Pod out of her hand. "Hey give that back," she said.

I just want to see what you're listening to. She pouts and I see what she's listening to. Photograph by Nickelback you've got a good taste in music.

I notice she blushes again. Thanks, they're my favorite band.

Same here! she looks at me in shock. I maybe your teacher but I'm still young.

Whatever I just chuckle as she takes her I-Pod back. "Don't you have a car or something?" she asked.

I don't feel like taking it besides. it'll help decrease air pollution."

"What are you a freaking hippy or something?" she said.

No, I'm just a normal person like you. I just laugh.

Normal as in always seducing your female students." I just smirk at her.

Only the one's I find interesting. I could see her whole face burning up. Looks like someone's not feeling well. Want me to take you home.

No, besides this is my stop. I watch in amusement as she rushes to get out of the train.

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh of amusement.

Sakura P.O.V

I survived through the whole day, without breaking into tiny pieces.


	3. Chapter 3 A trip to the mall

Chapter 3 A trip to the mall.

Sakura's P.O.V

I was very happy today, why you may ask?

Well, it's really simple.

Really simple.

Today was Saturday and that meant no school, luckily. I managed to finish all of my homework yesterday. So I wouldn't have to do them today. Right now I had no idea what I was going to do. And I quickly got changed into a light hot pink shirt. That said cute across the chest, and light caramel Capri's. And my baby blue sneakers. I walked out of my apartment and locked the door. It was a really nice day today. So I decided to walk around the town, to become more familiar with it.

While walking through the town. I spotted some really cute clothes being displayed. And hopefully, once I got a job. I'll have enough money to buy some nice clothes. Maybe I'll go look for a job next. Since I've recently moved. And I have enough money to last me for a month. I sighed a bit and continued to walk around. And I stopped near a small café. And ordered a glass of cold ice tea. During my walk, I spotted Sasuke. Nearby looking at some men's clothes through a window.

"Sasuke," I wave, he turns around and sees me. And I walk towards him. "So what are you doing?" I ask.

"Just looking around so what brings you here?" I ask.

"Well, I just wanted to get to know the town a bit better" I replied.

Sasuke just nods, "Ah yes you are new around here. So why don't I show you around" he said. I smiled as he took my hand. And we started to walk around.

I felt so happy that I got to spend some time with Sasuke. I get to know him better. But then we came to a stop.

"Sasuke why did you stop?" I ask. I noticed there was a serious look on his face.

He let out a sigh. "Sakura down there, he pointed towards a more deserted place. But there were people living there. "I don't want you to go there especially at night," he explains

"How come," curiosity got the better of me.

"Sakura that's a bad place you can get hurt, mugged or even worse raped. Shivers went down my spine, so be careful since your new in town. I don't want anything bad happening to you. We continued to walk and we stopped in front of a building. I noticed that the symbol on the building. Was the same symbol on the sleeve of Sasuke's shirt. This is the police station. My family has been in the police business for many years. So if you need any help just come he explains.

We continued to walk until the sun was setting. "Well this is my place," he said.

Sasuke just nods before I opened the door,.I felt something grab my wrist. And then I felt something warm on my cheek.

"Good night Sakura." I placed my hand on the cheek. He kissed me and I watched him walk away.

I stumbled into my apartment thinking about what happened today. Today was a weird day indeed. And maybe I should give my brother a call and talk to him.

Naruto's P.O.V

I walked through the crowd not caring who the hell bumped into me. I was extremely tired stupid paper works. Sometimes I don't even know why. I even becoming a teacher, but then again. I was able to see my little cherry blossom. I walked through the park. And I sensed someone was following me. I pretended not to notice. And then as soon as I stopped my stalker. A quickly lunged at me.

I ducked and I grabbed his arm and threw him on the ground on his back.

"I see you still got it."

I rolled my eyes, "And I still see that your sneakiness hasn't gotten any better, Astro."

The sky blue hair man just laughed. "Well nice to know you haven't gotten rusty, " he said.

"What do you want from me?" I ask.

"Wel, I was wondering if you want to get together with the guys and me tomorrow."

I mentally groaned, every week they would ask me. To come for a little get-together, but I always declined. "No," I answered sharply.

"Aw but why? not, you never come when we invite you."

"Jeez is it the fact that you guys like to make fun of me especially since I'm a teacher"I answer.

Astro just lets out a laugh. "Aw, man I still can't believe either that you became a teacher. I mean no one even expected you to become a teacher. You were the best Naruto. And yet you became the person you. Never wanted to be when you were in school" he said.

My eyebrow twitched and I growled as Astro continued to laugh. I slammed my foot on his stomach. "Laugh some more and I'll make sure. That you never see the light of day again" I said.

"Sorry man but it's still funny," before he could laugh again I glared at him. "Sorry Naruto, come on please I'll tell the guys to not laugh," he said.

"You better but if they laugh, you are a dead man." Astro knew I meant serious business. I was not to be taken lightly. "I'll be there at six thirty," I said.

"Alright, see you tomorrow Naruto, " he said. I waved good-bye and continued to walk back home.

I sat on my bed and noticed that I had one unread message so I press the play button.

"Naruto dear it's your mother how's everything so far? I hope you're taking care of yourself. And I missed you since you moved out of the house. I still can't believe it's been four years. Since you moved out of the house. I hope you've been eating healthy. And you haven't gotten lazy. Remember to clean your house and wear clean underwear. I mean clean boxers. Please come and visit me and your father some day. We both miss you very much, love you, honey."

I groaned and I laid on my bed. Every week she has to call me and check up on me. Damn it why can't she understand that I'm doing fine. Ugh, it's so embarrassing for a grown man. Like me to have his mother call and check up on him.

"I swear mom needs to get a life." Morning came faster than I knew it. I looked at the time it was eight o'clock a.m. I still had time to get ready.

I got out of bed and stretched my tired muscles. And I poured myself a cup of coffee. I put on a white polo shirt and light blue shorts. And wore a pair of white sneakers. While walking I spotted my cute little pink haired student. Looking at some clothes, so I decided to sneak up on her.

"Boo," I whispered in her ear. She let out a scream which caused everyone to look at her.

I couldn't help it a give a chuckle. As she became embarrassed. "Sensei what the fuck was that for?" she asks.

"My, what a dirty mouth you have. I hope you get it clean once we kiss." I smirked as she blushes again. "Or were you thinking of something else?" I ask.

"Ugh stupid perverted sensei, isn't it a crime to harass a student?" I ask.

"I'm not harassing you. I'm just talking to you. And I haven't done anything that involved harassing" I said. She went silent and knew I was right.

"Why don't you just go away. Don't you have any papers to grade?" she ask.

I nod, "I did them on Friday and finished it yesterday, so I can happily spend my Sunday's worry free" I answer.

"Sensei do you have a girlfriend?" she asks.

I shook my head but another idea came to mind. "Unless you would like to be my girlfriend." Sakura couldn't help but blush.

"No way you're too old for me" she replied.

"Sakura, age is nothing but a number. Besides, I'm only five years older than you. And we could get married right now since you are an adult." She looked at me. With a shocked expression and she was blushing. "You know you look cute when you blush," I said.

Sakura's P.O.V

I couldn't help but blush even more when sensei had called me cute. I felt my heart beating fast.

"So did you take a tour around town?" asks. I nodded.

"Yes, Sasuke walked me around." I spotted sensei's eyes becoming hard. When I mentioned Sasuke. "Sensei you wouldn't happen to be jealous?" I ask.

And then I spotted a tint of pink on his cheek. "No, I'm an adult." Ha, talk about denial. "How about I treat you to lunch?" he asks.

Well, I couldn't pass up a free lunch so I nodded. I felt my cheek heat up as Namikaze-sensei took my hand. And somehow his touch was so much different from Sasuke's. I gasped as he brought me into a fancy little café. As the waiter brought us to our table. Sensei pulled a chair out for me. And as soon as I sat in it he pushed it back to the table.

"So what would you two like to eat?"

"I will have the Penne Alfredo and a glass of coke to drink." The waiter nodded his head and looked at me. "And you miss?" she asks.

I looked at the menu. "I'll have the stuffed green peppers. And medium sized fries and a glass of Dr pepper please." As soon as the waiter finished taking. Our order he went off to give the chef our orders.

"So how are you enjoying your stay here so far?" he asks.

"Well, it is interesting and much different from where. I came from I'm glad that it's not too hot here like it is there" I answer. The waiter came back with our food. And the two of us ate silently.

As soon as we finished eating. Sensei had already paid for the check. "Think of it as a welcome to the neighborhood gift." I blushed as he winks at me. "So what plans do you have today?" he ask.

"Well, I'm just going to look around. I'm planning to get a job." I spotted sensei looking at his Rolex watch. "Sensei what are you doing?" I ask.

"Just checking the time, well have to go now."

"I nodded, "take care sensei and see you tomorrow."

Take care of yourself Sakura." I watched as sensei disappeared into the crowd and I continued my little tour.

Naruto's P.O.V

I stepped out of the shower. and I wrapped a towel around my waist. I grabbed a pair of red boxers. And then put on a brown button down shirt. And some blue jeans. And then put on my black sneakers. And put on my black jacket. As soon as I reached the bar. I let out a deep breath before stepping in. I couldn't help I give a smile. And shake my head as I saw some of my old friends.

"Hey guys," I pump a fist to all of my guy friends.

"Naruto it's been a while since we've seen you. How come you always make up excuses. That you don't want to come?" My friend Kyo asked me.

"Jeez Kyo could it be the fact. That last time you guys laughed at me. For becoming a teacher two years ago?" I answer.

All of them laughed and I glared at Astro who was trying to hold his laughter in.

"Astro, you are a fucking dead man." Before I could hit him Toru grabbed my hand. "Let me go Toru so I can teach Astro a fucking lesson, " I said.

"Calm down Naruto, it's not Astro's fault. He did tell us but it's kind of funny. That you became a teacher. Even though you said you would never become one." I glared at him. "Okay, it really is funny."

"You're all assholes this is the reason why I avoid these gatherings."

"Sorry, Naruto but we can't help it." Toru wiped a tear from his eye. "Really Naruto Namikaze, the best of the best. Becoming a teacher. We all thought you'd get a job that involved a lot of action not paperwork" he said.

After a couple hours passed by I decided to take my leave.

"Well I'm going," I got up and began to walk away.

"Oh yeah because some of us still have bedtimes." I gave a death glare at Kyo.

I continued to walk out of the bar and decided to take a stroll around town.

Sakura's P.O.V

Damn it, it's really late. And I have no idea where they hell I'm going. I usually head back home at seven thirty. But right now it was freaking nine o'clock. And it was dark outside. I have no idea where to go. I began to panic and I continued to walk. Hoping to look for something. That I could easily recognize. And that'll help me get back home.

I stopped for a moment. And then I finally realized I was in the bad part of the town. The place where Sasuke told me not to go. Of course, when I'm in a panic state. I just had to do something idiotic. And I don't even know where I am. Blindly I decided to walk. Not knowing where the hell where I was going. I felt my blood freeze. As I felt someone following me. And continued to run.

Then I tripped as soon as I got up. Something gripped my wrist tight. And pinned me to the wall. My eyes frantically stared into the eyes of the person who grabbed me.

"Well, look what we have here boys, a cutie," he said. Tears began to form. As he touched me in my privates. "And she's a virgin," he said.

"We struck gold with this one boss." Another man wrapped his arms around me as my capture grabbed my chin.

"You sure are cute let's see how tight of a fuck you are." I cried as he licked my neck. And he began to take off my shirt. The man behind me chuckled. As he watched his boss taking my shirt off. "Oh, what have we got here? A C-cup not bad for a little girl." I squirmed trying to get away. And then he unbuttoned my jeans and pressed two of his fingers against my underwear. "I can't wait to but my dick inside of you, " he said.

I was so scared and tears streamed down my face as he was about to take off my bra.

"Let her go," my eyes snapped open as I heard a familiar voice. It was Namikaze-sensei. I knew I was saved but I prayed that he doesn't get hurt.

"Get him, men," the two guys nodded their heads and charged at sensei.

Naruto's P.O.V

I smirked as two guys charged at me. One threw a punch at me. But I managed to duck and punched him hard in the stomach. The other tried to kick me. But I grabbed him by the ankle and twisted it. I smirked as he screamed in pain. I then I tossed him back at his partner. That I had recently punched in the stomach. Good both were knocked out.

"Take one step and I shoot her." The two guy's boss held a gun near my scared Sakura.

"You won't do it." I knew the guy was shaking. And he tried to hide it. But I took another step. "I dare you to shoot her."

"Sensei, are you mad?" This guy didn't have the guts to hurt her.

"Come on I dare you to shoot her."

Sakura's P.O.V

Is my sensei nuts, telling the guy who was about to rape me to shoot me. "Sensei, are you fucking crazy?" I shouted.

"Calm down Sakura, this guy doesn't even have the balls to shoot you" he answers. I noticed he was calm, how the hell is he calm in this kind of situation.

I watched him take another step. But the guy who held the gun at my head took one step back. "I told you I'm going to shoot her" he shouted.

"Then do it." As soon sensei took another step toward. The guy pointed the gun at him and pressed the trigger.

In the blink of an eye, sensei was gone.

"Where the hell are you?" We both looked around trying to find where Namikaze-sensei was located.

"Right behind you." I heard him whisper in the guy's ear.

Naruto's P.O.V

The same time he tried to shoot me. And he let go of Sakura. Then I grabbed the arm that held the gun and twisted it. I heard him scream in pain. As I kept twisting the arm till I heard bones breaking. He tried to reach for his gun with his good hand. But I grabbed it and I pointed at his forehead.

"Now what should I do with you?" I ask.

"Please have mercy on me."

I growled, "You didn't show mercy to her." I reminded him of when he was about to rape Sakura. Sakura called the police. I tossed her my cell phone. And she did what she was told. After she hung up I looked at the guy. I'm going to give you a little warning. Don't even try to hurt her again. I pressed the trigger and shot his shoulder. I put the safety on and I tossed the gun on the floor. And I walked towards Sakura. Are you alright?" I ask

She gave me a short nod and I let out a sigh. I took my jacket off. And I wrapped it around her shoulders.

And it managed to go up to her knees. I carried her bridal style. And we went to my house. After we arrived I put her down on the couch. And went back to my room to look for some clothes she could wear.

"Sensei why are we at your house?" she asks.

"Because I don't know where you live." I came back from my room with a pair of orange boxers and a black shirt. I wore them when I was twenty. So they should be able to fit you." She nodded and put the clothes I gave her on. "I think it's best if you stay here just for the night." She nods again.

"But where should I sleep?" she asks

"You can sleep in the guest room." I guided her to the room that was across from mine. "Good night Sakura."

"Sensei," I looked at her. "Thank you for saving me." As soon as she closes the door. I head back to my room.

 **AN: After this Naruto and Sakura relationship will begin to build and things will begin to spice up from here.**


	4. Chapter 4 Breakfast is served

Chapter 4 Breakfast is served.

Naruto's P.O.V

Monday morning, something I really don't like. I got up and changed. I proceeded to head over to the guest room. And I noticed Sakura was still sleeping. I walked towards the bed and examined her. She looked so peaceful when she's asleep. And those plump lips forming into an angelic smile. Kami how I wish to kiss her kissable lips. She looked so beautiful right now. But right now I had to control my urges.

"Sakura wakes up," I whispered in her ear. But apparently she didn't wake up. "Sakura wake up. It's Monday morning and we have to go to school."

"WHAT!" she immediately got up and her head hit my nose.

"FUCK!" I grabbed my nose and began to rub it.

Sakura turned around and looked at me. "Sorry Namikaze-sensei."

"It's alright Sakura, but you can call me Naruto instead." I leaned forward, "When we're alone."

She blushed and I smirked, "So what time is it?"

"It's four in the morning." She looked at me with wide eyes. "I'm bringing you to your place. So you can change and take a shower."

"Oh okay." As soon as we got in the car. Sakura told me how to get to her place. "There it is."

I slowed the car down in the parking lot, she lived in an apartment. I followed her to her apartment. And followed her inside.

"Nice place you got here."

"Thanks, I'm going to take a shower now."

I grinned, "Want me to join?"

Sakura blushed, "no you pervert." She quickly heads to her bedroom. Which was connected to her own personal bathroom?

I sighed in boredom and decided to make some breakfast and coffee.

Sakura's P.O.V

I happily sighed as I felt the warm water. Touching my skin and it felt so good. To take a nice warm shower in the morning. After showering I thought. What I was going to wear today. I picked out a light pink tube top. And light blue khakis. I put on some light makeup after. I dried my hair and then walked out of my room.

A delicious aroma caught my nose. And I spotted Namikaze-sensei cooking. Or should I say Naruto. There on the table were some pancakes, bacon, and some toast.

"That's lots of food you cooked."

Naruto turned around with the pan in his hand. And the spatula in the other, he was making eggs. "Well it's good to start out with a nice big breakfast." His eyes were roaming every part of my body. He give me a smirked. "You look nice today."

I blushed, "Pervert," we heard the doorbell ring. I will go getting. And I went to see who? it was. When I looked I saw my best friend Temari. And I was shocked to see her there.

"Oh Sakura I missed you so much girl. And I worried about you too. I noticed you weren't home and I began to panic." I could obviously tell that she was worried. She then noticed that Naruto was in the room, "Oh hello There."

"Oh no if she finds out about me and Naruto. She will tell my brother and he will kill Naruto." I thought to my self as she looked at Naruto.

"Hi my name is Temari no Subaku." Temari said as she put her hand out to Naruto to shake.

"Why hello to you to Temari" he replied.

"Girl you know when summer comes. We need to take you to a beach. And work on a tan for you." Temari said to me.

"Thanks Temari really thought I needed a tan here. But ya oh and what about that baka of mind I asked her.

"He said he will be coming to see you soon. And see how you are and if you got a job yet to keep up here. Temari said to me and I looked at her.

" I told him not to but he said he was coming here. Himself and you know take you out. And have a long talk with you.'' She said to me and I just nodded to her.

I notcice Naruto was still here. "Naruto, Seichi is my older brother. And he is a health teacher at Suna High. Where my friend go's to. I said to him and he looked amused at it

"Never knew you had a brother Sakura." Naruto said with a smile on his face

''Well I have to go just one more day here. And I plan to shopping too for him.'' Temari said as she left

"Okay bye and see you. Tell him I said hi and can't wait to see him ." After she left me and Nauto we began to eat the food. Naruto had made and I hate to admit but he can cook.

"My brother is coming to see me. Man, he is so over-protective about me." I said as I put the dishes in the sink.

I spotted Naruto getting up. "We should get to school right now it's almost seven-thirty."

I looked at the clock and it read seven. So we left and we made it to school. As soon as we arrived a teacher. That seemed like Naruto's age, came towards us. I have to admit she looked very pretty.

Naruto's P.O.V

I spotted Kita coming towards us. "Good morning Naruto." I groaned as she immediately hugged me. "I missed you?"

"Kita you always do this every morning." I tried to push her off but. She had a very good grip on me. And I was becoming annoyed. As she nuzzled in my chest. "Fuck! Kita, get off."

"But I don't want to, besides you smell nice." She purrs.

Damn why can't this women understand that I don't like her. I spotted Sakura getting a bit uncomfortable. "Kita please get off. you're making Sakura uncomfortable."

Kita looked at Sakura and got off of me. She began to examine her, making Sakura more uncomfortable. "Naruto why do you have a student with you." She looked at me. "I hope you're not doing anything to her."

"No I'm not I dropped her off. Because she stayed over my place because. She was almost raped."

Kita's jaw dropped and squeezed Sakura. "Oh you poor thing, good thing Naruto came to your rescue."

"Kita let her go you're cutting of her air supply."

"Oops," with that Kita let go of my poor Sakura. "Sorry about that."

One thing about Kita she can became too clingy. I placed my hand on Sakura's shoulder. "You should go inside right now. And it's already seven thirty-five."

"Oh shoot," I watched as Sakura ran inside the building.

I felt Kita grab me. "Come on Naruto let's go to the teacher's lounge. And get a cup coffee." Before I could object Kita dragged me.

As soon as we arrived to the lounge. Kita immediately locked the door. And pulled down the shade that covered the window door. After that she pushed me to the couch and sat on my lap.

"Oh Naruto you don't know how much I miss you."

I swear this girl was asking for a death wish. "Kita get off before you get in trouble."

"Oh but I love being the naughty girl." I swear does this girl know that her seduction techniques won't work on me?

"Kita knocked it off right now." She shook her head. Well I hate to do this but it's time. For a little seduction from the so sexy me. "Kita," I whispered hotly in her ear. "If you let me go I promise we can continue to have some fun during our break."

She blushed, "Alright," as soon as she got off. I quickly ran to my room.

"I love myself for being a good liar." I smirked and entered my empty class.

Sakura's P.O.V

I sighed as I got my books out of my locker. I can't believe that my friend came. And was worried about me and my brother was coming too. My day keeps getting weirder. I mean some strange teacher comes. And gets all clingy with Naruto.

I was spacing back and forth. Breath the voice inside my head spoke. "Before you end up having an anxiety attack," she said. "Can you tell me what going on" she ask.

I'm having a strange feeling my on chest?" I answer.

Could it be that your Jealous of teacher Kita" The voice inside me head spoke again.

"No" I don't thinks so" I answer.

I was getting confused their is no way I can be Jealous of Kita and I just said now way I don't love Naruto.

Oh crap I just said love instead of like…

"I knew it, you're falling deeply in love with your English Teacher" The voice inside my head spoke again. I saw a image of her doing a happy dance.

OH MY FUCKING GOD I'M IN LOVE WITH NARUTO! I COVERED MY MOUTH SO NO ONE WILL HERE ME.

Breath Sakura, it's nothing maybe it's just a crush. Besides he's too old for you just go and look for another boy.

"Boo," I screamed as I felt someone whisper in my ear. I turn around to hit that person. For me to see Sasuke chuckling. "Sorry if I scared you."

I couldn't help but to breath. Maybe I'm cursed or something. And I can't get Naruto out of my head. Damn it I have to stop thinking about him. I know I'll just be single and not date. Oh but wait then I'll die a virgin. I don't want to remain a virgin the rest of my life.

"Me either" The voice inside my head spoke.

"I have a question for you?"

"Ask way?" She said.

"Are you a spirit trap inside my head?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm a spirit" she answer.

"That creepy," I said.

"Know" The voice replied.

"So that means you be living inside my mind forever?" I ask.

"Yeah, Im here to stay and to guide" The voice replied.

"That boy name Sasuke is speaking to you," The voice said.

"Sakura are you alright?" I snapped out of my thoughts. And rubbed the back of my neck.

"Yeah I'm fine sorry for spacing out there." I said to him

Sasuke just nodded, "Shall we go to Anatomy now?" I nodded and followed Sasuke.

Naruto's P.O.V

"Now can anyone tell me what Beowulf brought up after his battle with Grendal's mother?" I saw a couple of hands being raised so I just picked randomly. "Alright Tamaki what's the answer?"

"After his fight with Grendel's mother. Beowulf brought up the head of the dead Grendel."

I nodded "your correct, Beowulf took Grendael's head. Because his mother had taken back Grendel's arm. That Beowulf had torn off during his fight with Grendel." After a couple of minutes the bell rang. "Alright tomorrow shall be your open notebook quiz. So be sure to have all the right notes."

I sighed, my junior class was reading about "Beowulf." I love Angelo-Saxon literature. Well next to Shakespeare's work. I had a few minutes to myself. And headed over to the private teacher bathroom. I knocked to make sure no one was using it. Seeing it was available. I unlocked it with the key. I was given and I went inside.

Sakura's P.O.V

Anatomy was finally over and English was next. I went to the class by myself because Sasuke. Had to get his books from his locker. I noticed it was empty and I took my seat. I heard footsteps and saw Naruto. Entering the room and there was a smirk on his face.

"Well, look who finally decided to come in early and by herself." I tried my best to surpass a blush but that was too late. I then noticed he was leaning towards me. "So enjoying your day today?"

I just nodded, "Hai Namikaze-sensei."

"Sakura didn't I tell you to call me Naruto. When we're alone, but since we're in school. You can call me Naruto out of school. And in bed." My face was becoming so red that it'll make a tomato jealous.

After that Naruto had went to his desk. And he began to do some work. I saw Sasuke come in. And a few students following behind. All of them came in before the bell rang. After all of the students were inside. Naruto got out of his seat. And stood in front of his class.

I began to wonder what he wanted to say.

"Today class we shall being doing a play production. On the play Romeo and Juliet." Did I heard right and I jump out of my seat. Because iI love Romeo and Juliet.

"I just love Romeo and Juliet?" I squeal to myself.

"Someone is happy about Romeo and Juliet," Namikaze-Sensei said.

I could write a different type of version of Romeo and Juliet. From the beginning to end. Maybe it could be mines and Naruto love story. The voice inside my head spoke " I can't wait to seat in front of my computer and begin to write this story" she said

"Yeah, I can't wait," I said inside my head.

"I know you get to excited about Romeo and Juliet, you have seen their movie over and over. It keeps playing inside my head like a old record.

I need him to give me back my movie. Of Romeo is just so fucking good. And their love is Forbidden to make it more tense.


	5. Chapter 5 Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 5 Romeo and Juliet

Naruto's P.O.V

I looked around the classroom. And I saw Sakura very happy that it was Romeo and Juliet. She must love it so much. It makes me more interested in her. And she also loves what I do. So I planned on walking around. To explain more about the work. So I can see was she was written about while smiling so big.

"Class this is going to be big for your grade. Today lesson is to write an essay explaining why? Their love was Forbidden. And how they feel in love. With each other and why? They chose to die at the end of the movie too." I said most of the class moaned and groaned. But I hear a squeal in there and I looked at Sakura.

"Sakura would you like to explain why? You interrupted me while talking to the class. It must be very important to have me. Interrupted from my lecture so explain why? Sakura.'' I said as she looked at me.

'' In Verona, Italy, during the Renaissance's time. Two noble families, the Montague's and Capulet's are locked in a bitter feud. After a series of public brawls between both the nobles. And the servants of the two families. Prince Escalus, the ruler of Verona, Italy. Declares that anyone in either family. Involved in any future fighting will be put to death. Every year the Capulet's throw a masquerade ball.

The Montague's, of course, are not invited. Capulet and Lady Capulet, hope that this year their daughter Juliet will fall in love. With Paris at the ball, since at thirteen. She is almost of marriageable age and Paris would be a good match. But the two Montague's, a sixteen-year-old Romeo and his cousin Benvolio. Along with their friend Mercutio. A kinsmen of Prince Escalus, crash the party.

Romeo attends the party. Only because he wants to see Rosaline. A young woman he has been unsuccessfully pursuing for quite some time. That lack of success has made him noticeably lovelorn of late. But at the first sight of Juliet, Romeo falls in love. Juliet is equally smitten. They speak, and kiss. As the party ends Romeo and Juliet separately.

They discover that they belong to rival families, and are both distraught. Yet Romeo is already so in love. That instead of leaving the Capulet's residence with his friends. He jumps a wall and hides beneath her balcony. Suddenly she emerges and tells the night sky about her forbidden love for Romeo. Romeo jumps out from his hiding place.

They exchange vows of love. The next day, with the help of Friar Laurence and Juliet's Nurse. Romeo and Juliet are secretly married. That same day, Benvolio and Mercutio encounter Tybalt, who is Juliet's cousin. Tybalt is furious that the Montague's crashed the Capulet party (he spotted them). He has challenged Romeo to a dual. While Mercutio mocks Tybalt, Romeo himself shows up.

Tybalt challenged him to fight. Romeo, who is now secretly Tybalt's kinsmen by marriage, refuses. Before Romeo can explain his reasons, Mercutio disgustedly steps in. Romeo tries to separate them. But Tybalt stabs and kills Mercutio under Romeo's arm. Mercutio dies cursing both Montague's and Capulets. In a rage, Romeo kills Tybalt. Because Romeo at first tried to stop the fighting.

Instead of ordering him executed the Prince banishes him from Verona. Juliet is devastated when she learns that Romeo killed her cousin. But she decides that her loyalty must be with her husband. That night Romeo comes to her room. And the lovers are able to spend one glorious night together. Before Romeo, at dawn, must flee to Verona to Mantua.

The death of Tybalt affects Lord Capulet deeply. He decides to marry Juliet to Paris immediately. And Juliet refuses the offer. Capulet threatens to disown her. Lady Capulet takes sides with her husband. And even the Nurse advises Juliet to marry Paris and forget Romeo. Juliet rushes to Friar Laurence, who comes up with a plan.

He gives her a potion that will make it seem like she's died. But instead, it will put her to sleep. She will be laid to rest in the Capulet tomb, and there she will wake up. Meanwhile, the Friar promises to get news to Romeo. So that he'll secretly return from Mantua and be there when she wakes up. She follows the Friar's advice.

The next morning the Capulet household wakes to discover Juliet has died. Instead of a wedding, they have a funeral. Juliet's body is put in the tomb .But the Friar's letter to Romeo goes astray. Romeo hears only that Juliet has died. In despair, Romeo buys poison and after fighting. And killing a grieving Paris, sneaks into Juliet's tomb. In the tomb, Romeo gazes on what he thinks. Is the dead body of his beloved.

Drinks the poison, and dies. Seconds later, Juliet wakes. She sees Romeo's body. Friar Laurence rushes into the cell too late. He tells Juliet what happened, but hears people approaching. He begs Juliet to come with him, but she refuses. He flees. In order to be with Romeo, Juliet kills herself with his Montague's and Capulet's are grief-stricken when they learn the truth. They agree to end their feud.'' She finished as she looked at me. And I was shocked that she knew. The whole movie and she had everyone looking at her

''Very good Sakura you where squealing because of Romeo and Juliet,'' I asked as she set down on her desk

"I just love William Shakespeare work. And I love Romeo and Juliet the most. I have a movie about it and seen it so many times.'' She said as I looked at her

Sakura's P.O.V

I could feel everyone staring at me. But he asked me why?. And I told him now I got Namikaze-sensei looking at me. Man, what a horrible day come on bell ring. So I can run out of here. And go home and do some thinking. I sat there while everyone still looking at me. And I was not liking it either. So many eyes are on me made me feel so uncomfortable. So I looked down at my paper. And made it look like I'm doing more to it. So everyone can stop staring at me and move on.

"Wow, Sakura never knew you were a Shakespeare girl. Maybe you'll be the only one to get an A's. On this projected very good keep it up" Namikaze-sensei said. And I tried to hold back a blush on my face on how he said it too.

As the bell rang I ran out of there. To my next class hoping, no one will see me. And Sasuke caught up with me. Before I could enter the room. He made me look at him. And I felt like a nerd.

"I didn't take you to express about Shakespeare. Would you like to come over and help me with it Sakura? Sasuke asked me. And I looked at him as if he grew two heads.

''You want to study with me on this. Okay, today after school comes to my apartment. And we can study okay.'' I told him as I written down. My address on a piece of paper. And we went into the classroom.

Naruto's P.O.V

Naruto was in his empty class room thinking. To himself about his little cute student. " I can't believe she loves. What I do makes me want her more right now." I said to my self as I lean back into my chair. And I thought of her.

"Oh, Naruto I love you so much." She said as she looked deep into my eye's

"Yes, Sakura what do you want my little student?" I asked her in a deep voice.

"I want you to fuck me. Like you always thought of making me yours. And only be you to make me women. "Will you, please! Namikaze-sensei makes love to me." She said as she unbuttons her top for me.

"Oh, you like that would you. To fuck you on my desk. Until you scream my name over and over again." I said as I squeezed her ass that I made her moaned my name

"Naruto don't tease me so much. I will be good for you so good. I would do anything you said. Just do it to me please just for me." She begged me over and over

" What about that loser of Sasuke. Always touching you makes me want to hit him. Only if I can maybe I should just leave you. I do want you, I asked her as I rubbed her most wetting area. She moaned for me.

"Don't do that I love you not him. I don't like it either. I want you so deep inside me. So much I'm afraid of you not wanting me. Like dating you and you might leave me." She rubbed herself harder to my fingers.

"I would never do that. What? you do to me and what? I do to you and no one else. And if I could or not. You be with my child so soon. So deal with it. You are so good and tight. I would not mind at all to fuck you every day." I said to her but as we about to make love. I heard my door open. And my thought's were shatter. Who ever dared to interrupt me. I saw Kita walking in and I glance at her.

"It better be a good reason. Just to came in here. And got me out of my wet dream. "I came to ask you out on a date, the " she said. I look at her and then I look my desk. And back to her no, I don't want to go out with you. "Can you just stop asking me already," I said as I looked at Kita.

"But why? I can make you happy. We were meant to be happy together. Like in a fairytale you and me together forever." She said as I looked bored about it.

"I told you already your not my type. My eyes are already set on women. And it's not you I told her. I don't like you like that. I told her in a nice way. But you are annoying me right now." I said as I turn to her to find her about to cry

"Oh great now you're going to cry over me. Man this is why? I didn't have a girlfriend in high school. Every-time it didn't work out. They would cry and I will be upset about it. That I caused it and know you're going to cry about it. And make me feel a bad guy here." I said as I set my head on my desk. But I heard my door close and she was gone.

Sakura's P.O.V

" What you mean you changed your mind. You don't have one." I yelled on the phone.

"I said I'm coming tomorrow to visit you. Do you have a job man? You are my little sister. Do I always have to take care of you?" Seichi said over the phone .

"Look I'm 18-teen no longer a child. So come on you been over protective. since I was a little girl. let me grow up would you." I yelled at my stupid brother.

"I would like to help you. And you will always need me little girl or not. " He said as I heard him hang up the phone.

"Man knowing him being here. He will scare Sasuke to death. It won't be bad he might leave me alone. So it might not be bad. But Naruto he would kill him. I love him so much. I'm going to tell him that I love him. Wait it's a crush only. Why did I say, love." I said to myself as I laid down on my bed.

"But he is a stupid person. How did he become a teacher? Anyways oh ya mom told him it was that or war. And he didn't want to do any shoot. I don't like it either. But I want to be a doctor to help people. He just did it to get mother off his back. But at the end, he sleeps with a student. Really how stupid is he." I yelled at myself. I realized I'm doing the same thing as he is doing. But is the opposite I'm a student and he is a teacher. He is the teacher and she is the student.


	6. Chapter 6 My first job

Chapter 6 My first job

Naruto's P.O.V

"Man she is very thing to me. And I can't get her out of my mind. It may be wrong for me to love her. But she is 18 years old. So it's right man. Why wasn't she in school with me. We would be married by now." I said to myself. Then I heard my phone go off. And I picked it up.

"Yo Naruto do you want to come out with us tonight?" Kyo asked me and I smirked into the phone.

''Hell ya I do man. I need to tell you guys something. I have been pacing back and forth thinking about this over and over inside my head. I know it could turn into something good. But...It can also turn wrong." I said as I heard him sigh.

"What did you do dude get into trouble today? Or did you get hit by a girl? Or got laid by a girl.'' Kyo asked as he laughs at me.

"Not funny dude you are supposed to be my friend. Give me good advice, not bad ones. And not laugh at me and stuff." I said as I looked annoyed beyond earth.

"Maybe you shouldn't ask me. And I wouldn't laugh at you. But man remember the last girlfriend you had. She was obsessed with you." Kyo said as I looked more annoyed.

"Ya she was but this one is different. She likes what I do. She very smart and sexy. And the great thing about her. She is a virgin too. Man, I could not wait to get that" I said.

"You still a virgin dude. You need to get laid fast. She would like to know, what you're supposed to do?" Kyo said.

"I'm an idiot for romance and I want to share my paradise with her. That is why I want to do it with her. We both would lose it to each other. But ya tonight I will get ready. And meet you guys down there." I said as I hung up the phone. And I got ready to hang out with my friends.

Sakura's P.O.V

"You are late coming here you baka," I said a little annoyed at my brother.

"Sorry, I had to teach my student. Not to talk back to me today." Seichi said to me as I had a vision on what he did.

"I didn't need to know that not now or ever. What Temari see's in you? I will never know". I said as I rolled my eye's at him.

"Anyways here is your DVD you asked for." Yes, I did" I answer. As he handed me my Romeo and Juliet DVD.

"You brought it thank you, " I said. Maybe my teacher would let us watch it. In class, we are doing a play on them. And I love them so much." I said as I held my DVD close to me.

"You really need to get a boyfriend here. You're already 18 years old and you need a life. And a job now we are going out. Okay, Let me get ready. I had my hair curl before my brother came. I went to get change. I put on a black heart shape strapless shirt, that had a lace to wrap around my neck. Then I grabbed an orange leather mini skirt. That had two slit opening in each side. My feet's were covered with my black high thigh lace, with bows .They reach all the way to my knees. I also sprayed some of my favorite perfume. Your wildest desires. I had some pink eyes shadow. Underneath I added a few sparkles.

I added some black eyeliner. I added a dark shade of red lipstick. The last thing I did was to wear. My long plastic black boots. They reach all the way to my knees. I looked into the mirror I can not believe it. This person standing there in front of the mirror is me. I exit out of my room. My brother could not believe the new me. I told him I need to give a good expression. On my behalf if I want the job. And maybe I can get a boyfriend dress this way. I told him to let's go I'm ready. He began to speak to me by the way. I already scheduled an interview for you.

"So you can meet your new boss. She would love for you to work for her. And she loves me. And I would do anything for her." He said as I glared at him.

"Wow, you are so mean to me Seichi. I'm your lovable sister. Who loves you. And did your work for you." I said as I tried to sound hurt to him. He began to scold me and to lecture me.

"Ya right look you need a job. If you don't mom and dad would make you. Move out that is why?. I work so I don't have to live with them." He said as he looked at me.

''Your right okay what is the name of the place? I will be working at then." I asked him as he looked at me.

"It is called Nine-Tails Club you will be a waitress there. We will go there tonight. You would love to work there. I was a bartender there. Man, my old friend's loved me because. They would get free drinks there." He said as I looked at him annoyed.

Naruto's P.O.V

"What if you like a girl but she is 18-years old? And you love her since you saw her. Every- time you see her. You can't get her out of your mind." I asked the guys as we walked into the Nine-Tails Club.

" Man, I wish Seichi still worked here. We could get free drinks. Now we have to pay for them. Not easy and you love an 18-year old girl. "Dude what's wrong with you." Astro speak's as he looked at me.

"I think it would be good for him to have a real girl. And it is legal to" Toru said. As we sit down at our table. And waited there.

"This is what you were talking about? When we talked to the phone dude. You had a girl before but... I never seen you love struck. I need a drink man if I ever see Seichi again. He owns us free drinks" Kyo said. As he looked so bored at me.

"We need to think about our friend feeling"s. And if he loves that girl he should try. And go for it and if things go will. He might settle down. And have kids and finally put his playboy behind him. We can try and talk to Aiko about free drinks. And mention Seichi she would do it for free and she will do anything for him. " Hiro said as he smirked at me.

"You guys are not helping me here. Seichi always had good advice. And was a true friend to me unlike you guys are terrible. How we became friends is a surprise to me. And yes I'm deeply in love with her like no one else. I want to be with her forever." I said as I looked for Aiko for a free drink.

We sat there until we saw a dark pink hair man. With a girl with him. And we all looked to see it was Seichi. And with a girl he never go's out with. His fan girls so this made us set back. We looked at him. And soon he looks our way and smiled at us.

"Man, how are you guys? I haven't seen your guys in years. Naruto I haven't seen you in years. And Astro, Toru, Kyo, Hiro how guys have been. In the years making fun of Naruto. I see" Seichi said as he looked at us.

"Dude look at you and you haven't changed in years. Still a playboy I see man. Do you think you can get us some free drinks? "Buddy," Astro said as he hugs Seichi tight.

" Ya, how have life been for you. Hey did you hear about Naruto? He is in love with an 18-year old girl. And it is a bad one too " Toru said.

"Ya, we could use some free drinks here. For him to think right. And we all know Aiko loves you. And she would give you. Anything you want" Kyo said as he hugs him too.

"Finally, you came back. What have you forgotten about us your friends? Here and you left and wen't to some hot place. And stayed there like forever." Hiro said as he hit Seichi on the head.

"Ya anyways I'm here to hook my sister. With a job and stuff. To see if Aiko would hire her too. So that is why I'm here. I am going back being a teacher. And stuff plus my girl would kill me. If I don't came back to her." Seichi said as we all looked at him. And we see a girl walking over to us.

Sakura's P.O.V

"Seichi are we going to look for your friend or not. I could be watching my DVD. Stuffing my face with sweet cheese popcorn and sipping a cold pepsi. And Instead, I'm here with you." I said as I looked at my brother. And his stupid friends who? looked at me.

"I'm so sorry about that little girl," he replied. Hey, Sakura this are my friends from high school Astro, Toru, Kyo,Hiro, Naruto. Guys this is my little sister Sakura Haruno. She is the one who? will get the job here. She might give you guys free drinks like I did." He said as I looked at Naruto and I was so embarrassed to be here.

"Namikaze-sensei nice to see you here. Didn't now you were friends with my brother." I said as I plan in my head his death.

"Will guys there is one of my students. Right there what are you doing here Sakura?" He asked me. I can smell her perfume. It was driving me insane. My hormones were getting out control. I can not stop starring at her. I scan her from head to toe. She was dress in a sex way. And what? drove me crazy was. She was wearing my favorite colors. How did she knew that. I can see her long creamy legs. They were well tone. Her thighs were showing from the sides. Long with her black lace stockings.

"Seichi promised me a job here. And so I can have some money for my place." I said as I drag my brother away. "Her back was firm. Her body was well curved. I could not stop looking at her ass. As she walked a way. She was swinging her hips for me. Like if they were talking to me. Were have you been sugar. Her breast were so delicious. For me to taste them."

"I can tell she was teasing me. I need to think about something. I was getting hard on. How she was dress. I wanted to tear her clothes. And leave her with her black lace stockings. And her black boots on. And make love to her right here. All night long with her screaming my name. She turn around and give me blush. I was sweating bullets. I need to shake it off. Before my friends began to question me. What was wrong with me?

"Okay never knew you where so excited to get a job here." He said to me.

"Will when you are being a baka. In front of my teacher. Then I would let anything happen. And no free drinks for you baka. "Friends," I said as we saw her yelling! at her brother Seichi.

"Yo Aiko I'm here to see if you. Can get my little sister a job here. As a waitress for me at least." He said.

"Will Seichi it's been like forever. Since I seen you here." She said to him as she hugs him.

"I know right this is my little sister. Sakura Haruno and she is a really hard worker. Trust me a very hard worker. He said as he pushed me. In front of her. So she could see me herself.

"She looks just like you. But you have light pink then dark." Akio said as she looked at me.

"Thank you the only thing is. I am smarter than him. And he is a baka." I said as she laughs at it.

"Okay you work Monday's-Friday's. And have Saturday's and Sunday's off. After school you come here. And change into your uniform. And start your work okay. She said to me. And I nodded my head and she walked away. "See told you she would hire you. She knows I'm your brother. Now do you have a boyfriend. I should know about" He said.

"Will I have this felling for a guy. I have been pacing back and forth thinking about this over and over inside my head. I know it could turn into something good. But...It can also turn wrong." I said as I heard him sigh. " Please continue he is a little bet older than me. And he might lose his job for being with me. I said as I looked at him.

"You got a crush and a bad one. I mean look at me and Temari. But still we keep it up. And no one knows that she is with me.

The thing is you don't get caught. And make it a secret too. He said as we drove home. And I get out. And wave him goodbye. And I walked inside my apartment and thought of Naruto.

Naruto's P.O.V

As I walked into school. I couldn't stop thinking of Sakura. And never knew she was Seichi sister. Man, he knows I love her.

He would kill me. And he kills me again so. I walked to my classroom. To teach my glass. " All right now we will have a quiz. About this next week so. I hope you were paying attention. To everything" I said as I heard the class groan at it.

The bell soon rang and my next class. Would Be here. I get to see Sakura again. She would be a good wife to me. And I would not mind leaving my old life For her. She would make my new life wonderful. So what would I be worried about it. As I thought about her. The class came inside. And I saw her straight in the eye. She looked so embarrassed right now. And she looked lost in her own thought. As well may be she was thinking. About me and how much. She loves me too.

"Okay, class we are talking about Romeo and Juliet. We know that they love each other. But what do you think made their love?

Grow so strong like it did. I asked a question?. I saw no one raising their hand but Sakura. "Okay sakura tell the class. why? it grew the way it did". I asked as she stood up. And ready to tell me. "Their love grew strong because their family. Saw it forbidden but Romeo and Juliet. They didn't see their love was wrong. They fall in love when they meet each other. So when their family forbidden it. Their love had grew each time they weren't together. Sakura answer as I looked at her. With Awe in my eye's. She new why? and everything. Very good Sakura keep up. And you will pass the class. With flying colors. I said as she blushed and looked at me.

 **AN: A CO-Writer notes there will be a hold on uploading more chapter this week. Chapter 7,8,9 will be upload next week. I need to catch up on the rest of my stories. Sincerely St3rfire**


	7. Chapter 7 A conversation drink

Chapter 7 A conversation/ drink

Sakura's P.O.V

As I sat down I felt so embarrassed. That he looked at me with awe in his eye's for me. Sometimes I wish I didn't know about him. He makes me want him more. Then I do and know I now he is. My brother's friend from school. I had a feeling he had the idea that he loves me. My brother will go to jail for sure of this if he agrees to me dating. One of his friends.

"Thank you Namikaze-sensei for that. I hope I do pass the class so I can get a good job". I said as I wrote down some notes on paper. And I thought I left my DVD in my book bag. And I had to carry it around. someone might steal it from me. And I do not want to lose it.

"Namikaze-sensei may I go to my locker for a second. I forgot to get something please! I asked him as he looked at me.

"I don't let student's go to their locker during my class. But since you gave me an anwser to my question. Sure you may but don't let it happen again am I clear." He said as he looked at me.

"Yes understand sensei thank you so much for this," I said as I grabbed my bag. And left real quick. I ran to my locker. And I unlocked my lock. And I put my DVD in there. and closed it shut and hurried back to the class room so fast.

"Hope you got what you needed out of your locker Miss Haruno". Naruto said as he looked at me.

"Yes I did thank you so much will not happen again. I will make sure it won't happen again I said. As I sat down at my desk. As I looked in my hands. I couldn't look at Namikaze-sensei. I feel like a teacher pet right now.

Naruto's P.O.V

I looked at her looking in her hands. "Man, why? couldn't she be with me? When I was in school we could have been married". I thought to my self as she looked so cute. I still can't believe one of my friends is her brother. In which he gave me an idea about Seichi. it's been too long since. I saw my dear old friend.

"Okay class remember to write me a report. On Romeo and Juliet". I said as everyone left. And Sakura left very fast out the door. Before I could ask her how was her brother. I can give him a call, I do have his number on my contact. So I took out my phone and dial his number. "Hello, Seichi is not here". He said as he was annoyed by the call.

"Dude is that any way to talk to an old friend of yours". I said as he stopped doing something.

"Man Naruto I'm with my student at the moment. You pick a bad time to call". He said as I heard a female in the background.

"Sorry, so why? A student I mean you have lots of girls chasing you in high school. And you never dated one." I said as I thought back then.

" Man those girls were nothing to me like. Temari she is hot man. She should have been in school with us. And I won't be doing this." He said as he started doing something to her.

" So I have this student that I love man. She is so cute and she loves Romeo and Juliet. Just like I do." I said as he laughs at me.

"She sounds like my little sister Sakura. I mean Sakura is a bigger fan of it. She haves a DVD of it. And she holds it to her heart. Because our grandma gave it to her. When she was little" he said. As I heard a moan in the background.

"I would never date your sister. This one is different than her". I said as I thought of how did he know. It was her I forgot he was smart too.

"Wait you have a crush on my sister don't you Naruto. Man, she is a geek but dude. Why? you didn't tell me about it before we're friends. Since freshman year man if you like her . You better get to know her. Oh, and do where protection when you have sex with her. And go easy on her it's her first time too. "He said as he hung up the phone. I looked shocked he was telling me to go for it.

Sakura's P.O.V

As I walked home to get changed for my work. To earn some money for rent and food plus. I was hoping to get into harbor to be a doctor. Just like I always wanted to be when I was a little girl . I loved to take care of people especially my grandma. She was a wonderful woman. And I miss her so much that is why. I wanted to be a doctor so bad to help everyone out.

"Finally, you made it here. I thought you bail on me." Aiko said as I walked in there.

"I' am so sorry I'm late please don't fire me," I said as she smiled at me.

"I'm just missing with you." She said as she gave me paper and a pen.

"Now you got table's and here is pepper spray. For when they get too close to you. You know touching your ass and stuff." She said as I grabbed it the paper and pepper spray. "Okay thank you Aiko, " I said. As I walked to my first table a little scared.

"Is it one of my favorite student Sakura Haruno". Naruto said as I walked up to him. "Are you stalking me around now theses days Namikaze-sensei. Or are you following me"? I said as he looked at me.

''Tonight I'm not your teacher. I'm a paying customer. And do you call your customer by their last name too." He asked me as I looked at him. He was right I wasn't Allowed to do that. "Sorry, sir I didn't mean to call you by your last name. My name is Sakura. And I will be your waitress tonight. What? can I get you tonight honey"? I said as I blushed at calling him, honey. But I have to do that.

"Oh, Sakura that is a lovely name. And you can call me Naruto. By the way, I would like a Sex on the Beach. And Rou Jia Mo street sandwich Sugar." He said as he winked at me. And I sigh this is going to be a long night at work.

Naruto's P.O.V

As watch her leave I smirked. I'm getting her to call me by my name now. Only if she would just lay on my desk. And let me fuck her and make her my women. Than we be set like that. She would live with me and not have this job. And I could have sex with her every were on the floor. On the couch, on the kitchen table everywhere in the apartment. I could think of a place. Where I can take her. That I will make her happy. " Here is your a Sex on the Beach. And Rou Jia Mo street sandwich honey. Anything else you would like" she said to me . " Ya but what I want we can't do here.

"I plan to do that in school on my desk Sakura," I said with lust in my voice.

"Maybe next time honey now I must go and get to work." She said as she left I felt jealous. Thinking of another man talking to her. Flirting with her made my blood boiled with anger. Just thinking of it that is it. I need to have her for myself and me alone

"Would you like a refilled on your drink Naruto." She said as she was next to me. And I didn't even know she was there waiting for me.

"Oh, Sakura sure I love another one," I said to her as she smiled. And walked away to the bar and got me a drink.

"You know these ain't free like my brother would give you right." She said as I looked at her

"Not for your favorite teacher," I said as I looked at her.

"I don't have one just trying to get through school and go to college. And to become a doctor." That what she said as she left. To see Aiko to ask her if can leave and go home.

Sakura's P.O.V

As I walked home I thought of Naruto. And I called him by his first name not his last. It felt so good to call him Naruto. I thought I was wrong. But it feels right maybe. I am scared but why? would I be I'm 18 years old? I'm grown women now this is my choice. So I dial the phone and called my girl

"Hello, " Temari said to her. It's me Sakura how are you.

"I'm in love with my teacher. Tell me if it's wrong." I yelled! as I heard her laughing at me.

"A, you in love with your teacher. How sweet now we both have teachers we love." She said to me.

"One my brother's friend is the same age as him. I and you are half their age too" I said to her.

"I never had a boyfriend. And my brother told me about Naruto. How he use to be a playboy at school too. I don't want a playboy. I want someone that loves me." I said as I thought about it over and over of how he use to be.

"Remember when I asked about your brother. And you told me how he uses to have lots of girls after him "she said to me.

"Ya but he never dated them just pushed them away. That is different than Naruto. He dated the girls and broke up with them. You would just be like the other girls too. " I said as she sighs in the background.

"It's true what you mean girl. I will try and if he does brake your heart. Your brother will murder him. Remember I might be his girl but you come first." She said as we got done talking. I hung up the phone and I thought about everything she told me.

The voice inside my head was speaking to me. "I can read your thoughts you know. So I know what? your thinking right now. Are you going to give your sexy teacher a chance to date you" she ask.

"Yes, " I replied.

"I give you two thumbs up for the courage, of risking everything to go out with your teacher. I know it looks bad. But...at the end, I have feeling it will turn into something good." The voice inside my head said.

"Thank you, for that encouragement, I hope your right about this turning into something good and amazing, that has loved writing all over. If everything goes will I imagine being married to him with children? And growing old with him until death due as a part." I said.

A CO-Writer Notes St3rfire: Is speaking Sakura how did the job go. I notice you were having a little conversation with Naruto. While he had a drink. I heard something about a desk. Sakura was blushing all different shades of red. "Yeah St3rfire that what he said" She replied. "I might give him a opportunity to date me. See what happens she said to her." "You going to love him. He is a sweetheart and handsome men. Lucky for you that you have him first. Kita get out of the way." St3rfire replied.

I decide to add another chapter to forbidden love. Next week chapter 8, 9 10 will follow.


	8. Chapter 8 Wet dreams

Chapter 8 Wet dreams

Naruto's P.O.V

I was about to finish my meal. I could not believe my ears. I was having a (flashback) From the conversation that I had with Sakura brother Seichi. He could read me like a book. I never told him that I had a crush. On his sister Sakura. I just called him to said hello. I remember telling him that I have a student that I love. I also told him that she was cute. And she loves Romeo and Juliet. Just like I do. I said as he laughs at me . That when he said sounds like his small sister Sakura. She is a bigger fan of it. That she has a DVD of it. She holds it to her heart. Because our grandma gave it to her. When she was little he said. I told him that I would never date his sister. He can read my mind like a book. It was her I forgot he was smart too. The way he told me to know her better. And to have protected sex. A brother does tell his friend to know his sister. And to have protected sex. I was thinking so hard how he figure out. I slapped myself a couple of times. It was me that was giving him clues.) Back to reality was going to take his offer.

When she brought me my drink sex on the beach. And my Rou Jia Mo street sandwich. I was looking at her and she was looking straight at me. She was so beautiful with her long pink hair. Her make up well done. She was considered an adult. If I ask her out it will be her choice no one else. No one can tell her. She can not date me.

Naruto wet dream:

I was having a wet dream that we're on a tropical island. I saw her galloping on a black stallion horse. Her hair blowing by a gush of wind. I wish I was the sunbathing her naked body. I was standing there exposing my naked body. I could feel a cold breezed running through my naked butt cheeks. I was waiting for her to swift me away. Me and her looking at each other eyes. As I began to nibble on her left ear. Then I slide my wet tongue on her left neck back and fourth. "You taste so good baby, give," I said. As I whisper in her ear. She gives me a small moan.

I release my wet tongue from her neck. I was sucking my way through her neck leaving her small butterfly kiss. I went to place a passionate kiss on her lip. At the same time I placed both of my hands on her pink perky breast. To caress her nipples I heard a sweet female voice. Honey do you need something else. She had a worried look. I did not realized she was still standing there. I shake my pants to release my hard on I give a small growl. Why did she had to speak. To wake me up from my dream.

End of the wet dream.

"I told her no honey thank you." I was about to finishing my meal. When I saw her from behind. She was walking toward's the front counter. I study every curve she had. From top to bottom. I could not stop staring at her around full ass. She was wearing a mini skirt. With black stocking's. She had two slit opening on each sides, showing her creamy legs. She had a white button blouse. She had two button's open. Her pink hair was wrapped on a bun. She had a pencil sticking through. She was wearing black high heel. I saw how her hip swing from left to right. Making a small sound for me to hear. That was a turn on. I was scanning her every moves she made. I had another sex dream. I got up from my table.

Naruto second wet dream:

I wrapped my muscular arms around her torso from behind. I began to breath hot air on her right ear. As I began to speak sweet words. I started to grinned myself from behind. She give out a small moan. I can smell her wetness. I was about to pulled her mini skirt up. To played with her clit's. When I heard a loud crash. A drunk person drop his wine class. I whisper in a low voice fuck, fuck, fuck, not again. She stop walking. When I asked her to bring me the same drink. Sex on the beach.

The end of the second wet dream.

Sakura's P.O.V

I told him that my refills are not free. I told him not for my favorite teacher. You know I'm not my brother. I whisper closed to his ear. I bring you another one just this once. I told him I will be right back with your drink.

Naruto's P.O.V

Her lips were so closed that I was being tempted of kiss them. I smelled her perfumed. It had a wonderful smelled of wild desires. I was using my hands to fan me. It was getting hot in here. least then five minutes she was returning with my drink. As soon as she give it to me. I swallow it in one shot. She just smile at me. I made her laugh. I never seen her smile. Her smile was so lovely and peaceful. I looked at her I was thirsty. I lie to her I didn't wanted to tell her, that it was getting hot in here. I wink at her giving her a signal that everything was fine. She carried her tray back to the bar. I got up to paid for my meal and drinks. I got closed to the counter. She was standing closed to the counter.

She was talking to Aiko. I saw another waitress coming out from the kitchen. I told her that if I can place a order to go. Sakura heard me she walk toward's me

Sakura P.O.V

I will take his order I got closed to him I ask you nicely. If you need something else. Why? didn't you answer me. You just give me a wink.

Naruto's P.O.V

I told her that was a signal that I was fine. I had some cravings for some cherry pie. And some fresh strawberries with the side of chocolate sauce. She wrote down my on her note pad. "I will be right back with your order sugar," she said.

I like it when she call me sweet names. She is giving me sign's. That she want's me to be her men. Wait a minuted she just doing her job. She has to talk to the customer in a friendly manner. I did not like it all when she called another men honey or sugar. I was so jealous that I was about to punch someone.

Sakura P.O.V

I cut a piece of cherry pie. I placed it inside a plastic container. I closed the lid tightly. Then I wash some fresh strawberries. I dried them up with a paper towel. I placed them in another plastic container. I pour some chocolate sauce in a small container. I placed the small container inside with the fresh strawberries. I closed the container tight. I placed them inside a plastic bag. I walked towards the front of the restaurant. He was waiting for me in a calmly manner. As I walked toward him. He give me a small smile.

I handed him the plastic bag with his order. I give him the receipt. With the whole total of his meal and his drink's. Plus the extra order that he placed. I only charge him for one drink. He looked at the receipt once. He reach his back pocket to pulled out his black silk wallet. He open it in the center. He pulled out a fifty dollar bill. He whisper into my ear. Keep the change honey. See you tomorrow at school.

Naruto's P.O.V

As I walked out from the bar. I walked toward the parking lot. I placed my car keys to open my door. I placed the plastic bag on top of the passenger seat. As I sat down to placed my seat belt. Was thinking to myself. I should of offer her a ride home. But... if I do give her ride. I will not be able to control my argues of making love to her. I began to drive away. I look both way before turning left. I was driving listen to Bruno mars gorilla. Here we go again another sex dream.

A third wet dream:

I painted a picture that we were in the jungle. I was Tarzan and she was lady Jane. I was swinging from a tree vine. Trying to catch her in my arms. When I finally did. I laid her down in the middle of green grass. I bang three times my chest. I give out a gorilla sound. At first she give me a frighten look. I told her that I don't bite. With a force of a wild animal. I ripped her clothes from her body. With my animal instinct. I smell her woman scent. Like a packed of wolves smelling on there prey. I starred at her with a hungry look in my eyes. I was going to feast on every part of her body. I began to licked her up and down with my tongue all over her busty breast's. I was biting her top and bottom lips. I was about to enter my right index finger inside of her. All of sudden I heard three beeps coming from three different cars. Dam, dam, dam I beep them back. Tell them I was upset that they woke me up from my sex dream.

The end of the third wet dream.

I heard lady you fucking murron move your car. I realized the green light was on. I did not want a ticket or go to jail for holding the lane. As I continue to drive I had another sex dream. I was a prisoner of love.

The fourth wet dream.

I was dress in a jail uniform. I heard the sound of high heel 's walking towards my cell. Her hair was loose. Her blouse was open just enough for me to see those breast of her's. She had a blue mini skirt. With a slit that was open on her right side. To see her right thigh. I can see her blue lace lingerie. She was wearing black stocking that reach to her knees. I was going insane. I was holding a cup running cross my cell. Let me out of her I need to fuck this hot of cop. She stop in front of my cell. I slide my fingers between the cell barriers.

I rubbed my finger up and down on her open slit. Caressing her right thigh. My other hand was unbutton her blouse she was not wearing a bra. I began to flicked with one finger her nipple gently. Up and down I was about. To placed my tongue to lick on her nipple. Then she blew her whistle for me to be quite. And let the other prisoners go to sleep. I was snapped back to focus on my driving. I was about to run over a small dog. I was not paying attention. Fuck, fuck, fuck not again when I'm getting closed to the good part.

The end of the fourth wet dream.

I was getting closed to the apartment complex. I have to stop having those sex dreams. There driving me crazy. They wanted me to drive to her place. Knock so hard on her door. And when she opens the door. I will pinned her down to have hard cored sex. I will not let them control my sex argues. I was waiting for the red light to turn green. The green light was on so I turn a right then a left. I pulled up in front of my apartment complex. I open the car door.

I release my seat belt. I grabbed the plastic bag. I got out of the car. I walked towards my apartment door. I started climbing the stairs. My apartment was on the second floor 229. I open the door with the key. I pulled the handle to open it. As I open it I was starting to have another sex dream. But I shake out from my head this time. I walk in closing the door behind me. I placed the plastic bag on top of the table. I walked towards the kitchen to brew me a fresh pot coffee. I walked back towards the table. As I sat down looking at the plastic bag. I could contain myself of having another wet dream. I took out the container that had the cherry pie.

I open the container I looked at the cherry pie. That when my dream came true.

The fifth wet dream

She was there sitting on top of my table. I was feeding her some of the cherry pie. I slowly placed my lips to conquer a kiss from her. As soon as she open her mouth. My tongue began to suck on her tongue. I sucked it so hard that she give out a loud moan. I told her not to swallow the cherry pie. When I was done sucking on her tongue. I give her a kiss swallowing the cherry pie that I feed to her. It was a passionate kiss. Her kiss taste so good as sweet as cherry pie. I rubbed some of the cherry pie all over her breast's. I began to licked every part of her breast. She couldn't stop moaning (ahhh, ). She open her legs for me to placed three fingers inside of her. I heard three beeps, beeps, beeps. I hit the table so hard with my knuckles. Why kami this happening to me I almost had her.

The end of the fifth wet dream.

I went toward's the kitchen to pour me a cup of coffee. I added cream and two sugar squares. I mixed them together with a spoon. As I walked back to the table. I began to sipped on my coffee. I look at the second container with the strawberries with the side of chocolate sauce. I open it I took one of the fresh strawberry. I dipped into chocolate sauce. As soon as I placed the fresh strawberry with the chocolate sauce Inside my mouth.

The sixth wet dream.

I had another sex dream. I was sucking so hard on her breast. I released my mouth from her breast to lick so hard on her nipple. I can smell her wetness. The tasted of sweet strawberry around her breast. Those chocolate nipples inside my mouth. I heard the sound of a phone ring, ring , ring.

The end of six wet dream.

I got up from my chair. I pick up the chair. I hit so hard against the wall. I looked at my phone. Is was mother what she wanted this time. Same same same shit. She wants to know how I'm doing. Why? mothers can not let there children be children. I am a full grown man. I can make my own decision. On when to settle down with a beautiful lady. Have three or four children.

I answer with a hello. She answer "hello son how are you." I told her I'm doing fine. "I wanted to know when are you settling down. And give me some grandchildren." I give her a growl mom we been through this so many times. I need to hang up. I have class tomorrow. I love you I said. Say hi to dad for me bye mom. I will call you when I have time. I finish my cup of coffee. I went toward the kitchen. To placed the empty cup inside the sink. I placed the container of fresh strawberries and chocolate sauce inside the refrigerator. The empty container I throw it away. I turn around to walk towards my bedroom. I removed all my dirty clothes. To take a cold shower. To cool myself from those sex dreams. I turn on the cold water.

The seven wet dream

I had another sex dream. I saw her inside the shower with me. Her naked body soaking in cold water. I began to lick on her neck. I was graving to taste her wet skin. I released my tongue. Sucking so hard on her kneck giving her butterfly kisses. At the same time I place my two hands to caress on her perky breast. I heard a loud crash. I drop my body soap. I didn't had any choice to masturbated. I wish she was her with me. I hate masturbating on my own.

The end of seven wet dream.

Sakura P.O.V

I arrived at my apartment. I was so tired of walking. Plus I had to work so hard to earned my rent money. And for my food. I open my apartment door. I closed it behind it. I kick my high heels they landed somewhere. I went to my kitchen to pour some cold milk. I was craving for some chocolate cookies from the cookie jar. I went to sit down to eat my cookies and drink my milk.

I had a sex dream. I was rubbing some chocolate sauce all over his muscular chest. He was sitting on top of my table. I began to licked my lips. I said to myself. This much better then chocolate cookies I said. I began to licked him off. I give out a loud purr. I began to rubbed some on his hard dick. He give me a loud moan (ahhhhhhhh). I was about to put his member inside my mouth to lick the chocolate off. When I heard the sound of my phone ringing.

I shaked the sex dream off from my head. When did I become a pervert I said. It was my brother Seichi I answer with a hello. "Sakura how are you little sister," he said. "I'm doing okay. I am tired I work today at the small cafe restaurant. I have school tomorrow" I said. "Seichi can you call me tomorrow. I need to get ready for bed." "Okay then I was just checking on you," he said. I hang up the phone with a click. I went toward my kitchen to placed the empty cup inside the sink. I walked towards my bedroom to take a nice warm shower to relax my muscles.

I had another sex dream. I saw him laying down on center of my apartment. He had cherry pie all over his body. He was naked looking at me. I went toward him to licked every part of his body. To taste him. To touch his muscular chest. To savor his hard dick inside my mouth. I licked every part of his body. I heard the sound of my watch. I screamed fucked, fucked, fucked. I looked at my watch why did you had to beep.

I walked toward my bedroom. I slowly removed my dirty clothes. I walked towards to take my shower. I walked inside to turn on the warm water. I saw him inside my shower. I give out a glee of happiness. He was soaking wet from head to toe. I used my finger to called him to get closed to me. I began to nibble so hard on his right ear then I moved to his left. I began to licked him all over his kneck. I could not contain myself to suck him so hard from head to toe. When he was about to place his hard dick inside me. I drop my shampoo that woke me up from my sex dream.

I was so aroused that I enter one my finger inside of me. I began to thrust in and out. I placed a second finger inside of me. Doing the same thrust myself in and out. Then I place a third finger inside of me. I heard whispering into my ear. You are a naughty girl thrusting with your fingers.

You don't know all the things. I wanted to do with your body. He was talking dirty to me. I am going to rubbed some chocolate all over. I am going to eat some strawberries inside your wet pussy. Your getting me so hard and horny. That when I thrust myself so hard. My body was about to collapse. I give out a couple of moans. That when my body give out on me. I fall down on the hard floor. My breathing become so intense. I finish cleaning myself. Did I heard a voice. Wait a minute it was another sex dream that he was talking to me. I dried myself. I walked out my restroom. Toward's my bedroom. I open my bedroom window.

I was having another sex dream. ( He was Romeo and I was Juliet. We were acting a scene. He was in the shadows beneath Juliet's bedroom window. Juliet appears on the balcony and thinking she's alone. Reveals in a soliloquy her love for Romeo. She despairs over the feud between the two families. And the problems the feud presents. Romeo listens and when Juliet calls on him to "doff" his name, he steps from the darkness saying, "call me but love.") As I watching him climbing up to my balcony. I felt his body heat when he was getting so closed it was so intense. I felt his hot breath near my ear. His lips and mine lips were sucking on each other tongues. He began to rubbed himself so hard against my body. That when I fall into my bed. I was so tired I fall as sleep. I already had my alarm set to wake me up by 6:30 am.

Night pass by so quickly. I got up rubbing my eyes to wake up. I had a( flash back) When I talk to temari over the phone. Confess to her that I was deeply in love with my teacher. She give some pointers to be more provocative. To dress more sexy not like a whore or a prostitute. If I wanted to seduce him and make him mines. Before kita or another women comes by. I closed my bedroom window. I rubbed some of my favorite deodorant wildest dream. I also brush my teeth's. I walked towards a small drawer. I open it I grabbed a red see through bra. Then I grabbed a red see through lace underwear. I placed them on top of my bed. I open another drawer. I grabbed a white heart shaped strapless shirt. I also grabbed a mini red skirt. placed them over my bed as well. I open another drawer grabbed some black thigh high lace. I looked under my bed to grabbed my red long plastic high heel boots.

I began to clipped my bra on. Then I slipped my underwear on. I pulled up my black high thigh all the way toward my knees. I clipped them so they won't fall down. I sprayed some of my favorite perfume wildest desire. I zipped my white heart shaped straples shirt. Then I slipped through my thigh my red mini skirt. On the right side it had a slit opening. You can see my right thigh showing. I began to put on my red long plastic high heel boots. I straight my hair flat. I pulled out some of hair to have some bangs. I curled them with my curly iron. I sat down to face my mirror. I rubbed some dark shade of pink eye shadow over my eyes. Then I rubbed some light pink blush to cover my check bones. Then I put some black eyeliner. For the final touch I rubbed some dark plum cherry lipstick. I grabbed from my closet. A red long leather jacket. I did not zipped I just left it open. I got everything read for school. My book report I had it inside my folder. I grabbed my bag.

As I walked out from my bedroom. I make sure that everything was locked. I walked toward's the front door. I open my door and I closed it behind it. As I rush down stair's to walked towards the parking lot. As I walked toward's my car. I open the car door. I placed my bag on the passenger seat. I sat down on the driver seat. I wrapped the seat belt. I turn on the car. It was still early school did not start until 8:00 a.m. I was having one of those ( flashback) I remember my previous conversation with Temari. When she was giving me pointer's. Not to back down you can seduce him. She told me to wink at him. To lick my lips. To blew him small kisses at him. When no one is looking. That I should not be afraid to dress like these. You should see the other girls. They were more trashy. They look more like whores. All those pointer's are going to help me to seduce my men.

I was siting inside of my car. I adjusted my mirror. I look behind me if there were no cars. I pulled out of the parking lot. I looked both way's before turn right. I was listen to Maroon 5 sugar. I continue driving passing every street light's. I saw young and old getting on and off the bus. All the sudden I stop there was a red light. As I waited for the red light to turn into a green light. I was thinking about every thing, that was going around me

I'm not doing anything wrong I said. You should see the rest of the girl. How they dress they look like whores and prostitute's walking around school. They are more trashy with darker make up. Are principal he had to be man. His name was Mr Kakashi, Hatake he didn't mind at all. For all the females to dress like these. He give us a option we can follow the dress code. We can wear whatever to school. He must be a pervert around school. Looking at every girl going by having those sex dream. Maybe he is fooling around with one his student's.

As I arrived in front of the school. I turn right into the parking lot. I drove around looking for a parking space. As I turn around. I found a parking space not to far for me to walk. I made it just in time. I had twenty minutes just to make it to class. I as I speed my walk. I had ever eye looking at me specially all the boys. They could not stop whistling at me. Behind me I heard a bunch of girl talking to each other. Some of them were my friends. The boys could not stop whistling. Some of the girl also whistle at them. Calling them "papi chulo. Give me your number baby.

Naruto P.O.V

I walked towards the teacher lounge. I grabbed one of those to go paper cup. I pour some fresh brew coffee. Adding some sugar and cream. I mixed the cream and sugar together. I rush out of there. Before the rest of the female teacher started arriving. Specially Kita was a flirt she did not leave me alone.

Mr Namikaze he had a white tight polo shirt. He was wearing his favorite men cologne it was polo. He had some black slacks pant's. He had his black men dressing shoes. He was wearing a long black leather jacket. His hair was well comb. He had long spiky hair. Sometimes he will wear it up in a ponytail. With two braids on each side.

I seen him a couple time with his hair in a ponytail. And makes him look more sexy. Especially when he has his eye classes on. He him looks more hotter. And a nice trim beard around his lips.

As he walked toward's the classroom. He opens the door. He walked inside closing the door behind him. He walks towards his desk to put his brief case on top of the table. Next to the side he laid down his pack bag. Sometime he carries extra clothes. When he goes to the gym to work out.

Sakura's P.O.V

As I wave to some of my friends. Good bye to see them at lunch time I said. So I notice on my watch. There was least then ten minutes. Before the bell rings. As I walked down the hall. To reach my English class three minutes has pass by. I pulled out from my bag a cherry flavor lollipop. I removed the wrapper. I slowly began to sucked and licked it. Every girl had the habit of licking a lollipop in class. There was least then three minutes. Before the bell rings to go inside class.

A couple of student open the door to walk inside. I followed behind them with some of my friends. As soon as we walked in the bell rings. There was some boys inside waiting for the rest of us to come. As we walked in all the boys began to whistle at all the girls. I saw him he was about to write some notes on the black board. He turn around why all the boys were whistling. All the boys had the same habit of whistling. At the girl's when they walked inside the classroom. I saw his reaction when he saw me. I wink at him. He turn around to face the black board.

Naruto P.O.V

She look so hot with that mini skirt. As I turn around just a little to glance at her. All the girls drop there pencil trick. She bend so slowly to pick up her pencil. Then she got up slowly walking toward's her desk. I saw her ass was showing through her red lace under wear. I face the black board she was giving me sign's to fuck her. Then I turn around again. I saw her right side was open. I can see her right thigh. Following a black clip holding her black thigh high lace. I wanted to run my hands touching her legs and her thighs. All the girls removed there jackets. And they placed it behind there chair. I could not stop turning around. She is killing me I whisper. I turn around one more time. I can see her busty full breast about to pop free.

She was wearing a white heart shaped strapless shirt. Before I turn around to continue to write . She wink at me and she blew a kiss. I couldn't pick up the white chalk . I placed my left hand to control my shaking hand. I took a long breath for me to relax. I can fell my heart beating fast. I heard the sound of sucking and licking of lollipops. I went to sit down on my chair. I took a sip of my coffee. I looked up was she staring at me. I stared at her she continuing sucking and licking her lollipop. The way she sucked and licked. she was about to give me a heart attack.

I grabbed a book and pretend to read it. I spoke so loud so they can hear me. Please finish with your book report. When your down placed them on my desk. On your way out when the bell rings. I was hiding my red cheeks from her. She knew that I was blushing. Why did she had to come dress like that. I can not stop admiring her sexiness. I covered half of my face to paid attention to the students. I saw her opening a little bit her legs for me. She knew I was looking at her. Then I went to cover my whole face. She will close her legs for me. I whisper why is she teasing me that way. I can feel getting hard. Thank goodness that my desk cover's my lower body. I need to focus on my reading. But...I couldn't read.

It was excuse for me to relaxed my body. And to shake of my hard dick. I notice she was not writing. She had her head rest on her desk. She probably finish her book report at home. She turn around she slowly open her legs again. I can see her front entrance. It was so clear. Because she was wearing a red see through underwear. I was about to pass out in front of my class. It was too much excitement for my body to handle. I was getting aroused by her body language. I sipped more of my hot coffee. She closed her legs again for me. Every time I look at her she will wink at me. And blew a kiss at me. Her lollipop just went in and out of her mouth. Her tongue caress it around it. I looked directly into the book. Who made her change to be a sexy naughty girl.

The eight wet dream.

I began to have a wet dream. That I told all of the student to leave. Except for miss Sakura, Haruno to stay. I walked toward the door. I locked it so no one will come in. I closed all the blinds. I walked towards her she was breathing hard. I can see her chest risen and falling from her breathing. As I was getting closed to her I began to whisper dirty words. You are being naughty girl. You need a punishment from your teacher. I saw her long green color fingernails touching my lips. She whispering in a sex voice. How will I be punish. I told her you will see. I heard the sound of the bell ring.

The end of the eight wet dream.

I every student hand me there book report on Romeo and Juliet. Sakura was the last student to hand me her report. When she give me her report. I gently grabbed her smooth hand. placing a note on her hand. She read it on her way out. She read it in her mind. It said to meet me after school please. Around 3:00 pm I will be waiting for you inside my classroom. Love your favorite teacher Mr Namikaze sensei. I turn around he give me a wink and he blow a kiss. I give him a blush, "I'm going to be in a hot mess" she said. She was standing there. She lift her mini skirt a couple of times. She was teasing me in way. That I could not contain myself. She lifted her skirt one more time. I can see very clearly her around ass. She turn around she give a signal. To come over where she was standing. I almost fall backward's on my chair. As I got up to walk toward's her. I was getting near her. I can hear a heart beat out loud. I placed both of hands on her torso. I began to swing her waist side to side. In a slow romantic rhythm. She began to moan. Are bodies grinding each other. I release my arms from her thigh's. We continue with are slow rhythm. I sneak my arms between her arms. I placed them to caress both of her breast's. Her moaning got loud. I whisper into her ear. Where in school they can hear you. She bite her lip's for no sound to come out. Good girl I said. I nibble on her left ear. Before she left I give her a small kiss on her neck. I smack her behind. I heard the sound of her ass being hit. Go to class see you soon. She pulled down her red mini skirt. I be there at 3:00 p.m. She began to walk towards the door. I was standing there. As I watch her hip's moving side to side. As soon as she walked out the door. I heard the sound of boys whistling. I could not help getting angry at them. I closed the door behind her. I whisper "I'm in big trouble," she said. I walked back toward my desk. I closed my eyes. Finally my dream is going to come true.

A CO-Writer Notes: St3rfire speaking: Wow double wow. I was fanning myself. Those are some steamy wet dreams. Sakura you are for a ride of your life. I can not believe you. You actual got rite of your fear of dating him. And pinkie you went all the way to seduce your favorite teacher. Chapter 9 will be upload it on thursday. Let your imagination soar with those wet dreams.


	9. Chapter 9 Their love songs

Chapter 9 Their love songs

Sakura walked out of her English class. As soon as she steps out. The sound of whistling and blowing kisses. The sound of name calling can be heard. "Mamasita come over here!" A young male voice echoes through the hall. "I will rock your world" Another young male voice echo through the whistling. The sound of giggles coming from each of the girls that pass through the hall. Sakura didn't say anything at all. "Let me have your number pinkie" A young male wearing sun glasses shouted out from the crowd of boys.

Sakura's P.O.V

I will never give you my number. Go kiss someone else ass. All the boys continue molesting me. I will take you in my bed any day or night." A young male voice" said. "I will love to lick those busty breasts of yours" A young male with a star tattoo on the side of his neck," said.

"I will finger you anytime you want" A boy near by whisper closely to my ear. "Let me grabbed your round ass" A young male with ponytail shouted. "In your dream," I said. "Stop being hard to get" they all shouted in unison. I was moving left and right for them not to touch me. Some of the girls were letting themselves be touched by them.

Leave me alone before I scream for help. I kicked one of the boys so hard. His face was turning red. He was yelling at me. He even curse me. You are fucking bitch. The way you're dress makes you look like a whore. He forced me a kiss. He placed his hand on of my breast to fondle it. I was trying to stop him. He was too strong for me. I was going to give another kicked in his privates. That when I felt his right hand rubbing on my thigh. He was kissing me no words came out my mouth.

Naruto's P.O.V

I heard her said to the boys leave me a lone. Before I scream for help. I heard one of the boys screaming out loud. "Let me have a turn." Some of the girls were yelling!. At them to leave her alone. I am more of women then her. You can touch me every where. I got up from my desk. I walked towards the door. My eyes were turning a crimson color from the anger, I was feeling. They were touching her without permission. I open the door. I storm out from my class room.

I saw her she was in deep trouble. I blew my whistle three times for them to stop. When they heard the whistle. They turn around to face me. I yelled! at the top of my lungs. To release her know before I send you flying out of here. The boys whisper shit, shit, shit lets get out her. Before we end up as dead meat.

I walked toward her she was crying. I put both of arms around her. I rubbed her back gently. Let her know she was safe. That I was here for her. Anything she needs I will be in my room. I wiped her tears from falling down. She was more relaxed. I noticed a small smile came out . She spoke, "thank you for help me."

Sakura's P.O.V

I feel so warm inside his strong muscular arms. If he did not come in time. They will rape me in front of the whole school. I was falling more in loved with him. No one has done something nice for me. He is my hero that comes to rescue me in needs of trouble. He whispers into my ear do you want. "To get some lunch together, " he said. I told hi, yes I meet you at the parking lot at 12:00 p.m.

Naruto's P.O.V

I whisper into her ear are you alright to go forward. I don't want to force you. We can schedule it for another time and day. She whispers into my ear. I am fine to continue with the appointment. I will be there at 3:00 o clock. After school, I will be there on time. I sucked on her ear. For her too relaxed and to be calm. She moans into my ear. That was music to my hear. Tell me that she need me. That she wants me to be her men.

I released her from my arms. I let her go to her other classes. I gently smack her round ass. I give her a wink. She gives me a blush. I told her to be careful. Told her to do me a favor to button her red leather jacket. So the boys can leave you alone for now. She did what I asked her to do. I walked back to my class room.

Sakura's P.O.V

I walked through the halls to go to my next class. Time pass by quickly by the time I realized. It was lunch time. I looked at my watch. I had ten minutes before 12:00 o clock. Put my books inside my locker. I rushed toward the entrance of the school. To walked out side towards the parking lot. I looked around to see if I can find him. His car was closed to mines. I open my car door. I turn on the car a song began to play.

Naruto's P.O.V

As I walked toward my car. She was waiting for me inside her car. I was shocked she was singing a song. Candy man by Aqua. I Could not move my legs. They got weak as a jelly. I tried to move them. So I can open my door. I need to relax them. I felt her body sending pleasure to my body.

I turn the key to open the door. I took a seat on the driver seat. I snap my seat belt on. As I turn on the engine My radio began to played. A song by Michael Jackson the girl is mind. Could not help singing to her. I repeated the same verse. Every time I repeated myself. I couldn't stop think. That Sakura is mine all mine. I keep singing with Sasuke in my mind. Believing we are fighting over Sakura. It was so close to where. We are going to have lunch at. And I couldn't wait to see her there.

Sakura's P.O.V

I give him another wink. I blew kisses. Another song came on the radio by Shania Twain you're still the one. When I first saw you, I saw love. And the first time you touched me, I felt love. And after all this time, you're still the one I love. I song with her and, I remember how I meet Naruto. Looks like we made it Look how far we've come. My baby. We might a took the long way. We knew we'd get there someday I couldn't help but to think. That we have made it. They said, I bet they'll never make it. But just look at us holding on. (We're still together, still going strong) Some people say people like us can't make it together you're still the one. You're still the one I run to. The one that I belong to. You're still the one I want for life. You're still the one. You're still the one that I love. The only one I dream of. You're still the one I kiss good night. I song more to the song. Ain't nothing better. We beat the odds together. I'm glad we didn't listen Look. at what we would be missing. I smiled as I song with her They said, "I bet they'll never make it. But just look at us holding on. We're still together still going strong. You're still the one. You're still the one I run to. The one that I belong to. You're still the one. I want for life. You're still the one. You're still the one. That I love. The only one I dream of. You're still the one. I kiss good night. You're still the one. You're still the one. You're still the one. I run to. The one that I belong to. You're still the one. I want for life. You're still the one. You're still the one that I love. The only one I dream of. You're still the one. I kiss good night I'm so glad. We made it. Look how far we've come, my baby As I song the last part. I hope we can be like that

Naruto's P.O.V

I can hear her singing the rest of the song. I was trying to focus on my driving. She was looking directly into my eyes. She could not stop smiling at me. She continue with her winks. And blowing some more of her kisses. She was behind me waiting to turn right. As I drove away I was thinking about all. The pervert things that I will do to her. I can picture her in mind all naked it. Sitting on top of my desk. Me feed her some strawberries. Rubbing chocolate all over her breast's and all over her nipples. I can fell my dick getting hard.

Sakura's P.O.V

I was waiting for the red light to turn green. So I can continue to follow him. My mind was flashing pictures on how the perfect sex should be. I was thinking of walking in a seductive way. When its time to meet again after school. Should I removed my clothes one piece at a time. Should I sit down on top him grinning my ass all over. Let him touch me all over my breast. Trying to rubbed something so precious to him.

I follow his car through the crowded street's. Turning left and right. From every corner of the street I see people crossing the street. To get to the other side. I see mother's pushing there baby's on strollers. I see young and old people talking. To one another waiting for the city bus. We pulled into a McDonald's. I parked next to him. He was shaking his pants. To shake up his hard dick. Another of his sex dream's. I give myself a giggle. I can fell my wetness.

Every time I looked at him. His strong body and with those muscles. He can due anything to me. He can hug me. He can touch me without permission. When I looked at his blue eyes. He send me to heaven and back. I got off from my car. I locked it to be on the save side. He walked towards me. I saw how tight his shirt is. I can see his six pack. I was dreaming that my hands were all over his six pack.

He spoke snapping me away from my dream. I stutter looking into his blues eyes. I was lost for words. I could not speak to him. That he was in front me. Looking at me like I was lost child. He told me if he can hold my hand. He did want someone to snatch me away from him. I could not respond to him. I just give him a small wink. We walked toward the fast food restaurant. He was a gentlemen. He open the door for me. He let me go first. He follow behind. He never let go of his hand. He was still holding my hand. We walked to the front of the cash register. To order are food. A young women spoke.

Welcome to McDonald's what should I get you two lovebirds. We just looked at each. Other with blushes on are faces. We are about to become lovers soon. (Mentally they said.) We looked at her with a smile. I will have the number one. With large fries and a Large coke. For here or to go. I answer to her question for here ma'am. She told me is that it. I told her yes for know. She looked at him "what? about you Sr," she ask.

Naruto's P.O.V

I looked all over the menu. It was hard for me to decide. I like every thing on the menu. I spoke on his behalf to place his order. "He will have the same as me" she said. He looked at me like how I knew. She can read me like a book. Anything else she said. I said no that all. The young women told him the total is 15.00 dollars. I handed her a twenty-dollar bill. She handed me five dollars even. I placed them inside me silk black wallet. She gives us two cups to get are drinks She was standing next to me. I pour some coke with some ice cubes. She was also pouring some coke. And a couple of ice cubes. We walked towards a empty table. She was facing me. She took a sip of her coke.

Sakura's P.O.V

He was so handsome that I almost choke on a piece of ice. Those face features were out of this world. His well groomed beard round his lips. I sip more of my drink. He drink some of his coke. The way he sip through the straw. I Draw a picture on my mind. I can fell him sucking on my busty breast. I snapped back to reality. When he began a small conversation. He told me that he read my book report. That I did a good job on the grammar. I did not had any miss spelled words. I told him thank you I tried my best. I heard the young women. Speaking! Mr Namikaze your order is ready. He got up to walked to pick up the tray of food. His body was perfect front and back. I was talking to my inner self. Why? did god had to make a perfect man. That I can not contain myself. I was about to pin him down. Make love to him right here. He return to are table. He placed the tray on top of the table.

He began to eat his Big Mac Sandwich. He dipped his fries in his ketchup. He licked the corner of his lips. He was enjoying his lunch. I also began to eat my Big Mac Sandwich. I was also licking my lips this so good I said. I picked up a couple of fries to dipped them in my ketchup. He grabbed a napkin. He wipe my mouth. He looked at me with a smile. He told me that I had a small ketchup stain. We finish are lunch. I giggle when he said that he eat like a pig. He was let me know. He was very hungry.

Naruto's P.O.V

I picked up the empty tray. I got up from are table. To throw away the empty boxes of french fries. Are empty containers. Are empty soda cup. I came back to grabbed her hand. She got a hold of my hand. She looked me as a child looks at there father. To protect them from any danger. To guide there way out of the restaurant. I open the door for her again. As a gentlemen does for a lady. We both walked out of the restaurant. As we walked towards each other cars. She was looking at my front mirror. She began to rubbed some plum red cherry lipstick. She was done adding her lipstick. When I spin her round. I was holding her by her waist. We looked at each other. Giving permission to kiss each other. I placed my lips on her red lips. I began to sucked on her lips top and bottom. When I was done I was waiting for her to give me permission for my tongue to enter. She open her mouth so I can take dominance over her tongue. Playing tongue hockey back and fourth. I did not release her from my lips. I wanted to explored more of her mouth. Finally after an hour of playing hockey with each other tongue. I release her from my lips. I felt her body getting so weak. She could not stand on her two feet. I was getting her ready. For a special date on my desk.

Sakura P.O.V.

(wow,wow,wow) He is a good kisser. He made my body felt like jelly. I give him another kiss on his lips. After he release my lips. He responded back to my kiss. His lips are soft against mine. We last another hour of kissing. My lips was getting numb from his lips touching mines. We released are lips again. He open the door for me. I step inside. He put my seat belt on . He give me a small peck on the lips. I wipe my lipstick off from his lips. With my hand. He placed a small kiss on the back of my palm. I waited for him to get inside his car. He turn on the car. I heard his radio turn on. Pit bull was singing a song . Don't stop the party. As we pulled out of the drive way. He turn left heading toward school. I still had a hole hour to make it for my two remaining classes.

Naruto P.O.V

I follow behind her to make sure. I can her a song coming from her radio. Time after time with cyndi lauper. She was singing to the song. Her sweet voice echoing through my ears . She was licking on a new cherry flavor lollipop. We continue driving turning right then left. We give another right we can see the school building. She turn left looking for her favorite parking space. Her parking space was still empty. I wait for her to park her car in the same spot. Mines was still available. I was excited that we parked next to each other. She got off closing her door behind her. She began to walked towards the double door. I she wink me again. Blowing another kiss for me. I can read her lips thank you for the food. I can hear her hips making a small sound for me to hear. I walked behind her not to closed. I did not wanted to get attention. If I was dating a student .

Sakura's P.O.V

I can smell his polo perfume. I knew he was behind me. He was breathing hot air into my ear. My body was getting hot with his breathing. As I walked toward my locker to grabbed my two remaining books. He walked pass me give me a wink. I can read lips see you soon. I looked at my watch it was 1:00 o clock. I had two more hours before I meet him. I remember to closed my leather red jacket. I began to walked towards my health class. It was part of mine learning to become a doctor. I had five minutes to arrived before I am late. I arrived just time before the bell rang. I walked inside I took my desk. I was taking notes from the black board. The teacher read a story about sea horses being experimented . I did not realized it was already 2:00 o clock. One more hour for me to walked back to his class room. I was having anxiety attack. trying to control my breathing. My heart beat was skipping a beat. I walked in a different direction. My final class was history. I walked in. The teacher was written some notes on the black board. She waited for the rest of the students to arrived. She spoke to us to take some notes. When we were done. She told us to read pages 20-21 about black history.

Naruto's P.O.V

I was written some notes on the black board. I spoke to my student. To write on a piece paper what they like about Romeo and Juliet. To turn it by Friday before school ends. He looked at his watch 20 more minutes before she arrives. I was breathing hard trying to gasp for some air. This lovely creature was no different. From the rest of the girls. A date during my high school years. Those girls did not meant anything. This young women was special for me. I was falling in love with her. When I make love to her it will not be sex. It will be love making. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I hoped she fell the same way.

Sakura's P.O.V

I was looking through my history book. I looked at my watch ten more minutes before 3:00 o clock. To see those blues eyes again. Touching are lips into a passionate kiss. Holding each other body. Whispering naughty words into my ears. Sucking on my creamy skin. Feeling his strong arms around my body. A heard the sound of the bell ringing inside my ears. I looked at my watch five minutes until 3:00 o clock. Then I had to change my clothes. And get out of this so no boys would touch me. I was getting closed to his door.

Naruto's P.O.V

I looked at my watch exactly three o clock. I can hear her footsteps. Coming closed to my room. I make sure before she come all my student left. Out the door. I walked outside to make sure there was no student or teachers passing by. The halls were empty. Some of the students they rush to get the city bus. The same for the teachers take the bus as well. Some of them they rush toward there car. To go home or to get something to eat somewhere. I heard a phone ring. She answer with a hello. This Sakura Haruno how my a help you. Hi Aiko's how can I help you. The reason that I am calling is that you do not need to go to work today or tomorrow. Your check will be ready for you on Friday. There is a total of 600 hundred in tips waiting for you. Thank you Aiko's see you on Monday then. She coming closer what should I do. I hide behind the door. As soon as she opens it. I will hold her from behind.

Sakura's P.O.V

I was done talking to Aiko's on my cell phone. I could not believe it. That I made 600 hundred dollar's on tip. That going to help to buy some grocery. The rest I will save it. For an emergency need's. Those tips are from the previous night's. I was getting so anxious. This my first time making loved to a men. This man he is my English teacher. And know he is going to become my lover. I wonder how he will make me feel after this. I am feeling butterflies inside my stomach. My heart is beating for his heart beat. I am walking into a hot mess. And he is mine hot mess. I am so happy that I am not going to work for two day's. I can spend more time with him. To know him better.

A Co-Writer Notes: St3rfire speaking Sakura is going to be in a real hot mess. But like she said is her hot mess. She is risking it all for him. The same for Mr. Namikaze he is risking it for her. See what? happens in the next chapter. I'm sorry for delaying another chapter of this wonderful story. I will add chapter 10 on thursday.


	10. Chapter 10 Sweet love making

Sakura's P.O.V

I slowly open his door. I felt like a burglar tip- toe. Getting ready to steal something precious a handsome blue eye teacher. I looked around before walking in. No teachers or not students on site. It was me and him alone in the same room. As soon as I open the door.

I Heard the door behind me. Being lock by his own keys. The shades of every window were closed. He had a scented candle on top of my desk. I can smell it. The aroma reaches my nose. It smells like my wildest desires perfumed. "Baby I'm going to blindfold you," he said. The voice inside my head was getting excited. "You can blindfold me anytime," the voice said. I felt two strong arms wrapping my waist. I can feel his hot breath touching my right ear. He was guiding me to the center of the room.

I heard the sound of music playing. Enrique, Iglesias was singing Bailamos. I still had my blindfold on. He had both of arms around my waist. I placed both of hands around his neck. His body was so close to mines. He moved my hips to the rhythm of the music. I began to dance in a seductive way. I felt his hips and mines being connected as one. We moved left and right. He began to played tug and war. With our lips. I tug on top of his lips. He tugs on the bottom of my lips. As we continue to move our hips together. He released his hands from my waist. I can still feel his body close to mines. I was moving my hips to the music. His hips did not stop moving. He placed his left hand on my left breast. I felt the tense heat coming from his lips.

As I felt his left hand caressing my left breast. A moan escaped from my mouth. I can feel his dick getting hard. I heard a moan escaping from his mouth. He continues to rub my breast. With his dumb, he played with my left nipple. I was his prisoner. I could not escape his strong barriers. He was my master. And I was his follower. Following the leader. I was losing all of my strength.

My legs become weak. I was about to pass out. It was too much for me to handle. I open my mouth for him to get some dominance. He began to suck hard on my tongue. I wanted to take charge of his tongue and his mouth. His tongue was stronger than mines. He made my tongue weak. He releases his left hand on my breast. I felt his right hand touching and caressing my whole breast. He placed his left hand on my hips. His left hand was sending orders for my hips to continue moving.

Naruto's' P.O.V

I can smell her wetness coming through her clit's. She was getting wetter. I heard the sounds of moaning escaping from her mouth. I continue moving her hips against mines. As we continue dancing to a seductive rhythm. My mouth was inside exploring ever corner. My kissing becomes more wildly. With a force of passion. It felt nice touching both of her breasts. Sending signals to my taste buds. I released my mouth. He got close to her right ear. I began to suck hard on her right ear. She began to moan.(ahh,ahh,ahh) I place my Index finger inside her mouth. To silent her moans. She started to suck on my finger. I felt her cold tongue. sucking and swirling her tongue around my finger. I bit my lips to hold a moan from escaping.

I didn't know are body heat was so intense. We were both receiving shots of ecstasy. I released my mouth from sucking on her right ear. I stick my tongue to lick on her neck. My tongue went up and down tasting it. Her body was shivering from to much pleasure. Running through her body. We were still connected by the music. My hand was touching her right breast. My tongue licking on her neck. I released my tongue away from her neck. I whisper into her right ear. I began to talk to her dirty. I told her that I was going to fuck her hard. So she will not be able to walk for a whole week. I do pervert things on your body. That you will remember having wet dreams. I am going to punish your body. Over and over again.

Sakura's P.O.V

I loved the way he was speaking to me. I love his pervert thinking. I release my mouth around his finger. I spoke to him how are you going to punish me. He told me that he will eat strawberries. From my wet pussy. That he will rubbed some chocolate all over my body. That he will licked it off with his tongue. That he will sucked and pulled every part of my body. That he will make me scream for more. I smacked my lips. I can not wait for the punishment to began I said. I told him can you start gently. And then give to me hard. I told him that I liked hard and rough. I was still close to his ear. When I began to sing the song. That was playing on the radio. Before I started singing. I heard him saying that his little women. Is not that innocent at all?

Naruto's P.O.V.

Sing the song that was playing on the radio Bailamos. Esta Noche Bailamos, de Noite da mi Vida. quedate Conmigo. Tonight we dance, I leave my life in your hands. We take the floor, nothing is forbidden anymore. Don't let the world in outside. Don't let a moment go by. Bailamos let the rhythm take you over,Bailamos. Te Quiero, Amor Mio Bailamos. Wanna live this night forever Bailamos. Te Quiero Amor Mio te Quiero. Some repeat verses...Tonight I'm yours. We can make It happen so sure. I won't let it go, There is something. I think you should know. I won't be leaving your side. We're gonna dance through the night. I wanna reach for the stars. Tonight we dance like tomorrow. If you will stay with me. Te Quiero mi Amor.

When the song was done playing on the radio. I guide her in the direction of my desk. On top of my desk, there was the container. That contain the fresh strawberries. A small container that sustains cold chocolate sauce. I picked her up in a bridal style. I sit her down on top of my desk. I place a black blindfold to cover my eyes. I was practicing this technique . I dipped my fingers in the cold chocolate sauce. I painted the chocolate sauce on her lips. I wiped my fingers from the chocolate sauce. I slowly removed her red leather jacket.

I toss it closed to my desk. I tilt her head to the side gently. I dipped my fingers in the chocolate sauce. I rubbed some of the cold chocolate sauce on her neck and shoulders. I told her to stick her tongue out slowly. I rubbed the remaining chocolate. on top of her wet tongue. I cleaned my fingers again with a paper towel. I picked one of the fresh strawberries. I dipped it into the chocolate sauce. I place it close to her mouth. I spoke take bite my sweetheart. She took a bite. I told her not to swallow it. I took a bite of the remaining strawberry. I removed her white strapless heart shaped shirt.

She had a red see through bra. I can see her two breasts and nipples. There she was a beautiful sexy doll. Sitting on top of my desk. Waiting for me to mold and to sculptor with my touches. She was my baby doll. I was her father. And to become her lover. I was a starving baby. looking at her breast and nipples. I slowly removed her red see through bra. I stared at her breast. I rolled my eyes this too much for me to handle. I looked up praying to god. Thank you for making this beautiful woman for me to have. I dipped my fingers again into the chocolate sauce. I began to rubbed some of the chocolate. All over her breast's and nipples. Her body was very sensitive from my touches. That she give out a small shiver.(brr,brr,brr)

I liked her lips with my tongue to removed the chocolate. Then I began to suck her top and bottom lips. I whisper some sweet words. You taste so sweet, honey. You are driving my crazy. My taste buds are running wild. I told her to open her mouth. I chewed my way into her mouth tasting the fresh strawberry. And the chocolate taste on her wet tongue. I was devouring her lips. And her mouth with some passionate kisses. I can hear small moans escaping. (aaa, aaa, aaa) I can tell she was enjoying it. I released her delicious mouth away from mines. I tilted her neck gently to her side. My tongue went up and down licking all of the chocolate. All over her neck. I was smacking my lips. She gives me a giggle that I was enjoying mine chocolate snack. I moved toward's her busty covered chocolate breasts. My mouth open wide to swallow her whole left breast. She was feeding me. She was my mother and I was her baby. I can taste her sweet nectar coming through my mouth. It was mix with chocolate. I was tasting sweet chocolate milk. With my right hand. I spread her right leg and her left leg. With mine right hand I rubbed her clitoris. She arched her body back. (aah, aah, aah) She was so wet. Just the way I like it.

Sakura's P.O.V

His tongue feels so good all over my body. I could not stop moaning out loud. He was sending me to a special place in heaven. He was sending me back and forth. I can hear him sucking so hard on my right breasts. I felt his lips around my breast. His wet tongue licking on my nipple. My body heat has risen. The temperature was about to exploded. He was sucking me dried from my nectar. I did not mind at all feeding my baby. He was so thirsty I let him satisfied his thirst. His hand rubbing against my clitoris was making my body become very weak. He released my right breast. To continue sucking and licking on my left breasts. I was still blindfolded he guide my hands. He placed them on top of his chest's. I was touching every part of his chests. I can feel his hard muscles. I could not contain myself. I placed my fingers to removed his shirt off. I throw it away somewhere. I began to massage his bared chest. Every muscle was caress by my hands. He was moaning from my touches.

He grabbed my fingers and he dipped them in the chocolate sauce. After he placed them on top of my chest. He was giving me a sign. To rubbed some chocolate all over his bared chest. I rubbed some all over his chest. He released his mouth from my right breast. He licked off all of the chocolate from my fingers. (Oh) god, I said. He gives me few good licks. Where I'm was I dead and send back to heaven. I was about to pass out. I placed my tongue to licked him off. Every muscle was touch by my tongue. I licked his chest nipples. He gives me a loud moan (aaa aah). My tongue run up and down. I removed all of the chocolate sauce. He was cleaned. He leaves me with a sweet taste on my tongue. I smacked my lips. You're so yummy Naruto I said. I looked up if there is a god. You are torturing me with these handsome men.

I heard the sound of my zipper being pulled down. He placed his finger's to removed slowly my red mini skirt. He gently picked me up. To removed it from my hip's. He tosses it somewhere around the classroom. There were pieces of clothes everywhere. My eyes were still covered. My hands were searching to removed his pant's. He grabbed my two hand's and he placed them. So I can remove his belt. After I removed his belt. I unbutton his pants. And then I unzipped his zipper. When I was unzipping his pant's. My hands felt his hard dick. I never felt men dick before. He got up for me to completely removed his pant's. I pulled them down. And they fall down. Then tugging down on his boxers. They drop down below his knee's.

Naruto's P.O.V

She wrapped both of her small hands around my dick. She began to rub it with her right hand. It feels so good being rubbed by angelic touch. My eyes were twitching with every rubbed each made. She sticks her tongue out. She licked every angle. Her tongue was all over my dick. She opens wide for her. Whole mouth to be wrapped. All over my hard dick. I told her to relaxed take in slowly. She relaxed her muscle. She began to suck it. In a slowly rhythm. Every time I give out a moan. She began to suck it hard. "Oh, baby you're going to kill me,heard," I said. "Oh baby, oh baby) I gently grabbed some of her hair. To thrust her mouth hard with my dick. I hear the sound of her mouth. Sucking and her tongue was licking on my dick. I give her a growl for the pleasure. I was receiving. Sakura I could hold any longer. I am going to explode inside her mouth. My seeds exploded inside her mouth. She swallowed them. With her tongue she licked me dried from the rest of the juices.

Sakura's P.O.V

His juices taste sweet and bitter. I wanted more. I wanted to continue licking on my lollipop. I imagine it was a big sized cherry flavor lollipop. My dream was cut short. There will be a next time. He gently pinned me down to laid down on his desk. He slowly removed my red see through underwear. Exposing my pussy in front of him. He slowly separated my legs. To enter with his three fingers. One finger went inside to thrust. I can hear his voice it okay. Sugar I will not hurt you. He placed a kiss on my lips. I am doing this so you can get used to the size of my dick. Another finger went enter my clitoris. Then the last finger went inside. All three fingers were thrusting in and out of me. He continues to kiss me. My body was twitching from his movement's. Oh, my love please thrust harder. I heard him said. That he loves it when I talked dirty. I called his named three times Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. His named escaped through are kisses. Thrust harder I said please. He contempt my pleasures. He was doing it so hard. All of my strength leave my body. My body could not contain himself. I scream close to his ear. I cumming Naruto I said. I exploded all over his finger's. I heard the sound of licking. I had a feeling he was licking his fingers.

Naruto's P.O.V

(Oh) kami her juices tasted so good. They have a sweet taste. I licked the top of her entrance. To removed some of her juices. I placed my tongue inside her. I wanted to explore her pussy. I was on a scavenger hunt. Looking for the lost jewel. I placed one of my hand on her left breast. Caressing it all over and feeling her nipple. She had a peaceful looked. I send her into a love making trance. I wonder what she is doing in heaven. She was moaning so loud. Her moans were music to my ears. I thrust my tongue further into her pussy. I licked every part in and out. She came for the second time. My hunger was not satisfied yet. I cleaned her entrance with my tongue. I wanted more of her juices. I placed my jacket to give her that support. I climbed on top of my desk. Our bodies touch I can feel her nipples on my bared chest. I do want to have a family with her. So my mother will stop calling me for that. I whisper into her ear you ready for me. To give you more pleasure by using my tongue and mouth. She nodded continue Naruto, please.

I rubbed all over her body some more chocolate. I covered her two busty breast and her nipples. I painted her lips a chocolate flavor lipstick. In between her breast. I placed small pieces of strawberry. I place some inside her wet pussy. I am going to enjoy this. Some of my sex dreams are coming true. Her body was very sensitive to my touches. I licked my lips giving it a good smack. I nibble on her right ear. I give it a couple of sucks. Then I went down licking all of her necks. And then I moved to the other side to nibble on her right ear. I also give it a couple of sucks. I went down licking. All of her right side of her neck. I sucked on her creamy shoulders. She was silent. She was letting me do whatever to her body. As long as she was enjoying it. I am was happy. I wrapped my whole mouth around her right breast. I sucked and my tongue played with her nipple. I was feeding myself. More of her nectar mixed with chocolate milk. She was my little mama. Feeding me more of her delicious breast milk. I moved to her other breast. I did the same sucking and licking. My eyes just rolled over and over again. Her body was arching and twisting of ecstasy . She could not stop moaning. She was driving me insane with her moan's. The taste of her body was so delicious.

I dry her out of her delicious breast milk. I whisper my babies. And I will always enjoy her breast milk. I looked at her she give me a blush. She heard me. I blush as well. I licked all of her body chewing my way out. Tasting the sweet strawberries. Mixing them with the chocolate sauce. I travel all the way down. To her wet pussy, I enter my stain chocolate tongue. I licked every part of her pussy. I was eating my way. By eating the delicious strawberries that I placed inside. My tongue went in and out. Thrusting her with my tongue. I rubbed some chocolate on her outside entrance. I licked it up and down. I was nibbling the outside of her entrance. Taking small bites. I wanted to explore every part of her. When I was done I wiped myself. Enjoying my meal. Drinking all of her juice's. She spoke I want you. I want you inside of me. I spin her. For her to be on top of me.

Sakura's P.O.V

He spins me around. He places the small container. Of the chocolate sauce on my hand. I dipped my whole fingers. I painted a picture on his muscular chest. I place small piece's of strawberry on the center of his chest. Then I rubbed the rest of the chocolate to covered his hard dick. I did all the same techniques that he did on my body. I nibble on his ears. And sucked them so hard. Then I licked all of his necks left and right. I sucked and licked both of his shoulders. I went down to licked all of his chests. I was eating my way down to his hard dick again. I tasted the strawberries and chocolate combine together. I can fell his body shivering and twitching. I swallowed his whole dick inside my angelic mouth. I began to suck and at the same time I used my tongue to licked around his hard dick. I moan he is so delicious. I could not have enough of him. I sucked my way. He could not contain himself. He began to thrust inside my mouth. As I continue to suck on him. He spoke Sakura I am about to come. I continue I wanted for him. To come inside my mouth. For the second time. And he did I taste his juices. With the taste of strawberries. And the chocolate stain on my tongue. I swallowed everything down my throat. I cleaned him up from the remaining juices. He flips me around. I can feel his body. He was on top of mines. He gives me a passionate kiss on my lips. We were playing tongue hockey. He did not release my lips. We kiss for a while. I was savoring and devouring his mouth.

Naruto's P.O.V

I whisper directly into her ear. "Are you ready for me honey?" I let go of her moist lips. I got up to pick up my pants. I took a condom from inside my black silk wallet. I tear the wrapper with my mouth. I slide it inside my hard dick. I put the wrapper in my pockets. I did not want the school janitor to see it. I climb back on my desk. Are you ready for me my love. She gives a small nod for me to began. I sucked on one of her breasts. And my other hand played with her other breast. I grabbed my hard dick. I gently spread more of her legs. I will be gently not to hurt you. I placed the tip of my dick inside her wet entrance. I slowly thrust my way in. Thrusting in and out. She gives out a small scream. I removed my lips from her breast. It alright baby I will be gentle thrust me. I placed a kiss on her lips. As I continue to thrust my way in. She gives out another scream. It escaped from her mouth. And it echoes inside of my mouth. I release my dick. I whisper are you okay Sakura. I picked her up to give her a small backed message. For her body to relaxed. I can feel her body releasing some of the tension and pain. "Should I continue sugar?" She answer me with a yes.

I placed my hard dick inside of her one more time. I slowly began to enter. I was being gentle for her being her first time. After this, she will be mine. I thrust in and out in a slow rhythm. She whispers I need to feel you. That give me the power to break her through. She screams out loud. I give her another kiss. To make her feel calm. I began to thrust in and out. I can feel her long finger nail. Leaving small scratches on my bared back. I did not mind at all. "Naruto thrust harder,thrusted" she said. I was thrusting her hard. In and out. I can feel are skin making love sounds. She was moaning (aah,aah, aah) I was moaning with every movement.(aah, aah,aah). She was squeezed me so thigh's. She spoke give to me harder. I become a love machine. I thrust harder into her pussy. In and out I went. I could not control my urges. I gently placed her on all four. My dick was still inside of her. I licked her backed. I nibble on both of ears. I was thrusting her . She was losing all control of her body. She whisper give to me rough baby. She said. I grabbed her by her waist and thrusted harder. I want to feel you more. I want to be yours. "Make me our women," she said. I give her all I had into every thrust. Thrusting so hard and rough. Loud moans were escaping. I spin her to face her. I gently pick my baby doll. I was her father. I was inside of her. She wrapped her legs round my torso.

I walked with her gently sit down on my chair. I began to sucked on her bouncy breast. She arch her body. I continue to thrust her. The way she wanted me too. Hard and rough. She was running her hands through my hair. She began to moved her body. As I played with her other bouncy breast. Her body went up and down. I placed both of my hands round her torso. I was helping her to thrust her. She spoke into my ear. "Harder," she said it feel's so good. I give in to her wishes and desires. I began to thrust her so hard and so rough. That my body give out some electric shot. Running all over her body. When she give out a loud moan. I give out a big growl. And I thrust her so hard and rough. Her body collapsed against my body. She rested her head on my shoulder. I removed my blindfolds. She was resting so peaceful on my shoulder. I closed my eyes for little to rest my body. I wanted to take her home. Wash her up from all the chocolate. And make love to her again. I kissed her with a wild passionate kiss. She responded to my kiss. I removed her blindfold's. She open her eyes. And she looked at me. She smiled at me. Thank you for love me. That give me a warm feeling inside.

Sakura's P.O.V

He was so gently on every thrust. I loved it when he began to thrust hard and rough. I never felt a men touch before. His touches were so soft and delicate over my skin. Feeling every pleasure that he give me. He knows how to make feel like a women. He was showing me how a man loves a women. He is mine and no one else. Can take him away from me. I hear him whispering in my ear. I invite you for dinner. I will pick you at 7:00 p.m. She nodded at me . I look at my watch it was 4:30 p.m. He placed me on top of his desk. He got up from his chair. He began to pick up all the clothes. He was so sweet. That he began to dress me up. Like a mother dresses her baby girl. When he was done dressing me. I help him get dress. He combed his hair. He grabbed his brief case and his bag pack. He blew way the scent candle. He closed the lid. He put inside his bag pack. He throw way the empty container. He placed the condom inside the wrapper. He placed it inside his pants. He did not want to leave any evidence. Of are love making inside a classroom. He picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his torso.

Naruto's P.O.V

I hold her tight as we walked out the classroom. They way I carrying her. It felt like as carrying a small child. She had a strong grip around my neck. I looked around to see if there was no one. The janitor should becoming soon. I locked the door behind me. I was giving her passionate kisses on her lips. As we walked towards the parking lot. The two car's leave were mine's and her's. She give me her car key's. I open her car door. I placed her gently on the driver seat. I placed her seat belt on. I released her from the kiss. I turn on her car for her. I closed her door. I smiled at her. Do not forget are dinner date at 7:00 o clock. I pick you up at your placed. I walked towards my car. I open the door. I walked in pulled on my seat belt. I turn on the car. I closed the door. I wait for my love to leave first. I drove behind her. Her apartment was in the same neighbor as mine. Just five street's down from mine. It will take her an hour and 30 minutes to arrived to her place. I follow her. For her own safety. We turn right and then left. Another right and another right. She arrived at her place. She smiled at me. And she wave goodbye to me.

Sakura's .P.O.V

I got off from my car. I locked it behind me . I was taking small steps. I was so sore I could not walk. I felt like a was limping. From one side to another. I slowly made my away upstairs. I open the door. I closed it behind me . I quickly walked to bedroom. I walked towards my closet . I removed a black shinning strapless dress. I grabbed a pair of black pumps. I placed the dress on my bed. I walked towards my dresser. I open the small drawer. I picked a black strapless bra. And some black underwear. I also grabbed some black high-thigh That had a lace design around it. I placed them on top of my bed. I walked to my bathroom to take a shower. After thirty minutes I was done. I brushed my teeth's and rubbed some deodorant. I walked out of my restroom. I started to get dress. Sprayed some of my favorite. Perfume my wild desires. I blow dried my hair. When I was done drying my hair. I started with my makeup. pink eye shadow, pink blush, black eyeliner and red plum lipstick. I brush my hair into a ponytail. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked beautiful I said. I grabbed a small black pursed. I walked out of my bedroom. To wait for him. He called me he was on his way. I give him my number on a piece of paper. Before he leave.

Naruto's P.O.V

Was finishing get ready. I rubbed some deodorant. I brushed my teeth's . I got dress in a black Armani suit . Sprayed some polo men perfumed. I pulled over my legs some black sock's. I grabbed my black dressing shoes. I walked toward the mirror. I brushed my hair into a ponytail. It had two braids on each side of my hair. I rushed out of my bedroom. I walked out the door closing behind me. I run down the stairs.

I quickly walked toward's my car. I open the door got in. I started on the engine. I drove off. Turning right and then a left. I arrived at her apartment she was waiting for me outside. I got up I walked toward's her. I could not staring at her. She looked so beautiful. She smelled lovely. I handed her a rose that I picked on a near by garden. I give her a passionate kiss on her red lips. She responded to my kiss. We broke the kiss. We both gasping for air. I hold her hand. We walked towards my car. I open my car door for her. I placed her seat bell on her lap. I closed the door for her. I walked around towards my driver seat. I open my door. I sat down pulling my seat belt over my lap. I closed my door. Turn on the car and we drove away. Let's eat some dinner my loved. She just looked at me and smiled. The fancy restaurant was not that far away. From her place. You did not need any invitation. You can walking and find your own table.

Sakura's P.O.V

I could not stop staring at him. I was scanning him from head to toe. Here was a handsome man. That was made specially for me. He was dress to press me. We arrived at the restaurant. He got out of the car. He closed his door. He walk's toward's the other side. He open my door. He removed my seat belt. He grabbed my hand. To get out of the car. He give me a kiss. On my lip's I responded. He broke of the kiss to catch his breath. And then He locked his car. And activate his alarm system. We walked holding hands. Toward"s the main entrance of the restaurant. He open the door as a gentlemen. He let me go first. He followed after me.

He found a nice table near the window. There was not lot of people. The atmosphere was calm and peaceful. A waiter walked toward are table. Hi my name is Sam. I will be your waiter for tonight. Can I started you with some drinks. He spoke I will love a class of red wine. He wrote it down on his note pad. And for the lady he said. I will like a non alcoholic drink. "A strawberry margarita," I said. I will be right back with your drinks. We looked at the menu. My stomach give a small growl. He give out a small chuckle. I said to him "baka" what so funny. He told me that my stomach was hungry. I laughed with him. The waiter came back with are drinks. He asked politely are you read to order. I looked at the menu. I loved some spaghetti dinner. With a side order of salad. And some bread stick's please. And for the young men. I spoke on his behalf. He will have the same as well. "Okay, anything else?" he ask. "No, sir," I said. And he removed are menus. The waiter left toward's the kitchen. There was some music playing. He offer me to dance. A slow music was playing.

He took a sip of his red wine. I took a sip as well. He got up from his chair. He stretch out his hand. For me to grabbed his hand. I got up from my chair. I was still sore. From all the love making. We made earlier. I had some bruises on my thight's. I had some small butterfly kisses. all over my neck and shoulders. They were sign's that I belong to him. He also had some done by me. He did not mind at all. I can tell by his eyes he was happy. That I was his forever and forever. We walked are way to the center of the restaurant.

He placed both of his hand around my torso. I rested my head between his shoulder and neck. Are bodies were so closed again. I can feel his body heat risen. We moved to the sound of the music. He whisper into my ear I love you Sakura. He said with a manly tone. I responded back. I love you to Naruto Sensei. He give me a small blush. You sound so cutie. When you said that. I am so happy. Being wrapped around your arms. "Honey bear", I said.

Naruto's P.O.V

She called me her honey bear. I was also happy. Her head resting on my neck and shoulder. My little sugar mama. I whisper into her ear. The music fade away. We notice that the waiter. Came out with a tray with two plate. We walked toward's our table. I was holding her hand. I will never let her go. We took a sit. The aroma of fresh bread. Sent a signal to my taste bud's. It was time to eat. I pick up my fork to twirl some of the spaghetti. I grabbed a piece of bread. She blush at me when I licked my lips. I give her a small smack. I was being a kid around her. I was the luckiest men. To be life to have this beauty in front of me. She was also twirling. Her spaghetti on her fork. I pick up my napkin. I wiped her lips from the sauce. I started a small conversation with her. I took another sip from my champagne class. She also took another sip. Of her strawberry margarita. I asked her. What are your plan's for the future. After high school I said. She told me. That she want's to go to harbor. To become a doctor. My grandma was the one who inspired me. I was thinking inside my head. I can help her to realized her dream's. I said that wonderful my loved. I know that you will become. A famous doctor someday. She blush at me "thank you babe" she answer.

Sakura's P.O.V

He sipped two champagne class. I can tell his eyes were getting sleep. We finish are dinner. It was so delicious I had a good time. Dancing the night way. We talked about random stuff. I was getting to know him better. He has a heart of gold. I wave for the waiter to come. He came over is everything okay he said. I told him yes. Can you bring the check. Thank your for the delicious meal. The waiter give the receipt for Naruto. He reach for his black silk wallet. He pulled out two twenty-dollar bill's. The waiter spoke I will be back with your change Sr. It only took him five minutes to come back. I give him two fives as his change. We got up we hold each other hand's. He left a five dollar bill as a tip for the waiter.

He was too drunk to drive. I did not want for him to get a ticket. I did not want him, to end up at the hospital. As we walked out of the restaurant. He got closed to his car. He removed his alarm system. He wrapped his arms around me. He give me a passionate kiss. I can taste the red wine flavor. I was getting little tipsy from the taste on his lip's. He give me the keys. I walked toward the passenger seat. I open the door. He went inside to take a seat. I placed his seat belt on. I closed his door. He was staring at me. He was keeping a eye on me. As I walked toward the driver's seat. I open the door. I enter inside to take my seat. I grabbed the seat belt. I pulled it over and snapped it. I turn on the car. I turn on the radio the perfect song. For the perfect night. The temptation's my girl. He began to sing it to me. I could not stop smiling at me. We drove are way back to his apartment.

Naruto's P.O.V

I sing to her it came from my heart. I love making her smile. It make me feel so good inside "My Girl"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day .When it's cold outside. I've got the month of May. I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside. I've got the month of May. I guess you'd say. What can make me feel this way? My girl my girl, my girl Talkin' 'bout my girl my girl. What can make me feel this way? What can make me feel this way? My girl, my girl, my ' 'bout my girl, my girl. I've got so much honey. The bees envy me. I've got a sweeter song. Than the birds in the trees. I've got so much honey. The bees envy me. I've got a sweeter song. Than the birds in the trees. I've got so much honey. The bees envy me. I've got a sweeter song. Than the birds in the trees. I've got so much honey. The bees envy me. I've got a sweeter song. Than the birds in the trees. I've got a sweeter song. Than the birds in the trees. Well, I guess you'd say. What can make me feel this way? My girl (my girl, my girl) Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl). Hey hey hey. Hey hey hey. Oh. I don't need no money, fortune or fame. I've got all the riches, baby, one man can claim. Well, I guess you'd say. What can make me feel this way? My girl (my girl, my girl. Talkin' 'bout my girl, my girl).

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. With my girl. I've even got the month of May. With my girl Talkin' 'bout. Talkin' 'bout. Talkin' 'bout . My girl (Oh) My girl. As long as I can talk about my girl. I've got so much honey. The bees envy me. I've got a sweeter song. Than the birds in the trees. Well, I guess you'd say. What can make me feel this way? My girl (my girl, my girl) Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl) I've even got the month of May. With my girl Talkin' 'bout. Talkin' 'bout Talkin' 'bout. My girl( Oh) My girl. As long as I can talk about my girl... We arrived at my apartment. She closed her door. She walked towards me. She help me to get up from my car. She locked my car. She was helping me. To walked up stairs. We took one step at a time. I give her my apartment keys. She open the door. We walked in closed the door behind us. I give her a couple of passionate kiss. As we walked towards my bedroom.

Sakura's P.O.V

He kiss me over and over with a passion. His kisses were so intense. My body was breaking into pieces. He release me from his kisses. He began to nibble and sucked into my ear. I couple of moans escaped my mouth. Thank goodness I brought some extra closed. To spend the night with him. His body was giving me signal that he needs me. That he was hungry for more. I felt the same away. I could not have enough of him. And his touches and his skin against mine.

C0-Writer Notes : St3rfire speaking Wow double Wow. That was so steamy and hard core sex. I was there checking on them. I was being a guard. protecting there intimacy. That no one pop's between the long halls. The only thing that I can hear was moaning and groaning. Coming through the door. They knew I was there. Lucky pinkie you got a good lover. And a good singer. Two thumbs-up Naruto sensei. Let the story continue. I will added chapter 11 on saturday or sunday. There are two songs that were added into this story.


	11. Chapter 11 Mommy visiting

Naruto's P.O.V

The next morning I woke up with Sakura. In my arms and then it hit me. It was almost time for school to start. So I gently woke her up. From her sleep. She opens her eye's to see me. And she smiled at me.

"Good morning Naruto," She said to me.

"Morning to you too. We need to get dress school will start soon." I said to her.

"Really okay let me get dress first. And get something to eat real quick okay." She said to me.

"Oh, and I will drive you. Close to the school so you can walk. I would give you a ride to school. But then people would. Be so suspicious about us. I don't what people to find out yet." I said to her. She came out of the bathroom in school uniform.

"Okay, I understand I feel the same way just not yet. I don't want people to know about us yet. Even if we love each other. We must not let people know. They may think you are favoring me over others." She said to me. As she got some toast and jelly out.

"Man I love you so smart. And wise must get that from me." I said to her.

"Not the way my brother use to tell me. He told me you where a baka. With ramen on your mind all the time. " She said to me.

"Old friend's still jokes around. So would you like to go out again? Maybe tonight again. " I asked her.

"I loved you too but my mom is coming. To see me maybe tomorrow night would be fine. "She said as. She looked on her phone.

Sakura's P.O.V

As we left his place. We drove to the school. And like he said we stopped. Where I could walked the rest of the way. I gave him a kiss on the lips. And got out and headed toward the school. When I got there I went to my locker. And got my books. Out of my locker. And put them in my book bag. And I walked to my first class I had.

I wrote some notes and looked through the books. Still thinking of our after school thing. We did together. It was fresh on my mind. But that is not what I was worried about. I was worried that mother might find out. And she will get mad at me for dating. Naruto in the first place. She will never forgive me. And who I stand for.

''Okay Sakura have fun girl," Ino said to me as. I walked to my locker. And I looked and I saw Naruto there.

"Oh, he is standing right there waiting for me. Just to talked to me about stuff. I looked in my locker. To make sure I had everything. I need and left out. The back door of the school. And I ran all the way. To my apartment building before she came.

"Sakura it's mommy dear." She said as I walked to the door. I opened it and let her in.

"Hi, mom what brings you here today," I said as I move to the side to let her in.

"Just seeing how you are doing dear." She said to me.

"I am doing fine mother. I am working for money. And in school, we are doing so much stuff." I said to her.

"Like what dear be more proper." She said as she looked at me.

"Namikaze-sensei is having us doing Romeo and Juliet in his class," I said as mother looked at me.

"I see still in that fairy tale world. You need to leave that alone. And be someone like your brother. You are smart grown up female. She yelled at me.

"But mother this is for my class," I said as she glared at me.

"Where is the DVD she gave you." She asked me.

"The DVD is on my DVD player," I said as she walked over there.

" The day your grandmother gave you this. You lived in that world wake up!." She said as. She broke my DVD in my face.

''NO MOTHER THAT WAS ALL I HAD OF HER WHY?." I yelled! as she looked at me.

"For your own good now. I will leave dear glad to see you again. " She said as she left. And I looked at my broken DVD. And I cried out loud. (sniff,sniff,sniff)

Naruto's P.O.V

I couldn't wait to see my girlfriend in school. She does look hot in her uniform. And maybe we could have. A teacher and a student sex time. While she wears that uniform too. I couldn't help but to smile. At that and I'm dating her right now. For her to know the real me. Can't wait for school tomorrow. I could have her scream!. My name on my desk.

"Hello," I said as I answered.

"Hey, buddy how are you," Seichi said on the other line.

"Man, you had to tell her I love ramen. And how I use to be a baka too." I said as I sit down on a chair.

"Sorry, she was very interested in you. My friend and I told her about you." He said as I stared at the phone.

"So you told her how I use to be. You didn't tell her. I use to be a player did you." I asked him.

"huh if I said no will you, believe me, would you." He asked me.

"No, I wouldn't believe you. I can't believe you told her. I use to be a player man thanks a lot." I said as I tried to think. Of what? to do. To make her see I'm not a player.

"Look Sakura is not a little girl anymore. She is a woman now. She wouldn't care about the old you. Just make sure you don't do her like that. That girl got a punch on her. She would punch you hard. Trust me she will send you. Flying straight to the hospital. And not only that. She would kill you too." He said as I thought about that.

"I would never do that to her I love her. I plan after she gets out of college. I am going to ask her to marry me, dude. " I said to him.

"Just don't let our mother know. You had sex with her. She would kill sakura for that. She already hates. That she loves Romeo and Juliet. And on top of that blames our grandmother. Of giving her that DVD in the first place."He said to me. And I really thought about it. I am still going to marry her. I don't need her mother's blessing just the fathers.

"What about your dad. what? would he say about it? " I asked.

"He would be cool. Just as long as you take care of her. He would not kill you. That bad as he would to you." He said.

"Cool, I will talk to you later. I got to go tonight. Is a school night. And I have to teach in the morning. " I said as I hung up the phone.

Sakura's P.O.V

The next morning I walked to school very slowly. Thought about yesterday. How could she break it? The only thing I had to my heart. And now it's broken into pieces. I walked to the front door I open it. And I bumped into someone in front of me.

"Sorry didn't see you there," I said to the person in front of me.

"It's alright Sakura. You look like someone broke you. "Sasuke said to me.

"Ya someone did it's nothing. Don't worry about it." I said to him and he smirks at me.

"Will let me do something for you. To make you smile. How about lunch with me. And I will get you some cake too. Any kind too. He said to me.

"Sure that sounds good thanks. Really if you want. I will pay you back for the lunch." I said as he shakes his head no.

"No, you don't have to pay me back. Just think of it as a date today. I will look forward to our date. Well, see you later at lunch okay." He said to me. As I blushed red and nodded my head.

"Okay see you then Sasuke. And thank you for the lunch too. And can't wait to see you at lunch too. I said as I walked inside the school.

Naruto's P.O.V

I couldn't help but to look at Sasuke flirting with my girl. And he makes her smile too. It looks like he was asking her out on a date. But I will not jump to any conclusion. Or else I would look bad in front of her. So stayed back and watch her leave. And she will go to her friends.

"Okay, class time to read about Romeo and Juliet," I said as Sakura looked out the window so sad.

"Okay Miss Haruno could you tell me about Romeo. Why? did he chose Juliet over everyone else there." I asked her as she looked at me.

"He fell for her when he set his eye's on her. He only wanted to be with her. And not anyone else. So he would woo her. And soon she will fall in love with him." She said sounding sad. She looks like. She was going to cry.

"Thank you Miss Haruno we will have a quiz tomorrow on Romeo and Juliet. So make sure you read tonight. "I said to the class.

"Oh, Miss Haruno I want to see you after class too. If you don't mind." I said as she nodded her head to me once the bell ringed. And everyone but her left. And I closed the door. And turn around to her with her head down.

"Sakura what is wrong you look sad. And not the same too. "I said to her.

"My mom broke my Romeo and Juliet DVD. And told me to grow up. She broke something my grandma gave me. And I can't have it back." She said as she was crying on my chest in front of me.

"Oh baby doesn't cry I hate to see you all sad. Makes me sad please smile for me." I said as she cried harder.

"S...S...s...h...e broke my DVD. I feel so empty now." She said as. She had tears coming down her face.

"I'll buy you a new one. And make you full again." I said as she looked sadder. As she stared at me. And left out the door. I clutch my hands

CO-Writer Notes St3rfire Speaking. How could you do these? To her Mebuki being her mother. Why do you hate something? So precious to Sakura. It's okay pinkie Naruto Sensei will make it all better. Do not cried pinkie. Stop your (sniff,sniff,sniff) Her is a tissue blow your nose for me. And she blows her nose.

I sorry for delaying another chapter I was writing some chapters to my stories as well.


	12. Chapter 12 The naughty student

Sakura's P.O.V

As I walked down the hallway. I was thinking of Naruto. And how he was so nice to me. And all I did was cry on him. So I was thinking a way to show him how much I love him. And I had the perfect idea on how to do that.

"Sasuke thank you again for this," I said as we ate our lunch together.

"You are welcome Sakura. Why? don't you have a boyfriend yet? I mean you are so beautiful and smart. You should have on. " He said to me .

"Will school work is important to me. And I have a job too after school. I don't have time for one." I said as he looked at me.

"That is too bad. Because I would love to be your guy." He said to me as he winked at me. I just smiled at him.

As we ate I was thinking of Naruto. And how he cares for me. And I can't wait to be with him after the school today. We would be alone in the classroom. And I can show him how much he means to me and that I'm his girl.

Naruto's P.O.V

As I looked at them I can't help. But look at her smiling face something, I can't do for her Sasuke was able to do that. I was thinking she would be happier to be with him and not me. I couldn't even stop her from crying on me and he did it better than me.

"Hi, Naruto how are you today, " Kita said to me.

"Hi, Kita I'm fine," I said to her.

"Look just give me a chance on a date with you.

"She was begging me for an answer .

"No Kita I have women already and she would be pissed. At me, if I do that." I said as she looked at me.

"What I been asking you like forever. You never said anything about a girl." She yelled! at me.

"That why? I have been telling you no. All the time. And not giving you any hope. (MMM) Kita" I said to her. As I walked out of the room.

"Man that women can't take a no for a no. " I said as I went to my room. I was thinking of Sakura. Maybe we should talk about us.

Sakura's P.O.V

As I finished my last class. I waited for everyone to leave at once. I peek through the door window and saw him in there alone. Doing work how boring is that so. I knocked on the door. So loud for him to hear me.

"Come in," He said. As I walk to his desk.

"Namikaze-sensei I been a bad girl lately. And I think you should teach me a lesson for being bad." I said in a lust tone.

"Miss Haruno how should I teach you that." He said as he looked at me with lust.

"Like this", I said as I got on my knees. And I unzipped his pants. He raised up for me to take off his pants and boxers too.

"What is my little student going to do to me?" He said to me.

"Sensei pay attention to what this lesson is. I said to him as I took his whole cock in my mouth. Hiding under his desk. So delicious and so sneaky.

"Ah, shit Haruno shit ah". He moans to me and. I smirked at him. His cock was so deep inside my mouth. That I thrust his cock some more.

"Ah oh, you are so fucking good with that dirty mouth of yours. It feels so good." He gives a couple of hard slap on my ass.

He moans to me so. I bobbed my head faster and he bucked his hips with me. We did that a couple more times and he came in my mouth.

"Sensei you taste so good in my mouth," I said as I kissed him so he can taste himself.

"You are so bad I do need to teach you something." He said to me.

"No sensei," I said as I took off my panties and I climbed on his lap.

"Miss Haruno what is the meaning of this young lady." He said are you playing with me.

"Sensei you played with me too much with me I need you inside me right now," I said as I sat down hard on him.

"Oh ya ride me good Miss Haruno." He said as I was riding him to the max.

"Oh shit the condom," He said.

"I already put it on you plus. I took the pill also." I said to him he grabbed my hips.

"Oh ya, my bad student you are. Aren't you." He said to me .

"Oh, sensei please give it to me hard," I said as we both were almost to the end.

"I'm about to come to Sakura-Chan." He said to me.

"Naruto-Kun me too," I said as I felt my climax come to me

"NARUTO-KUN" I yelled as I came.

"SAKURA-CHAN" he yelled too as he came too.

"What was that for Sakura," he asked me.

"You make me feel so full again. And make me smile too." I said as I looked at him.

"Come on Naruto-Kun take me to your place. So I can get my car back. And don't forget our date tonight too" I said to him.

"I won't let's go then." He said as he threw away the condom. And he put on his boxers and pants on. And I put my underwear on. As we left to his car. And he took me to his place to get my car back.

"See you tonight Naruto-Kun," I said as I kissed him on the lips.

" See you tonight Sakura-Chan

Author Notes: St3rfire Speaking wow! what was that all about. Sakura being a naughty student. Naruto dear how did you like that. Coming from your favorite student. Huh, it was something unexpected from her. I really enjoy it teaching her a lesson. Naruto-sensei said to me. Do not think wrong. She is not going to date Sasuke. She loves you baka!


	13. Chapter 13 The flames of love

Chapter 13 Flames of love

( To the readers of forbidden love this part is spoken by the third person enjoy)

He was so happy that. He was going to see his Sakura-chan. As he began to get everything ready for his date tonight. Thank god that it was a national holiday. There was no school today. He had all the time to plan a perfect date. This date had to be perfect and sensual as well. As he began to clean his apartment for her arrival tonight. Something made him stop what he was doing. He can smell her woman scent. Her scent was attached to his body. When he give her a ride to his apartment. To pick up her car. She left her scent trapped inside his car. She also rubbed some when they kiss. Before she got inside his car. He tried to focus on changing his bed covers. He was adding new fresh clean cover's to his master bed she was going to spend a night. The smell was so strong that made his body to tremble.

He tilted his head backwards. He eyes began to twitch out of control. His nose could not stop smelling the scent. He notices that his taste bud's where getting out of control. His tongue was searching for her taste. His tongue was painting the perfect meal to be plaster on the cold wet surface of his tongue. His hand's got sweaty. He could not control what was going on. His body was getting aroused by her aroma. His breathing becomes heavier. All the sudden he had a sex dream. He was picturing Sakura all nude on top of his bed. Being handcuffed between his bed frame. Admiring her naked body scanning her body from head to toe. Ravishing her body by a heavy force of thrusting. Her screams! and her moaning echoing through his ears. Where sounds of music. Beating a tone of love making. He can feel his dick getting hard.

Sakura's P.O.V

I was humming a sweet melody as I cleaned my apartment.

The sound of her footsteps can be heard everywhere. She was done with her laundry. She began to mop her kitchen floor. She notices that her body stop moving. She could not continue forward with her mop. "Thank god I'm done with vacuuming my bedroom and that I also finish sweeping my floors," she said. She was talking to herself. She did not know. What was going on? The temperature of her body felt hot. She began to sweat. She felt she had a high fever. All of the sudden her body lost all five senses. The smell from his body scent. Sprayed on her clothes. She remembers that he was so close to her when they kiss before getting inside his car. To pick her car at his apartment. Her lips began to smack searching for his. She tilted her head backwards. Her eyes were no longer emerald green. They had flames of fire burning inside. Her hands where searching to touch him. She felt her cold wet tongue sliding around his hard dick.

He quickly snapped out from it. He shakes his pant to release the pressure from his erection coming from his hard dick. He had to think about something. He pictures Sasuke in his boxers. He whispers that better. He did not like what popped on his mind. He rather sees her naked. His body when back to normal. He whispers the perfect sex dream. He quickly walked towards his bedroom. He looked under his bed. He took a medium size box. He sat down on top of his bed. He places the box next to him. He opens it and I saw what he was looking for. There was a couple of handcuffs. And there was a masquerade mask. He can use that to cover her eyes. There was a black handkerchief he can use that to cover her mouth from her screaming

He had purchase those items the first day he saw her. He was going to use them to punish her for being a bad student and finally he was going to be able to use them. He closed the box. He places it on top of his night stand. He walked out his master's bedroom. He closed the door behind him. He walked towards his kitchen. His house had that orange fresh smell of pine sol. In a large bowl. He already had a couple of piece"s. Of uncooked chicken being marinated. In a medium size crock pot he was boiling some white rice. He also steams some vegetables. He washed his hands to place the uncooked chicken on a baking pan. When he was done. He places the tray inside the oven. He set the time on his oven for the chicken to baked. He learns how to cooked by his mother Kushina. She has that skill to cook a good meal. He looked at the white rice. He turns it off. He closed the lid for the rice to stay warm. He looked at the steam vegetables. They were done so he turn it off as well.

She can feel her wetness escaping underneath from her. Something made her snapped back to reality. The sound of her watch. She looked at the time. She places the mop back in his place. She needs to focus her mind on something else. She pictures her friend Temari on the desert beach. She did not like that image of her friend. She rather pictures him all naked on top of her bed. She quickly rushes into her bedroom to pick her outfit for the night. She walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She walked towards her closet. She grabbed a hanger with a shinning red strapless dress. She places it on top of her bed. She walked toward her dresser. She opens a small drawer. She grabbed a red lace thong. Underwear was see through. She closed it. And she opens another small drawer. She picked a pair of red knee high stockings. She places them next to her dress. She looked under her bed. She grabbed a pair of red pumps.

When she was done searching for the perfect outfit. She walked toward her bathroom. She closed the door behind her. She began to remove her sweaty. clothes due to her house cleaning. The light from her restroom reflected over her naked body. She slowly turns the handle to turn on the water. She was searching for the right temperature. She walked inside closing her shower curtain behind her. She began to pour some of her favorite shampoo. Cherry blossom mixed with orange scent. Her finger nails give her a small massage made her body relax . She felt so good. She rinses off the shampoo of her hair. On a sponge, she pours some of her favorite body soap. The wildest desires. She began to scrubbed her body from top to bottom. After a couple of minutes. Of scrubbing, she rinses it off. Inside her shower. She had a set of toothbrush and toothpaste waiting for her. She squeezed some out. She places it on top of her toothbrush. She began to brush her teeth's. Back and fourth her toothbrush went. After a couple of strokes. She was done. She rinses the taste of toothpaste from her teeth.

Naruto was almost done taking a shower. He was rinsed his body from the body soap. It was his favorite body soap. Axe body soap it had the name fire label on it. I agree to the name of it. Today was going to be a fire in his apartment. He rinses it off from his body. He turns off the water and he walked his way out. He grabbed a near by towel. He began to dry his body then he grabbed another towel to dried his hair. His hair was long but he loves it. He never complains about it. Of being long he enjoys Sakura fingers massaging through it. He can feel her finger nails running free. He grabbed his blow dryer to dried his hair. He felt the heat blowing through his hair. After a couple minutes of drying his hair. He grabbed his toothbrush and his toothpaste. He squeezed out some toothpaste. On top of his toothbrush. He began to brush his teeth's back and fourth. A couple of minutes past. He rinses it off the taste of toothpaste . He rubbed some deodorant after and he also sprayed some of his favorite perfume polo.

Sakura walked out of her bathroom. She removed her towel from her dried torso. She enjoyed walking naked inside her bedroom. To feel the fresh air caressing her body. She imagines it was him. Blowing air to touch every part of her body. She walked toward her bed. She picks her red lace thong underwear. She slides one foot at a time. After she picks up her red knee high stockings. She sat down on her bed. She began to rubbed scented oils. All over her feet's and also all over her body. Her body had the sexual glow. She bathing herself in scented oils. This something she can make at home. They were mix with natural herbs. When she was done with her oils. She began to slide her red stocking one at a time. When she was done. She clipped them over a garter belt to hold them still. When she was finished. She picked up her red shinning strapless dress It had a lace that wrapped around her neck just by untied it her dress will easily fall down to the floor it didn't have a zipper just the ribbon holding it in place. She picks her red pumps. She slides her left feet inside. Then she grabbed her right red pump. She slides her right feet inside . She walked towards her vanity dresser. She sat down. She looked at herself . She began to fix her hair. On the center of her hair. She made two braids. Then she places the remaining of her hair Into a perfect bun. When she was done. She rubbed some dark pink eye shadow. Underneath with her fingertip. She tabs some sparkles that were in a shape of a pink diamonds then she glided some black eyeliner. After she rubbed some pink blush on her cheeks. The final step was her red plum lipstick on her lips.

He walked out of his bathroom. He walked towards his night stand. He picks up his Axe deodorant fire he rubbed some on. Then he walked toward's his closet. He grabbed a black silk polo shirt. Then he grabbed a pair of orange silk slack pants. He walked toward his dresser. He opens a small drawer. He picks a pair of black thin socks. He began to put his socks one at a time. When he was finished. He grabbed his pair of black shoes. He slides his left foot and then his right foot. He walked toward his bathroom mirror. He began to braid two braids on the center of his hair. He wrapped the rest of his hair into a ponytail. His beard was well groomed. He walked out. He grabbed his long black leather jacket. On the bottom, it had a small design of a fox. He walked out his master's bedroom. He closed his door behind him. He walked toward his kitchen. Just in time, the baked chicken was done. He turns it off completely. He removed out the oven. He places it on top of the stove. He grabbed his car keys. That were hanging close to his door. He opens the door and he walked out closing it behind him.

She was facing her vanity mirror. She looked straight into the reflection. The images of the pictures. That were being reflected. Where her own reflections. She looked beautiful. She was not wearing a bra. She wanted her nipples to stand out for him. She did not care at all. She was risking it all for him. She was wearing all red to ignite the fire that burns inside for him. She took a birth control pill. She was going to asked. Him not to wear a condom. She wanted to feel him savor him inside of her. She put on her long red leather jacket on the bottom left. It had a small medical sign. She didn't button it. She left it open for him to see her nipples. She walked out of her bedroom. She was carrying her red leather Gucci bag. She places a couple of clothes. Inside to spend the two nights.

Was driving along the dead street. Not a single car in site. Maybe one or two cars passing by. Not even the sound of a police car. Every stop I made I saw a couple of people roaming the street. Some of them coming out from a fancy restaurant. Some of them driving off somewhere. Turning left on the street corner. He saw on his left side. A couple kissing waiting for the late bus. Then he made a right on the corner. He saw a straight cat trying to cross the street. He needs to do one more turn. He turns left turning at a corner street to arrived at Sakura- chan apartment. When he turn left. His heart was jumping out of his chest . His heart was skipping a beat . He wanted for her to hear it. Every time he got close to her apartment. The sound of his heart beat got louder and louder. It sounded like someone beating some drums. He arrived at her apartment complex. He could not stop his heart beat.

She was waiting for him patiently to arrived. She was seating on her black leather couch. She closes her eyes for one moment. The sound of his heart beat can be heard. His heart was playing a rhythm for her. She began to hum a sweet melody. Her heart began to give out a beat. Both hearts were getting united with there love ones. Her heart was his and his heart was her. She opens her eyes after a minute or two. She never experiences this. Both hearts's connecting as one. She never knew that one day. She will be connected as one soul, one mind, one heart beat. She opens her purse. She grabbed her make-up bag. She picked a small bottle. She opens it. She pours some body glitter on both hands. She rubbed some of the glitters on her front chest. And she also put some on her forehead. And some one her cheek bones. She looked into a small mirror. Just perfect all of the sudden light turn off. she can still see her beautiful face giving out a shine of her beauty.

He did a spiral turn to drive toward her apartment. He was breathing heavy. He was gasping for air. He needs to breath in and out. Before he got a heart attack. One more turn and he were in front of her apartment. He drove slowly. When he reach her parking lot. He found an empty parking lot next to her car. He parks in slowly next to her car. He opens his car door to walked out. His car radio was still on the sound of music began to play. It was Selena Gomez singing. A song called I love you like a love song baby. He was standing outside his car door. He started sing for her(It's been said and done. Every beautiful thought's. Been already sung. And u guess right now here's another one.) (So your melody will play on and on with the best of them. You are beautiful, like a dream come alive. Incredible centerfold miracle lyrical.)(you've saved my life) (Again and I want you to know baby)(I,I) love you like a love song, baby(x3)(And I keep hitting)( re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat)(I,I) love you like a love song, baby(x3)(And i keep hitting rep-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat)

She got up from her black leather couch. She felt a heavy wind lifting her feet. He gently swift her off. Towards her living room window. He gently places her down. Her face was plaster against the window class. She began to sing to him through the foggy window. From breathing from her nose. Both of her hand were touching the class. Her eyes were looking straight at him. (Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony) (There's no way to describe) What you do to me)(You just do to me,) (what you do)(And it feels like) (I've been rescued )(I've been set free)(I am hypnotized by your destiny)(You are magical, lyrical, beautiful)(You are...) (And I want you know baby)(I,I) love you like a love song, baby(x3)(And I Keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat)(I,I) love you like a song baby(x3)

(And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat)(No one compares you stand alone,)( To every record I own)(Music to my heart) (That's what you are) A song that goes on and on)(I'I) love you like a love song, baby(x3)(And I keep hitting)( re-peat-peat-peat-peat)(I love you like a love song.) She was glue. She could not move. Her mind was drawing pictures for him. He was so handsome standing there. Just starring at her with his cerulean eyes. With both of his hand clutch to his heart for her love. She wanted to dip him in chocolate. And eat him as a sweet desert.

Naruto can see some musical notes. Swift him underneath him. They were putting him in a trance that he could not shake from. They picked him up from the hard floor. They travel him slowly through her upstairs. He could not feel his feet's touching the steps. He was getting closer to her window. The musical notes. Made a stop in front of her window. He placed both of his hand to touch her's. His face plaster against the window class. Their hungry eyes searching for one another. There lips touching each other to perform a kiss. Their breath fogging the window class. After a couple minutes, he was released. That was magical he whisper. He never felt something like that. He walked towards her front door. He rises his right hand to give it a knocking sound.

She was release from this magical love spell. Her body never felt something like this. This moment was so intense. That she felt a small wetness. She heard the sound of knocking. She walked towards her black leather couch. She picked up her Gucci red leather bag. She walked toward her front door. She grabbed her door handle. She twisted to open her door. There he stood her handsome sexy men. Inside her mind, she said I loved the way he fixed his hair into a ponytail. He could not stop starring at her. She can tell that he was looking straight at her nipples. He was licking and smacking his lips. Making small sounds. Come out his mouth. He was a starving babe. Wanted to drink the nectar of her sweet honey.

Naruto's P.O.V

Boy, she look's hot as a vixen in red leather. My eyes can not stop starring. On her standing out nipples. She is not wearing a bra. She is teasing me. I am starving to be feed to drink her sweet nectar to drink all of it to satisfied my thirst. She totals being a bad student. Very soon I'm going to teach her a lesson on that for her to be a good student from now on. I pulled her gently from her torso. Her body was close to mines. We both began to breathe heavy. I began to pull on both top and bottom lip. I began to suck them so hard. She slightly opens her mouth for me to take dominance over. I sucked on her wet cold tongue. A heard small moan escaped from her mouth. I give a small growl. When I heard a moan echoing inside my mouth. I savagely give her a wild passionate kiss. When we broke the kiss. We were having an asthma attack. I whisper close to her ear. Are you ready my love. She nodded with a yes. She turns out her living room lights. living her front porch light's on. She closed her door behind her. We both walked holding hands. We walked are way down.

C0-Author Notes St3rfire Speaking. What the hell was that? Did a fairy godmother suddenly escaped from her magical world to do her magic here? Maybe she appears for one moment. Before going back to Cinderella . Naruto Sensei and Sakura-chan did you felt that. Did the flames of love. Made magic into the dark night for you guys to become one. Let your imagination soar I word this chapter listening to Selena Gomez song I loved you like a love song baby. I'm sorry for that delay I been helping favorite authors reviewing their books and leaving a review on amazon and also writing my stories and review my NaruSaku page on facebook. Tomorrow I will upload chapter 14.


	14. Chapter 14 Hell got lose

Chapter 14 Hell got lose

Naruto's P.O.V

We both walked down the stairs. Are hands were tangled between are fingers. The sound of our footsteps can be heard. She was burning in red flames. She had a shine around her face. Her body had a sparkle. I can read the word fire inside her eyes. I felt the heat slipping through. My body turn into flames. As we got closer to my car. I realized that my door was open. The car radio was on and the keys were connected. I lost my surroundings.

When I was being lifted under my feet's. I let go of her hand. I sat down on the driver seat. I gently placed my hand around her torso. I pulled her in with me. She adjusts herself to sit comfortably in my lap. I closed the car door. My car windows were tinted and it was sound proof.

We stared at each other for one moment. She was so beautiful. She was so hot. She was burning me. I need something to cool me down. She spoke what's wrong Naruto. I looked at her and she looked at me. I was thinking. What to said to her. She whispers into my ear. "Are you regretting to love me?asked"she said. She was about to cried in front of me. I whisper into her ear. Sakura- chan no is not that my love. She told me what is then. I want to ask you. Are you happy with me? Yes, I am honey. Why are you asking me this

I told her that I saw her. Being happy with Sasuke at lunch time. "Oh, I see what is going on. Where you following me" she asks. I said no I was around the corner. She began to explain to me. Remember the day I was crying. I was walking through the halls. When I saw Sasuke walking toward's me. He asked me what was wrong. I told him it was nothing. But he insisted me to tell him. I told him that my mother broke my favorite DVD.

Sakura's P.O.V

He invited me as a friend to have lunch. We were eating our lunch. He asked me if I felt better. I answer him yes. He told me that he was happy. That he can make his friend happy. Before we left he asked if I had a boyfriend. I answer him that I do not have time for one. I have a busy scheduled. Between school work and work. He told me that, he wish he can be my boyfriend.

I told him we can be friends. When he left the lunch table. I was thinking before I went to see you. I was thinking about how you make me feel and how you show me love and when I was sad. On how you brought a smile on my lips and you told me that you will buy me a brand new DVD. That why I give you a reward to punish me for being a bad student. Remember this Baka. I love you with a passion that is yearning for yours.

Naruto's P.O.V

She was so innocent in front of me. She was being honest with her words.

Sakura's P.O.V

I whisper into his right ear. Can I ask you a question? Is there something between you and kita. I knew it she had a concern looked. Mixed with a little bit of jealousy. I heard him cleared his throat to speak. He was calm and relaxed. He was not nervous. He had one eye looking straight at me. I can feel his hot breath. Breathing against me. He was nibbling on my left ear. He was sucking so hard. Then I felt his tongue licking the inside of my ear.

I felt a hot sensation running through me. He spoke with his sex manly voice that made my eyes to rolled. He told me that kita has been in love with me since the began of my teaching career. But I always ignored her. When she asked me to go with her to eat lunch. I had given her a good excuse. She has asked me a couple of time to go with her on a date. She told me that she love me.

I told her that, I already had women. I was reading his eyes. His words were sincere. I tilted my head to my right. He was running his wet tongue. Up and down my neck. A little moan escaped my lips. When he was done using his tongue. He spoke again never doubt my love. I was feeling his love through his tongue. I just nodded my head.

Naruto's P.O.V

I open my mouth wide. Just enough to show my teeth's. I clutch my teeth's against her shoulder. I was giving her butterfly kisses. I was sucking on her creamy skin. Leaving her love bites. She gives out a yelp. When she saw I had a crimson looked in my eyes. I whisper to her ear it's okay. I explain to her that Is the fire, that is burning for her, those flames were rushing through me. Her head was still tilted to her right side.

I did not stop giving her butterfly kiss all over her neck. I place a hand on her chin. I lifted her head up. I began to pull and tug. On her top and bottom lips. I slipped my hands under her dress. My hands were touching her bared butt cheeks. I began to rubbed my hands all over them. I give her a small moan. Nice she was wearing a thong. She opens her mouth to give me some entrance.

I began to suck so hard on her tongue. Then I began to kiss her in a wildly passionate kiss. We stared at each other's eyes.

Sakura's P.O.V

His kiss was so strong. I responded to every kiss he gives me. I saw his crimson looked. That fire that was escaping. Every touch of his hand's. Leave hot streaks of burning fire. I felt the torture that I was receiving. I could not stop screaming! and moaning. I could not breathe. His lips were still attached to mine. My body was losing control. It felt so good his tongue. Roaming through my mouth. His lips against mine. He had a strong dominance over me. I could not help it. I never felt this type of heat.

It was different from the one's he gives me. He removed my leather jacket. I felt his hand rubbing my clit's. I felt my wetness escape me. His lips continue to savor every kiss. My moan's got louder and louder.

Naruto's P.O.V

I was getting her body ready to ignite the night. To burn me with fire. What happens to us. A couple minutes ago. It was magical and so intense. I never felt something like this. It felt are soul's being combined into one. When we were glued together in the window class. I release her from my kisses. She was turning blue and gasping for air. I whisper into her ear. Are you ready my loved. She leans closer to me. She laid her neck against mines. She was still sitting on my lap. I turn on my car. I felt her tugging and pulling on my ear. Then she releases her lips. She was licking me up and down. She whispers you taste so good. I give her a small growl. All of the sudden I felt a sharp pain. She was sucking hard on my neck. She left me her love bites. I whisper to her ouch! your burning me. It hurts to be burn. You are playing with fire baby. I saw those flames in her eyes. I pulled away from her parking lot. I drove out I turn left. She did not let go of my neck. As I continue going forward. I looked both away's. Before turning another left. I let go of the steering wheel. I release her lace ribbon. Her dress felt below her waist.

Naruto's P.O.V

There she was my fire Princess. Her sexual body. Was too much for me to handle. There she was naked in front of me. She was not wearing a bra. She was a good teaser. I enjoyed the way. She teases me. I loved the way. She played with my mind. She let go of my neck. She tilted her head backward. I caress her left breast gently. Her body began to twitch and to shiver. I was sending her to a sexual paradise full of ecstasy and waves of pleasure. I release my hand. I gently cupped her left breast in my hand's. I placed her left breast inside of my mouth. I licked her nipple over and over. Then I began to suck on her whole breast. I felt her nipple resting on my wet tongue. She was feeding me. Her sweet nectar had a sweet taste of honey. I was so thirsty for her nectar. I licked my lips from the falling nectar. I sucking her dried I wanted to taste over and over. I released my lips. She had small bruises and teeth marks. I place my hand's again on the steering wheel. My car was spinning in a spiral direction.

Sakura's P.O.V

He was sending me to heaven. He was killing me a thousand times. He resurrected me a thousand times. He knows how to pleasure me as women. I will never regret it. My body belong's to him and his belong's to me. As we were waiting to exit out of my apartment complex. He was caressing my right breast with his hands. Then he released his hand. I give out a loud moan. I felt it he was licking on my nipples. He was giving me a seizure. I was shaking so hard. Then he began to suck on my right breast. I felt my sweet nectar running down his throat. I heard him whispering. In small words this so good. He was latched my breast like a newborn baby. He was sucking me so hard that I felt it through my skin. Both of my breasts were dried out. I heard the sound of smacking lips. I whisper to myself my baby is well satisfied. When he was finished I leaned against him.

Naruto's P.O.V

I felt her two breasts against my chest. I looked both ways before driving away from her apartment complex. She was grinding on my lap. I felt my dick getting harder then it was. We both were moaning at each other. Then she began to unzip my pants. I was trying to focus on the road. But it was hard when you have women on fire. I saw in front me a woman give me a pervert looked. I looked at her with my crimson eyes. Then I open my mouth for her to see how my teeth's were sharping. Her eyes showing a fraught looked. She turns around to looked what going. "Oooh, I see drivers. Please mind our own business" she said. I give out a small chuckle. I said yeah what my women said. She began to stroke my hard dick in her hand. Up and down her small hand went. She was adding more flame to the burning fire. Thank goodness there was a red light. I tilted my head little against the car seat. My eyes just rolling up and down. I was snapped out. When I heard a car horn behind me. Oooh shit, oooh shit said I am bad. I continue driving passing the street light's

Sakura's P.O.V

I dipped myself to face his hard dick. I stuck my tongue out. I began to lick it around each side. I was so happy. That I was having my favorite lollipop It had an orange flavor taste. I give it a couple of licks. Then I wrapped my lips around the tip of his shaft. I began to bob up and down. I looked at him he give me a big growl. He let go of the steering wheel. He began to rub my bared back. I heard him whisper. Oh, Sakura-chan your mouth feel's like heaven to me. He place's his hand's back on the steering wheel. I heard him whispering between moans and groan. Sucked harder baby he said. I obey his orders. I give him a harder suck. I was sucking him so hard. That it lost colored. I can feel a rush running through it. He gives a hard thrust inside my mouth. He released his warm seed's inside. His bitter and half sweet taste. Was sending signal's of mix flavor to my taste buds. I cleaned him up from top to bottom.

Naruto's P.O.V

I turn left on a corner street. The light's were dim not too bright. I turn off the car. I slowly picked her up from her hip's. I placed her on top of my erosion. It was heated by her warm mouth. She slowly began to enter. She was making her way down . Her body was moving up and down. I just watch how her body. Was performing the best show. It was ten times better than a lap dance. Better than spending. Your entire paycheck on a strip club. I placed both of my hands on her torso. Helping her to move her body up and down. Ooh, babe, I can not help it. I began to thrust. I released my right hand. I lifted her dress from behind. I was slapping her butt checks. Every time I thrust into her. I was whisper into her ear. Your mine bad girl. I smack her a little harder. She was screaming out loud. Her screams were from pleasure, not pain. The sound of our skin crashing against each other. She whispers thrust harder baby. I obeyed her and I thrust her so hard that an animal roar escaped through. We were both reaching are climax. She was continue moving in a fast rhythm.

Sakura's P.O.V

He gives me the last thrust and we both give out the loudest moan. We came down from our climax. I felt his warm seed's inside of me. We were both gasping for air. It took us a couple of minutes to control are breathing. The temperature inside the car went from high to low. He was still inside of me. It felt so wonderful. No more hiding inside a condom from know on it will be. No more pills and no more condoms. Like a said I am risking it all. I do not care anymore. What people said about me. That I give my body to a man. Just to have sex and to have a baby. No, it was not like that. I give myself in for the love a man to be with a man. to wake up next to a man. Grow old and gray with the man you loved. Raised a family to see them grow in front of you and he was perfect, To be the father of my child. I will continue with my career of become a medical doctor and I know he has a good heart that he will help me to accomplish it. He turns on the car again. Then he continues on the same street.

Naruto's P.O.V

Are body were so close to one another. She was still naked. I wanted to feel her skin inside of me. That why I did not remove my hard dick. It was full of steam and full of heat. It felt like a volcano about to explode. Just ready to gush out with full force. We were getting close to my apartment. Just one more turn and we are there. Then I give a final left turn from right. I made a couple of curves. We arrived in front of my parking lot. Before we got off from my car. I tied her ribbon round her neck. I slowly picked her up. I zipped my pants and I open the car door. I turn her around towards the door. I was holding her in a bridal style on top of my lap. I give her a wild passionate kiss. She still had the flame inside her eyes. I gently bend her head forward not to hit the roof of my car. We slipped out of my car. I still had her in a bridal style. I picked up her Gucci red leather purse and I place her red leather jacket on top of her. I closed the door with my keys.

Sakura's P.O.V

He was holding me. The sound of his heart was still beating. It was beating in a slow rhythm. The smell of his man perfume. Was giving me a high. When you are under high narcotics medicine. I could not think straight. I could not focus on my surrounding's. The only thing that I remember. Just getting close to his lips and kissing him with a passion. He responded to my kiss. We were kissing as we walked toward's his stairs. We reached his stairs and we began to walk up towards his door. He places his door key on the door knob. He opens the door and we both walked through. He still had me in a bridal style. He closed the door behind him. It smells so delicious. He put me down on my two feet's. He places my red leather jacket on a hook closed to the door and he walked toward his bedroom. He was holding my red purse. I can see he place It on top of his nightstand then he walked out closing the door behind me.

Naruto's P.O.V

I place my hand around her waist. We both walked toward's the dinner table. I pulled out her chair. And I asked her to take a sit. She sat down and I pulled her chair toward the table. I whisper into her ear. Make yourself at home my love. I grabbed two empty plates . I walked toward's the kitchen. I placed them on top of the kitchen counter. I picked a wooden spoon and I pour some white rice on each plate then I grabbed a round spoon and I pour some steam vegetable. I placed them next to the white rice then I grabbed a big fork. I stabbed the fork in the middle to pick up two pieces of chicken. I placed the two piece's of chicken on top of the plate then I grabbed two more piece's of chicken to be placed on top of the next plate. I scrapped all of the white rice. I place it inside a small bowl. I place the lid on top of the container then I place the steam vegetables on another container closing the lid then a picked all the pieces of baked chicken on another container closing the lid as well. I placed them inside my refrigerator. I placed the dirty dishes inside of my sink. I walked toward's the dinner table with the two plates.

Sakura's P.O.V

He came out of the kitchen with two plates. He places one of the plates in front me. The other plate. He placed it on the other side. He was carrying a small torch. He turns it on to light up the candles then he grabbed the champagne bottle that was on the ice. A loud popping sound was heard around the apartment. He grabbed one of the champagne class. He pours some into the class. He places it next to my plate. He grabbed the other champagne class. He also pours some champagne into the class. He places it next to his plate. He places the champagne bottle back into the ice. Then he walked toward his living room. Where he has his entertainment system. On the back of my head. I can hear the sound of romantic music playing. I hear his footsteps coming closer. He passes by me and all of the sudden the lights were dim with only the reflection of the two candle's lights. He took a seat and he said a small prayer. A bowed my head as well. The smell of potpourri it had the scent of the wildest dreams. My senses were going wild. My hands began to shake. My heart began to beat. I need to control this heat again.

Naruto's P.O.V

The smell of potpourri triggers all of her sense's. I saw that looked inside her eyes. The red flames were still there. My ears can hear. The sound of her heart beating. Her breathing becomes heavy. She took a small sip from her class. We stared at each other as time stood still. We gazed at each other with hungry eyes. She can hear my heart beating just by looking at her. My breathing got heavy. My body was moving on his own. The sound of smacking and licking are fingers. We were enjoying every part of the meal. We had a small conversation about random stuff to avoid this body heat. Are stomach were satisfied from the delicious food. Three small words come out of her mouth. I love you, honey. I give her the cheesiest grin. I got up and I picked up both of our plates. I walked toward's the kitchen. I placed them in my sink. I walked toward's her. I pulled her up gently. We both walked to the center of my living room.

Sakura's P.O.V

His hand's were on my waist. I placed my hands around his neck. Are bodies were closed together. We felt each other body heat. On the sound of the music. Our bodies were moving on his own. I placed my neck to rest on his shoulder. He whispers into my ear. I love you so much my loved. A couple of tears's. Flow down my cheek bones. He wiped them out with his dumb. As we dance through the night. He was twirling me around from one direction to another. I was spinning around in circles. Then he dips me almost to the ground. He places a passionate kiss on my lips. After he releases my lips from the kiss. He began to nibble on my left ear and I began to nibble on his right then we switch ears after we licked each other's neck's up and down. We released our tongue. I can see the crimson looked again. His teeth were sharp and he clutches them against my creamy skin. He was sucking them so hard. leaving small butterfly kisses. I felt blood dripping from my shoulder. His cold wet tongue tasting my blood.

Naruto's P.O.V

We both had that crimson look. As we were possessed by a demon. We were in a deep trouble. She placed her small hands inside my shirt. She was caressing every part of my muscular body. My body began to tremble more with her touches then she slowly removed my polo shirt. She was giving me small kisses. All of the sudden a give out a small yelp. Her teeth were clutch on my right shoulder. She was sucking her way through my skin. I felt my own blood dripping. I never release my teeth's from her left shoulder. The taste of fresh blood was feeding the demon as a ritual of lovemaking. Are bodies were still connected to the sound of the music. I released my teeth's from her left shoulder. We both walked holding each other tight. We walked toward's the dinner table. I blow out the candles. I began to suck and pulled. Both of her top and bottom lips. Her lips were calling me to kiss her so I give in to temptation. I give her some wild passionate kisses. She responded to every kiss we give. Her hands were pulling on my pant's.

Sakura's P.O.V

I unbuckle his belt. The sound of pulling down on a zipper was music to my ears. Both of our lips were ravishing each other. He was holding me between my torso. He released one of his hand's. He placed it on top of my left breast. He was caressing them gently. What? I was experiencing was so intense. His lips being attached to mine. His hand on my left breast and I can feel his hard dick against my womanhood. Staring at each other's crimson eyes. We dance our way through the living room toward's his master's bedroom. He opens the bedroom door. We spin are self's inside. He spins around to lean against his door with his bared back he closed it. And with his right hand, he locked it. He asked me to close my eyes. I obeyed him. He released me and he walked towards his nightstand. He opens the box and he removed all of the items. He walked towards me. The temperature rises to maximum high. He kisses my forehead. Then he places some kisses on both of my eyes. After he gives me a small kiss one my nose. The final two kiss was on each of my cheeks. Out of nowhere, he gives the biggest and the wildest kiss on my plump red lips. He then released me. He was continuing with his kiss. He was so attached to my lips. He was holding them so tight at the same time he places a bed night mask. Then he handcuffs my left hand. We continue where we left. His lips were still against mines and then he placed both of his hand's against my breast. He was caressing them on top. I placed both of my hands on his bared chest. I was touching every muscle. We were sending electric signals to each other. It felt like we were. Sitting down on the electric chair.

Naruto's P.O.V

The electric signals were so intense. It felt like a thunderstorm roaming somewhere. I can smell her wetness. I loved that smell. It was driving me insane. I tilted my head backward. I closed my eyes. My eyes were rolling. Like small marbles going round in circles. I was receiving every touch. She made against my chest. She was rubbing herself against my erection. I give out a big growl. That I can even scare the king of the jungle. I walked toward's my bed. I sat down on my bed. I released both of my hands away from her breast. I untied her red ribbon from her dress. It drops directly into the floor. She was total nude in front of me. The only piece of clothing she had. Was her see through red lace thong underwear. I was observing her natural beauty from head to toe scanning every inch of her body. She bends down on her knees. I gently grabbed both of her hands. I place small kisses on the top of her palms and also in the middle of her hands. I placed them on top of my pant's. I help her removed my pant's and boxers. There I was all naked. I removed her masked from her eyes. I placed it on top of her kissable forehead. She looked at me with a devilish looked. She was smacking and licking her lips. A Little bit of drool came out. I gently place her masked to covered her eyes again. She whispers to me to feed me. I gently grabbed her hands again. I placed them on top of my erection. She began to give out gently strokes with her small hands.

Sakura's P.O.V

My hand's went up and down his hard dick. I felt like a small child. Playing with her favorite toy. I can hear him moaning (ahh). The louder he gets. The harder I stroke. Then I released my hands. I began to lick him with my tongue It wrapped around his hard dick my tongue did not want to leave it. My tongue was licking him up and down. I was enjoying a huge orange flavor lollipop. I release my tongue away from his dick. He picked me up from the floor. He gently scooped his body to laid down on his bed. I gently wrapped his hands around my waist. He gently picked my up like a delicate flower. He put me in between his knees. I licked his chest up and down. I wanted to taste those muscles. Then I licked his entire neck. As I travel my way down. I reach my favorite spot. My favorite candy store. I wrapped my lips around his hard dick. I began to suck my favorite treat. I felt my eyes rolling getting ready to popped out. His hands were rubbing all over my bared back and my bare butt check. I was taking me sweet time. Savoring the taste of orange. I heard him calling my name Sakura baby. (Oooh Sakura baby), (Oooh Sakura baby),( Oooh Sakura baby). Do not tease me. Please sucked harder. My heart skipped a beat when I heard him. He was enjoying every sucked a made. The harder I sucked the more. He screams! out my name.

Naruto's P.O.V

She was moaning with every sucked. I was screaming! her name out loud. We were making magic sending are bodies into a love trance. I felt my hard dick vibrating as a magic one. Ready to proof something out. She whispers honey. "Please cum in my mouth." Bingo she said the exact words I wanted to hear. My bag of tricks was ready to release. She did not stop sucking. I whisper I am cumming baby. I released my warm seed's inside of her. She swallows every single drop. Then she cleans me all the way with her tongue to removed any remain's. I was about to pin her down on the bed. She spoke I am not done with you yet. She placed herself between my knees. Her wetness was spilling down. She slides herself down. She began to move her body up and down. I cupped both of her breasts together. I was licking both of her nipples. Her body was breaking down into little pieces. I had to pick up the pieces and bring her back to life. I stop licking her nipples. I wrapped my whole mouth around her two breasts. I was sucking her sweet nectar. It was rich and full of flavor. I am the luckiest man to be surrounded by beauty. Her moans were so loud. I did not care. If the whole neighborhood hears them. Her moans where soft music to me ears.

Sakura's P.O.V

I scream! his name so many times. When I scream! his name so many times. He sucked harder on my two breasts. Both of our names were heard. Every time he called my name I move my body faster, and when I called his name. He sucked my two breasts. His suck's become more rapid. I felt all of my sweet nectar gushing down his throat. I was thrusting my body harder and harder. When his name escaped my mouth. He released both of his hands away from my two breasts. He placed them on my waist. He was helping me to thrust faster. He began to thrust. His thrust became so violent. With a big force a collapse against his chest. I felt his warm seed inside of me. I stayed there to catch my breath. I heard him gasping for air. I was afraid that. He was having an asthma attack. I removed myself. Lean forward to clean him up. I licked my lips. He pins me down on his bed. He cuffed my left wrist against his bed frame. He placed other handcuffs on my right wrist against his bed frame. He said that he was going to punish me for being a bad student. He covered my mouth with a handkerchief. He whispers to me all the naughty things. He will do to me.

Naruto's P.O.V

He repeated the same techniques on her. I swirled my tongue all over her precious body. I licked every part of her body. I moved my tongue. Up and down like a snake. Hissing at her. She was my prey and she was my prisoner. She could not move underneath me. I wrapped my mouth on her left breast. I was sucking and licking. I place one finger inside her. I began to thrust her. over and over again. Then I place the second finger. I did the same thing. Then a place a third finger. She screams! at me harder. My finger moved in and out so quickly. Babe, I am cumming she said. I thrust her with my fingers faster. She cums on my fingers. I licked them off wiping them off from her juice's. I released my mouth and I placed it on her right breast. I sucked and licked for a couple of minutes. Then I moved my tongue to enter her wet cavern. My tongue went in and out roaming every part of her cavern. I slipped out my tongue and I licked the outside of her wetness. Back and fourth. In and out my tongue went top and bottom. My tongue was thrusting her. None stop without stopping. When she came inside of my mouth. Her juice's painted on my wet tongue.

Sakura's P.O.V

He tastes my juices he was smacking his lips. He spread my legs. He rubbed my clitoris before. Entering his hard dick inside of me. He enters slowly and gently. he moved in and out with gently thrust and he spoke my love call my name and I obeyed Naruto-Kun. I repeat so many times. That his thrust become harder. I heard him said. I love it when your nice and wet he give out a growl. I just nodded at him. My body was too weak to respond. He killed me and I was so relaxed on a sexual paradise. I loved sucking and licking on your busty breast. He loved it when you placed your lips on my hard dick. He went on and on. I was getting aroused by his naughty words. He thrust harder. Then he turns me to face the pillow without pulling out. He began to spank me and he thrust me again. He licked my bared back up and down. He did different position on me after a couple of hard thrusts he came inside of me. He turns me to face him again and he relaxed next to me to cool down for a little bit. We started all over. Non stop all night. Over and over doing different positions. Are bodies twitching? We felt like fish out of water. Are eyes rolling round?

Naruto's P.O.V

The next day we did not wake up after 1:00 p.m. We both got up and we went to take a shower together. I give her good hard spanking from behind. I made love to her inside the shower. Both of are bodies being battered with scratches and bruises. It was worth the passion and the intense heat. We will never forget this. We got dress and. We leave to eat breakfast. Then I will take her to do some shopping. After we will have a picnic at the park. Before we head home we will rent some movies and eat some fast food. Before we go to sleep. Make sweet love again. I saw how she was having trouble stand up and to walk. She did not bother to ask me to wear a condom. When the bed shakes like an earthquake. When the wall began to break apart and the picture frames fall down. That when my wild side came out to played.

Co-Author Notes St3rfire Speaking. Wow, I looked through my window. Across from me, I can see. Naruto-sensei apartment. On fire with smoke coming out. What was going on? Did he burn the whole dinner? I remember the moaning and groaning coming out from his master bedroom. The scream's of a female voice. They were igniting the night with burn passion. I shake the blush from my cheeks. I remove from the window for them not to see me. Was that intense or what. It seemed that Kurama was there. It felt like a demon fox was there. Having his pervert ways as a wild fox. Let your imagination soar and chapter 15 will be posted later on tonight.


	15. Chapter 15 Pregnancy Test

Chapter 15 Pregnancy Test

Sakura's P.O.V

Next morning I was all wrapped around Naruto's arms. Then I heard a text on my phone. I really didn't want to respond. But I answer anyways. Just so they don't text me back and ruined my sleep.

"Hey, girl it's Temari I wanted to tell you. I am on my way over to see you."

I saw what she text me. She put on a smiling face :) I text her back.

"I can't wait to see you girl. Oh hey, have a question. Have my brother ever wear a condom. With you, while you guy has sex"

I had to know if she did or not. I don't want to be. The only one who done it before

"No, she said pills don't work like that alone. You need to use a condom. You are likely to get pregnant very soon have you?"

I had to think of something to tell her. Know I am worried about this. I mean ya it's my last year in high school. But I had more to do.

"No I mean how my brother is stupid. So I had to make sure you. Where protected from him."

I felt so proud of myself. But now I got to see a doctor. About this so I moved his arm and got dressed and I went to the doctor office. But than Temari saw me and I told her I Had to see the doctor. I have not seen one for a while. She wanted to come with me.

"Okay, Miss Haruno you can have a sit. She said the doctor will be with you okay" The nurse said to me.

"Okay thanks, " I said as we sit down in the seats. We waited there for forever

" Miss Haruno doctor will see you now." The nurse said we went back there.

" Okay, Miss Haruno what can I do for you." The doctor said to me.

" I need a pregnancy test. I said to him. He nodded his head and told me to go, and pee in a cup in the bathroom. After that we waited around seems like forever. Then the doctor finally came inside the room.

"Will congratulations Miss Haruno your pregnant. He said as he left . Temari looked at me with an open mouth."O"

"Your brother is going to kill you. You know she told me.

" I know he is but how do I tell Naruto about this. We never talked about this. I know I just won't tell him about it." I said as she shakes her head at me.

"Girl he gonna find out about it. When you start getting sick. How do you explain that to him? She asked me.

" I don't know stomach flu. It will go away soon. I said to her.

" Ya after nine mouths it will." She laughs at me. As we walked around

Naruto's P.O.V

I woke up and saw my old friend right there in my apartment with me.

"Seichi what are you doing here in my place. I asked him.

" Oh, my girl took yours and told me to stay. So they can have girl time you know." He said as he leans back in a chair.

" Ya, I heard that man. it's been years since I seen you. I said as I got dressed.

" Ya sorry but had to leave. If you meet my mom. Which you have she is like Cruella Deville" he said.

"I know she didn't like me at all man. She glared at me all the time. I said to him.

"That is my mom for you right there evil. That is why I moved out. And Sakura too she is evil to a lot of people man." He said as he took off.

" Tell me about your grandma. Why is she so important to Sakura. So much I asked. And he looked at me.

"She took care of me and Sakura. She is like a real mom to us. Not like are a real mom. She loved us. Always told us to follow our dreams. That why Sakura loves her so much. But she got ill and Sakura took care of her. Then mom put her in a nursing home and they gave her the wrong medicine. The medicine put her to sleep. But when they tried to wake her up. They found out her. Was giving the wrong medicine. She died in her sleep. I and Sakura were hurt. All that Sakura had was that Romeo and Juliet DVD she gave her. That is why she has it closed to her heart"He said as he told me about her.

"Where can I get a DVD like that" I asked him.

"Target in Charleston my grandma was a traveler. She traveled all over the world. So she got it for Sakura. He said to me.

" Will I'm going there. And get Sakura a new one. I said as he shakes his head at me.

"Crazy dude crazy he told me. And I stared at him.

" Thanks, I know I'm. As I said to him"

" What about children you guys. Going to have some soon. He asked me not until. She is out of school. So we can start a family. But I am asking her to move in with me I said"

"I already did that with mine. And never been better too." He said to me.

"Cool have you been doing it none stop huh," I asked him.

"Hell yeah I have and she is a wild one. And I love it too" he said to me.

"Man can't wait to do that to Sakura all the time. I said as he made a face at me.

" Didn't need to know that dude she is my sister. He said to me.

"Like you don't brag about your sex lif," I said to him as. I pointed a finger at him

Sakura's P.O.V

"What about this dress girl," I said to Temari as I looked at her.

"Too orange get something. More bright and pretty" she said to me.

"But he loves orange colors to make him happy", I said as I laid it on my arm. And saw a bright pink dress.

''Girl your brother loves blue too. But I don't wear it" she said to me.

"Will I'm getting both orange and pink makes me fell better"? I said as we walked through the mall.

" Until you start getting fat with the baby. Sakura you would need to tell him or he will be mad. " She said to me as I stared at her

" Shut up I will tell him. That is why when we are done here. I am going to the store for some ingredients for Ramen" I said to her.

"Man your guy is weird he likes eating that stuff. She asked me.

"Yes he does," I said as we made it to the checkout center.

"Is this all for you ma'am the checkout lady asked me"

"Yes, it is I," said to her. As she rings me up.

"It will be 146.00 dollars," she said to me.

"Okay, I slide my credit card in the machine. And she thanked me for it.

"Man I wish my dad was like that," she said to me.

"Ya daddy is nice like that. He even kept my brothers money from mother" I told her.

" What I thought she cut him off. And took everything with her" she said to me as we got into my car.

" Ya he has lots of money in it," I said to her.

" We are going to have a talked about that too," she said to me as I drove to Naruto's

Naruto's P.O.V

I heard Sakura's car coming in. And I thought of how I love her so much. No one will ever take her from me. We are going to be together forever.

" The girls are here dude I told him.

" Yeah my sister's car just came in he told me"

" How do you know that it is her," I asked him.

"She always has her Saturn convertible car that dad brought for her. He told me". And we heard a knock at the door and I opened it for the girls.

" Hey, baby you got some new dresses. Can't wait to have you where one tonight. I said to her." And She blushed at me .

"Don't say stuff like that. In front of my friend and my brother baka. She told me and my face dropped.

"Oops, I forgot sorry didn't mean to embarrass you in front of them," I said to her she looked at me.

"Dude I have to go now see you around okay," He said to me as they left. And I heard him getting beating up on.

"So you taking me out tonight." She asked me. I nodded my head to her

"Of course I am you are my girl. So I'm taking my beautiful girl out tonight." I said to her she smiled so big at me.

Later the night Sakura's P.O.V

"Man, that orange dress is so lovely baby. He told me as he grins at me". And I smiled at him.

"I got it just for you. I was hoping you love it" I said to him and he took my hand in his.

"Then let's dance. " He said as the music started to play.

"Tell me why do you put up with my foolish ways. You never take to your heart. The crazy things I say. Oh I know you could walk out on me any must be a darn good reason. Why you'd even want to stay."

"Naruto this is Reba McEntire. She is one of my favorite country singers" I said to him as he smiled at me. And held me close.

"Yup, it's her all right. " He said to me.

"You must really love me.

How can it be true?

There are things you'll take from me.

I won't even take from you.

Every time I fall apart.

You always pull me through.

You must really love me.

As much as I love you.

You must really love me.

As much as I love you".

I really do love you, you do put me together again." I said as we danced to it.

"I appreciate the honesty you've shown to me. And the way you tell your friends that you belong to me. And when you hold me tight. It always sets me free. Oh, this must be the way that true love was meant to be".

"We have everything to what she is singing right now you now." He told me as he kissed me on the lips.

"You must really love me.

How can it be true?

There are things you'll take from me.

I won't even take from you.

Every time I fall apart.

You always pull me through.

You must really love me.

As much as I love you.

You must really love me.

As much as I love you.

And Lord I'm glad you do."

"Best date we ever had for sure. I love you so much." I told him as I kissed him again on the mouth.

"We have each other. Together I would not give it up for anything" he told me.

" Don't you want a family one day in the future?" I asked him he smiled at me.

"Yes, I do want one with you in the future. Me and you and a little baby soon: he told me.

"Sooner than you think," I thought in my mind.

Naruto's P.O.V

''I love you Sakura so much. I told her and kissed her and moved her to our bedroom.

"Again you are so horny," she told me as I smirked at her.

"How can I resist you so tasty. I want to eat you up" I told her as I picked her up and carried her to the bed and unzipped her dress.

"Naruto don't stare at me too much it's embarrassing," she told me as I licked down to her breast and sucked on her right one and played with the other one.

"Oh, Naruto that feels so good give me more," she told me.

"I am not done yet," I told her as I kissed down on her stomach and to her wet dripping core.

"Oh Naruto please do something to it she begged me. I loved it when. She begged for me."

"Anything you want it's yours. I told her as I licked her wet core and put my tongue inside her. She is much tighter than normal. But I didn't care. I fucked her with my tongue."

"Oh feels (moans) so (moans) good (moans) Naruto. She moans to me as. I felt her climax cumming to my mouth.

"That's it cum in my mouth let me taste it now. I growl at her and right then. She came in my mouth.

"That was amazing," she told me as I was at her entrance.

"We are not done yet baby ready for me inside you," I said to her.

"Yes I am ready for you," she told me as push inside her And she moans for me"

"Do you want more. I asked her and" she nodded her head to me.

"Yes more more and hard too," she told me as I thrust inside her hard. We moan and. As we dance together"

''Oh Naruto feels so good" she moans to me.

"Who's your daddy huh. Who is your daddy" I asked her as I slow down?

"You are my daddy Naruto. Oh, daddy" she moans to me.

"Oh yes, I am. Who? Do you worship" I asked as I slow down?

"I worship you only you," she told me as. I went fast inside her.

"I am going to cum Naruto so hard too," she told me.

"Me too I'm going to cum inside of you," I said as she came all over me and I came inside her.

"Now turn over for me," I told her and she told me.

"What are you doing now," she asked me .

" I'm going to fuck that ass of yours now," I told her as I shoved it in her ass. And she screamed!. And I thrust hard and hard inside her.

"Oh so tight so hot. I love this ass so much" I told her as I pulled her hair. And she kept screaming! for me.

"Oh so big inside my ass," she told me as I felt. Like I was going to cum again.

"I am cumming again Sakura," I told her.

"Me too Naruto me too," she told me. As she came all over the covers. And I came inside of her ass.

C0-Author notes St3rfire Speaking. I love how they communicated to each other through songs and by their body language, and how much love they express to each other. Oh, my god they are going to be parents. Naruto-sensei is about 6ft 8 in and Sakura is about 5ft 6 inches. Let your imagination soar and tomorrow I will post chapter 16.


	16. Chapter 16 The baby news

Chapter 16 The baby news

Sakura's P.O.V

When I woke up I felt sick so got up and ran to the bathroom, and puke in the toilet really hard. It hurt so much I felt so bad at that moment.

"Sakura-Chan are you alright, he asked me as I flush the toilet"

"Ya I'm just got the stomach flu, but will be fine," I told him and he looked at me.

"Are you sure you look pale in the face," he told me.

"I promised I'm fine just got the stomach flu. It will go away soon," I told him as I brush my teeth, and kissed him with passion.

"You know today is the last day of our day off from school then, we have to go back to school, and keep it a secret until after school," he told me.

"I know to come over to my place I'm going to make you dinner just you and me, and I also got some good new's to tell you too, but you got to come over. I told him.

"Okay muffin cake I will be there around 7'o clock okay," he told me as he looked at me.

"That will be fine If you came around that time. I will be expecting for you to come I told him as I got dressed, and I walked toward the door," I told him.

"Don't forget my kiss muffin cake," he told me as he kissed me on the lips and I left his place.

Naruto's P.O.V

As she left my apartment. I was so worried about her. She never got sick before. All of the sudden she was getting sick. I hope she gets better soon. As I heard my phone go off.

"Hey mom how are you," I said to my mom.

"Dear how are you, you got a girl yet," she asked me.

" Yes mom I do, she is very pretty you know," I told her.

"Oh I and your father got to meet her right away," she told me and I thought about it.

"She invited me to her house for dinner maybe next weekend. You guys can meet my girl," I told her.

"Alright dear can't wait to meet her, she must be something dear," she told me.

"Ya, I plan to marry her after school," I told her as I heard her scream!

"Oh. omg, you are getting married too soon. I'm going to be a grandma," she told me as I smiled to myself.

"Ya, you and dad, so make sure you tell him, and not to make a big deal about it too,"I told her.

"I will tell him we are going to be grandparents soon," she told me.

"Ya but not right now. We need to talk more about a baby mom," I told her as she gives a small cry into the phone.

"But don't take so long. Dear me and your father. We are not young anymore, and I can't wait to spoil my grandchild. You know," she told me as I thought about it more.

"It will not take so long mom. Please let us talk about it first. We need to plan for it," I told her and she screams! again.

"I got to go dear. I need to tell your father about this. He will be so happy about this. You know your father is thinking of giving, the company to you If you still want it. I know you love being a teacher, and stuff but think about it," she told me.

"Mom I will think about it, and see you next weekend you and dad okay," I said as I hung up the phone and shake my head.

"Only my mom had to get me thinking about babies and my Sakura," I thought to myself.

Sakura's P.O.V

I walked to my place with my hand on my belly, and thought what if he didn't want it? What if it was too soon for a baby? I ate breakfast and I got dressed to go see my father at the company.

"Is my father in a meeting or is he free I asked at the security," she looked at me.

"Your father is free pleases go right in he should be in there", she shows me where and I walked into his office to see him at his desk.

"Hello daddy I said," as I set down in a chair

"Hello, precious how are you today," he asked me.

" I'm good daddy and you," I asked him.

" I'm fine just getting stuff ready for when I divorce your mother," he told me as I looked at him.

"She gets on my nerves. I know she is my mom, but she was never really there," I told him and he looked at me.

"You know she never wanted kids, but we had your brother and you, so she had to stop partying, and when it become difficult, she gave up on you guys," he told me as I looked at him.

"What she didn't want us. I asked him.

" She didn't want to have children. She was so upset when she found out. He told me as I looked at him.

"But why did she have us then," I asked him.

"I told her if she gets rid of you guys. I was going to sue her, and her parents made her too, since I was a business owner, and had lots of money too," he told me.

I sat there with my dad, with a smile on my face. Thinking how to break it down to Naruto. He is going to be a father. I hope he those not makes me get rid off are unborn child like my mother. She did not want to do with us. I still can't believe it She didn't want us. What kind of mother. Wouldn't what a child? but like daddy said she was a party girl.

Naruto's P.O.V

I am in my bathroom getting ready to go over sakura -chan's house and have some dinner with her. I wonder what she is making us for dinner. I bet it is going to be good too.

" Can't wait to see her, I said to myself, as I looked in a mirror at myself.

"I knew she always had a thing for me. She just had to get a small pushed," I said to myself, as I looked for my Axe fire body spray.

"She will not resist keeping her hands off me. When she smells my fire Axe. I bet she will love it too," I said as I sprayed it on me.

"I bet she is going to tell me. Oh, Naruto I love you so much. I want to move in with you, and be with you," I said as I fake her voice, and I made my hair look more natural for her. She is my life and I want to spend the rest of our lives together. Maybe I can talk to her about my dad business, and how he wants me to take over it for him.

"Okay, Naruto slow down don't get ahead of yourself. We are in the dating stage. You must take it slow and calm. I don't want to rush her too much.," I said to myself, as I grin to myself.

"But I can't wait to see her tonight and tell her to move in with me and live with me. We could have lots of sex. I don't have to worry about her, going home by herself. She will be safe with me, I should spray my hair too. I want her to be all over me," I said to myself looking directly into the mirror.

"Oh, shit almost 7 p.m I need to get over there, and fast so I will not be late. I do not want her to be mad at me and hit me hard. I know how good my girl hits too, I said, as I ran out of the apartment, and I drove to her apartment for our date.

Sakura's P.O.V

I was so nerves about him coming over here tonight. I'm going to tell him about it. I am so scared of how. He will react to the baby. I want to be with him, but I don't want to hold him down either. I heard my doorbell ring, and I answer it.

"Hello, Naruto you smell like Axe. My favorite scent I love it so much. Dinner is almost ready. You can't wait in the living room. Until I call you okay,"I told him he smiled at me.

"Sure thing I don't mind. I rush over I didn't want to be late for dinner," he told me.

"That is really great. It's almost done. So it shouldn't be long now," I said, as I walked into the kitchen to get it ready.

"I will wait for you dear," he told me as I got us a bowl ready.

"Dinner is ready dear come and get it," I yelled at him and he came into the kitchen.

"Smells really good what is it? " he asked me.

"Homemade ramen for you," I said as he looked at the bowl with a watery mouth.

"Man I love you. You are really good to me can't wait to eat it," He said to me.

"Naruto I have to tell you. Today I went to the doctor and I found out that I'm pregnant. You are going to be a father," I told him as he looked at me.

"You're what? how did it happen? When did it happen.? You mean last night? Are you pregnant? and I'm going to be a father," he said to me all shock.

" Yes, I said as I cried," while he looked at me, and he got up from the chair.

"Muffin cake we are going to be parents. I'm so happy for us. You got to move in with me. So we can do it together, and I will be there for the pregnancy too, that explains this morning. It makes sense to me now, he told me as he put his hand on my stomach and smiled at me.

"I would love to move in with you. Be with you and forever. What do we do now? I asked him.

"We are going to make sweet love tonight. He told me as we walked to my bedroom.

"Can't wait to be a father. My parents are coming this weekend. So we will tell them together, and tell your parent's too, and we also need to get married too," he told me as he kissed me, all over my body and down to my wet core.

"Oh, Naruto feels so good," I moan to him.

" I know it does I have to take it slow. So I don't hurt the baby," he told me as he slides inside me.

"Yes, you do. Oh, I love you so much. Make more love to me," I screamed! to him.

"I really need to go slow, but you make me. Want to go fast inside you," he told me as he moved faster inside me. I felt like was going to cum.

"Naruto I'm coming I screamed! at him," as I came.

" Shit Sakura me too," he said

Co-Writer Notes St3rfire-Serafina speaking: The love from a teacher to a student it's forbidden love, but Naruto and Sakura are willing to risk it all. Know that Naruto-sensei found out. He is going to be a father. How will things turn out? For both of them. Let the story continue. What will happen next? Naruto close your mouth."O". Sorry about that I just found out. I am going to be a father and Sakura it's the mother yeah! That why you made sweet love to her. You horny toad. I do not blame you. They both blush a darker red.

Sorry for being late and I hope you enjoyed it, and I will posting chapter 17 later on, and let your imagination soar and open a window of your own imagination. :)


	17. Chapter 17 Moving in

Chapter 17 Moving in

Naruto's P.O.V

I was going through different emotions. I felt like I was seeing a motion movie of me being happy and excited at the same time. It was to soon for me to become a father. I was willing to risk it all for her. I was determine to give myself that challenge. To become a man and father at the same time. I was drawing pictures on my mind. What gender was the baby. I can see myself holding a baby boy, with long blond hair, with emerald eyes. On each side of his cheeks bones. I can see six small lines. He was small and fragile. He was so defenseless. I need to protect him. Then there was another picture that I began to draw. I was rocking to sleep a baby girl. She was wrap in a pink blanket. She had pink hair as her mother. When I looked into her eyes. She had the same eye colored as me. She give me a small smile. And I shed a tear. I give her a small kiss. Near her cheek. Then another picture came into the view. I saw Sakura holding both of my children. She had the girl on her left. And the boy on her right. I saw myself resting my head on her lap after she give birth. I finally had the perfect family. The pictures that I drew into my mind. I keep those as one of my best memories. I focus back into reality. Is there a possibility I can ended up having twins. That will be the best challenge that I can handle. They will be a handful for me and Sakura.

Sakura's P.O.V

I had thousand of question's running through my mind. One of those questions was. I never thought in my young life. I was going to become a mother. The second question was that I never experience motherhood. The third question was I ready to face the future together with Naruto and the baby. The fourth question was that I was in loved with a great man. And he will be a wonderful father to my baby. A can hear an echo running through my head. You will be fine the echo said. You are a good mother. And better then your mother has. The was the last question that I had in my mind. I didn't have to worry Naruto was going to be by my side. I should not be afraid. I was not going to end up being a single mother. That was a relief. I Didn't know how he was going to handle it. He took the new's pretty well. At first, he was shocked. That he was going to be a father. I was surprised that. He asks me to live with him. When I was about to asked him the same thing.

Sakura's P.O.V

One more day before we went back to school. I was in my apartment getting. Everything ready to move out. I started since yesterday night. I had all of my kitchen stuff inside a box. That was label kitchen ware. I had all of my clothes inside my luggage. My shoes were stored in a plastic container. Everything from my bathroom was clear out. Naruto stop by to help me out with the heavy stuff. He was concern about the baby. He was being over protected like always. I didn't mind at all. That show me that. He love me and care enough. I spoke to him what? About the bed. I told him that it was in a good condition. The bed was brand new. The mattress was covered in plastic as new. I was thinking of selling them. With my dinner table. He told me that he had a better idea. He told me that my bed can be for his parent's. When they come over next weekend. I forgot all about it. He has two bedrooms that are master rooms. That a great idea honey. He smiled at me. He loves it when I called him lovey dovey names. He told me that, the dinner table we can storage in the garage. He rented a U-haul truck. He placed all of the items into the car. My apartment was empty. I looked around before I closed the door. I follow him with my car. Before we exit the apartment complex. We stop in front of the office. I walked out. I open the office doors. I walked inside and I handed the secretary the key. She whisper Miss haruno we will miss you. Stop by and visit us. Thank your for being a good resident to us.

Naruto's P.O.V

I wait for her inside the U-haul. She didn't take that long. I saw her walking out toward her car. She looked up. And she wink at me. I blow a kiss at her. She give me a small blush. She open her car door. And walk inside. We drove away toward are new life together. We arrive at my apartment. It didn't took me that long to empty the truck. When I was done. I told her that I will be back. That I was going to take the truck back. It was just cross the street. I can came back walking. She wave goodbye to me. She began to empty the boxes. When I came back. She already had her stuff. Place inside the kitchen cabinets. I help her with the bed. I took it to the next room. I fixed it and placed them with fresh new covers. The table a left it outside. I open the garage door. And I drag inside. And I place it near a corner. On top of the table a place. Her black leather couch. When I went back. She was fixing all of her clothes inside the master closet. By the end of the day we were so tired. We both took a shower. I made love to her. Over and over again inside the shower. We came out and. We change into are sleep wear.

I was having some flashback from yesterday. I wake up early and I got ready. I had some breakfast. I took off toward Charleston. And I walked inside the mall. I headed toward's target store. I looked all over the DVD section. And I find the last Romeo and Juliet. I went toward the cash register. To purchase it. Then I walked out. I walked toward the diamond jewelry store. I looked into the engagement section. Was looking for an emerald. Cut green cut diamond ring. I found one it was perfect for her. I also picked the wedding rings. I had them engraved with our names. Her ring had a fox design. I asked the lady that was attending me. If she can add some writing to the wedding rings. I told her to added. I will always love you Naruto. And for mine ring. I told her to added a cherry design. And also to added some writing. To write I will always cherish you closed to my heart Sakura.

I give myself a smile everything had turned out well. I paid for the rings. She put them in a separate box. The engagement ring. She put them in an emerald green colored box. The wedding rings. She put them in orange with black stain box. I snapped back I was hugging her from behind. We sat down on my orange leather couch. I turn on the television. I Flick through the channel. There was a good movie playing. Grease with John Travolta and Olivia newton. She was sitting on my lap. She was holding my neck. I heard a small whisper I loved you. All of the sudden a small snoring sounds came. I looked down to face her. She falls to sleep. I turn off the television. I was getting tired myself. I was holding her into a bridal style. I walked toward are bedroom I closed the door behind me. I laid her down on the bed. And I crawled into the bed. I covered us with sheets.

Sakura's P.O.V

The next day we wake up early to get ready for school. I got my school uniform ready. I place it on top of my bed. I heard the sound of water. I walked towards the bathroom I closed the door. Without making a sound. I removed my sleep wear. I walk in to join Naruto. I hugged him from behind. I heard him whispering. Good morning muffin cake. I answer him back. Good morning my love. He turned around to face me. I saw that look in his. I knew what he wanted. I looked directly into his eyes to give him the answer. He began to pleasure my body. Moans and groans were heard. The sound of wet skin. When were done making love? I help him to scrub his hair. And I help him to scrub his body. When I was done he rinse off. The shampoo and the body soap from his body. Then he helps me to scrub my hair too. And my body as well. I rinse off all the shampoo. And the body soap. He turns off the water. And we walked out from the shower. I grabbed two towels. I give one to him. And I used the other one to dry myself. I wrapped it around my torso. We both walked out. I began to change into my clothes. I rubbed some deodorant. I fixed my hair into a ponytail. I pulled some bangs toward the front.

Naruto' P.O.V

She had a natural glow on her face. I was not talking about her make up. She was more sexier. I could not stop admiring her. She looked cute wearing her school uniform. I rubbed some deodorant. And also sprayed some Fire- Axed all over me. I walked behind her. I was done change myself. I smell her perfume. It's my favorite scent the wildest desires. I had fixed my hair into ponytail with two braid on the center. She walked toward the kitchen. I smell fresh coffee being brew. She was toasting some cinnamon bagels. She placed them on top of small plate. She spread some Philadelphia cream cheese. She walked back toward the dinner table. She place the plate in front of me. Next to the plate. She place my coffee cup. She walked back towards the kitchen. And she came back with a plate. It had a bagel and with some slice of peach. She was holding a cup of chocolate milk. She spoke to me eat your breakfast honey. She took a small bite from her bagel . And she took a sip of her chocolate milk. I was reading the morning paper. And drinking my coffee at the same time. She was almost done with her breakfast. She pulled a small medicine bottle from her purse. She open it. And she shake it into her hand. Down came a small green pill. I told her why she was taking medicine. It will hurt the baby. And I give her a sad looked.

Sakura's P.O.V

I looked at him he was concern about me taking medicine. I spoke to him. Honey is okay. It will not hurt the baby. The doctor prescribe them for me. They prenatal pills. That help me through my pregnancy. They will help the baby to grow healthier inside. Really he said and he smiled at me. We both finish are breakfast. And I walked toward the kitchen. I placed the empty dishes to be clean for later. Then we both walked toward. The bathroom to brush are teeth. When we were done brushing are teeth. We gather are stuff to walked out the door. I close the door behind me. We were holding hands. Walking down the stairs. He give me a long passionate kiss. After he broke the kiss. And I was gaping for air. I wipe off my lipstick stain from his lips. See you at school my loved. I walked towards my car. And I drove away towards school. He followed me behind. Making sure I was okay. I still had morning sickness due to my pregnancy. I brought me some saltine crackers. I was reading about morning sickness. And it said that eating saltine crackers helps for sustaining vomiting. I arrived at school. I parked in the same parking space. He parked next to me. He send me a text. Saying see you after school muffin cake. He added lots of kisses. I responded back okay my loved see you then. I added some winky eyes. And I send it to him.

Naruto's P.O.V

I walked toward's the teacher lounge. I open the door. To walked inside the office. I smelled fresh brew coffee just made. I saw Kita she only wave to me. I wave to her. She pass by me. She whisper how. Was your one week off. I whisper to her. I had plenty of time to relax. I told her that I just came to grab a cup of coffee. Before I walked toward my classroom. She said oh okay see you later. I walked towards the coffee machine. I looked inside a small cabinet. I grabbed a plastic paper cup. I pour some coffee. I added two spoon of sugar. And two creams I mixed them together. I walked out of the teacher lounge. I saw the hall's full of student. Behind me I heard the scream! of girl's. Saying something behind me. Mr Namikaze your hot. Then I heard a small sound of a whistle. It was principal Kakashi. The blow the whistle at them. I heard him screaming! at them. Girl 's behave and respect your teacher's. Flirting and crushing on your teachers. Is not allowed in school. I just shook my head. Then I saw her she was looking at me. I give her a small wink at her. She read my lips. I loved you muffin cake. And I sip on my hot coffee. Holding my brief case on my left hand. She continue to walked toward her classes.

Sakura's P.O.V

As I was walking through the hall. I was making retching sound. I covered my mouth. So no one could hear me. I looked around if no one heard me. Then I looked behind me if saw her. I was afraid of nurse Shizune to be lurking the halls. She could hear me making agg sound. She will end up asking random questions. I quickly rush towards my first class. I nibble on a couple of saltine crackers. To help me from throwing up. My morning classes were a breeze. It was getting closed to lunch time. My stomach give a small growl. Five more minute for a lunch break. As I counted backwards (5-4-3-2-1). I rush quickly towards the lunch room. I was hungry and my baby need food as well. I was waiting in line holding a tray. I was getting closer and closer. I looked all the options they had. I grabbed a bowl of jello. It was orange flavor with black raspberries. They were chunks of cubes of jello. I had a urge of eating orange and black flavor food. Next I grabbed some peaches on a bowl. I added into my tray. Then I pick up a medium size bowl of ramen chicken flavor. I grabbed a small plate. I added some salad with ranch dressing. I placed next to my ramen bowl with some rolls. I went to paid for my food. I give the lunch lady. My lunch card. She scanned my card. And I walked away to eat my food.

Naruto's P.O.V

I leaved a couple of minutes early. Before lunch time. I wanted to make it back in time for my class. To see her again. She made me some ham and cheese sandwich. She added a bag of lays chips. A purchase a can of coke from the vending machine. I eat my sandwich and I drove away. I was going directly to Mr Haruno company. I was going to talked to Sakura father. I was going to face my fears. It was going to be a hard challenge. My father didn't rise me to be a coward. He taught me how to be a man. I don't run like a coward. And hide way inside a shell. I arrived at his company. I looked around for a parking space. I got out of my car. I walked towards the security stand. There was a lady scanning the place. She spoke can I help you Sr. I told her that I need to talk to Mr kizashi Haruno please and thank you. She told me to hold on. She talked to someone over a small radio. Then She turn to face me. My asked your name Sr. My name is Mr Naruto Namikaze I told her. She turn back to the small radio. She spoke some more words into it. Then she was in shock that I was here. Was my name famous here or towards the company. She pointed her fingers to walked forward. And she whisper to me to go through the double doors. And then go right you should see his office.

Naruto's P.O.V

I knock at his office. I heard someone walking towards the door. The door was open. And a thin man with brown hair open the door. He give me a hand shake. Welcome Mr Naruto Namikaze he said. Coming in and have a seat. I walked toward the center of his office. I took a seat and he went behind his desk. He took a seat. He said can I offer you something to drink. I spoke to him a cup of coffee. He press a button Ms Karin. Can you bring two cup's of coffee. And a couple of fresh doughnuts. I female voice came through. Yes Sr that all you need. He released the button. He spoke to me how is your father Minato Namikaze. I told him how do you know my father I said. Me and your father are business partner. I am interesting in some of his products. And he is also interested in mines. Let me tell you a little secret. Me and your father have a long history. of being long time friends. Oh I see is said that good news to hear. I spoke to him I came over to speak to you. He told me I am all ears. I closed my eyes to thinking what to said.

Naruto's P.O.V

I open my mouth to speak. I am a man of my word. I am not those men. That chicken out from a fight. I am willing to fight for her. I will give her my life. I will not play with her feelings or used her as a sex object. I fall in love with your daughter. I am her English teacher. I am a man in loved. And she is perfect for me. We were disturbed by a small knock. He spoke coming to Ms. Karin. The door open and she walked in. She was holding two cups of coffee. And a box of doughnut. She walked toward the desk. She placed the items on his desk. Then she walked away. I mixed some sugar and some cream together into my coffee. I picked a creamy colored doughnut. That had a pink filling inside. It reminds me of her. I turn to face him to continue speaking. He was waiting for me to continue. I came here to get your blessing. Your daughter hand for marriage. He asked me is there a reason. That you want to marry her. I was nervous.

Naruto's P.O.V

I did not how . He will take it. Everything is going smoothly. I took a long breath. I spoke again she just found out. She is pregnant with my baby. His eyes got widen. And full of tears. I am going to be a grandfather. You have my blessing to married her. I can tell you are a good man. And you are man that keeps his words. As long as she is happy. He told me that she came by. To visit me and she looked happy. I can tell she was in loved. She deserve it to be loved by someone liked you. I finish drinking my coffee. And eating my doughnut. I told him that my parent's. Are coming over for the weekend. Can you come over for dinner on Saturday. So I can asked her hand in marriage. In front of you and your wife. He told me something about Sakura mother. He told me not worry. I wouldn't tell her nothing. Until that day comes. He also told me that, she is old enough. To maker her own live and choices. I smiled at him and I agreed with him. I got up and I walked toward the door. He walked behind me. And he shake my hand welcome to the family son. I shake his hand and give him a hug. I will see you then. Can you keep it a secret at school. Is forbidden for a teacher to fall in love with a student. He give a small nod. And I walked out his office.

Sakura's P.O.V

As I sat down eating my lunch. I took a sip of my orange flavor soda. I felt two eyes looking at me. I turn to face the direction. Of the halls that come cross the cafeteria. I saw him he was hiding like a ninja in disguise. I just saw to cerulean eyes looking at me. I can tell he was holding a book. I can read his lips. He wanted to make sure I was fine. And I was eating something. He looks at my tray. He notices that I was almost finished. I give him a big smile. And small wink. I told him that, I loved him so much. I give myself a small hug. I told him that how much I loved him. I looked around that no one saw me. If they did look. I just acted I was cold. He just smiled back. And he walked away toward his classroom. I had a question on my mind. I am going to ask him later. I got up to walked towards the small window. I place the empty tray, and plates to be clean at the dishwasher. Then I skip myself away. I breathe in and out. Trying to relax and not show fear of throwing up somewhere.

Sakura's P.O.V

I was concern what happen. I had him in the morning as my English teacher. Did my scheduled change. And know I have him. Towards the end of the school. Did he have to do something with my scheduled? I will asked him when I see him again. After Lunch I had math. The teacher was writing some lesson on the blackboard. I was taking notes. It was a easy a pie. Before the bell ring. She scream! just enough for the class to hear. Study your notes for a math quiz on Wednesday. The bell ring I got up and walked out. Toward my history class. We had a test to name. All of the president of the united states. Thank goodness I study for it. The hall's were packed. It looked like a traffic Jam. I saw students going one way. Then other packed of students. Going in a different direction. As I was walking. I was thinking about him. I could not wait to see his handsome face. I saw myself playing with his long blond hair. Running my fingers through it. As he makes love to me. Over and over again. I enjoyed the love making. He make feel loved. An secured as a women. I continued walking toward my health class.

Naruto's P.O.V

My last class for the rest of the afternoon. I heard the bell ring. The rush of student coming inside my classroom. I saw her pink hair. Her emerald green eyes glowing. She was eating some Saltine crackers. She looked at me and wink at me. I looked around if someone saw her. No one looked at her. When she did that expression. She walked toward her desk. She opens her books in front of her. She looked around that no one saw her eating. She covered her mouth not to make a retching sound. She eats another saltine cracker. I started calling names for my attendance list. They all answer here. I continued today lesson. We talked about the different scenarios from Romeo and Juliet. She was taking notes on her notepad. Time pass by quickly. The bell ring and. I spoke Miss Haruno I need to talk you. Please stay after class. She looked at me. And she winks at me. She gives a small nod. I looked back at her. That was a sign that it, was time to go home together. She finishes writing her notes. On a piece of paper.

Sakura's P.O.V

He was waiting for the last student to leave the classroom. I saw him closing all the window blind's. Then he walked towards the door. He looked around if there, was any student's walking the hall's. Then he locked the door. He looked at me. He called me to come towards his desk. I walked towards his desk. He picked me up gently. And he placed me on top of his desk. He ravage my lips with a couple of wild kisses. Moans escaped from are mouth. I asked him a question. Honey you know that I am a grade A's student. When you grade my papers as the rest of student. My grades are different not the same. They change from A to B and C. He told me that he doesn't want to show favoritism . And he is not willing to risk our relationship. I thought to myself that reasonable answer. Another question for you my love. Did you had to something. About my scheduled change. He give a evil grin yes I did. I give them a small lie. She looked at me that perfect. We can be together more after class. He picked my up gently putting me down on my feets. He told me let's go muffin cake. Let's go home. And stop by to picked up some ramen she said. He looked at me are you craving ramen. I answer him yes honey. He walked towards the door. He unlocked it and he open it to make sure. There was no student's or no teachers. So I told me to walked out first. So I obeyed and I walked out. I started to walked towards. The main entrance of the school. He walked behind me. We walked toward are cars. I drove away and he drove behind me.

Co-Writer Author Notes: St3rfire-Serafina: Speaking. A baby is coming on his away. Could it be two little ones? Maybe a boy and girl. No wonder they are moving together to become the family. His parents are expecting from him. So they can become grandparents. They are getting too old for there age. Let your imagination soar. Chapter 18 is coming soon. Sorry for the delay.


	18. Chapter 18 The baby book

Chapter 18 The baby book

Naruto's P.O.V

We drove off the parking a lot. I followed behind her. I was concern about her morning sickness. I saw her eating a couple of saltine crackers. Before heading straight home. I send her by text the address of the restaurant. We turn left on a street corner. We saw people waiting for the bus. By car window, we saw people eating outside. Then we turn a right on another street corner. We saw a homeless person being chased by a cop. Further down we saw a straight cat with her kittens trying to catch a mouse. We stop at a red light. A couple of teenagers were crossing the street. The light's turn green. We continue driving. We heard the sound of the ambulance. We did another left turn. We drove into a parking lot. It was a Japanese restaurant by name of Teuchi and Ayame ramen stand. I called Sakura on her cellular phone. I told her to wait for me inside the car. "Okay dear I will wait for you," she answered. I'm not going take to long. I am going to get some takeouts. I asked her what kind of ramen she wanted. "Honey I want chicken flavor ramen," I told her if she needs something to drink. She told me to get her an orange flavor soda. And also to get some white rice. And some steam vegetables.

Sakura's P.O.V

I saw him walking towards the restaurant. He opens the door. And he went inside. I was hearing some music on my car radio. I was tapping my finger's to the beat. I was moving my body in a sexual way. All of the sudden I heard a tap on my window. I turn around to face who it was. I rolled my window. I whisper to him dear you startle me. He spoke I'm sorry muffin cake. He told me here is your drink. I told him thank you, honey. I took a long sip from the straw. That so refreshing I said. I rubbed my belly. Did baby love the taste? I heard a small chuckle. I told him what so funny my love. He told me that I was being sweet to the baby. That why he give out a chuckle. I give him the biggest smile. He headed toward his car. I saw him taking a long sip of his drink. We drove away toward home. By the time we arrive home, it was around 4:30 p.m We both walked upstairs holding hands. Naruto opens the door with his key. As soon as the door open. I drop my backpack on the floor. He left the bags on top of the table. I heard him walking behind me. I run straight to the restroom. I was puking in the toilet. He was rubbing my back. He was talking to me. Are you okay muffin cake. I told him I'm fine dear. I flush the toilet. I brush my teeth's. When I was finished I walked out. I heard him whispering to me. Muffin cake are you okay to eat your ramen. I told him yes I'm fine know.

Naruto's P.O.V

I saw her adding a spoonful of white rice into her ramen. Then she added some steam vegetable's as well. She was eating her food. She was licking and smacking her lips. She took her prenatal vitamins. I was eating away when I turn to see her. She was accounting her finger's. She was doing her math homework. She took a long sip of her soda. The way she was sucking on the straw. And then she made an (ah) sound. Was turning me on. I wanted to drop everything. And make love to her on the kitchen floor. She turns around to face me. She whispers I'm sorry. I told her muffin cake is okay. You are enjoying your food. We were having a lovely conversation. She helps me to clean everything away. After eating are dinner. We sat down on the couch. I turn on the televisIon. I was flicking the channel. There was a good movie on called pretty woman. She sat down on my lap. I saw her resting her neck close to my chest. I can hear her breathing. Her breathing becomes slower. I heard a small yawn. I turn to face her. She falls asleep on my lap. I turn the television after the movie was done. I looked at my watch. It was 8:00 o clock. I pick her up in a bridal style. She was holding tight to my neck. I walked toward are the bedroom. I closed the door with my foot. Trying not to make a sound. I sat down on top of the bed. I released one of my hands to removes the sheets. I place her on her side of the bed. I removed my clothes like always. I sleep on my boxer shorts. I removed her school uniform. I gently pulled her closer to me. She rested her head on my chest. I wrapped my hand around her waist. I give her a couple of passionate kisses. I dream about her like always.

Sakura's P.O.V

I heard the sound of water coming from the bathroom. The door was slightly open. I walked in a tip-toe style. Not to make a sound. I removed my bra and panties. I hug him from behind. Guess who it's my love. I whisper good morning my love bug. He said just got inside the shower. He turns around to give me a couple of passionate kisses. When he release me. I was gasping for air. Give me some sugar I said. Then he began to suck on my breast. I lost count how many times. He made love to me. All the sound's of moaning and groan came out. When we were doing with are loving making. We both help to scrub each other hair and body. We walked out I grabbed two towels. I give him one. Instead of drying his own body. He began to dry my body with his towel. The towel that I had I dried him. I got another clean towel. To dried my hair. I rubbed some deodorant. The other towel Naruto wrapped It around my torso. I already had my clean. School uniform on top of my bed. I was using the blow dryer. To dried my hair. And Naruto hair at the same time. We brush are teeth's. And we started to get dress. I had my school uniform on. Naruto was dress in black slacks with an orange polo shirt. I fixed his hair up into a ponytail. With two braids on the center. I also fixed my hair into a ponytail. With two braids on the center. He smells so good with his polo deodorant and polo perfume. I also sprayed some of my wildest desires. We eat a quick breakfast. After we were done eating. We grabbed everything we need. And we head it out the door.

Naruto's P.O.V

We walked down the stairs holding hands. We both reach are cars. They were parked close to each other. I give her some wild and passionate kiss. Her woman scent was driving me crazy. I release her lips. We were both panting for air. She wiped her lipstick from my lips. I heard her whisper into my ears. I felt her hot breath against my skin. I loved you so much, dear. I whisper back to her ear. I know she can feel my hot breath. I told her the same. I love you the same way muffin cake I said. I told her to give me her car keys. So I help her to open her door. I was being a gentleman for her. She went inside her driver seat. I was being over protected. So I buckle her seat belt. I was protecting the mother. Of my child and my unborn baby. I gently place a kiss. On her kissable forehead. And one on her stomach. I whisper father love you too. She gives an (ah) sound. That so sweet my loved. I give him a small kiss on his lips. I give her a small blush. I closed the door after. I heard her turn on her car. She turns on her car radio. She was getting into the beat. I quickly open my car door. I sat down on the driver seat. I buckle my seat belt. I turn on my car and radio. I closed my door. And let her drove away. I follow her behind. I want her to make it save to school. I looked like a father. Watching over a child. It was true she was my baby girl. I had to protect her against the cruel world. We made a right then a left turn. We saw students getting on the city bus. Owner's were opening their business. Random people crossing the streets. We did a final right on a street corner. We pulled into the school parking lot. We arrived 15 minutes before the bell ring. It was are lucky day today. Are parking space were waiting for us like always.

Sakura's P.O.V

I got out of my car. I walked towards the main entrance of the school. He was not that far away from me. I can smell his male scent. That drove my hormones insane. I open the double doors. As I began to walk the halls. I heard a couple of girl's. They shouted out loud. Mr. Namikaze you are so sexy. All of the sudden I heard. The sound of a whistle being blowing. I heard someone screaming! and yelling! out loud. Please, girls, behave yourselves. This is not allowed inside the school halls. To flirt around with the teachers. I will give you a one-time warning. If not spend time in detention. Go to class the bell is about to ring. He passes by me. And he winks at me. I was blowing some cherry blossom bubble gum. A blow a couple of bubbles. Every time the bubbles popped were kisses for him. I was moving my lips. For no words to come out. I was telling him that I loved him. In this world and the next. And after life as well. He also moved his lips. I can read it very clearly. He told me that he also love me. I love you more than life himself. We continue to walk through the halls. I saw him going into the teacher's lounge. Like always to get his hot coffee. My morning sickness was setting. It was passing by. I didn't have to worry about making. Any retching sounds. My morning classes were a breeze. Then lunch came and went. Final I can breath one. More class and I can see him.

Naruto's P.O.V

The final bell ring I heard the sound of student coming. She walked behind a couple of girls. She went to take a seat. I began to teach about the characters of Romeo and Juliet. I told the class to take some notes. I picked some random student. To answer a few question"s about Romeo. Then I asked her to answer me. A question about Juliet. She answers correctly to my question. We heard an announcement. Coming from the principal office. His male voice came through the speakers. He said hello students and teachers. This your principal Mr. Kakashi. We just lost one of our favorite janitors, Mr. Perez. Can I have a moment of silent? The second announcement is. There will be no school for two weeks. The reason is that we are going into spring break. Please resume back to your teaching. All of the student scream! out loud party time. I blow my whistle for them to stay quiet. I made her jump from her seat. I told her Miss Haruno I am sorry to scare you. When I blow my whistle out loud. Are you okay I said to her? I don't want you to have a heart attack on me. She spoke I am fine Mr. Namikaze-sensei thank you. Five more minutes for the bell to ring. I wrapped the final lesson. Then the bell ring. All the student jump from the seats. They rush so quickly to exit my classroom. I walked behind them to make sure. One by one they all left my room. Have a wonderful spring break I said. I stay until they were out the main entrance. Then I locked my door. I closed all the blinds from the window. Then I walked toward her desk. I kneel in front of her. Sorry muffin cake. I feel bad for scaring you like that. I was concern about the baby. I give her a couple of passionate kisses. When I release her lips.

Sakura's P.O.v

I was catching my breath. I told him I will. Forgive him in one condition. He answers me in what? condition muffin cake. I told him to give me another long passionate kiss. He obeyed my desires. And he gives in to my needs. He releases me and I smiled at him. Let's go home I said. We arrived at home. He helps me made some chicken wraps. We finish are dinner. He also helps me to clean up are the mess that we left on the table. We finish cleaning up the mess. I quickly grabbed a sour pickle. I saw him grabbing a Hersey's bar. He holds my hand. We walked towards the living room. We sat down on the couch. He whispers muffin cake. I turn around to face him. Yes, dear, I am listing. Can you come over here? I want you to sit down on my lap. I told him no problem honey. I got up and I walked toward him. I gently sat down on his lap. I wrapped my hands around his neck. I was eating my delicious sour pickle. I sucked so hard to taste the sourness.

Naruto's P.O.V

I turned a shade of red. I was looking at her. Was getting jealous at the pickle. They way she sucked so hard. She was making a small moaning sound. I could not hold myself. A small growl escaped from my mouth. I took a bite of my Hershey bar. I give her a wild passionate kiss. The mix of sour and sweet chocolate. Was combing into the kiss. I like the taste of it. During are sour and chocolate taste kiss. We lost track of time. I release her lips. She was so blue. I was trying to control my breath. From the side of the couch. I picked up a book. It was a baby book. That I bought at the library store. She was surprised. That I wanted to know. How babies looked inside their mother stomach. We were scanning through the pages of the book. I read what it said. The information of an embryo start's at fertilization. Muffin cake wow that awesome. She told me that I melted her heart. That I was so interesting. To find out more about the baby. All of the sudden I heard my cellular phone (ringing). I answer hello a voice come through. Hello son how are you? Hello, mother, I am doing fine I said. That good to hear. I have good news. I and your dad are coming this Thursday. I told her hold on mother. I put my cellular on silent. I heard a small snoring sound. She falls to sleep on my laps again. She looked so innocent. And so beautiful. I place a small kiss on her lips. I picked up my cellular phone. Sorry about that mother. I am so happy that you and dad are coming. Can wait to see you and dad. Goodnight and bye mother. I love you too. I walked towards my bedroom. carrying her in a bridal style. Sleep took over us.

Co-Author Notes St3rfire-Serafina speaking. I'm sorry for the delay for another chapter. Let your imagination soar as you get lost in another chapter of forbidden love. Chapter 19 be posting soon. Just to let you know there will be some drama. That is very odd. That Naruto-sensei is interested in reading a baby book. Besides being an English teacher. Do not be jealous Naruto-sensei over a sour pickle. Be happy that you mix your Hershey bar. With her sour pickle. To give out a sour and sweet kiss. Be happy that your parents are coming. To meet her girlfriend. Are you ready to tell them about the b.a.b.y? Too much loving between you two. Made a tiny little one. Naruto and Sakura face turn from a light pink. Too a darker shade of red. And their mouth went "O"


	19. Chapter 19 Evil walked through

Chapter 19 Evil came walking through

Sakura's P.O.V

The day I woke up from my sleep and. I notice Naruto was missing. So I pulled the covers away from me. And I walked towards the bathroom. I tip-toed not to make a sound. I slowly remove my bra and underwear. Naruto seen me naked before. The way he was scanning me up and down.

"I was waiting for you muffin cake. He said to me as I blushed at him

"You are a baka," I said as he kissed me.

He held out his hand for me to take. And I wen't inside the bathroom. My whole body melted form his touch. And the way he kissed me. Sent electric waves into my body. So I closed the door behind me. There was something about him. That made him turn into an animal lover and I loved it. Every touch of his hands sent me. So much pleasure and. With every thrust he did. He made my skin burn with lust. I couldn't contain myself of. Moaning his name. He loves it when I call his name it gave him. Some dominance to ravage my body like he wanted. That give him the control. And I gave him permission to do so. And I let him do every position. He was being gentle with my body. We even did it from the back. It hurt a little when he was in my ass. But after a couple of times it. Felt really good to have him inside me. I loved it the way he made me feel. He gave out a loud growl. As he gave me the final trust. And a loud moan escaped through my lips. We were both breathing hard. And satisfied with our love making.

Naruto's P.O.V

After I was satisfied with our love making. I couldn't help to think. I'm the luckiest man on the earth. To finally have this sexy goddess. She is so beautiful. Especially with those curves. And the shape of her body. I can turn into a jealous man. When she is around others. After all she is mine. And I'm hers. She is my heaven. And I'm her earth. We are getting ready to have. Some quality time together. Since there was no school today. I am going to spend the whole day with her. First we wen't to Denny's for some breakfast. We order our food. And we where having a small conversation. While she was licking her fingers clean.

"This is so delicious honey bear," She told me

"Glad you love it. You eat as much as you want," I told her she smiled so big to me.

I took a sip of my hot coffee. And she took a sip of her orange juice. The place was busy with people coming in and out. We took our time eating. I didn't mind that much. I like spending time with her. And we are enjoying each other company too. She took out her vitamins. And popped it into her mouth. And took a sip of her drink. Once we where done with our breakfast. I paid for the food.

" Are you ready muffin cake," I asked her.

"Yes love I'm ready," She responded.

We walked out holding hands. As the days and nights came. And gone at every moment that pass. We wen't out somewhere. We where never home. She had so much fun with me. She enjoyed our movie night. And then we went slow dancing on Wednesday. Today was the day my parent's where arriving to meet her.

Sakura's P.O.V

Naruto was helping me clean up. Because today was the day. I was going to meet his parents.

"Naruto could you pick some KFC," I told him and he nodded to me.

I made a pitcher of ice tea. After I got done with the ice-tea. I got myself ready I was wearing a strapless orange spring dress. I pin my hair up into a bun. With some braids on the center. And then I put on some lip gloss. My eye's were scanning. Every inch of his muscle on his body. He was wearing an orange muscle shirt. And a pair of black shorts too.

"Muffin cake he called me as I was just staring at him"

"I'm so sorry I got lost in a sexual fantasy. As I snap out. When I heard him asking me a favor."

" Can you fix my hair into a ponytail. He asked me."

"Yes dear," I give him a nod. I comb his hair into a ponytail. I made sure to get all of it too.

He turn around to look at me. He looked very sexy. His face features drove me wild. His man cologne smell so good. His man scent sent me. Into a sexual paradise. And I saw him looking at his Rolex. It was time for his parents to arrive. I heard a knock at the door.

"Honey could you get that for me," I asked him as I looked at the mirror to make sure I looked good. Then I was placing the dinner plates on the table. He walked towards the door. And he opens it

"Mom and Dad please come inside. He told them. I felt sick now.

"Muffin cake could you please come here," He asked me I took deep breath .

"Mom and Dad you are going to love Sakura. She is a wonderful young women. Sakura I want you to meet two important people in my life" He said to them as got ready.

"I am coming dear," I told him.

I walked towards them. I saw two people standing there. And it made me more sicker than before.

"Mom dad I like you too meet. My girlfriend Sakura Haruno." He told them.

Naruto mom gave me a tight hug. And I couldn't breath at all. Finally she released me. And then I was pulled into a bear hug. He squeezed me so hard. I felt like I was going to exploded. Into tiny pieces. I was being release from the hug. Mentally in my mind. I was saying sorry baby. Your grandparent were the one squeezing. You so hard that I was afraid. That they will end up. Killing you with there mighty strength.

"Nice to meet you Sakura." They said to me I was breathing. So hard so I waved to them.

"Forgive my manners. I am not use to the tight hugs." I told them they smiled at me

"My name is Kushina. And this my husband Minato we are Naruto parent's."

"It's nice to meet you guys too" I told them

Naruto's P.O.V

We where about to serve dinner.

"Please join us mom and dad." I said to them.

" It smells delicious," mom said.

"Sure does smell so good. You pick a cutie huh son. Dad told me" And I smiled at him.

I sat down close to Sakura. And my dad set next to mom. We began to have a conversation. And Sakura looked nervous too. So I held her hand. Before I began to eat. I almost had a panic attack. My parents were killing my unborn baby. When they were hugging my pinkie. I was saying in my mind. How could you mom and dad. I was yelling! at them. I was about the tell them. To get the fuck out my house. But I sustain myself. They're my parents. Almost killing a defenseless baby. Sakura looked at me. She can tell I had an angry face. I did not knew. If it was done by magic. Or by connecting by your soul's. It was weird I could speak to her telepathically. She told me why I had a mad face. I told her that I was concern about the baby. The way that my parent were hugging you. She spoke that so sweet dear. You worry about the baby and me. We are okay nothing happen. Remember your parents do not know yet. Sorry about that I forgot. Then I will forgive them. I said that in my mind. So I snap out it. My face expression change. She was more relief that I had a happy face.

"How was your trip mom and dad," I asked them.

"The driving was fun" mom said.

"She was playing that old game. She used to played with you. About the colors of cars. Dad told me straight out in the open"

Dad had short blond hair. And mom always loved it. To put her hands through it. Mom has long red hair. Dad always had a thing. For women's with red hair. I always had a thing for pink heads. When I was younger. I always said to myself. When will a pink vixen. Of a women will come into my life. And there next to me. A pink hair women. That I love so much. I cherish her close to my heart. This two women in front us. Drives me and dad so crazy in love.

"Let's spend some family time at the mall," mom said.

"Okay," I said

"Sure," dad said.

" Sounds fun Sakura," said.

Mom and Sakura did the dishes. And me and dad clean the table. We cleared it off for them. Once we where done. We drove towards the mall. And we all walked inside the huge building. Mom took my muffin cake. She wanted to spend some mother and daughter time with her. And dad pulled me away somewhere. We were inside a men's clothing store. I was trying on a couple of business suits. then my dad began to speak to me.

"Did your mother talk to you about. Taking over the company. And I am getting too old. And very soon I am going to retired" Dad was bragging to me. About how he was getting to old. That he did not had the strength to continue.

"Yeah dad she did mention something about it" I told him.

"When can you take over it" Dad asked me a question? I reply with an answer.

"I am waiting for Sakura to finish school. So I can quit at the same time. Because she is a high school student. And it's her last year. And our love is forbidden in school. I explained to him" And he agreed with me.

"I want to spend more time in public. Instead of hiding it in school. We have to act as student and teacher. I don't what that. I want this relationship. To be based between a men and women. Not a teacher and a student" I told him.

"Don't worry about it. I can wait until the time comes. Dad told me and I smiled at him"

After a coulple of hours of shopping around. I did get some stuff for me and muffin cake.

Sakura's P.O.V

I was having so much fun with mother. She told me to call her that. I felt that motherly love in her. That love I never had but. I really wanted to see my sunshine again. I miss that man scent. And his strong arms around me. And having his muscular body. To have that contact with my body. Me and mother shopped at every store. Around the mall. I was getting tired of walking around. Mother Kushina told me. We can head back to the guys. As we walked. I heard my phone ringed.

"I answer hello dear," I said.

"I miss you, honey," He told me.

"I and mother are heading. For a food court meet us there. With your dad" I told him.

"Okay, that will be fine. See you soon dear" He told me as I closed my phone.

"I am sending you lots of kisses. And my love for you as will" I texted to him.

We walked towards the food courts. We saw Naruto and his dad waiting for us. I sat down next to Naruto. I was so tired. And hungry too.

"Muffin cake do you want to eat something. He asked me.

"Yes I am hungry honey. I said to him.

"What would you like," Naruto asked me.

"Some chicken fries. And a big whopper too. With an orange flavor milkshake too" I told him thank you.

Naruto nodded to me. He got up so did his dad. I saw them walking to a burger king restaurant. I heard my stomach give a small growl. The baby must be telling me it's hungry. So I rubbed it. I heard mother Kushina give me a small chuckle. I looked at her with an embarrassment blush on my face. After a couple of minutes passed. I saw Naruto came back he was holding. A couple of bags. And a cup holder with several cups in it. He placed the bag's. and the cup holder on top of the table.

Naruto's P.O.V

I sat down next to my muffin cake. I placed a small kiss on her cheek. I took her food out for her. I gave her the orange flavor. Milkshake she took a sip from her straw. She licked her lips. Then I handed her chicken fires and a big whooper. I made them extra large too. I was eating a big king with large fries. My dad he order my mom. The tender crisp garden salad with ranch dressing. He was also eating a Whopper with large fries.

"So son where did you meet Sakura at," Mother asked me.

"She is a student of mind. And you don't have to worry mother. She is eight-teen year's old. And she is a senior. And she is going to graduated this year. And you would have to keep this a secret for me. Our love is forbidden in school" I told my mother.

My mother nodded to me. As she always does. Like she was blessing me.

" I also told dad when Sakura graduated. I am going to retired. And take over the company for him. I don't want to continue. Hiding my love for her anymore. I also want to spend some time with her. As a boyfriend and a girlfreind in public too. I don't what to hide it. As a teacher and student anymore" I said to mother.

Mother had a small grin on her face. She looked happy that I was going to take over the company.

"I am very happy for you my son. Your making the right choices" Mother said to me.

I explained to Sakura about my dad. Wanted me to take over the family company. And I told dad I would take over the company. But not until she finished her senior year. I explain to my mother and Sakura. They both had a small smile on her face. She also gave me a small kiss on my lips.

"Go ahead and fulfilled your dad dreams. About taking over the family company. I will be right by your side. I can work as your personal secretary" Sakura told me.

"That would not be a bad idea," I said to her.

"We can start training you. To do all the office work. And also do some of the financial work too" Dad said with his strong male voice.

" She is good at math," I told him.

"I have worked in a company before. Sir if I don't offend you" I told him.

We all finished our food. And we walked out of the food court.

Sakura P.O.V

Me and Naruto spend a lot of time with his parent's. On a Friday before Saturday. We wen't on a picnic at the park near a lake. The weather was nice and breeze. We made a picnic basket full of delicious food. Once we got there. Naruto was tossing a frisbee with his dad. And all of the sudden. When Naruto tossed the Frisbee. A mutt come running by. And snatch it away. Naruto was yelling! At the mutt to give it back. He chase after the dog.

" Get back here you. Four legged creature" Naruto said out loud.

Naruto stop to hear a couple of laugh's. He was about to chase the dog again.

"Stop chasing the poor dog" Naruto I said.

He almost stumble on his own feet. Finally he sat down near a shady tree. With his hands on his head. I sat on his lap. Eating a ham and cheese sandwich. And handed him one after. We finish eating. Naruto was flying a kite. And there was a strong wind. The breeze was so strong that it pushed him fourth. His dad was behind him trying to hold him back. The kite was gliding through the winds. Naruto could not hold the kite anymore. Trying to hold it back from flying away. But with a mighty push from the wind. The string from the kite escape. From Naruto's hands. It went flying away. Naruto was jumping up and down trying to catch. The string but the kite was out of site. No longer flying through the sky. We had spend quality time. With his parent's. And the big day came. We had to get everything ready. Before the visitors arrived.

Naruto's P.O.V

Sakura and my mother was getting. Everything ready inside the apartment. Me and my dad went out. To buy some of the groceries. After one hour of groceries shopping. We came back home. I was carrying a couple of bags. I settle everything on top. Of the kitchen table. Sakura was making some baked beans. Mother was making some potato salad. I grabbed two bags. And walked back outside with my dad. I added a two full sized bag. Of ice inside the ice chest. I added 48 bottles of corona's Mexican beer. I love the taste of Mexican beer with lemon and salt. My dad told me that my grandparent's. Had some Mexican blood and Japanese in them. He also told me the story. Of how they meet. My grandfather was a handsome man. And he was the one. Who started the family business. When he came to the united states from Japan. He fall in love with a. Beautiful Mexican women. She is a medical doctor. Her name is famous around the world. She goes by name Lady Tsunade. She has long blond hair. She also a busty women. That why my grandfather Jiraiya. Loves her so much. He has his pervert ways with her. beside ramen I also love Mexican food. I fired up the grill with propane gas. When it was hot. I added every meat on the top. Of the grill. Had some steak. Some chicken breast. Plus some hamburger patties. And some hot dogs as well. And dad added some corn on the cob. Inside the kitchen Sakura was making a couple of drink's. Mother was helping her make two pitchers of ice tea. Three pitchers of pink lemonade. I heard the sounds of footsteps coming this way. I saw my muffin cake. She was wearing a silk black spring dress. That had a heart shape in the middle of it. The dress was strapless. So I can see her bared creamy shoulders. Mother was walking behind her. Sakura walked towards me. And she placed a kiss on my lips. And she sniffed the air.

" It smells delicious," Sakura said to me.

" Are you hungry muffin cake?" I asked her.

" No I can wait until the meat is ready," She told me.

"Are you sure the meat is almost done?" I told her with a smile.

She gave me a small blush. And she wink at me. And she turn around to walk. Back inside my mother followed her. Mother closed the Arcadia door behind her. She placed the pitcher's on top of the table. Mother was helping her. The sound of music. Was echoing through the living room. I saw her face. Her cheeks looked like balloon's. She was eating something. I could not tell what it was. I was flipping the meat over. It was getting close to time for the visitors. To arrived and all the sudden. I lost track of time.  
Inside my ears I was hearing. A sound of a car screeching through the parking lot. The smell of burn rubber trigger my nose. I heard the sound getting close. To my apartment complex. And then I heard the sound of a car door. Banging so loud cause the glass to shatter into tiny pieces. Two individual's come out of a black car. The male was Sakura dad he was arguing.

"Mebuki we need to talk about you being a bitch today. And you are going to paid for breaking my window you whore" Kizashi said to her.

"Ya ya whatever Kizashi like I listen to you," Mebuki said with a strong voce. He pulled her by the arms.

"Listen you slut you gave me you word. You where going to behave yourself. Your doing the opposite. Your acting like a five year old" He told her.

"Kizashi you don't tell me what to do," She said as she made a loud stomping sounds. When she walked upstairs with Sakura's dad. When they reached my door I heard her.

"Why did he brought her. In this ghetto looking apartment" She said as Kizashi give her another pulled.

"I am serious" behave he said.

"Fine don't have a cow you idiot," She said.

I could not believe my eye's and ear of what I heard.

I turn around to face my dad. He was shaking his face back and fourth. inside the kitchen mother and my muffin cake. They had a shocked face. I went to grabbed two bottles of corona Mexican beer.

Sakura's P.O.V

I heard a popping sound. He was opening a bottle of beer. I can see that his face was red of embarrassment. His dad still could not believe it. Naruto's dad was explain that Kizashi. Is a good man the problem is that his wife Mebuki. She can be a total pain in the ass.

"His wife Mebuki has been cheating on him. And he is also tired of dealing with her shit. That women is so cold heart. Even if you stab her a couple of times. In the heart she will still live. She has enough venom. To destroy everything on her path. She can leave a couple of scratches with her claw's. Leaving so much pain and hatred in people heart's. She has lot of hate againts her two children. That she does not loved them at all. And it hurt's me. She can not love my muffin cake" Naruto said to them.

A tear was coming from the corner of my eye. I could not believe what. I was hearing the way. Naruto was expressing himself against my mother. I don't blame him. I felt warm inside that he cares about me. I heard the knock on the door. I walked towards the front door. I open the door to see my parent's. There they where standing right there looking at me. I gave my daddy a big hug. He responded to my hug like he always does. I released him and gave my mother. A kiss on her cheek. But she turn her face. In a different direction. She gave me acting face.

"Oh Sakura were you going to give me a kiss. On the cheek I am so sorry" I didn't know she said.

I know she was lying. And she rolled her eye's at me. I was holding myself not to cry in front of her.

"Come in mother and daddy," I said. They walked inside the apartment.

Naruto's P.O.V

That women was pulling all of my strings. If she does not stop being a asshole. I will find a way for her to stop. She looked around my place.

"This place is so disgusting" she mumble.

I was holding my tongue no to say something that. I will regret my mother walked toward's her.

"Hi my name is Kushina," mother said.

"You should get yourself a job at the circus. You look like a freaking clown. With your red hair" She told my mother.

My mother turns to face my dad.

"One more word from her mouth. I will punch her so hard that. I will send her flying through. A couple of broken windows. Mother told dad. She was fuming steam. Her face was so red. Like a hot habanero.

"Calm down dear," dad told her.

" Hi I am Minato glad to meet you" Dad told her. I saw. How dad extend his hand. For her to shake it. She was scanning him up and down.

" I am sorry I don't shake people filthy hand's" Oh that bitch told him.

I saw when dad turn around to face mother. I can see that his face had a couple. Of nerves popping out. Mother was rubbing his back with a small massage. I heard my dad whispering to mother. I am about slam her. Into the fucking floor. And buried her there. I looked at my muffin cake. I wanted to get lost in her green eye's. To find that peace inside them. I wanted to take her and leave with her somewhere. I was biting my tongue harder. Then before she looked at me. With those eye's of her's. She walked towards me.

"I am sorry honey please calm down. I can tell mother has been drinking dear" Sakura told me.

"Sugar if she continue's to talk trash with her dirty mouth. I will not hold myself any longer. And I will push her out the door. So she can roll down the stairs. So I can knock some sense out of her. I told her she gave me a small chuckle" And I smiled back at her.

Sakura's P.O.V

Naruto had every right to do that to her. I can't stand her any more either. Why did dad had to bring her over. Instead of his girlfriend Karin form work. I love her she is nice and sweet. When I go visit dad. She always smiles at me. She makes me feel so important. She tells me that if I'm going through. A crisis she always listen. Dad told me a couple of mouth ago. That he was dating her. That he didn't love mother anymore. That he can't be with someone. that could not love him back. And does not have the same feeling's. Does not show any love. For her children in return. I saw dad walking towards her And he pinched her by the arm. Mother jump from the pinch. He gave mother a cold stare. She looked at him by sticking her tongue out. One hour has pass after dad and mother came. Then I saw Naruto walking toward's the door. I heard a loud sound at first. I thought it was the cop's. My heart was racing that. I almost had a panic attack. As soon as he open the door. I notice that it was my brother and Temari. He gave Naruto a handshake. And a hug at the same time. My brother whisper's in Naruo's ear.

"I can tell there is some tense in air. My brother whisper.

"Yes there is" Naruto whisper.

"Naruto this is my girlfriend" Temari my brother said.

"Nice to meet you Temari," Nauto said.

"Come inside," Naruto said.

My mother turns to face my brother.

"Hello mother'' Seichi said to her.

"Hello my retarded son. You know that you are worthless to me. You give a good career. To be with this pineapple headed whore" mother said with anger.

"For your information mother. I do have a good career. I am doing something in my life" He yelled at her.

"And have a little respect for Temari. I love her so much. And she is not a whore like you are mother"

Temari was about to attack my monter. She pulled a small knife. When my brother hold her back. Pulling her form her waist. when she was pulled back. From her waist she did grabbed. Some of mother's dark pink hair. Mother give out a small yelp. From the pain she receive. Temari give her a evil grin. Looking at her. "Bitch you better not mess with me. I will cut you into tiny. Piece's and feed to my pet scorpion" She said out loud. For everyone to hear. I was sicked to my stomach. With mother and her attitude. I was about to pass out on the floor.

Naruto's P.O.V

My tongue was in so much pain. I can taste blood rushing through it. I wanted to hide somewhere. Sakura's mother she was on my last nerve. I can not looked at her anymore I saw my muffin cake. She was about to fall. Apart into little piece's. I need to be strong for her. To pick up the piece's after. Everything was so perfect Sakrua's mother. Had to bring a huge will cause everything to shatter. I was crossing my fingers. Praying that everything goes back. To normal we were about to. Eat everyone was walking towards the table.

" STOP" I yelled! with lots of anger. I bite my tongue so hard. At the same time. Blood was spewing from one side.

I saw my muffin cake placing a hand on her heart. She looked at me. With those eye's. Her hand was shaking for a little bit. They all stop on there own tracks. Sakura's brother Seichi accidentally. Drop his chair it made a loud sound. When it hit the floor. I saw my muffin cake her body. Give out a small jump. Inside my mind. I was going over and over.

"I am sorry muffin cake. If I scared you with my yelling!" I said to her. What? made it worse the sound of the chair. When I yelled! out loud. It seem's that time. Stood still there was no movement.

"Kizashi could you come here. I said to him I heard the sound of his footstep's. He was walking towards me. He just stood there next to me. He already knew the plan. He already figure it out. I was going to proposed to Sakrua-Chan. He was acting like an actor. Playing a major role. Next I called my Muffin cake. I called her to come over here. You sweet thing of mine. Give me some more sugar. I love teasing her. With my sexy manly voice. She placed the pitcher of ice tea back to the table. She was blushing different shades of red.

Author Notes Co-writer St3rfire-Serafina Speaking. I was ready to step in. And join the fight. Naruto sensei was about. To pick this women. And send her rolling down stairs. Sakura was about to have heart attack. Chapter 20 is the continue part. Poor Mebuki everyone wanted a piece of her. She earn it. She is the one that started it all. Naruto sensei and Sakura. Please take some yoga class. Or do some calm meditation.

Let your imagination soar as you read this chapter full of emotion and feelings. I hope you like it. And so sorry for the delay. I will post chapter 20 tomorrow. Take care and sweet dreams Narusaku fans.


	20. Chapter 20 The proposal

Chapter 20 The proposal

After the storm settles's down. Everything can be rebuild. Picking up after the scattering of breaking pieces. You can chase after the rainbow. Find your true happiness. Or you can redraw from it. dragging you into a black hole. You can escape from it. And find that inner peace Writing by St3rfire-Serafina

Sakura's P.O.V

I pour some ice tea in a cup. I took a sip to calm my fear. My right hand I place it on my heart. I was still shaking from his loud voice. My body was still shivering from the falling chair. I was breathing in and out. I was concern that I will lose my baby. I was praying inside my head. Please god, let me be a mother. I do not want to lose my baby. Too many things going on. In one day. It will cause me to go into a state of shock. I took the courage to walked towards him. I was standing in front of him. I give my father in between looks. My love kneels down on one knee. He took an emerald green box. He opens it to show an engagement ring. The ring had his own glow. Waiting for the owner to claim it on her finger. He spoke with a sincere heart. He spoke muffin cake the first day I saw you. I fall in love with you. I knew that you were meant to be mine. To claim you as the woman of my dream's. You are heaven and I'm earth. We are the perfect match. I give you my word. That I will be there for you. I will never let you go. Your reflection of your beautiful eyes. Are the reflection of my blue eyes. Muffin cake I am kneeling down in front of you. Will you marry me? Everything around me was silent. I was crying tears of joy. I was so speechless no words came out. I looked at him he had the worry looked. He spoke to me again. Muffin cake is you having second thoughts. Are you regretting yourself? I looked at him and then I looked at my father.

Naruto's P.O.V

I can tell her eyes were bouncing back and fourth. I saw when her dad gives her a small smile. He shakes his head letting her know he had his approval. Then she turns around to face my mother Kushina. My mother was also crying tears of happiness. She gives her a small smile as well. With a shake of her face. My muffin cake had her approval as well. I saw dad also giving her his approval. She turns around to face me again. She was stuttering on her own words. The only thing that came from her mouth was (I, I, I,) I pulled her down with me gently. I placed a passionate kiss on her lip's. I wanted her to be relaxed and to be calm. After a couple of minutes of kissing. She broke the kiss to speak. Naruto I'm sorry I was speechless. I love you with all my heart. I don't regret anything that happens between us. That I have to fall in love with a handsome man. That I will end up in a relationship. Please do not think wrong. She places another kiss on my lip's. I responded to her kiss. I broke the kiss this time. Muffin cake I am waiting for your answer. She took a long breath. She spoke with a smile on her face. ("Yes, yes, yes,") she shouted I will marry you honey bear. I place the engagement ring on her finger she couldn't stop admiring it. The emerald green stone match her eyes. I got up to stand on my two feet's. I hold her close to my body. I whisper into her ear's thank you love. You made me the happiest man and a lucky one. I was afraid of letting her go. That she will disappear on me. I whisper again into her ears. Are you ready dear to tell them the other new's.

Sakura's P.O.V

I whisper into his ear's yes honey bear I am. Naruto spinning me gently around to be facing the audience. Mother Kushina can you came over here I said. I heard a small chuckle coming from him. She walked toward's me. She was standing in front of me. I was holding her right hand. I spoke again father Minato can you also come. I heard the sound of his footstep's coming closer. He stood next to his wife Kushina. They looked at each other all puzzled and confused. I heard the sound of whispering in the background. What" going on here they said. ("Please,please, please") everyone can you stop talking. My dad was standing so close to my love. We have another good new's to tell. Me and Naruto are going to be parent's. I am one month pregnant going into two. Between all of us we give a group hug. My mother Kushina she was jumping up and down. My dad minato was giving my honey bear. The biggest bear hug ever. My dad was giving Naruto a small slap on the back. We all separated from the group. Naruto's parent's they walked back. They were standing into a embrace. I walked toward's the table holding the pitcher. Naruto just stood in the center. Temari was standing close to my brother Seichi. My dad he walked where mother was standing at. All the sudden time continue forward.

Naruto's P.O.V

Here we go again. I looked up into the ceiling. Please I need your help. I don't want to kick this woman ass. I was cursing every word to her. I lowered my vision. There she was Sakura mother Mebuki walking. She stop and she stood there in front of her. She open her mouth wide for me to see her fang's. She began to spit out venom. Sakura you open your leg's for the first men. That tell you he love you. I couldn't believe my ear's. You believe everything he said. He just toying with you. He will cheat behind your back. What can he give you nothing. He earn's a low minimum wage for a teacher. Your too young to waste your time on him. There are other man with money and power. That will spend lot's of money on you. You destroy your life by getting pregnant. I want you to get a abortion. I looked around I saw my parent's eyes. Got wide as saucers they were about to fall out. My mother was about to walk over there. She had that look. She was about to give this women. A piece of her mind and then punch her gut's out. I heard the sound of broken glass falling on the floor. My muffin cake she drop the pitcher. The floor was flooded with tea and ice swimming around. Mixed with some of her blood in it. I was lost inside my own mind. I was being pulled into darkness. I couldn't bared to looked at that women. Fear and anger was running through my mind.

Sakura's P.O.V

I bite my lip's and my tongue. Not to scream from the pain. That I receive from the broken glass. My spring dress was getting stain. With my own blood. My tears were washing the blood away. I began to ("scream!") at my mother. My hands acted on their own. I was banging on mother chest. I was upset and angry at the same time. How dare you speak without no shame. Here you are standing in front of me. You cold heart snake. I am not a criminal like you. I will not become a monster. Let me tell something woman. I am not a whore like you. I'm a women in love. I made that choice to give myself to this men. He respect me as a women. I trust him that he will not break me down. That he will not cheat on me with another women. I am not like you slithering around. With every men you see at the bar. With a might force she give me a hard slap. She ("scream!") back at me. Have some respect for your mother. I pointed a finger on her. You do not deserve to be respected. You can beat me down. Give me a couple of slap's. I'm a strong women. I am not weak like you. I am not going to run to my room. Like a scared cat in disguise. I am not going to fall into your trap. I am keeping this baby. Do not take away my right's. To become a mother. I do not care. If you do not agree with me.

Naruto's P.O.V

She was looking at me in a different way. I was wondering if she was thinking. That I was considering in taking her mother offered. My mind was mumbling lot of question's. Please Sakura chan do not got through a abortion. Do not take way my right's. On becoming a father. Something snap me out it. I saw images coming through. The ones I had when. She told me that she was pregnant. When I was holding my son. Then saw the second image. When my little girl give me a small smile. When I had that dream. I saw my muffin cake. She was holding my son on her right side. Then she was holding my girl on the left side. I saw myself lying on her lap after she give birth. Then I remember the conversation. I had with mother. When she called me on the phone. That she wanted to be a grandmother. That give me the strength. I walked toward's her direction. I was standing behind her mother. I exploded on her face. I bang so hard on my table with my fist's. Sakura mother Mebuki was about to give another slap to my muffin cake. All of the sudden with the sound of my fist. Sakura mother falls backward's. When she step on a piece of ice. I help her to get up from the floor. I yanked her with a strong force. I heard a couple of bones popping. I toss her somewhere close to sakura dad. I closed my eyes as I speak. My muffin cake has the right to talked shit to you. You have to go back to school. To learn how to respect other's. You are the one that comes to my apartment.

Naruto's P.O.V

With your slithering tongue talking shit to everyone here. She is not a whore sleeping around. I am the only men that she sleep with. She is not going to become a criminal like you. You are not going to change her mind. To become a murder like you. She is not a monster that can hate. I am glad that she is not cold heart it like you. We are keeping this baby. I will give her my word. That I will be there for her and the baby. And that I am willing to become a father. No one will stand on my way. Not even you. So I don't want. Your bitch ass around my apartment. I don't want a whore. Or a slut near my child. So if you do not mind please leave. Sakura dad Kizashi pulled her by her hair. He yanked so hard. A loud ("scream!") of pain was heard. Ouch, she said. Listen Mebuki. I am not going to repeat myself. I want you out of my house by the time I come back. All of your stuff are waiting for you. I am not going to give you a ride. You can take a cab to get your stuff. Or walk yourself home. I don't care anymore about you. Leave me and my children alone. You don't deserve to have us. You can go and rotten in hell. One more thing. I'm not giving you any money. I will settle the papers. You will not keep my children money. Away from them. It's not yours to keep. And the business also belongs to them. She was about to protest about it. The company is also mine. We built it together. Before she could continue. Her words were cut short. It's not true Mebuki the company is more mines. Then yours to have. It all depends on me. If I decide to give something in return. She rolled her eyes at him. Full of hatred and she spit on his face. Fuck you. I will get a lawyer. And I will sue your fucking ass. And see you ends with all it. "Go ahead, you witch. You will lose after all you. Fucking bitch leave know. Before I regret doing something to you. I slap her so hard that her face just turns the opposite side." ("Ouch")she screams! so hard from the pain. "This what you get from spitting on my face. Your fucking whore. You're no longer the women . I once knew and love. I hate you with a passion." Those were harsh words. coming from Sakura daddy. She deserves all the cursing and beating. I mentally said to myself. Thank you for releasing all my anger. I was about to do the same thing to her. But the opposite to toss her down the stairs. I heard a loud knock on the door. I walked toward's the door to open it. When I open the door there where two police officers. I spoke to them can I help you. They said that someone complains about a disturbance here. I am sorry about that officers. I give out a loud roar. I pointed a finger see that one over there. The older women with the dark pink hair. She had a couple of drinks. Before she came over here. She leaving already her cab is waiting downstairs.

Sakura's P.O.V

I heard him talking to someone outside the door. I heard two strong male voice. My honey bear told them goodnight officer's. The women that give me birth. She stomp her feet's so hard. That before she walked out. She flipped everyone. But we all laugh at her. We didnot care what she does. She open the door so wide. That all the sudden when she closed so hard. That a small crack on the living room window was heard. I spoke to everyone please sit down. Let's eat before this food goes to waste. They all agreed with me . I heard Naruto said let's forget this ever happen. All the men spoke amen to that. They all took a drink from their beers. All the women took a sip from their ice tea or lemonade. I heard him whisper to my ear. I am so happy that you made the right choice. To give us the right to become parent's. His word's were music to my ears. I spoke to him. Do you want me to fix you a plate dear. I told her yes muffin cake. I told him what are you craving for. He told me to fix him a Mexican plate. I place a couple piece's of steak's. I grabbed a spoonful of baked bean's. And then I grabbed a spoonful of Mexican rice. I placed a couple of corn tortillas on the side. We're pigging out. Having a good time with the people we love. The radio was playing different songs. When were done eating are food. He asked me to dance to a slow song. Are body was so close we can feel are body heat risen. Even Naruto parent's were dancing the night away. I dance a couple of songs with daddy. We also limbo are way through the night.

Naruto's P.O.V

I before Sakura mother Mebuki leave. My muffin cake fixed her a plate. When she stomp out the door. I saw her drop the paper plate from the top of the stairs. Its fine with me if she goes hungry. At least a hungry dog. Will stop by and eat the food. She did realize her mistake. She came rolling down the stairs. Her feet's slide with the food. I looked at her with an evil grin. Inside my mind, I was laughing at her. Looking at the dark sky. Thank you, kami for answering my prayers. This what I wanted to do her. I am glad that was over. I told her that next Friday. We will get married by the civil court. She was jumping like a jelly bean. On Monday me and dad we played golf. On Tuesday my mom and my muffin cake they went shopping again. They came back with baby stuff pink and blue. On Wednesday we all went to dinner. On Thursday we went to see a movie. We made a mess after the movie was over. Popcorn all over the place. Cups were on the floor. Candy boxes on top of the chairs. We were not the only ones there. Friday it was the day of the wedding. My mother fixed her hair into a hair bun. Then she helps her with her make- up. I fixed my hair like usual into a ponytail with a couple of braids. I was wearing a black tuxedo with an orange vest. I sprayed my favorite men perfume Axe fire. I can smell her woman scent my wildest desires. She looked so beautiful. She was wearing a strapless wedding dress. The wedding dress was a beautiful orange color. The shape of the dress had heart design. That wrapped around her busty breast. On the center, she had a black belt. On the center of her breast, there were small green leaves. On her black belt, it had a design of a red rose. The tail of the dress was black. We arrive at the court office. Sakura dad Kizashi was there. And also her brother Seichi standing next to with Temari were also there.

Sakura's P.O.V

Naruto asked permission to the court. If he can bring a pastor. The judge didn't mind at all. The pastor read some part's of the bible. ( Love is patient, love is kind.) (It does not envy)( it does not boast)( it is not proud). (It does not dishonor others)( it is not self-seeking) (it is not easily angered) (it keeps no record of wrongs). (Love does not delight in evil)( but rejoices with the truth). ( It always protects) (always trusts) (always hopes) (always perseveres.) When he was done. The judge asked if we wanted to say some words. Naruto was the first one to speak. He looked at me holding a red rose. Inside the middle of the bud. Was two wedding ring. He looked into my eyes. "He said god works in mysterious way. He figure's away. For us to find each other. The first day that I saw you. It was love at first site. I was not looking for someone to love. With patience you came into me life. I will be there for you in sickness and health. Until death do us part. For richer and for poor. Will you be my beloved it wife. She answers I do. Your heart belong to me." He place a beautiful ring. That had small emerald stone. And It had some words carve into the ring. I clear my throat to speak. I was nervous but at the same time I'm happy. When I step inside your classroom. When my eyes made contact with your's. I knew that you were the men I was looking for. At first I was not looking for love. There you were waiting for me. When you give me my first kiss. I melted away into tiny pieces. I will also be there for you. In sickness and health. Until death does us part. For richer and for poor. Your heart belong's to me. Will you be my beloved it husband? He whispers in my ear yes muffin cake." I place his wedding ring on his finger. With the authority and power, I declared you. Husband and wife, you may kiss your bride. He gives me a couple of passionate kisses. My mother Kushina and Minato they sign. The marriage license as the witness. Dad and temari also sign the paper. My brother also signs as another witness. We all give a group hug as a family.

Naruto's P.O.V

I we went to a fancy restaurant to celebrate the wedding. I rented a private section. That no one will disturb us only the waiter's. I paid a professional photographer to take pictures. He took a picture with me and my parent's. Then he took another picture of me and muffin cake together. He took another picture of Sakura with her brother Seichi. Me and Seichi standing next to Temari. Then he took a family picture. Another one with all of us together's . We dance to couple of song's. Seichi spoke I want to make a toast to the married couple. He looked directly into my eyes. He said to me Naruto I always love you as a brother. You always been there for me. You are a good friend. I can tell you have a good heart and soul. You keep your word to me. I know you will be a good husband and father. A small tear come out on the corner of my right eye. He raises his champagne glass cheer he said. I spoke to him directly thank my brother. My one true friend that I will always treasure. After Seichi speech and toast. We eat the food was delicious. My mother and dad were happy for us. After the celebration. It was hard for me to said goodbye to them. Me and my pink sugar. We're holding tears. They were leaving back home. I saw them waving to us . And they took off. Seichi and temari left after party. They went to spend a night at a hotel. The last person to leave the party. Was Sakura dad Kizashi he wave to us goodbye. He drove away. We are the only one left. So we leave towards the apartment complex.

Sakura's P.O.V

We arrive at the apartment complex. Like always we were holding hands. We climb the stairs. We were having a small conversation. When we arrived at the front door. "Did you enjoy yourself on your own wedding," he ask. I answer to his question. Yes, I did my sunshine. Thank you for loving me. I love you so much. He had the biggest smile on his lips. My honey bear open the door with his key's. He opens the door wide. And he turns on the living room lights. Then he picked me up in a bridal style. We walked through the open door. I help him to close the door behind us. We walked toward's are the bedroom. I help to turn on the lights. Then we walked out of the bedroom. He was still holding me in a bridal style. We walked toward's the living room. I stretch my hand's out to turn off the lights. With the reflection of the light's coming from are the bedroom. We could walk back to the room. He places me down on my feet's. Then he closed the door behind him. He turns on the small lamp on top of his dresser. I walked to turn off the light switch. I was looking at my wedding ring. I was in shock I saw a fox design on the right side. On the left side, I was reading some words. I will always's love you from Naruto. Inside the ring. It read I always cherish you. Close to my heart from Naruto. Next, to the words, I saw a small image. Of me being in heaven and he is on earth. He was pulling me down toward's him. A small tear escaped from the corner of my eye. I will always treasure this ring. As I place my hand closed to my heart. I quickly vanish into the bathroom. I removed my wedding dress. I was wearing an orange lace see through bra. I was not matching. I was wearing a black lace see through thong. I was also wearing some black thigh high stockings. That reach all the way up to my knee's. I was thinking of walking out like this. Or to cover with a see-through gown. I rather come out all sexy for him

Naruto's P.O.V

I had a small tear on the corner of my eye. I was looking directly into my wedding band. It had a cherry blossom design On the right side. On the left side, I was reading. I will always cherish you close to my heart from Sakura. I remember that day. When I purchase her DVD. I was nervous when I enter the jewelry store. I could feel her soul closed to me. I felt her spirit whispering close to my ear. I will always cherish you close to my heart. Those word's touch my heart. Those words were meant to be added. I place a small kiss on the ring. I will always cherish this ring. So close to my heart. I place my right hand. Closed to my beating heart. I looked around the room. Where did she go? She didn't make any sounds with her heel's. I looked under my bed if she was hiding in there. My nose twitches when it smell her scent. I felt like a wild fox sniffing for his mate. The smell was getting stronger and stronger. I turn around to looked where it was coming from. I saw her she was posing in a sexual pose. Her back was facing the bathroom door. She had her right foot resting on the door. Her long pink hair was down touching her shoulder's. She looked so beautiful. My eyes were about to fall out. I couldn't stop drooling. She was wearing an orange see through bra. And a black lace sees through underwear. I scanned her up and down. Then she turns around so I can see her back. She plasters her chest against the door. And she stuck out her butt cheek's out. Scratch out the word underwear. She was wearing a thong. I could not contain myself. I give out a big howl that echoes around my room.

Sakura's P.O.V

I was teasing him. I was enjoying every part of it. He looked so cute drooling over me. Like a puppy drooling over a bone. He couldn't stop staring. I swipe my tongue a couple of times over my lip's. I love his well- tone chest. He was shirtless. His was wearing a silk black boxer's. I walked toward's him in a sexual move. Moving my hips side to side. He was about to fall backward's. His body and his leg's were shaking. He was shivering. We have not made love from. The time his parent' s arrived. I could feel the temperature of the room risen. I heard the sound of music. The music was so sexual. The atmosphere was getting so romantic. I was getting closer and closer to him. When I felt two strong arm's pulling me. He give my body a tug with a strong force. I almost fall backward's. I closed my eyes before hitting the floor. What I didn't hear no sound. There was no loud bang. I open my eyes for my surprise. I saw his body leaning close to mine. I felt his arms wrapping around me. He was slowly tugging on my top lip's. Then he moved slowly on tugging on my bottom lip's. I closed my eye's again. He give me a couple of tug's. He licked my lip's. He was asking permission to enter. His tongue had more dominance. He was giving me wild passionate kisses. He was pulling me up gently up. His lip's never released mine. He place my neck to rest on his shoulder. Both of are hip's were swaying from the beat. I broke the kiss. To give him butterfly kiss up and down his neck. I heard him whispering on my left ear. He was starting to talked dirty. I loved it when he did. It turn me on more. As I nibble on his right ear. I can feel his hot breath touching my left ear.

Naruto's P.O.V

I switch side's I was nibbling on her right ear. She began to place more butterfly kiss on my left side. She love it when I talked to her in a dirty way. I told her that I was going to caress. Every part of her body with my tongue. I felt her body give a small jump. When I circle my wet tongue inside her ear. I heard a moan escaping through her mouth. As soon as my tongue made contact with her ear. I felt a huge spark igniting the fire between us. I slide down my tongue up and down. On her side of her collarbone. I give her body a small shiver. Her skin taste so good. It give my taste bud's that savor of cherry blossom. It give my tongue that sugar rush. I wanted more of her delicious sugar. My teeth's were sharp to give her a couple of suck's. I licked them around with my tongue. I tilted my head forward and I grasp her skin. I sunk my teeth into her creamy shoulder. I heard the sound of sucking on her skin. I made her yelled ouch. I whisper into her ear I am sorry muffin cake. The taste of her blood turn on a switch. My wild side was wake. I could not tame it any longer. I need her and also my animal side. I am going to make love to you all night long love. I am going to take It slowly.

Naruto's P.O.V

I slowly removed her orange lace see thru bra to exposed her busty breast She could still hear me. When I whisper into her ear again. I am going to massage. My hands around your breast's. I want to hear you purr for me. She obeyed on my instruction. I heard her giving me a couple of purrs. That sound's were music to my ear. I love teasing her some more. I want to get you all wet for me. The feeling of her breast touching my hand's. Felt so nice that I couldn't stop caressing them. I closed my eyes picturing. All the naughty thing's I could do with them. I am going to make you get wetter and wetter. Until it drips from your core. I heard her said you are such a pervert. I told her only with your love. She continues to purr for me. Small moan's escaped from the inside. I kneel down to face her busty breasts. I release my hands away. I cupped both of her breasts's between my hand's. I moved my tongue around her two breasts. I saw her eyes rolling back and fourth. I spoke to her your breast taste so sweet. I open my mouth to sucked on her two nipples. I was sucking and tugging them with my teeth. I sucked so hard not to hurt her. I felt a rush of sweet nectar running through my mouth. I was feeding myself as a hungry baby. Being close to a mother milk. I sucked her dried all the way. From the last drop. She was getting too wet for me. Just the way I like it. I can smell it. Her wetness left a perfect aroma. That it trigger my nose. I wanted to search it. I give a couple lick's around her navel. Leaving small kisses on her stomach. Those kisses were meant for my baby inside. Standing on my two feet's

Sakura's P.O.V

I couldn't speak. My body couldn'tt move. He was sending me into a sexual trance. I kneel in front of him. I tugged on his boxer short's. They fell down to the ground. His dick was so hard. It was twitching around. Searching for my entrance. I strock it gently like a pet. I saw when he tilted his head back. His eyes were also rolling around. Oh, baby you know. How to make me feel. I was licking him all over. I was enjoying my treat. I also lick the top of his shaft. When I was done I open my mouth. I grabbed his hard dick to put it inside my mouth. I can feel his dick coming in and out of my mouth. I was sucking on my lollipop. I heard him said sucked harder muffin cake. I give it my best shot to sucked harder. I can feel his dick throbbing to release his seed. I was sucking harder on his dick. And the same time he was thrusting. I taste his seed. I smack my lip's that was so delicious. I am glad that you enjoyed your treat. He whispers into my ear's. I got up on my two feet's. He picked me up on a bridal style. He laid me down on top of the bed. He laid on top me. Not to hurt are the baby. He place the cover's on top of us. He began to rub his hand's. On the side of my thigh's. Up and down his hand's went. He was giving me some passionate kisses. He never releases me from his wild kisses. All the sudden felt three finger's inside. One by one they began to thrust inside of me. He began to thrust slowly not to hurt the baby. I moan his name Naruto out loud. The more I moan his name the harder he thrust. I lost count on how many time's I came. I heard the sound of smacking lips. He was licking his finger's after having a delicious treat.

Naruto's P.O.V

She was trying so hard to catch her breath. She looked so beautiful looking at me. I gently open her leg's more wider. I ravage my tongue inside of her. I wanted to explored every part of her. In and out my tongue went. I was licking her inside and out. I heard her scream my name. Naruto give me more pleasure (aah,aah,aah,aah). I made her come again and again. I give her clit's a couple of hard tug's. And I sucked all of her juice's. Her juices taste like heaven. I clean her all the way through in and out. I told her muffin cake are you ready for me. She told me yes honey bear. I gently enter her cavern. I push in slowly not to harm the baby. I began to thrust her in and out. I felt her fingernails scratching my back. I give her a small growl. She give me a couple of moan's. The more she moan I thrust harder into her. I heard a whisper into my ear. Give it to me harder Naruto please. I wanted to feel you more inside of me. That always's drove me crazy. To lose all control of my wild side. I flip her over and continue the same. She was coming like flood of water. We were getting close to reaching the climax. When she called my name again. That when I lost every movement of my body. I give her the final thrust. Her moans and my loud roar echo through the room. I waiting for her to catch her breath. I we continue are loving making. The night was young. It was are honeymoon.

Sakura's P.O.V

I whisper into his ear to give me some anal. When I mention that he just lost it. I love it when he gives me some anal. He did every position on me. He was being careful. We were done making love. My body was so full of him. My body was covered with his love marks. He crashes next to me hugging me close to me. We fall into a deep slumber. I began to dream of him being in a paradise island. I loved you honey bear. I heard him whispering I love you to muffin cake. His breathing was returning to normal. The next day we both take a shower. Moan's and groan's escaping. Licking and sucking can also be heard. After a cold shower, we got dress. We went to eat some delicious breakfast at Denny's. We spend all day as husband and wife. We went to a resort to get pampered. I took a couple of classes to give him a sexual massage. There was a section for only for married couples. We enter a hot tub. I felt the water giving me a massage. It felt so nice around my body. Causing me to relaxed. I saw him next to me. He was also relaxed and calm. We began a small conversation. I got out of the hot tub. He follows behind me. I felt his strong arms around me. We were both naked. He began to pleasure me. He places a towel on the floor. He gently placed me down. He gives me a couple of kisses. And he began to savor my body slowly. He told me that he wanted to start slow. He didn't want to rush into it. I didn't mind at all if he made love to me slow. He was enjoying himself. I can tell that he had a huge smile. That"s my little pervert I said. He just looked at me with those hungry eyes. And he gives me a smile. The day went by so quickly. I got ready for school. I was wearing my school uniform. My hair was fixed into a ponytail. He also getting himself ready for school. We arrived at school before we enter. I removed my wedding ring. I placed mines inside my purse. And he placed his ring inside his pocket

Co author notes St3rfire-Serafina speaking. Wow and a double wow. Who can believe a fighting scene? A proposal being made. And a civil court wedding at the same time. This was so tense for me to read. But at the end, there was some loving. And some romance after. The Devil walked back to hell.

Let your imagination soar through the skies like a bird. I hope you enjoyed this chapter 21 should be coming soon.


	21. Chapter 21 Eating Lunch

Chapter 21 Eating Lunch

Be careful what you wish for. It may come true. There is a song in English And also Spanish. When you listen to the song. You can definitely hear a quote giving to you. You never know what you have. Until it's gone. You can have everything in the world. Because there is always a win-lose thing. You can be a winner or a loser. You can compare all the riches in the world. The true meaning of all of this is real love. Love can't buy happiness. Money is only a mask to hide it. From the true. Writing by St3rfire-Serafina.

Naruto P.O.V

Everything was going perfectly. No one in school suspects it. That I got married to a beauty. To a young woman with pink hair. She was going to be the mother of my unborn child. We were inseparable. Like peanut butter and jelly. Like toast and butter. She was stuck to me like glue. I was her sunshine. And she was my cloud underneath. We passed each other. I could smell her shampoo. It had that cherry scent. Plus her perfume was turning me on. Into her wildest desires. She gives me one of her fake smiles. Before she left. Running down the hall. She turns around to give me a wink. I can read her lips. I love you in this world and the next. What she said made my heart melt. I return her wink. And I give her the biggest smile. She turns around heading toward her morning class. I had plenty of time before my class began. I walked toward's the teacher lounge. The same routine I had to have my morning coffee. To wake me up from my slumber. I rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes. To clear my vision. The coffee was very hot. The cold cream will cool it down. And the sugar will leave a sweet taste to my taste bud. I rather have a sweet kiss from her. Her kiss will sugar coat my taste bud. Leaving a sweeter taste. As I mix my coffee.

Naruto P.O.V

As I walked towards my classroom. I felt a strong vibe. It felt like two beautiful. Green eyes were watching me. They were hiding in the shadows. I wanted to run toward them. To embrace her small waist. To kiss her juicy lips. To make love to her outside my room. I shake my head. It was not her. It was all a hallucination of mind. My mind was playing tricks on me. I miss being away from her. My mind knew where she was. As I open the door. To walked inside the classroom. The strong vibe fades it way. She was making sure I was safe. And secure between four wall building. She didn't trust the girl's here in school. I understood her very well. She was attached to me as a piece of bubble gum. I was attached to her as a wild fox. All the school girls were in a fan club. Half of them has slept with every single boy here. And half of them might of sleep with a teacher. She had every right to protect me. And I was in my defense mode. To protect her against every boy. I snap out from my thoughts. The school bell was the cause of it. I need to focus on my teaching. I couldn't let my mind wonder. I could have her anytime. I can be with her day and night. We shared the same apartment. Very soon she will be working for my dad's company. She will be my secretary and my only assistant. No more hiding from the public. Because I will no longer be a teacher. And she will no longer be my student.

Sakura P.O.V

The clock was ticking. As time went by. The hours turn into hours. The minutes continue. My eyes were pacing back and forth. I wanted this day to be over. To be in his strong arms. To get lost in those cerulean eyes. Rub my checks against his well trim bared. Gently kissing his sweet lips over and over again. Placing my small hands all over his tone muscles. Then when I get him all fired up. I will make love to him. Like there is no tomorrow. ("Ugh!") This is killing me softly. I am so happy that my morning sickness was over. I could be more relax in school. My stomach was making a small rumbling sound. Before I arrived at school. My husband, he made me a slam of pancakes. His own secret recipe when he makes pancakes. They were orange flavor pancakes. On top of it, he adds some chocolate chip. They were all covered up with maple syrup. Next to a couple pieces of bacon. And a sunny side up egg. My mouth was becoming watery. Thinking about food. It's time to feed my unborn baby. Come on clock moved your little hands. Two more classes and it will be lunch time. Please hurry up I am eating for two. But it felt that I was eating for three.

Sakura P.O.V

Finally, the morning classes went by. I was breathing in and out slowly. I feel like a fish without water. Having a panic attack. Being pulled out of the water. Trying to catch their breath. When they are flipping around on the floor. Making kissing sounds with their mouths. Trying so hard to inhale their last breath. This time it was different. I was panicking for food. My stomach and my unborn baby. We're talking to me at the same time. Please feed we need food. I was being pushed by another student. As I moved through the hall. If Mr. Namikaze saw me going through the halls like these. Being toss like a bean bag back and forth. His eyes will be burning red. showing madness and anger. And then he will give me one of his worry looks. When he is done staring at me. He will turn to face the small crowd of students. He will give each of them his killer looks. When his done looking at them. He will blow his whistle for them to scatter quickly. Like scared mice. Trying to find a small hole on the wall. To hide away from their attacker. I was about to faint inside my mind. I can see him without no shirt. Flexing his muscles standing there in the middle of the crowd. Trying to help me to move along the halls. Giving me enough space. To roam free through the school halls. That was hot I said in a low voice.

The small crowd fades it away. I can hear my stomach growling. It's so embarrassing when you hear it out loud. I made it safe to arrive at the cafeteria. I need something cold to cool me down. Not to be eating life by the flood of students.

Naruto P.O.V

I was sweating bullets. It has been one of those mornings. That I wish it was over. Being away from her. We were in the same building. But it was not the same. I was standing outside my room. I waiting for the last of my student to leave my room. I made sure no one was inside. I closed my door. It was lunch time. I was excited because I knew where I can find her. Teachers were permitted to eat at the cafeteria. They can socialize with their student's. She was my student and wife. As I enter the cafeteria. It was full of life in there. The boys were whistling at the girls. As they pass by. The sound of girls giggling as they talked to the boys. I was not the only teacher there. I saw Iruka-sensei he was trying so hard. To break a young couple from their hot making session. They were hiding in a corner. He blows his whistle a couple of times. As I stood there in line. To eat lunch with my muffin cake. I saw her she just sat down. There were a few students sitting at the same table. They wave at her. And they welcome her to the table. As I got closer to choosing my food. I was having flashbacks of my youth. When I was in high school. Finally, I said as I got closer to the huge window. I look at the varieties and options they had. I grabbed my plate. I picked fried chicken. Some Spanish rice on the side. Some steam vegetables. And a cup of fresh fruit. I also pick a regular coke. I paid for my lunch at the register. I began to walk towards her.

Sakura P.O.V

Was that smell I said. It's a strong smell. It smell's like a men cologne. It's getting stronger. And I hear footsteps behind me. I was about to open my soda can. When I saw a tall handsome man standing there. I give him a wink. Inner sakura was jumping up and down. She was ("screaming!") at me. Looked Sakura she said. Who came to eat with us. And I heard her say hello daddy. I heard a small chuckled. I had a feeling that he heard inner Sakura. I didn't mind at all. If he can hear her. In a spiritual way. She was part of me. Just like he communicates with his subconscious. When he is meditating at home. He tells me that it help's him. To release all his stress. When I see his eyes changing color. I loved those eyes when they change. He places his tray on top of the table. He slides his feets inside. So he can sit down. He whispers in his sexy men voice. Hello, Miss Haruno he said. I spoke back to him. Hello Mr. Namikaze sensei how are you? We had to play an act. That we were not married. No one knew that a teacher and a student. Got married and we are expecting a baby. He started a small conversation with me. He asked me how was I doing in my other classes. I told him I am doing fine. I am passing all of my courses. With good grades, I told him. I can't wait to start my career as a doctor. I can tell he was smiling at me. And he give me one of his special wink's

Naruto's P.O.V

She gives me one of her brightest smiles. And she was blushing a dark shade of red. Just for me to see and no one to know. She took one of her prenatal vitamins. She took a long sip of her orange drink. She still had a craving for orange soda. Every since she found out she was expecting. We began to eat are lunch. She took a bite of her chicken. She licks her lips. A small moan escaped her mouth. It was not loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear. The why she lick her lips. We're sending signals to my lips. The way she moans was telling me. She wanted me so badly. I can feel a part of me was getting tempted. I had to think something in my mind. Think baby stuff (hum). I know Sakura breastfeeding the baby. (No, no, no) that will not work. What about changing a dirty diaper. That was closed I was about to run to men bathroom. ( No, no, no) I have a better idea me. And her running towards. The janitor closet doing a quickie. I focus on continuing eating my lunch. I heard her cell phone ring. She looked to see who it was. She picked up quickly by saying hello. I can hear her saying hello daddy. I can hear the reply of her father. Hello my baby girl how are you? She answers back I am fine daddy. I am here at school eating lunch. It's there something wrong I can hear it. I can hear him replying to her question. It's your mother she is stressing me out. She keeps calling me crying her eyes out. Telling me to take her back. And she willing to change. I keep telling her (no, no, no,) that I move on. She keep's whining to me. That she regrets leaving everything behind. That she is willing to change. I don't know what to do sweetie. I can tell she took a long breath. Before she spoke again to her daddy.

Co-writer author notes St3rfire-Serafina Speaking. I couldn't believe Naruto-sensei. Having lunch with his student and wife. He mostly eats his lunch. At the teacher lounge. While he eats his lunch he listens to his wife. Helping his dad with a personal problem. There will be some drama and some suspense. And there are more to come. Let your imagination run loose


	22. Chapter 22 Food fight

Chapter 22 Food Fight

Sakura P.O.V

After the long breath that I took. I was so speechless. No words come out of my mouth. I can hear my dad breathing on the other side. Waiting for an answer. I was in shock that my mother. Was whining to my dad. To take her back. (Flashback) I remember when we had the cookout. My dad was so upset. With my mother bad-ass attitude. That he told her in front of everyone. That he did not want to see her again. And not to call him ever. That if something happens to her. That he will never accept her back. That if she change her mind. Not to beg him for forgiveness. That's what I understood from him. Why he talk to her so harsh. Once the damage is done. It's hard to amend it. When there no more love. Between two person. It's very difficult for that love to return. (Back to reality) my dad was waiting. For me for an answer to his problem's. I was thinking so hard. What to tell him. I wanted to give him a good advice. I took another long breath. Before I continue talking to him. Listen dad and he answers back yes sweetie. Just tell mother the true. Since she left you move on. That you are happy with Karin your secretary. My mother will understand. You give her lot's of chances to change. Do not be afraid to express your feeling towards Karin. Mother does not have any right. To rain on your happiness. I heard a small chuckle come through. Before he hangs up on me. I heard him say "thank you, sweetheart. I feel much better talking to you. I was about to talk to a therapist. You are much better on give out a good advice. I love you dear and take care. Tell you Mr. Namikaze hi for me. That he is lucky to have you as his wife. Bye, sweetie, I will let you go."

Naruto P.O.V

I can tell by her expression on her face. I can not believe her mother. Was begging her husband to accept her back. I can not believe that bitch. I am glad that my father raises me well. And he also explains to me the principals of having a good marriage. Love one another. Have good communication. Respect one another. And he also tells me do not force someone. To love you in return. If they do not love you as you do. Let them go. And for them too. To find their own happiness. (Never, never, never) in your life beg someone for love. I just roll my eyes what my ears heard. I just continue eating my lunch. Like I never heard that conversation. I was so proud of her. That she help her daddy. Giving out a good advice. Do not let someone ruin your happiness. Just because they were being miserable. I understand completely we do need a second chance. If you are truly asking for forgiveness. And it's your first time asking it. Sakura mother never changes her ways. She was giving so many chances. I place my left hand on top of my chest. I was talking to my subconscious. I will never (fuck-up) in my marriage. My love for her will always burn. Like the will of fire inside of me. To accomplish my dad's dream. To take over his company. To become one the leaders of his company. I release my left hand away from my chest. I look into her emerald eyes. They were so beautiful. That I can get lost in them anytime. I give her a small smile.

Sakura's P.O.V

What is my favorite teacher thinking right know? He is probably cursing my mother. I do not blame him for that. My mother was a total (bitch). When she came to the cook-out. I was so fire-up that day. That I was about to get. All of my strength into a big punch. And send her flying straight to the hospital. With broken body parts. And also with a couple of bruises. I sustain myself from punching her. Because I did not want to hear from Lady Tsunade why. Was my mother at the hospital. I small tear come down. It rolls down to my pink cheek. She was never my mother to began with. I find motherly love in someone else mother. I was truly happy. I found happiness in my life. God does answer prayers. I found someone to love me. Just the way I'm. Mr. Namikaze his everything I hope for. I see him as my father figure. My best friend that I can talk to him about everything. He is my husband and a good lover. I will not change that for anything in the world. I lick my lips his so yummy in bed. Inner Sakura "She spoke I agree with you on that!" How many times did he send me, and you to heaven!" Inner Sakura turns to face Mr. Namikaze. Inner Sakura spoke, "Hello handsome!" She was doing kissy face toward him. I was laughing inside that I almost pee. I knew it inside of me. Was told that he heard Inner Sakura. Making that kissy face. Because he was also laughing. Not too hard for the rest of the world to hear. Just for me to heard and no one to tell.

Naruto P.O.V

I was talking to inner Sakura. Inside my subconscious mind. I was telling her to behave herself. That I was grateful to be love so much. By my muffin cake and her inner-self. Its feel's like you are in a threesome. I was happy about that. Sakura is my muffin cake. She was receiving all of the pleasure by me. When she observes everything from inner Sakura. I can tell because. She will give me the biggest grin ever. When I'm done with her. Anyway, I pleasure her body. I will also give her the biggest smile. When I'm done making love to her. Because of someone inside my subconscious. They were satisfied with are love making. Looking back to me with those burning red eyes. I was done with my lunch. She was almost done eating. Talking to her dad took a lot of her time. I was so amused just by looking at her. Her cheek will inflate like small balloons. When she took a bite of her food. And when she swallowed down her food. They will lose their air to return to normal. I can read her as a book. She so beautiful I was looking at a goddess. I love her bubble gum hair. It had the smell of cherries. She was funny and very smart. And one thing that I love the most. Was she was a strong woman. She never gives up on herself. The only weakness she has is me. I am her sunshine that always shines's on her.

Sakura P.O.V

I finishing eating my lunch. We still had thirty- minutes to spare. We began to have a small conversation. We talk about random stuff. Trying to forget about my dad conversation earlier. He began to rub his stomach. That he was full and satisfied. All the sudden he began to (yawn). It happens when you have a full meal. It has happened to me before. He was trying to keep himself from falling sleep. But he could not keep them from closing. When I look straight at him. His eyes were close. He was trying to talk to me in his sleep. He just mumbles away. I could not understand anything he said. After lunch, I only had one class left. Before going home with my honey bear. I also started to (yawn). I stretch my hands into the air. I was about to place my head on the table. To take a small nap myself. All the sudden something come flying mine away. I duck so it will not hit me. But it was too late. It landed on my right cheek. It was some mash potato. I look to see where it was coming from. What I noticed was that some students. We're having a food fight that it spread all over. What got me so mad. That heard a ("Ouch!") from my husband mouth. Some random kid just throws a piece of chicken towards his back. That it made him jump little. All of the sudden his eyes open like saucers. When he saw that I was cleaning my right cheek. From the mash-potato that landed on my cheek. I got up quickly throwing away his plate and my plate. At his surprise, there was food all over the place. Each student was cover with food. Some food landed on their ears and nose.

Naruto P.O.V

I got up quickly not this again. It has happened before. It happens in the began of the school year. Know that school it's almost over. I look in every direction. It was a huge pile of a mess. The food was scattered all over the walls. I saw students ducking themselves from being hit. There the only cover where the lunch tables. It reminds me of a battlefield. Were bombs were being thrown back and forth. Trying to hit the enemy to end their fighting. Someone blew a whistle so hard (beep). That it echo through my ears. It was coming from Iruka-Sensei. He was trying so hard for it to stop. None of the student stop. More teacher comes rushing through the doors. They were like military men and women. Wearing a mask to protect their face. From being hit by food. They had a protected shield. To covered their clothes. The sound of whistles was like guns. Being shot into the air.

The sound just echoes everywhere. I turn around to check on my muffin cake. She was just sitting there doing nothing. Just looking at the disaster area. I was walking towards some students. I began to blow my whistle on their faces. Like I was a sergeant doing a drill. The principal comes rushing like a tornado. Read to swallow everything in his wrath. Mr. Hatake sensei was blowing so hard his whistle. But no one stop they just continue throwing. He got the wireless microphone out of his pocket. In one hand he was reading his Icha-Icha book. (" How to pleasure a girl in school") He spoke so loud that it cause my neck hairs to stand up. He ("scream!") from the top of his lung's. For everyone to stop. When he mentioned about detention. That when everyone freak out. That when every single student stop. No one like detention or staying after school. I had food on my hair. And also on my clothes. My sweetie was also covered from head to toe. Some of the teachers were also covered in food. I was listening to the principal Kakashi-sensei. He was asking who started this food war. A couple of students raise their hands- up. Okay, he said those who raise their hand. Will stay after school to clean this mess. And the ones that follow will stay to help. The school was dismissed for today due to this accident.

Co-Writer author note. St3rfire-Serafina speaking. Sorry for the delay. Chapter 22 has been posted. I hope you like it. That was so tense a food fight and plus Sakura give her dad a good advice. And Mr namikaze-sensei did a pledge to his marriage. How sweet to honor his wife in that way. Chapter 23 should be posting later on tonight. Let your imagination fly into another world of make believe.


	23. Chapter 23 Talking to the baby inside

Chapter 23 Talking to baby inside

Sakura's P.O.V

I was just seating there. My eyes were so wide. They were about to fall out. I was trying to control my breathing. Inside my inner-self was fuming. Because they attack her sweet Naruto. With a piece of chicken. I was so mad. That my body was shivering. I wanted to get up. And ("yelled"!) from the top of my lungs. To curse at them. To tell them that cafeteria was no playground. If they wanted to act as five year's old. They should go back to kindergarten. They can also belong to the wild zoo. I will not mind at all to go see them. I will get my money worths. To see them perform a show in front of me. But no I had to stay quite. My anger did not let me talk. I could believe it. I was a total mess. My school uniform was a ruined. It had ketchup stain's all over. Plus some yellow stains of mustard. I just need a hot dog bun. And then what got me more upset. Was that my pink hair. Was all covered with mash potato. With toppings of green peas. I was about to cry. But I hold myself not to. I need to be strong for the baby. I did not want him. To see me like this. So badly I wanted to kick someone ass. Punch them so hard. Send them flying through a window.

Naruto's P.O.V

As I turn myself to look at my muffin cake. I can tell she was trying to be strong. Not to cry out loud. She was about to shed some tears. But something made her stop. I can tell that she was shivering. Trying to control her madness. She had that look of a killer. Ready to attack anything in his path. She was ready to blow. Like a firecracker showing their true colors. I can read her facial expression. She wanted so badly. To send a couple of students. With broken arms and legs. To the hospital by ambulance. ( ,no) I was lying to myself. There one-way ticket to the hospital. Was going to be by spinning them out the door. Like a twister and being spit out in front of the hospital. She sustains her peace. Being a good school girl. Her justice was served. When they got after school detention. And to stay after school. To clean all the mess they made. I did not mind at all. To lick her from head to toe. To lick any food that landed between her breast. I was mad at myself. I could not defend her at all. Because I also got hit. I was also covered with stains. Some of them were hard to wash out. My clothes were ruined. I Was about to become the beast. To destroy everything in my path. To break a couple of bones. To tear some body parts. To knock some brains out. Something made me snap out it. I was not a monster, to begin with. Those students were about to learn their lesson. By staying after school detention. And to clean the whole cafeteria.

Sakura's P.O.V

I slowly got myself up. I stretch my muscles. My body was getting stiff. From eating too much. My body was talking to me. It was telling me. I had the urges to used. The restroom my body was asking for it. I looked around my area. If there was no food laying around. I was trying to be careful. Not to step on food. I was afraid of slipping. To avoid a major accident with the baby. I notice that I had. Two beautiful eyes staring at me. Wondering where I was going. He had that concerned look. He was probably thinking. I was going to do something stupid. He could read my body language. That my body stops shivering. That my breathing was slowing down. That I still had that anger look. I turn to face him. He was standing there. I moved my lips. Do not worry I'm okay honey. Before I exit out towards the restroom. I send him a text. I am going to use the restroom. I added some winky eyes. And a couple of kisses. At the end of my text. I added that I love him so much. He replies back okay dear. I love you too. As I walked the long halls. I walked towards my locker. I open it by twisting the dial. I put inside my books. I grab a hold of my backpack. And I slowly walked towards the restroom. As I enter no one was there. Everything inside was so still. After a couple minutes have passed. I was washing my hands. With water and soap. I pulled out a paper towel. To dry my hands out. I was staring at the mirror. Trying to figure a way to clean my hair. I tried this way. Then I tried another way. It was impossible to clean it out. So I just give up. I just stay there looking at the mirror.

Naruto's P.O.V

I was so disappointed with them. I did not have any choice. I just give up on them. I tried to stop it. Before it got out of control. Trying so hard. To prevent them from getting punished. I fumed myself out of the cafeteria. I walked towards the girl's restroom. I was worry about her. As I looked at the time. It has been more than an hour. Since she exits the cafeteria. I was getting close to the door. I was the only one roaming. Through the long halls. As I approach the door. I lean close to the door. I press my right ear to listen. If there was any sound. Or any movement by foot. As I paid close attention. I heard the sound of water. And all of the sudden. I heard a small whisper. Like she was talking to someone. I was starting to get jealous. ("No,no,no") this can't be happening. ("Why!")did she lie to me? That she was going to the restroom. Instead, she was going to meet someone inside. My heart was about to shatter. And break into two pieces. Was she cheating on me? As I close my eyes. Inside my mind. I was thinking negative about her. Being the same as her mother. I was about to remove myself from the door. And walked out completely from her life. My legs could not move. As I press my right ear harder against the door. The second voice that I heard. Was her own voice. She was talking to her inner-self.

Naruto's P.O.V

I was lost in words. ("Why!")she was talking to inner-sakura. She could have come to me. I am a good listener. Maybe it was one of those conversations. That you need to talk with another female. That you had to share a cup of tea with. To listen to each other crying. Or even share a laugh. Or talked about which brand is better to use. Tampons or Maxi Pads. Another conversation's that I heard before. Do I look fat to you? Or I am too skinny. Here is another one. Do you think I am ugly? Or I am too pretty for you. As I tried to listen more. Inside the restroom. Sakura was talking to her inner-self. Inner-Sakura image just reflected inside the mirror. "What going on here she said? Look at me I am a total mess. My hair is all covered with mash potato. And with toppings of green peas. Just look at my school uniform. It has all kind of stains. I looked like a hotdog. All covered with ketchup and mustard. I am afraid if I put them to wash. Not all of the stains will be removed. I was trying to remove some of the stains out. Plus I was going to rinse my hair out. Ugh, I hated this. I look like I came out from a dumpster. It's okay Pinkie. Breathing in and out girl. Tried to relax for the baby. He needs you to be calm. I guess your right. I do not want to hurt my baby."

Sakura's P.O.V

Sorry, little one. As I rubbed my hands. All over my swollen belly. Mommy did not mean to be upset. If you were here standing next to me. You will know why. Let me tell the reason. You see I am a student. I attend Konoha's high school. This year is my last. I was eating lunch. With your daddy. He is my English teacher. I love him so much. He is my big honey bear. He also my baka. I love spending time with him. Between me and you. He is a good lover. Do not tell him that I tell you this. That how we conceive you. As I give myself a small blush. Let me tell you what happen. Like I said before. I was having a nice lunch. When all of the sudden. There was a food fight. Do you think I was being overprotective? You know that I will defend you. From all harm. That was the cause of my anger. To fume up like flames. I was concern about you. Being hit by a piece of chicken. That someone could hurt you badly. I look like a roll inside a pig bin. I am covered with food. From my head to my toe. I got upset over that. My school uniform is ruined. I feel much better now. I had someone to listen. I wonder how you look. Inside of me. I wish I had a camera. And I will take a picture inside of me. I imagine myself holding you. Carrying you around. Breastfeeding you. I hoped your daddy. Does not get jealous of you. That you are enjoying his sweet nectar. I was wondering will you have his blue eyes. And long blond hair. What about if you are a baby girl. Will you look like me? I will still love you. As I place my hand. And place it against my lips. I place a couple kisses on the back of my hand. Then I laid my hand on my belly. Here baby some kisses for you. The women inside the mirror. Started to fade away. Before she left. She spoke once more. Are you okay now? I whisper back yes I am.

Naruto's P.O.V

I give out a small awe. That so sweet. She was talking to are the baby. That brought down a tear. At the same time, I was smiling. She will be the best mother. Thank you, Kami she was not cheating on me. She was just talking to the women in the mirror. As I a removed myself from the door. I began to pace back and fourth. Waiting for her to come out. As I heard the door open. I notice my love. Came out she was not upset. I can tell by the look on her face. She notices me I was pacing back and forth. She spoke out of nowhere. Honey bear "what? are you doing here? She told me. I answer to her question. I was worried about you. I notice it been more than an hour. Since you enter the girl's room. So I came to check on you. If you were alright. ("Aah")that is so sweet of you. She whispers close to my right ear. Your welcome sweetie. Are you ready to go home I said? As she walked beside me. We made a quick stop. Inside my room. I close the door behind me. I closed all the window blinds. I grab her gently by the waist. Lifting her into the air. I kiss her forehead. And then my lips move. toward her eyes. Placing small kisses. Then I place a small kiss on her nose. I did not forget her two cheeks. And finally, a kiss her lips. With a strong passion. I broke the kiss. We were both gasping for her. As I gather my things. I ("pant")let's go("pant")dear. As we both headed towards the door. I was holding the door for her. She walked out the door. Then I follow her behind. As we head towards the main entrance. Once out the school building. We both headed towards are cars. As we arrived near. I whisper it had to be one of those days.

Author Notes St3rfire-Serafina: Speaking. I made an awe on my face. I had to listen to the conversation. Between a mother. And an unborn baby. I can tell she will be a perfect mother. Naruto-sensei his mind was in another dimension. What going to happen next. Chapter 24 should be coming soon. Let your imagination fly into the another dimension


	24. Chapter 24 My feelings were betraying me

Chapter 24 feelings were betraying me.

Sakura's P.O.V

The sun was blinding me. I covered my face with my hand. I felt like a giant standing next to him. So I tip-toe to be able to whisper back into his ear. Yes, sunshine is one of those days. As I walked toward my Saturn. As he walked towards his black Mustang. His dad Minato give him. As a birthday present last year. That what he told me. As I open my car door. I pushed myself in. I took a seat on the driver side. I notice that my love one. Was walking back toward me. He was standing in front of me. Like a yellow flash of light. He was so bright as the sun. He gently places my seat belt. Around my body and he snap it. He forces a sweet kiss on my lip's. It didn't feel the same. I deepen the kiss with my lips. Are lips were forced together. As a magnet pulling are lips with a force. Like someone rubbed gorilla glue to seal are mouth together. We both open are eyes. We made eye contact. As blue eyes meet green. His eyes were full of love and lust. And then we closed them again. To feel that strong passion again. As we continue to kiss. If you ever put two volcanoes together. You ended up with a major explosion. With the stream of too much lava. Will end up destroying everything around it. That is considering too much heat involved. That how I felt on my lip's. It seems that there were on fire. But on his lips, the heat was not the same.

Naruto's P.O.V

The atmosphere around us. Took a total spin. I felt different not the same. But the setting was more romantic. I saw small sparks of flames. We're dancing around us. They were in shapes of fireflies. They were performing a love dance. There was background music playing. This song was perfect. For this type of setting. And what we were feeling right know. I wanted to run away from her. And not turn back. My feets were not letting me moved. That when I heard Burnin' up by the Jonas brother. My lips were moving on his own. I wanted to tell them to stop singing for her. She is not worthy. I could feel her body shivering. Under my hot breath. I began to sing in here left ear. (I'm hot)( You're cold)(You go around)(Like you know)(Who I am)(But you don't)(You've got me on my toes). [Chorus:]I'm slipping into the lava.(And I'm tryin to keep from going under)(Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?('Cause I'm burning up, burning up)(For you baby.(I fell (I fell)(So fast (so fast)(Can't hold myself)(Back)(High heels (high heels)(Red dress (red dress)(All by yourself, gotta catch my breath)[Chorus](Walk in the room)(All I can see is you) (You're staring me down)(I know you feel it too)[Chorus x2][Big Rob rap:](Burning up in this place tonight)(Gonna sing it loud)(And we're feeling right)(Get up and dance)(Don't try to fight it)(Big Rob's for real)(And that's no lie)(Stop drop and roll)(And touch the floor)(Keep on burning up more and more)(I got JB with me)(Layin' it down)(Come on boys lets bring the chorus around)[Chorus:](Burning up, burning up)(For you baby)

Sakura P.O.V

I turned into butter. after the song has finished. I saw his chest rising and falling, as he tried to catch his breath. With my hand, I caressed his cheek. Something inside of me was telling me. That he didn't want for me to touch him. He just looked at me. With those eyes. He spoke to me after he catches his breath. "Did you like the song hun? I asked her. I saw her green eyes looking at me in a strange way. She was trying to figure out. What was wrong with me. And she answers me with sweet voice." "I love it my sunshine." We just stood there and I was feeling comfort being in his presence. Without thinking I turned on the car. And giving him a fake wink. That everything was okay. I told him let's go I'm hungry. You know I need to eat to feed the baby. I said with sadness in my voice. Before I closed the door. I heard him. Answering me "okay love." I closed the car door. He tapped on my window. The sound made me jump. I turned around and he was still there. I rolled the window down. And he whispered something in my ear.

Naruto's P.O.V

I just stood there like a fool. Hear words echo into my hear. Let's go I'm hungry. You know I need to eat to feed the baby. I heard a voice inside my head. "Your an idiot she probably felt something."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Don't know?"

"Tell me?" I asked.

"Your feelings doubting your love for her."

"Your probably right." I answer back.

I walked back to my mustang. I open the door and crawl inside. Closing my door. Put on my seat belt. I can see her waiting for me. I turned on the car. The motor roar like lion as it was brought back to life. What happened out there. I was sing to her and then my hands moved on there own. I was caressing every part of her body. I give her another kiss. Through the kiss a small moan and growl escaped. And I can feel the fire becoming more intense. Like sending us through the gates of hell and back. I whisper between the kiss. Sugar we can continue this somewhere else. That can be more private and intimate. I just button her blouse. And I remove my hands underneath her. We both broke from the trance.

Sakura's P.O.V

Before he walked back toward's his car. He whisper something in my left ear again. By the way you are steaming hot. Wearing your red pump's. And your red lace stocking. Covering your long and creamy legs. And that red skirt that cover's. Your most intimate part. I turn redder then his mother's red hair. I was panting so hard. Trying so hard to control my breathing. I spoke to him. You are (pant)so perverted today(pant). Only (pant) for you sweetie he said(pant).I can still feel his hot breath. Against my left ear. As I rolled up my car window. Inside it felt like a hot suna. Was being turn on. My body began to sweat. From the heat. So I turn on my air condition on. To cool things down. I turn to face the passenger window. To wave to him goodbye. I notice the window has been covered. By a thick layer fog. That had two hand prints. And a shape of mouth. This something that I never experience. And I will never forget. I saw him shaking his bulge. Before opening his car door.

Sakura's P.O.V

Before I drove away. And press the gas pedal. I send him a text. See you at home darling. I am sending all my love. And some kisses to go long with it. My body was cooling down. The sound of music was still playing. I was trying to focus. On my driving. I could not erased what just happen. His car was behind me. As we both exit the school parking lot. I looked both ways'. Before entering the busy street's. He send me a replied. Muffin cake I thought you, said the baby was hungry. And you need food too. I love you with all heart. With my mind, body, and soul. I was replying back with a yes. He give me that address for a burger king. I notice that there were no cars. Coming on my left side. So I exit out from the school building. Making a right turn toward the traffic light. My eyes were wide open. To see that there were still life breathing. I saw people sitting on a bench. Waiting for the city bus. On my left a young couple. Kissing and were getting so intimate in a hot session. Young love spring out. This something that mighty Gai sensei. Will said if he saw them. Then in front of me a group of people. Crossing the street. To get to other side.

Sakura's P.O.V

As the street light turn green. I continue driving forward. My fingers were drumming to the beat of the music. As business owner's closing up for the day. Restaurant hustling with people. A made a sudden stop on a red traffic light. My car was still jamming with music. To killed time I began to talked. To my inner-self. Yeah girl what you doing. In side my subconscious mind. Are you still in cloud nine. Are you in heaven. Surrounded by look a like Naruto. Holding a fan against your hot face. I just leave you in your sexual dream. The light turn green. Me and baby are so hungry. Do you hear a grumbling sound. That my stomach and baby doing the talking. Saying feed me ("please!") As I made a right on a street corner. A police car just pass by me. Being followed by ambulance. With the sound of a firefighter truck. Passing by my left side. Then a made a left on another street corner. And I enter inside the burger king. I parked my car. As he pass by me. He was heading toward's. The drive-in window. He knew exactly what I wanted. So I wait patiently for him. After a couple of minutes pass. He stop in front of me. He get's out of the car. And he hand me my milkshake. It has a orange flavor. And we head towards home.

CO-Writer note: St3rfire-Serafina speaking. Did you remember the scene were sakura is speaking to the baby. So Mr. Namikaze sensei his mind was drifted somewhere else. That cause to doubt about her feelings for Sakura. Chapter 25 will have a fighting scene. But don't worry as the story progresse there will be some forgivines and some hot love making. Just hold on to your panties is going to be a roller coaster ride from know on. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I like the part were Mr. Namikaze sensei express how hot she looks in her red school uniform. Let your imagination soar into another world.


	25. Chapter 25 Cheating on me

Chapter 25 cheating on me

Naruto's P.O.V

As I pass through the driveway window. I was having a flashback. On what just happen in the girl's -restroom. I started to doubt my love for her. I thought she was meant to be mine. I never knew she will be like her mother. She promised to love until death. Do as a part. She always blowing kisses to me. She always sends me texts. That she loves me more. That she will always love me. In this world and the next. And she will continue to love me after death. Why was I having negative thoughts about her? Everything was going perfectly. The lovemaking was hot and steamy. What just happen inside her car. Was out of this world. It felt like two volcanoes. Being united with a big force. With a huge explosion about to abrupt. Causing a major disaster. I can still fell her lip's against mine. When I began to roam her body. I felt her body heat. She was let me have control over her. Like I was her only master. For me to dominate every part of her. But why I am feeling sadness and pain. I love her with all my heart. I will do anything for her. Tell me Kami did I do something wrong. Was I not the man for her. I was trying so hard to shake those evil thoughts. I will never do something like that.

Naruto's P.O.V

When I love someone so deeply. I give them my word. I never go against my word. And I keep my promise's. I remember when I placed my right hand. Closed to my heart. When I looked at my wedding band. I did an oath to myself. That I will be truthful as a man. And as husband to her. I was having images of her in Sasuke. Being together in the girl's restroom. The sound of water was to sugar coated. So no sound can be heard. Images of Sasuke just keep. Playing in my mind. Sasuke kissing her red plum lips. And then his cold wet tongue. Trailing down her neck. What made me more jealous. His mouth around her busty breast. Sucking and licking her nipples. And tasting her sweet nectar. I can picture her all naked for him. Sitting on top of the sink. With her legs wide open. Showing him her intimate treasure. His long wild tongue. Licking every part of her inside. I can hear her moaning for him. And sound's of growling. At the end when she was about to cum. She will call his name. And that when he will give her his last thrust. I need to talk to someone about this. What if I am thinking wrong about her.

Sakura's P.O.V

I notice something was wrong. When he handles me my milkshake. I can read his facial expression. Like an open book. There was also a sad look in his eye. Did he receive bad news? Did someone found out about us? When we kiss in the parking lot. Did he receive a call from the principal? Mr. Hatake Kakashi that he was fire. I was about to said something. But instead, he whispers. Closed to my ear. Leaving his hot breath. ("Shhh")muffin cake does not say anything. With both hands, he cupped both of my cheeks. He looked deep into my eyes. Trying to read something. He found his answer. But he wanted to know the truth. About something that he found out. And he gives me a passionate kiss. Like he was acting a role. That has been giving to the best actor. As I took a sip of my milkshake. After he kisses me. And he winks at me. Something was bothering me. I was having a panic attack. I could not breathe. I tried to shake the feeling of fear. And being lost inside my own mind. Inner-sakura I have a feeling. That he could have heard you moaning and growling. Inside the girl's restroom. (No,no,no) he can not be thinking. That I was cheating on him.

Naruto's P.O.V

We arrive at the apartment complex. I got out of my mustang. And I walked toward her Saturn. I open her door as a gentleman. I removed her seat belt. And I pulled her out gently. I closed and lock her door for her. I hold her close to me. Not to squeeze her too tight. I smell the scent of her hair. If she had a different smell. Beside her shampoo scent. The smell of cherry blossom. Mixed with a slight hint of orange. Her body was not sweaty. From the sexual activity. The only smell my nose trigger. Her perfume. Her wildest desires. I felt that I have lost her forever. I did not want to let her go. If I did she will disappear on me. And I will never see her again. So I claim her lip's once more. Showing her who's her owner. I was having a flashback. one last image appears in my mind. It took me back. When she was having lunch with Sasuke. And she was happy. The way he meets her feel that day. Was she regretting everything? About us being together. And she was only faking it. When she came to see me that day. Inside my classroom. That she was a naughty girl. I should of let her be with Sasuke. That she loves me. And she wanted to be with me only. I tried to shake does thoughts.

Sakura's P.O.V

I broke the kiss. I wanted to continue to kiss him. So I spoke in a sweet voice. Honey bear can we go upstair's. I and the baby are hungry. And also wanted to take a shower. Looked at my hair. I looked like a rolled in a pig pin. He gives me a fake smile. He whispers to me again. "Okay, sweetie let's go." He let go of me. I wanted to stay inside his body heat. I walked beside him. He was too busy to hold my hand. He was holding his drink. And the bag of food. As we climbed the stairs. The atmosphere around us change. It felt like someone dies. I wait patiently for him to open the door. As we enter the apartment. I drop my backpack on the floor. I heard him with his masculine voice. "Muffin cake come sit down. Before your food gets's cold." I responded back okay dear. As we began to eat are food. We had a small conversation. Like always about random stuff. When I was done eating. I give him a small kiss on the lips. I broke the kiss. I whisper in my sexy voice. Sunshine I will be back. I am going to take a shower.

Naruto's P.O.V

When she placed a small kiss on my lip's. I can read her eyes. I can tell she had sadness writing all over. Her eyes were about to tell me something. To tell her if she did something wrong. Did she figure it out? I walked toward are the bedroom. I open the door. Just to listen to the sound of water. So I closed the door. I walked towards the living room. I took a long breath. And I took a seat on the couch. I dial my dad number. I need to talk to him. I need an advice from him. On what to do about this. So I wait for him to answer. So I heard a man voice. Hello, dad, I said to him. How are you and mom? Dad, I need to talk you. It's something that happens. I do not know if did happen or not. But I have a feeling that Sakura cheated on me. I do not know ("what?") to do. I am feeling that I lost her completely. I am losing myself. My mind is thinking images of her. Being naked with this guy. Inside the girl's bathroom at school. I can hear the sound of her moaning and groaning. Everything started at school. We had a food fight. After the principal Hatake Kakashi's. Settle everything with the students. That causes the food fight. She sends me a text on my phone. That she needs to use the girls' restroom.

Sakura's P.O.V

I was done taking a shower. I was wearing some loose clothing. I open the door slowly. Trying not to make a sound. I was trying to tip-toe my way out. I heard him crying his eyes out. He was talking to his dad. I was shocked what I heard. I heard everything. Every thought he had about me. The images that popped into his mind. About me and Sasuke. I could not believe him. I was hurting inside. The way he spoke to me. I love him with all my heart. I pour my feeling's for him. I will never hurt him. Or cheated on him. He is everything I want in a man. His charms. He's a good lover. I will not change that for anything. Being a handsome fox man. So I walked my way out. And I went to face him. I begin to pace back and forth. With tears running down my face like a river. Pointing a finger at towards him. As I looked straight into his eyes. You think I cheated on you. I could you think worst about me. I walked towards my bedroom to grab my purse. Put some clothes inside. And I place something over my wet hair. I stomp my way toward's the front door. I turn around to face him. The only thing that came out my mouth. I love you with all my heart. And will never cheat on you. Don't you dare stop me? Get your hands away from me. Giving him a couple of slaps on the cheek. I slam the door so hard. That it almost crack in the middle

Naruto's P.O.V

I just froze when I saw her in front of me. When she spoke to me. I had tears on my face. And I also had an angry looked. I put my two hands on my side. My dad just heard everything. When she slammed the door so hard. Dad, I think I mess up. She heard me speaking to you. She probably thinking. That I didn't trust her enough. Of speaking to her first. Before I called you. To confirm if it was true. "Son did you see her cheating on you. Tell me are you just guessing. You do not have any clue. If it's true or not. Base on the information you tell me. You just thought based on the sounds. You heard inside the girl's- restroom. Tell me something son. Did you ever open the door? To check to see. If she was with another guy. Or with these guy named Sasuke." ("No,no,no") dad I did not. Dad, she just went storming out. I am afraid and concern. She will do something stupid. That I will end up regretting myself. What if she causes herself being in an accident. Before she left I can hear. Her heart beating so fast. Like she was about to have a heart attack. I do not know where she went. "Son let me tell you something. A man can smell and tell. When his woman or wife is cheating on them. You can pick on her body language. When she does not want. You to touch her. To make love to you. Or to make love to her. If you notice her female scent has changed. And if she has love bites. That is different from yours. And if she does not tell you. She does not love you at all." I am so stupid dad. You right dad. I should of pick those things before. The only scent that has changed. Is base on her pregnancy. And the one I can tell. When I make love to her. And she has a couple of bite marks. That I have given her myself. Thanks, dad for helping me. To figure this out. And for the good advice. Please do not tell mom. I do not want her to worry. Until everything is clear between me and muffin cake. Dad, I know what you thinking. I do deserve those slaps from her. And I hung up my cell phone. I ("scream!")for her to come back. Honey, I am so sorry.

Co-Author Notes St3rfire-Serafina speaking. This a little twist that I added in there. In reality, she never cheated on him. This Naruto mind is playing tricks on him. What happened in the girl restroom. In school after the food fight. Trust me things will work out. at the end of the tunnel. There is always the light. That keeps shining through the darkness. I hope you enjoyed it. Let your imagination soar. Chapter 26-27 are coming up soon.


	26. Chapter 26 She is gone

Chapter 26 she is gone

Naruto's P.O.V

I listen to the rush of water coming down. Before I exit out of the bedroom. I saw the heart shaped perfume bottle. With the scripted words. Her wildest desires. Standing on the night stand. Next to the black and orange Swirl's lamp. Without making any sound I tip-toed my way out of the room. Closing the bedroom door behind me.

I walked toward's the kitchen table. I face toward's the bedroom door. That she did not come out. I grabbed her cell she left there. My finger's started to move on his own's. I roam through her contact numbers. To check if she didn't have any guy's number's or if she had Sasuke number listed there. The only three guy's numbers I saw. Was her daddy's and also her brother's Seichi. The last one was me. That was a relief to me. Then I saw a couple of girl's number like Temari's cell phone number. Her mother's number. And my mother's Kushina.

I closed that window on her phone. Then I roam through her pictures. I saw some from the wedding. And some with me alone. I could not believe her. She had one with me being shirtless. She probably took it when we were in the gym. I whisper to myself. She is a sneaky little pink vixen. I did not see any pictures with other guys. I placed her cell phone back on the table. And then I search through her back pack. I felt like I was a police officer. Trying to find some clues. On a crime or a murder scene. But instead, it felt that I was only searching for evidence. If my wife was really cheating on me. That I was being a jealous husband.

I was trying to find love letter's from other guys or from Sasuke. If she was also hiding something from me. But she was clean as a whistle. I could not believe myself that I was doing this to her. That I could not trust my wife anymore.

Sakura's P.O.V

When I was listening to him. About whining to his dad about me. Telling him every thought he had about me. I gently without making any noise. I close the door from my bedroom. I went to my night stand. Searching carefully not to make much noise. I look for a piece of white paper. And also for a pen. I give out a small sigh. When I found what I was looking for. As I began to write him a letter.

Dear Sunshine

Let me tell you something. That you do not know. The first day I enter the school building. As I walked for the first time. Inside those long halls. I did not know anyone at all. I was new to Konoha high school. When I bump into Kiba. He was the first one to greet me. And he helps me to find the school office. To pick up my schedule. As I roam the long halls.

As a lost puppy trying to find his way out. I rejected every guy. That ask me out. I even rejected Sasuke when we had lunch together. Just to be with you. I did not know that destiny. Had something plan for me. As I was standing there in front of your door. Waiting for you to open it. Fate was standing next to you. Just like destiny was standing next to me. And when you open your door. You let fate and destiny to united as one. I felt heaven open. And my heart just crashes together, to become one mind, one body and one soul.

As I looked into your deep blue eyes. I knew that I found love between them. And when I looked into your muscular chest. I give myself blush. I whisper to myself this strongest chest. That I' am looking at. That where I want my head to laid down on. I could not stop my eyes from seeing your strong arms. I give out a small sigh. Thinking in a perverted way. Those strong arms will be just perfect to let them fondle my small frame.

Up and down your arms will go. Touching every part of my body. Making me moan and calling your name. Just by thinking about it. As I write these down on paper. I'm getting aroused. And I can feel myself getting wet. I was about to walk out. To "scream!" at you to make love to me. I always had a fantasy to make love to you. Laying down on the couch. And then we will end up on the cold floor. As I cleared my pervert thoughts. To continue to write. Did you notice my body language giving you a sign? That I was swinging my hips to you. To notice my ass. When you invite me to come inside the classroom. I wanted you to make love to me. To place me on all four's to claim me as yours. Since the first day, I meet you. My feelings for you were real. And when I told you the truth that I only saw Sasuke as a school friend. That you were the only one. That I always cherish you close to my heart. And that you were the only man for me. If you were not meant to be mine. I did not want anyone else but you. I just found out not long ago. That he was happy in love. He was dating a girl by the name of Hinata. They were dating for a month or two. They meet the next day after. I had eaten lunch with him. I was so happy for him. I folded the paper. And I sealed it with a kiss.

Naruto's P.O.V

As my body was frozen. My tears rolling down like a flood. I was just thinking to myself. What just happened before she left. As I closed my eyes. I saw her there standing in front of me. She had small tears. Falling down her cheeks. Looking at me with pain and sadness. I can hear her "screaming!" at me. She had every right to "yelled!" at me. When she gives me that angry face.

I knew "what was coming? When she began to speak to me. Who ever is controlling his mind. By sending him images of me. Sending them to his subconscious. I begged you to stop at once. Who ever is possessing him. To think negative about me. To leave him alone. "Fuck you who ever you're. I want my honey bear back. This is the only men for me. See this as a pointed directly. To my favorite part. His manhood belongs to me. As I began to hear an evil laugh.

You are the same as your mother. You are a whore that sleep's around. When you have men to come home. I heard her "screaming at the voice. Stop it she said. That enough of you. I can tell she shut herself down. She continues to stare at me. With a mighty force. She pulled me by my shirt collar. Listen to me "asshole."

Sakura's P.O.V

As I repeat myself again. Listen to me "asshole." I' am not going to repeat myself. I'm talking from my heart. I'm confessing my true feeling for you. You're the only men. That warm's my bed at night. You're the fucking sun. That shine's to me in the mornings. See this as I pointed directly into my lips'. These lips belong to you. As I grabbed his strong arms. I placed them on top. Of my two breasts. Those strong arms I said. Belong here to caress them. And to fondle the rest of my body with them. If I was those girl's that loved to cheat on their men. I will come clean with you. I will be totally honest with you.

I loved you at the beginning. I will tell you straight fourth. I was cheating on you. But you know, "what my grandma raised me? I' am thankful for that. Because I will never be like my mother. My daddy taught too well. To love and respect who I love. To be honest with my feeling's towards him. And alway's speak the truth. To the men, I married and you are the only men. That I' am thinking of when I have wet dreams at night or day. Listen to me. You're the only one that. I want to grow old with. And died together in our sleep. I'm sorry honey bear. As I punch him in guts. Sending him flying that his body crash against the living room wall. As I walked toward's him. I give him a couple of hard slap. Cross the face to snap him out it. And then I claim his lips. Let him know that I belong to him. That I still love him. No matter what happen's Between me and him. And I storm out of the apartment.

Naruto's P.O.V

As my body crash against the wall. And slam down into the floor. In a sitting position. I touched my lips with my fingertips. I saw stains of red on them. Still holding my cell phone. I totally forgot that I was still talking to my dad. As I snap out of my trance. I give out a small cried of pain "ouch!" As I place the phone close to my left ear. I can hear my dad being very upset with me.

"I told you, son. I heard everything she said. I agreed with her. The first day when I meet her. I can tell she was meant for you. That she had a good heart. What did I tell you? It goes both ways. I women when she honest. She will tell you the truth. If she ever cheated on you. If she ever loved you. You have good women by your side. You deserve that beating from her. Tell me son do you love her. That she only love's you." I answer back to my dad yes. "Then go after her. And stop her from leaving you." So I open my eye. It has been more than two hours that pass. Since she left me. And I looked into my cell phone. I heard a sound coming through. That my call has ended with dad. As I got off my back was killing me. My friend Seichi was right. She does have a strong punch. I as Headed towards the door.

Sakura's P.O.V

As I rush down the stairs. My vision was blurry due. To the tear's that were coming down. I almost stumble coming down. So I grasp with my right hand the rails. With my left hand. I rubbed my swollen belly. I was talking to my baby. Are you okay? I did not mean to hurt you. As I walked toward's my car. I open my door to go inside. I didn't know he was standing there. Looking at me from the top stairs. I began to speak without notice. I' am the sugar that makes your coffee sweet. You're the cream that coated it. And when you take a sip. I can feel the hot liquid. Running down my cold wet tongue. And when both temperatures mix together. I feel a small explosion inside of me. Getting ready to take action. To jump into your strong arms. Whispering into your ear. Tell me, love, can you feel my hot breath. Telling you to make love to me. That my body only yearn's for yours. As I pinch my skin. To wake me up. If this was a nightmare. It was real and I was living in it. As I cried my eyes out. My forehead was facing the steering wheel. As my tears came streaming down like a river. As I continue to speak. I do not deserve these. I never cause any harm to him. I will never hurt him. Why is he doing this to me? My hands reacted on his own. As I stretch them out. That they almost touch the glass. I whisper in a low voice. My loved pleased rescued me from this nightmare. I need to feel you. My lip's need's a kiss from you.

Naruto's P.O.V

I heard everything she said. I was cursing to myself. ("Fuck you baka") what did you do? You made your angel cried. You just clipped her wings too short. Know looked at her. You made her looked. Into a damsel having a panic attack. With tears shedding down. I love her as my mate. I heard a smack. And then I heard a demon voice. Go get her. If you love her. Stop her from leaving. Tell her that you love her. And that you are sorry. For being a ("Baka") to her. And being an asshole

By thinking wrong about her. As I heard my subconscious talking to me. What the hell I said. Where did this voice come from? I think I'm losing it. As I rush down the stairs. Calling her name Sakura-Chan. I hear her heart beating rapidly. Please do not leave me. I need you and the baby too. ("what I'm hearing right?) "Is my love one calling me. I' am dreaming that my shining armor. Is going to rescue me. And with a kiss, he will wake me. From this nightmare." As I was getting close to her car. She did not see me. That I was running toward her. She snaps her seat belt on. And she closed her door. The sound of music began to play. She rolled up her window. She took off in a speed of light. Her engine roar like a lion. The sound of her tire burning rubber. And I saw her drove away. ("No,no,no") this can't be true. Iost her for good. I will never see her again. Maybe to come back to pick up her clothes.

The author notes St3rfire-Serafina speaking: I'm sorry for the delay here is chapter 26. If you want to know who was speaking to Naruto. Was Kurama from inside his mind. I hope you like it. let your imagination soar.

.


	27. Chapter 27 A mother love

Chapter 27 A mother love

Naruto's P.O.V

I was having a heart attack. I couldn't breathe. I felt my heart split in half. I chase after her. I wave my hands in the air. For her to stop. I even called her by. Her name muffin cake. As soon as I heard. Her engine roaring like a lion. The smell of burn rubber due to her tires. I started to worry about her and the baby. I was feeling the same way as her. I can feel her heart beating so fast. That she can pass out. Inside the car without knowing. She can let go of the steering wheel.I did not want her to die. In a car accident with my baby as well. I fail on my mission to stop her. I tried calling on her cell phone. She did not answer me. I cursed underneath my breath. As soon as she drove away. She left a big hole in my heart. She is the only one that can close this hole. The sky turned darker. I was shedding tears full of pain. And I was feeling fear. I drop down on my knee's. I plaster my two hands together. Looking up at the dark sky. I began to pray to Kami. Dear kami I asked you to protected the mother of my unborn child. I also asked you to protect my unborn baby. That no evil or no harm comes over them. And protected them from any chaos. I'm sorry for causing her to leave. Please help me fix my marriage. If you do help me. I promised that I will never doubt her. I need her back in my life. I felt the heavens crying with me. As raindrops landed on my head.

Naruto's P.O.V

I felt the heavy rain pouring on me. Trying to wash away my pain. My tears mingle with the drops of water. As I got up to walked towards my apartment. I heard my subconscious taking to me. He gives me an evil roar. That was loud enough. That would cause a major earthquake. "You really fucked up. You're just an idiot. If I was human. I will beat you up to a bloody pulp. I'm so upset right now. I'm full of anger towards you. I can start to hate you. And never talked to you again. You need my help. To get his mate back. Are you going to let her leave just like that? Without any explanation. To answer any doubt you have. You better go after. And get your answer's." My body was too weak. To climb the stairs. My hands were touching the cold stairs. I was stumbling on my own feet's. As I reach for the door to open it. I forgot that I left it open. That I stumble down on a sitting position inside my apartment. I pulled myself up. I closed the door behind me. It was dead silent. It felt like I was at a funeral. No sound coming from the kitchen or the sound of her voice. As I walked toward's the living room. I was about to take a seat on the couch. I was facing the center wall. Something caught my attention. Above the chimney. Some pictures frames were hanging on the wall.

Naruto's P.O.V

As I walked toward's the chimney to look at the pictures. I placed my calloused hand's over the metal frame. My face made a small awe. This picture that I was looking at. It was telling me a story. When we had a picnic. I remember that day. I was chasing a mutt. Then I and dad lost control. Of are kite due to excessive wind. Mother was reading a romance novel. And a perfect image of me and muffin cake I was sitting under a tree. My back leans against the tree trunk. I was taking a bite of my muffin cake. Ham and cheese sandwich. She was feeding. And then she hands me, my own ham and cheese sandwich. She was sitting on my lap. I had my left hand wrap around her waist. Both us of were smiling at each other. I will never forget that day. When were ready to leave the park. I had a perverted idea. I pick her up. And place her on my shoulder. She was whispering close to my ear. To put her down. I whisper back at her. "No." I give her a spanking. She was blushing. She loves it when I punish her for being a naughty girl. I moved to the next picture. It was wedding pictures. She was so happy that day. She was crying tears of joy. I was the luckiest men. Then there was one with the whole family include. My mother and father and her father and her brother Seichi. Standing next to his girlfriend Temari. I remember having a true family. This where I belong to. Thank you for bringing my family together. The only person missing is her. And that when I snap out of negativity against her. There was an empty picture frame. She told me this one belongs to the baby. You are standing next to me. While I hold are son or daughter. The perfect family that no one will destroy.

Sakura's P.O.V

As soon as I exit the apartment complex. I was lost in my own thoughts. I did not know which way to go. I wanted to go back with him. But I was fuming mad. The sound of music playing was soothing me down. I felt like I was lost in a maze going in circles. There were a couple of cars. Some of the business was closed. Some of the restaurants. We're still open for late dinner. My favorite fast-food restaurant. Burger-King was open 24 hours. As I took a sip of my orange milkshake. The orange taste sends some chills. My body began to shiver. I imagine the taste of his tongue had an orange flavor. And I can feel it. As my buds run wild to taste more. I wanted to stop the car. Turn around and go home. To kiss him over and over again. I was hungry for those flavor orange kisses and my body asking for his strong hands to touch me. As I pulled into a dead end corner. I could not stop crying. I miss him so much. I miss his body heat. I was about to call him. Just to hear his sexy voice. But I stop for the reason. I did not want him to worry about me. He probably asked me why is my voice shaking. Was I alright did something happen. I was having a (flashback) Before I storm my way out. With a nerve ready to burst. I saw ("Inner-Sakura").Her face expression change. She had a killer looked. She was ready to kill Naruto. (Inner-Sakura") She began to speak. Giving an evil eyed at Naruto. "I fucking hate you. Pointing a finger at him. I really do hate you. She repeated herself. I want to eat you up! and spit you out. Like if you were something rotten. That has lost his taste. (Ugh!") what I am saying. I love you, dear. Never mind what I said." I could not believe she said that. I was trying to calm her down. Hey, girl relaxed there will come a time. That you can do with him whatever. We will have some wild time. ("Inner-Sakura")spoke to Sakura. "Now you thinking perverted. Before you wanted to kill him."

Sakura's P.O.V

All of the sudden my cell phone rang. It was an unknown number. I was afraid to pick it up. I lost my fear and I built my courage to pick up the called. The first thing that comes into my mind. Was Naruto trying to call me from a paid phone? But what if is something very important. I have not seen my mother since the cook out. When she totally storm out. She was not there when I got married by the civil court. I and my brother Seichi were raised by grandmother. even though she did not raise us. She is still my mother. So I place my cell phone close to my right ear. I press the answer button. My right hand began to shake. I was so nervous. When I began to speak. "Hello, who is this and how you got my number?" "Do I know you from somewhere?" "Have we meet before?" It was a female voice. And she was also shaking. She began to speak. "Sakura sweetie I need to talk to you. Is something that you need to know." I was shocked by the voice. I stuttered in my own words. "M.o.t.h.e.r is that you. How you been. It's been a while since I talked to you. I also need to talk to you. Where can I meet you mother? I' am driving around. My mother spoke I will send you, a text with the address. Where you can meet me at. It's a hotel where I'm staying at.

Sakura's P.O.V

I will be their mother. Do not worry. Please do not cry. As I exit out from the dead end corner. I wipe my tears away. I did not want my mother to see me this way. So I head towards the direction of the hotel. But before I arrived there. I stop to get something to eat. I stop to get me some Chinese food. I was craving some. So I enter the restaurant parking lot. I parked my car close to the main entrance. I looked around my surroundings. There were not a lot of cars. Just a few of them. I had my cell phone close to me. I learn in health class. How to mix some dried spice's and some cayenne pepper'. And other special ingredients. I will add all the ingredient inside a small sprayed bottle. This was for my own protection. I was lonely without my sunshine. I began to walk towards. The main entrance of the restaurant door. As I enter the restaurant. I can smell the delicious aroma. That was triggering my nose. I heard a voice of a young woman talking to me. She spoke welcome to China heights restaurant. My name is Kino. Do you like a table or do you want to place a take-out-order? I answer her question. I will like to place a couple of orders. Okay here is the menu. Let me know when you are ready to order.

Co-Author notes St3rfire-Serafina. So sorry for the delay in posting another chapter. Here you go I posted chapter 27 A mother love. You can feel the suspense and all types of emotions when you're reading this chapter. Crossed your fingers on the next chapter there will be some forgiveness. Lets hope that Sakura does forgive Naruto and reunited there love into one hot passion. I forgot to mention you will understand why this chapter is name A mother love when you read chapter 28. I hope you like this chapter. Chapter 28 will be posted soon. Let your imagination soar like a bird to escaped into another world.

.


	28. Chapter 28 The true comes out

Chapter 28 The true come out

Naruto's P.O.V

I was done glazing through are pictures. Those I will always treasure. I walked toward's the bedroom. I open the door. I walked inside. I closed the door behind me. As soon as I enter the room. I saw the white piece of paper. I was still crying like a baby. That was really hungry for his bottle. I was wondering what she wrote. On the piece of paper. I was starting to get scared. What if she asked me for a divorce. Hell no Sakura-chan I will not give you a divorce. Not on my watch muffin-cake. You are totally nut's. If I'm going to let you walked away. You and my baby. Are part of me. And that is my final answer to whatever you wrote on this piece of paper. As I walked toward the night stand. I picked up the piece of paper. I began to open it. I took a long breath inhaling and exhaling. I was in for a surprise. The way she expresses herself. She was pouring her feeling's. I began to read the words. She tells me what happens. On her first day of school. How she bumps heads with Kiba. And how she was lost walking the long halls. After she got her classroom scheduled. And how she felt. When destiny and fate. Match us together as if they were cupids. My tears were running down. If they were a flood of rushing water.

Naruto's P.O.V

I folded the piece of paper. And I place it back. On top of the nightstand. I quickly run toward's the bathroom. If was going to fix my mistake. I need to bring her back home. To be Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze again. So I closed the door behind me. I peel my clothes from my skin. And I entered the shower stall. I need a cold shower. To removed ever negative thought about her. I was having flashbacks. On how many times. We shared to take a shower together. And how many times. We made love roaming each other bodies. I closed my eyes to imagine her. Being here with me. I will be kissing her red plum lips. And she will be stroking my hard dick. And I will begin to moan inside her mouth. Thinking about it. My male-hood is searching for her womanhood. I need her woman touch. Her fingertips running freely. Playing with my long blond hair. Giving me a scalp massage. I love how she take's care me. When she washes my hair. And when her small hands. Began to wash every part of my body. This part of the shower together is so intimate. Every touch of her small hands. She will send me to a sexual paradise. I was about to finish my shower. I was wondering where did she go.

Sakura's P.O.V

I can not believe my eyes. So many varieties of dishes. They had my favorite food. I continue to scan the menu. Up and down my eyes went. After a couple of minutes of looking. I was ready to place my order. I did not want to keep my mother waiting. I raised my hand for kino to come. I saw the young women. Walking toward's me. When she arrived close to me. She told me. If I was ready to order. I told her yes kino I'm. So I told her wanted to place. An order for four people. She gives me a small smile. So you wanted the dinner special. I told her yes that will be fine. I told her I want some teriyaki chicken white meat pleased. Next, I wanted some shrimp fried rice. Can you also include some white rice? Can you also add some chow mein? Can you also include some steam vegetables? For some drinks I want. An orange flavor soda. And one regular coke. And a dr pepper. Can you make this order to go? I notice kino was writing everything down. She told me to take a sit. I will come back with your order. So I walked towards an empty chair. I waited for a couple of minutes. I was thinking about my honey bear. I was wondering if he was being miserable. Without me being there. To touch his long blond hair. To kiss his desirable lips. After a couple of minutes has passed. Kino came back with my order. I asked her how much. Was it for the total bill. She told me. That the total for my order was $35.00 dollars. Okay that fine with me. So I scan my credit card. And I signed the receipt. I left her a tip. For being a good waitress. I asked her if someone can help me. To carried my drinks to my car. And she told me. That she will ask someone to help me. Young men by name of Kane. Was the one that helps me to carry my drink's.

Naruto's P.O.V

I got out of the shower. I began to wash my teeth's. After a couple of minutes of washing my mouth. When I was done brushing my teeth's. I began to blow dry my hair. I began to trim my beard. Trying to remove any wanted hair. I started to remember how many times. She will grab the blow drier. And she will blow dry my hair. I will look at myself in the mirror. And I will see my long hair. Flying up in the air. When I was done. I exit out of the bathroom. I walked to my big closet. I search for a white V-neck shirt. I grabbed a pair of black sweat pant. I placed them on top of my bed. I opened a small drawer. I was looking for a pair of boxers. Before I began to change. I did three braids at the center. Then the rest of my hair. I wrap it into a ponytail. I rubbed some men deodorant. I splash some polo men perfumed. When I was done changing. I put on my sandals. I picked up the letter. I placed the letter inside my pocket. I walked out of my bedroom. I walked toward the kitchen. I search for a small saucer cup. I grabbed a small sake bottle. The alcohol was mild. It had an orange flavor mixed with some cherry taste. I took the bottle of sake. And walked out of the kitchen. Took a sip from the bottle. To give me more courage. And to release me from my pain. I grabbed the car keys. And I walked out to looked for my wife.

Sakura's P.O.V

I placed the three cups. On the cup holders. I made sure they were stable. That they won't tip over. When I drove way. I give thanks to Kane. From helping me to carry the drinks. I give him a nice tip. I place the plastic bag. On top of the passenger seat. My cell phone began to ring. I saw that it was an unknown number. So I figured that it could be my mother. I picked up to answer. Hello who this. That when I heard my mother voice. Sweetie, it's mother I just wanted to know if you were still coming. I told mother that I stop by. To pick up something to eat. My stomach was grumbling. And my baby was speaking to me. To feed him some food. I can hear a small giggle. Coming through the cell phone. My door number is 220. You have to go through the elevators to the second floor okay sweetie. I am going to take a shower. Before you get here okay. Answer her okay mother. It's fine with me. Do what you need to do? I should be there soon. I hang up my cell phone. I place it inside my Gucci purse. Before I moved the steering wheel. I took a sip of my orange flavor soda. I exit out of the parking lot. Heading toward the Konoha-inn hotel.

Naruto's P.O.V

As I lock my door behind me. I started to walk down the stairs. I heard the sound. Of a police car. I began to panic. Then I heard another siren. It was an ambulance that was headed. In the same direction as the police car. My body was trembling with fear. I took another sip of my sake to calm down my nerves. I started another prayer. Dear Kami please protect my wife. And my unborn baby. I know that I was acting in a negative way. That I was a total baka. Please let them be okay. I prayed that she is okay. That she did not get herself. In a major accident or something. Because I will never forget myself for causing this conflict. For her to storm out of the apartment. Being so upset and mad at the same time. As I ahead toward's my Mustang. I notice there was a gentle breeze. That began to caress my cheeks. Trying to soothing me down. That everything will work out. I open the car door. I enter myself inside. I closed the car door. I pulled my seat belt around me. My engine was roaring like a monster. I burned rubber as I exit out. Of the parking lot. I looked both ways. Before turning right. It was a starry night sky. This was so perfect. Me and her staring at the night sky. Then I will claim those delicious lips. And I will not let go until she turns blue. I drove all over the place looking for her. I need something strong to drink. So I enter a bar and grill restaurant. I enter the parking lot. I was surprised that it was not so packed. As I walked toward's the main entrance.

Naruto's P.O.V

I open the double doors. And I walked inside. The sound of music enters my ears. There were couples dancing to the beat. Some of them were grinding on each other. There were couples that were. Enjoying a lovely dinner together. And I saw guys flirting with some girls. On the bar sipping on a drink. I walked towards the bar. I sat on one of the stools. The bartender spoke to me. What do I get you Sr. I told him to get me. Sex on the beach. As I waited for my drink. I looked at my surroundings. I saw Kita I was about to walk toward her. I saw how she was flirting with this guy. And at the same time. She was blowing kisses to another. At first wanted to have some revenge to do the same to my muffin cake. To cheat on her with Kita. But when I saw her. What she was doing. I was understanding what my dad was telling me. So I shake my head no way. I will not do that. To my muffin cake. And then something caught my attention. I saw how these women. Was flirting with her husband. And at the same time. She was playing footsie with other men. In the same table with his wife. Sitting next to him. I can tell he had a huge smile. And then what shocked me. That kita acted like she was going to the restroom. And one of the men followed her. And then the next one followed after. She was going to have a threesome. I never knew she was one of those girls. I turn around to face the bartender. I took a sip of my drink. I smell a women scent. The smell triggers my nose. She smells like cherries. With orange petals. She was seated next to me. I did not hear any footsteps. When she got close to me. Her hair was braided into a braid. The rest of her hair. Was wrap into a ponytail. She was wearing a red strapless dress. Her makeup was light. She looked straight into my eyes.

Naruto's P.O.V

I got totally lost in her eyes. She pulled me with a strong force. She claims my lips. She began to kiss me. I was trying to pull her away. I was getting confused. Why I was being kissed. By another woman. That was not my wife. I was ("screaming!") inside my mind. What the hell is going on here? Do I know these women. Where did she come from? As she continues to stare. I was being sucked into a light. The light was so peaceful. And it was so bright. She was holding my hand. What I can see. There were three door's standing. There was a red door. In the middle, it had a glittery pink bow. She opens the door. And we walked inside. I could not believe what my eyes were seeing? There were images of my muffin-cake. Since her birth. Some of those images were. When she began to crawl. And when she took her first step. There was one image. She made an ugly face. It was her first time. Tasting baby food. She did not like the taste of it. And she spits it out. I made an awed face. My baby girl. Was a cute baby. When she was small. Every image that pops out. Was a different kind of image. Telling me a different story about her life. We walked out. And closed the door behind us. Then we both walked to the second door. The door was pink. In the middle, it had a white circle. When we open it and we walked inside. Closing the door behind us. I saw reflections of my love. On her first day of school. Since kinder-garden all the way. I saw how she was bullied. Special coming from the boy's. They were making fun of her. Based on her forehead. They were calling her names. Hey, girl, you're so ugly. Your forehead is huge. I saw images on how. She will cry in a corner of the classroom. That made me fume with venom. She had a rough childhood life. We exit out from the second room. Closing the door behind us. The last door was a special door. It had red and pink mixed together. With two lines that were horizontal. One was orange and other one was black. This door was sparkling with a spiritual light. She opens the door. And she let me walked in first. She closed the door. I was the only one there. She did not come in. I saw everything. That happens in are lives. I saw the first day she enter Konoha high school. And when she bumps into Kiba. And how she was lost looking for my classroom. I could not believe it. I was reading her thought's. She did love me since the first day. She meets me. And how she wanted me. To make love to her the first day. I saw when she had lunch with Sasuke. And how she turned him down. I heard all the conversation that happens. Inside the girl-restroom. I saw an image Inner-Sakura being plaster in the mirror. My muffin-cake was talking to her Inner-self and the baby. She was making moaning and groaning sound. She was trying to figure out. A way to clean her hair from the mash-potato. I felt so stupid for thinking that she was cheating on me. Before I walked out. Everything from her life fades away. I saw myself being surrounded. By Sakura's trees and I saw her. My muffin cake was happy. Her eyes were full of love and lust. She was being chased by a huge orange fox. She turn around to face me. And she wink at me. She blow a couple of kisses. And she disappear together with the fox. After she released me lips. I came back to reality. I took another sip from my drink. When I turn around to face her. She was gone without making a sound. I heard a small whisper. Inside my ear. Do not take revenge into your own hands. You saw the true. She never cheated on you. Please do not do something. That you going to regret later. A Little light fade away in front of me.

Co-Author Notes St3rfire-Serafina speaking: As we continue to grow. We are not perfect as humans. There always going to be something that going to be an eye opener. That going to open your eyes for you to face reality. In this chapter Naruto Sensei. Had to go through three doors to find out from his mistakes. The female with the red strapless dress. That was Inner-Sakura. She finds a way through Kurama to help her get through Naruto Sensei. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And chapter 29 and 30 will be posted on Sunday. Let your imagination soar like a bird to escaped into another world.


	29. Chapter 29A conversation with my mother

Chapter 29 A conversation with my mother.

Sakura's P.O.V

I had some mixed emotions. I was happy at the same time. That I was going to see my mother. She was not there for my civil court wedding. I was not mad at Naruto. For not inviting her to join us. He told me the reason way. That he did not invite her. I was not going to argue with him, to avoid any conflict with her. That she will drink too much. And she will end up causing another fighting scene. And this time hell while get lose. Naruto also told me. That he was thinking about my own happiness on my wedding day. Was meant for me to be happy. He did not want me, to be all sad and upset. I agree with him on that. At the same time, I was sad. Because I was going to tell her. About me and Naruto. The sound of music. Was helping me to calm down. I wanted to stop somewhere. To take a bite. The smell of food. Inside my car was causing my mouth to water. My stomach was growling louder. My baby was probably getting mad at me. For not taking him seriously. The streets were now empty. There was not a lot of traffic. I heard the sound of a siren. It was a police car that passes by. Then another siren was heard. It was an ambulance that was chasing. After the police car. After a couple of turns. I saw the larger building. It was more than five storage up. I saw a couple of people. Climbing the out stairs. To go to their rooms. There was another building that was also huge. And that one had no stairs. I figured mother might be inside that building. So I enter the parking lot. A read the name of the hotel. It had huge black letter's with a design of a leaf. Welcome to Konoha inn-hotel. I search for a parking spot. It was near the closed building. So a gather the food. I was trying to manage a way. To carry the large cups. I closed my car door behind me. And I walked towards the building.

Naruto's P.O.V

I took the last sip of my drink. I was about to ask for a second one. But my subconscious began to speak to me. He told me to leave. Before I regret something. I paid for my drink. I quickly exit out. Before kita came out. From the restroom. I did not want her. To see me here. And she will end up asking questions. If I saw anything that happens. Between her and the two male friends. It was not my business what she did. I was disgusted with her. As soon as I exit out. I can feel the gentle breeze. Gently caressing my temples. I felt my whiskers moving. Up and down. With the wind blowing. I imaging the wind was her on my face. I was getting aroused. So I walked toward's the parking lot. When I reached my car. I open my car door. I took my seat at the driver side. I grabbed my seat belt. I wrapped around my waist. I turn on my car. I heard the sound of. My engine roaring again. The beast was being waked. I looked through my side view mirror. There were no cars. Behind me when I exit out. From the parking space. As I slowly exit out. I looked both ways. And I turn right. I turn on my car radio. The sound of music began to play. I roam every corner. looking for her. I even stop somewhere. And I open the door. And I called her name so loud. For her to hear me.

Sakura's P.O.V

I step on the center. The door open automatic. That was a relief I said. As I continue to walk inside. My eyes were searching for the receptionist. I saw a young woman. She had long black hair. She had it done into a hair-bun. She was wearing a hotel uniform. White long sleeves blouse. Her blue vest was covering her breast. She was also wearing a black mini skirt. With long black stockings. Reaching all the way to her knees. Her make-up was light. She had turquoise colored eyes. Her lip's had a red colored lipstick. She had the perfect smile. That greet every visitor that comes in. She spotted me. She gives me a warm smile. As I was getting closer. She spoke to me. With a sweet voice. Hello, Miss welcome to Konoha-inn hotel. How can I help you? I spoke back to her. Hello, Miss Yuney. I was reading her name tag. I am looking for a person. That is staying at this hotel. She is in room 320. She asked me is that person a male or female. I told her she is a female. Next, she told me. What is the name of the female? Her name is Mebuki Haruno. She types the name of the person. Into the computer system. She whispers I found her. She is staying here with us. She gives me some directions. Go through those crystal doors on your left side. As soon as you walked in. You will see the elevators on your right side. Take the elevator to the second floor. Thank you for your time I told her. And I went searching for the crystal doors.

Naruto's P.O.V

I was losing hoped. I searched everywhere for her. Every dead-end street. I even called the hospital. If someone registered. By name of Sakura Haruno Namikaze. I even stop by at the police station. If someone got arrest by this name. No luck there either. My last resort was a funeral home. I asked an elderly woman. If they brought a young woman. With pink hair. And has emerald green eyes. The elder women answer my question. I am sorry sugar no one. By that description. I also went to visit Konoha cemetery. And I asked the young lady. Inside the office. If someone by this description was being buried. Without me being there at her funeral. I am sorry Sr no one. By that name or that description. Was being buried here. Everywhere I went looking for her. People can read my facial expression. That I had a worry looked. Of a husband searching for his wife. I felt like I was a father. Searching for a lost child. I was wondering where can she be. I felt like she was swallowed by the earth. As I pulled into the end- up street. I turn off my car. I took a sip of my sake. So I can have more courage. And to wash away this feeling. I was thinking where else can she be. My subconscious began to speak to me. ("Baka!") I know you are trying your best. To find our mate. Have you consider maybe. She is staying somewhere in a hotel. It never crosses my mind. You are right maybe she is. ("But") you know there are several hotels here. Where do I start looking?

Sakura's P.O.V

After a couple of minutes of walking. I finally found the crystal doors. Behind me, there was an elderly couple. They looked like they have been married. More than forty years. Being together husband and wife. I turn toward's my right side. And I saw the elevators. There were three doors. As walked towards one of the doors. I press the up button. I waited for a couple of minutes. For the door to open. A young woman walked in. She was holding a baby in her arms. I walked behind her. I made an awed face. The elevator door closed. As soon as I walked inside. I pressed the number 3 button. I place my left hand on the rail. My right hand a place it. On my swollen belly. To protect the baby from the pressure. When the elevator came to a stop. The baby was silently sleeping. I was feeling warm inside. I was picturing myself holding my baby. The music from the elevator. Had a classical tune. The elevator came to stop. And all of the sudden. The elevator door open. I let the female women with the baby. To walk out of the elevator first. I followed her after. I asked a young girl. By the name of Lily. She was one of the maids. She was pulling a small car. That had different scented soaps and shampoos. And I also saw a variety of towels. Starting from small to large. The towels were different colors. I also saw rolls of toilet paper. I asked her were was room 320. She told me to turn right. Walked through that long halls. She was pointing that direction. And then turn another right. And you should see room 320.

Sakura's P.O.V

Thank you, Lily. As I walked through the long halls. I was amazed by the beauty. The floor's had a variety of patterns. Some of the patterns were shaped's of leaves. They arrange from small to large. Some of the leaves had split ends. I looked up into the ceiling. There were pictures of Sakura's trees. With pink petals falling down. When I did another right. I saw more pictures on the ceiling. The images had a variety of foxes. On the bottom floor. There was a huge orange fox. With an evil grin. And his eyes were glowing red. Standing next to the orange fox. Was a tall blond young man. I was shocked the young men. Had an appearance of Naruto. I also notice that each door was a different color. Some of them were painted red. Other's were painted black. And some of them were orange. and then there was a couple of pinks. And I notice there was some green door. Each of the door. Had a glittery shine to it. In the center of the door. There was a medium ribbon. They were in different colors. They were arranged in different designs. I found the room that. My mother was staying at. I knock three times at the door. It was not a loud sound. Just enough for my mother to hear. I heard a couple of footsteps. They were approaching the door. I heard the sound of chain being rattling. I saw the door handle moving. My mother was standing in front of me.

Co-Author Note St3rfire-S3rafina speaking: I hope Naruto finds his wife Sakura to make amends on their marriage. Get back together as husband and wife. You can feel him being worried as he searches everywhere. He just needs to drink more sake to give him that courage. Lol. Will sakura forgive her mother and what is so important for sakura mother to speak to her? Sorry for the delay for chapter 29. I will post chapter 30 later on tonight. I hope you like it. Let your imagination soar like a bird as you enter into another world.


	30. Chapter 30Bad News

Chapter 30 Bad new's

Sakura's P.O.V

I give my mother. A fake smile. I had a surprised look. She came up to me. And she gives a hug. I was trying so hard to hide. My emotion's from her. She whispers close to my ear. Sweetie nice to see you again. I whisper back to her. Nice to see you too mother. She releases me from the hug. I bought some dinner mother. Thank you, dear, she said. You save me this time. I was about to call room service. Would you like to come in? She steps away from the entrance. I walked into her room. Mother followed behind me. At first, I had a concern looked. I had lot's questions. That came across my mind. I was thinking to myself. Was mother alright Why did she call me? Did she miss me? Did she have bad new's? I can tell by looking at her face. That she had sadness in her eyes. I heard mother speaking to me. I turn around to face her. She spoke with kindness. She told me to follow her. So I followed her to the kitchen. She told me to place the bags. And the cup holder on the counter. Mother spoke again. She was shedding tears. I started to worry. What the heck was going on?" Why all the sudden mother was crying?" I was about to ask her. If something was wrong.

Mebuki's P.O.V

I walked were Sakura was standing at. I gently grabbed her hand. I give it a soft squeezed. Let her know that I was okay. I looked at her. And I give her a small nod. As I was holding her hand. We both walked toward's the living room. I told her to take a sit. I can tell she was inhaling air. And exhaling at the same time. The way her chest was going. Up and down. She was taking small breaths. Sakura honey I want you. To be calm and relaxed. I do not want something to happen. To you and the baby. Please listen to me carefully. I place my hand on top of hers. I took a long breath. Before I began to speak to her. I can tell she was staring back at me. Sweetie, I wanted to speak to you. Before time pass by. I was staring at her. I began to speak. Sakura's very hard for me. What I'm about to said to you?" I do not know. How you going to take it. I do not want you. To have a panic attack. Or a heart attack on me. Sakura honey I'm sick. Since you were born. I was diagnosed with cancer. I had some test done. The doctor told me that the test. Come out to be positive. I just found out a couple of weeks. They prescriptive me some medicine. To control cancer from spreading.

Sakura's P.O.V

I could not believe. What my mother told me. I was in shock. I did not know what to said. I was feeling sad again. I heard the sound of my mother voice. I was also in shocked. When the doctors. Told me that had cancer. I began to shed tears. I began to panic. This has to be a nightmare. This can not be true. Tell me Kami. Why is this happening to me? I do not deserve this. She was shaking. I pulled by her waist. I brought her body closed to mines. I give her a hug. To help her to calm herself. I whisper close to her ear. Mother, please do not cry. I am here for you. Do not worry. You are not alone. She whispers back to me. Thank you, dear those words are very soothing. Sakura I'm very sorry. On how I reacted that day. When you and Naruto invite me over. For the cook-out that day. I know I was a total bitch. I'm so sorry I had too much to drink. I'm asking for your forgiveness. And to give me a second chance. To be around you and Naruto. I forgive you, mother, I said. I miss you so much. I do want you to be in my life. Thank you, kami for giving me another chance.

Sakura's P.O.V

Mother, I also need to speak to you. About something that happens. With me and Naruto. She continues to stare at me. And she had a worry looked. I'm listening, sweetie. I'm all ears. Did Naruto cheat on you? I answer to her question. ("No!")mother nothing like that. It's something to do with me. Let me explain to you what happens. At school, we had a food fight. I was covered from head to toe. Naruto-sensei was trying to settle down. The battlefield with the rest of the teachers. After a couple of minutes has pass. I send a text to my honey bear. I told him I was going to the restroom. I added into the text. That I love him so much. That I also added a wink. And a couple of I will not take that long. So I did not realize that has been more then a hour. I was groaning and moaning inside the girl's-room. I was trying to figure away. To clean my hair. From the mash-potato. On top of the mash-potato, I had some peas. I was not aware that. He was listening to me. He was still being a lovely-dovey. He will give me a couple kisses. I can tell by his face expression. He had some sadness. And also some anger. I asked him what was wrong. Before we left the school parking alot.

Sakura's P.O.V

At first, I thought he received bad news. That he received a call from the principal. Did you know mom? Our love is forbidden in school. The love between a student and teacher. Is not allowed in school. Those are one of the school policy. So I and Naruto have to act normal. That we are not married. When I asked him if everything was okay. The only response that I received. Was that I looked hot in red. So after we left the parking lot. He sends me a text. Tell me if I was hungry. So I replied with a yes. So I followed him to my favorite. Fast-food restaurant Burger-king. I waited for him inside my car. Instead of going inside the restaurant. He drove by the drive-inn. To place his order instead. He knew what I wanted to eat. So after a couple of minutes. He stops in front of me. He handed my orange milkshake. He places a passionate kiss on my lip's. Tell me that he was. The owner of those lips. I can still read that sadness in his eyes. I can feel his pain and anger. We arrived at the apartment complex mother. He gives me another kiss. And he also gives me a hug. He was afraid to let me go. He felt that as soon as he let me go. That I will disappear from his life.

Naruto's P.O.V

I was about to call a couple of hotels. I wanted to find her so badly. And asked for her forgiveness. I was getting little annoyed. From the voice inside of me. And I was also getting tired. My stomach was giving me a signal. That it was time for some food. When my cell phone. Began to ring. I took it out from my pocket. And I could not believe my eyes. It was a called from my muffin-cake. I was so relieved that she was calling me. I answer with my sexy voice. Hello, muffin-cake I said. How are you, sweetie. I was worried about you. Since you stormed out. I have been looking all over for you. I had some fear when I heard a police car pass by. And then being followed by an ambulance. I search for you everywhere sweetie. Are you okay? Can we talk about what happened?. I am sorry if I cause you any pain. I did not meant to caused you any pain. You know that I love you. Muffin-cake are you crying. Did I made you cried. I am so sorry about that. Do you wanted to meet somewhere. I am willing to amend are marriage. I wanted you and the baby . Please do not leave me sugar. She was trying to breath. She spoke honey bear. I will give you the address. Were we can talked. I will send it to you by text.

Sakura's P.O.V

I was texting the address to Naruto. I send it directly to his cell phone. As I continue to explain to my mother's. I told her that after we finish eating. I told my loved. That I was going to take a shower. To clean my self up. As soon as I left to take my shower. That when he decided to call his dad. He did not know. That I was listening to everything. He was telling his dad. Everything that happened that day. Every negative thought about me. I could not believe my ears mother. I was so hurt. Before I left. I give him a couple of slaps. And I punch him cross the living room. I had a feeling that he was possessing mother. I was arguing back and forth. With the evil voice. That was laughing back at me. And that when I storm out. Before I closed the door. I saw Inner-Sakura giving him. A killer looked. And she also threat him. But she regretted what she said. I could not breathe. I felt that was having a heart attack. I almost stumble down the stairs.

Mebuki's P.O.V

I was concern about her. She did have some sadness. And she also had more pain. I could tell that it was hard. For her to swallow. I spoke to her. Sweetie, you need to speak to him. You need to clear this up. I can tell he has a good heart. Do you still love him? I responded to my mother's question. Yes, mother I still love him. With all my heart and soul. I am not planning to leave him. I know this is a misunderstanding. His my ("Baka!") mother. I know he can act like an idiot. But he makes me laugh. And when I'm sad. He knows how to cheer me up. He give's me love mother. Can you call him? I need to talk him as well. I need his forgiveness. I am willing to accept him as a son.

Sakura's P.O.V

After my conversation with my mother. I had a small smile on my face. I could not believe that mother. Was willing to ask for Naruto forgiveness. The atmosphere around us. Was more peaceful. And was more relaxing. All the tension had left. And I could breathe more. I answer to my mother's question. Do not worry mother. I am planning to talk to him about this. I called him on his cell phone. I told him to meet me here. I give him the address. And the name of the hotel. I did not tell him. That you will be here. As I got up to walked toward's kitchen. I went to take a sip of my drink. Mother followed behind me. I pointed to her cup. She love's Dr. Pepper. She took a sip of her drink. And the place it back down. I went back to the living room. Between the couch. And the small table. There was a black rug. As I continue to roam around. I notice a couple of artwork. They were hanging on the walls. They were drawing's. On how Konoha looked back in the past. And there were some with civilian people. And there were drawings. Of powerful ninjas that protected the village. There was one that caught my eyed. It was a drawing of a blond busty woman. Sitting inside an office. She had a pile of paperwork. And next to her she had a bottle of sake. The signature of the artist was at the bottom. It was signed by a guy name Sai.

Naruto's P.O.V

I was so happy. That she called me. And that she was willing to talk. I forget about being hungry. I exit out of the dead end. I looked both ways. Before I pulled out. If there was no car's coming. I looked at the address. that she provides me. It had the name of the hotel. Konoha -inn-hotel. Inside my subconscious mind. I could hear a small laugh. That he was happy. That we were going to see are mate. He was doing backflips. He spoke to me. "Finally we found her," he said. Promise me that you behave ("kit") he said. Do not break her heart anymore. You know that she belong's to you. I agree with him. Before he disappears. Back into the shadows. I turn right on the street light. Everything was so silent. Then I did a left on another street corner. I saw a young couple walking down. They were holding hands. If Lee was here. And he saw them. I can hear him whispering into my ear. Young love Sensei. Then I did a final right. And I arrived at the hotel. I enter the parking lot. I spot her Saturn. Thank god there was a empty-spaced. Next to her car. I open my car door. I release my seat belt. I closed the door behind me. Tonight I will know. If she want's to be with me. I need to stay strong. I was not going to let her go. Without a fight. She mine and only mine. I walked toward the huge closed building. As I step through the middle. The double door's open. And I walked my way in. I saw the receptionist desk. I was being greeted by a young woman. Her name was Yuney.

Co-Author Notes: St3rfire-Serafina speaking. Wow, this chapter had all types of emotions and feeling. And besides bad news. There was forgiveness between daughter and mother. Plus Naruto received good news from his muffin cake. We just have to wait. What happens next. Will Sakura accept Naruto back and What happens when Naruto see Sakura mother. And how he going to react. You can leave a review or follow the story and favorite as well. Let your imagination soar like a bird into another world.


	31. Chapter 31The poetic in me

Chapter 31 The poetic in me.

Sakura's P.O.V

I asked my mother's if I can use her phone. She pointed towards her bedroom. As I walked towards her bedroom. The room was spacious. The floors were covered With an orange colored carpet. One side of the wall was painted with a black colored. The opposite wall closed to the door. Was also painted with an orange colored. The pillows were covered with a black silk material. The sheets and blankets. Were made of an orange silk material. The huge blanket had patterns of small foxes. I was amazed how beautiful the restroom was. As you walked in. You were facing a huge glass mirror. On each corner of the glass. You can see a cherry blossom design. The sink was molded into a leave. On the outside was black marble. If you looked down on the floor. You can see a big size drawing of the old Konoha village. I can not believe my eyes. There was a huge tub for two people. That tub was colored in red. It had patterns of pink petals. Falling down into the middle. There was a shower stall. With orange and black mix together. On each side of the wall. Besides the orange and black paint. Inside the showered stall was covered with Konoha forest. I walked out from the restroom. My eyes were searching for the phone. It was on top of a small dresser. That was closed to the bed. I walked towards the phone. I asked my mother's if she knew the number. For the receptionist. She told me to press 102. I press the numbers that my mother told me. I heard a ring. Then heard a young women voice. You reached the receptionist desk. My name is Yuney how may I help you.

Sakura's P.O.V

Hello, Yuney my name is Sakura. I am visiting someone in room 320. She goes by name of Mebuki Haruno. She is my mother. I want to know. If you can do me a favor. Can you register me under Sakura Haruno Namikaze? The person that I'm waiting. Doesn't know that I'm visiting my mother. He think's I'm spending a night at your hotel. If he mentions my name. If I am staying here. Can you act like you're typing my name? Give him a warm smile. Can you reply with a yes? I heard Yuney replying back with a yes. I give her a thank you. You save my day Yuney. I hang up the phone. I walked out from the master bedroom. I went straight to the kitchen. I took a sip of my drink. I was getting very hungry. My mouth was getting watery. The smell of food was making it worse. I was waiting for Naruto to arrive. So we can eat together. I miss eating as husband and wife. I can hear my mother stomach grumbling. I began to laugh. My mother gives me a blush of embarrassment. We began a random conversation. I was the first one to break the ice. Mother have you been. She answers me back. "I'm doing okay." ''How about you?" she asks. I answer her the same. "How long have been staying here?" She answers me about a month. After the cook-out, she told me."

Naruto's P.O.V

I wipe the sweat from my forehead. I give out a sigh of relief. After a couple of hours of searching for her. I received good news from my wife. I was a man in loved, I have never been in a relationship before. That involves being married to a person you loved. I lowered my forehead to face my steering wheel. I give out a small prayer to kami. Thank you for relieving me from my pain. And my struggles of finding my wife. I was losing every hope. But I never give up on her. My heart was beating so fast. It was about to jump out. When I heard her voice again through the phone. Her voice sounded so sweet. It sounded like an angel talking to me. The voice inside my head. Had a voice of a lover boy being in love with his mate. I wanted to go inside my mind. knock the lights out of him. I can't-do that to him. He has been on my side trying to find her. I whisper to him calm down I said. You sound like a dog that has found his lost bone. Let's go before she escaped again. I quickly exit my car from a dark dead end. Before I reach my destination. I bought a Hallmark greeting card. A balloon that said I'm sorry. I also bought 12 red roses. I was lucky I found the last one. An orange plush fox that was holding a sign I love you.

Naruto's P.O.V

I took out a pen from my pocket. I began to write a love poem for her. Since the first day, I saw you. I've been on a beautiful journey. Searching for you, as my soulmate. I dream about me, and you. Combing are bodies into one soul. You have given shape to my destiny. To be together as one mind. You are my partner in crime. Without you, my life is miserable and dull. Life seems so beautiful and pretty around you. Your the only one my heart beats. My body yearn's for yours. I love you like crazy. I can not live without you muffin cake. I repeat the verse over my head. To make sure that it sounded romantic. I have always been a sucker for love. I also stop by to purchase, a bottle of sake. It was non-alcoholic drink. To us to celebrate being together again. I was too excited to see her again. I can't be without her. My car radio was playing love bug by the Jonas brothers. As I continue my journey to find my loved one. I can see how the streets were full of life. Especially at night when it"s death silently. Restaurants were still open for a late dinner. Some convenience stories were still open. If you run out milk or bread. I turn left on a street corner. I saw a young couple. Hugging each other and kissing. I did another left I saw how a police officer was chasing a thief. I turn a right at the street corner. I saw the beautiful structure. There were two buildings one with stairs in the front. Another one that had no stairs. I read the sign to make sure. I was at the right place. It said Welcome to Konoha-inn- hotel. I give myself a smile.

Naruto's P.O.V

I drove my car towards the direction of the other building. I spotted her Saturn. My heart jumps out glee. When I saw an empty parking space next to her car. I parked my mustang next's to her. I open the car door to exit out. I grabbed everything I purchase. I locked my car door. I press the button to set the car alarm. I walked towards the double doors. The door's just open automatic. I saw the receptionist desk. I saw a young woman. With turquoise eyes. Her hair was long and black. She had the warmest smile. As I was getting close to the receptionist. She spotted me. With a smile on her lips. She greets me by saying. Welcome to Konoha -inn-hotel. My name is Yuney how can help you. Yes, I'm looking for Sakura Haruno Namikaze. Okay, let me see here on my computer system. Yes, sir, she is staying here. She is room 320. Let me provide you with a visitor pass. As a write my name on the piece of paper. I stick it cross my polo shirt. Before I left the receptionist desk. I told her that if I can rent a room for the night. The honey room suite for two people. I give her all the information she needs. She swiped my credit card for the payment. I give her some instruction on how to decorate the place. To make the setting more romantic. I told her that I wanted a trial of rose petal. Starting from the hotel door. It ends in the bedroom. Can you make a heart shape of red petals on the center of the bed? Can you place one rose in the middle? Inside, the bathtub fills it up with warm water. Add some white carnation petals mixed with some red petals. Can you make trial of mixed flowers? Long the side can you lit scented candles. Of your wildest desires. Yuney understood my instructions. And then she gives me directions. She told me to go through those double glass door. You should see three elevator. Go to the third floor 320 and your honeymoon suite is on 324

Sakura's P.O.V

Something inside me is telling me you're here. I can feel you getting closer. I can hear your deep footsteps. You are whispering my name. My heartbeat is racing. I can smell your men scent. Is driving me insane. I wanted to exit out. To meet you half way. To claim those lips that are mine. My hormones are going wild. Waiting for you to claim me. My body yearns for yours. Inner-Sakura wants you badly. She keeps mumbling inside my mind Naruto is coming. She making those kissy face. I whisper into her ear. Hey, girl please calm down your hormones. Remember we will have him all night. To punish him for making us cry. "You are right pinky. I can not wait to kiss him all over. To grab his ass claim it. He is mine." I can hear giggles like a school girl. "Sakura he coming I can feel it. He smells so good like always." I giggle back to her. I can not wait to see him again. I miss him so much. But remember to make a sad face when you see him. And then make a mad face after. At the end when everything works out. Make a happy face. And then make a lovely-dovey face. Then with a mighty force. Claim his juicy lips got the plan. Then you can rub your body around, his muscular body. And you can touch him everywhere in a sensual form. To make him moan are names.

Co-Author Notes: St3rfire-Serafina speaking" Wow Naruto sensi is getting everything ready. For his encounter to meet again his muffin cake. Hope everything he is doing works out for them. I wonder what going to happen inside their honeymoon suite. Is going to be a second honeymoon for them. And what reaction will naruto express as he sees his mother-in-law. That will be in chapter 32 and 34 they will be posted on Tuesday. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't mind if you leave a review or favorite and follow the story. Let your imagination soar like a bird to enter another world.


	32. Chapter 32 Were having twins

Chapter 32 We are having Twins

Naruto's P.O.V

I followed Yuney directions on how to find the elevators. I walked towards my left. I saw the double glass doors. I open them with a mighty force. I was shocked to see how many people coming in and out of the elevator. Young and old, families, and mothers holding their babies. I press the button for the elevator door to open. It was empty I was the only there. As soon as I walked in the elevator door closed behind me. I press the number 300 all the sudden the elevator began to move up. A relaxing tune began to play. I lean myself closed to the wall. I was crossing my fingers. Hoping that she will forgive me. I closed my eyes just for one moment. I was thinking to myself. Will she take me back? Will she be happy to see me? I wonder if she will be sad. Thinking wrong about her. Maybe she will be mad at me. I have a plan for us. To get rid of her mix emotions. I was thinking all of the naughty things, I will do to her. I give myself a small smirk. My inner voice was getting too excited. He was rattling his cage, his eyes had a crimson-colored, he growls with madness. "Set me free kit please!?" "I can smell her kit" My inner-voice spoke. "Agh!"I wish this elevator will stop know!?" "Open!" I am ready to claim my mate. Please calm down I said. "I can't kit I need her badly!" Learn to have some patience, my friend. "Don't tell me to have patience kit" I'm an animal did you forget." We have the rest of the night to be with her. Plus she is not leaving anywhere. She is mine, and ours forever. I guess "your right kit" I over exaggerated sorry!" The elevator came to a halt. The door opens so quickly for me, I walked out. As soon as I walked out the door closed behind me. I was in shocked how beautiful it was decorated. The floor was plaster with fox designs. They were arranged in different sizes, and colors. Among the walls were pictures of Konoha. I saw a maid by the name of Lily. I asked where can I find room number 320. She pointed with her finger to go down that hall. And then turn right and you will see the room. Thank you for the directions. I went down the hall and then I turn right. I saw her room number also my room. I will be making love to my muffin cake. I can't wait as my body shivers with excitement.

Naruto's P.O.V

Wow, this so amazing the doors are every color. I saw my favorite color black and orange. Then I saw another color that got me excited. Pink and emerald green and some red. Those are her favorite colors. I have seen her wearing red mixed with pink. I spotted my room number 324. I saw the petals in a heart shape in front of the door. I enter the key to open the door. I couldn't believe my eyes. This so beautiful I know she will love it. I couldn't believe it the walls were mixed of black and orange. One side black and the other side is orange. In between was a drawing of a huge orange fox. It had the signature by the name of Sai. My heart was beating out of place. As I walked towards the bathroom. Following the trail of petals. I open the door to the bathroom. My nose was trigger by the scented candles on the floor. The smell was my wildest desires. I walked towards the huge bathtub. I dipped one of my hand inside the water. It was still warm. I grabbed one of the petals that were inside. I began to rub the smoothness with my finger's. I give out a small moan. It felt like I was rubbing her creamy soft skin. I released them so they can continue to float. I walked out of the bathroom. I continue to follow the same path. It takes me inside a huge master bedroom. I picked up one of the pillows. I touch the material it was made of silk. I give out another moan I was imagining her lips. I was tasting every corner of her mouth. It had that rich taste of a silk material so soft. It was an orange colored covering. My hands were touching the bed sheets. I give a small moan when my hands, felt like they were discovering ever part of her body so soft. The bed sheets were a colored black. In the center was a huge heart shape made out of mixed petal. Inside the heart was a red rose. I quickly exit out of the bedroom. I saw the strawberries and chocolates, they were closed to the main entrance of the door. The smell of exotic fruit filled the room. I left her gifts on top of a small coffee table. I grabbed one of the red rose. I everything was just perfect.

Naruto's P.O.V

I walked towards the front door. Crossing my fingers that everything between me and her will work out tonight. I prayed to kami pleased to let me be with her tonight as her husband. I opened the door with a mighty force. I rush out of the room closing the door behind me. I just walked two doors down. Here I'm I said to myself. I knock three times as a desperate lover. Trying to rescue his mate to be with her. I heard small footsteps getting closer to the door. All of sudden I couldn't hear them anymore. I heard a sweet voice "who?'' is it she asked?" I responded with my manly voice. It's me, sweetie, your loving husband Naruto Namikaze. I heard the sound of rattling chains being lost. The door slowly open. There she was my muffin cake. I looked straight into her eyes. She lost that glow in her face. She has been crying all night long. She was staring at me with a sad looked her eyes were bloodshot. I can sense Inner- Sakura was also sad. I hated seeing her like this. I felt guilty for doubting her. Without no doubt ours love was perfect. She was not smiling at all. I bow down my head in shame. Inner-Sakura was smiling a little bit. That her plan was working. I was looking down on the floor. I began to speak to her can I come in so we can talk sugar. She just nodded at me. She moved to the side for me to walking in. She closed the door behind her. She walked towards the center of the living room. Her back was facing me I can tell that her mood change. She began to pace back and forth. She had every right to be upset. I noticed something was not right.

Sakura's P.O.V

I heard him whispering something. "Cherry pie!" I am sorry I made you cried. I being so miserable without you! I even pray to Kami that you will be safe tonight. If you smell alcohol on my breath. I had a couple of sips' of sake at home. I was upset with myself that you left. I deserve it muffin cake for doubting you. Hit me! with your mighty strength. Send me flying somewhere! please! don't walk out of my life muffin cake. I am an idiot! I don't deserve you! you deserve someone better than me, I'm really sorry my love. I love you so much!" I stop pacing back and forth. That brought a smile to my face. He apologized to me. I turn around he was kneeling down on one knee. He was holding a red rose and a greeting card. "Please! take this as my forgiveness towards you!" Inner- Sakura her face had changed from being sad to being happy. She was also mad at Naruto. Before asking for forgiveness. She was making a kissy face at him." I love you Naruto-Kun Inner Sakura said." I walked towards him I took the red rose from him. I planted a small kiss on top of the rosebud. I place the red rose closed to Naruto lips he gives it a small kiss." I planted another kiss on the center of the rose. I took the greeting card from his hands. I took it out from the enveloped. It had a picture of a heart that said I love you with all my heart. I open it to read the inside. I was shocked that my honey bear was poetic. I looked at him with a warm smile. I jump into his arms and claim his delicious lips. We both moan inside each other mouths. I release him from the kiss. I whispered in his right ear. I forgive you honey bear. Don't you ever doubt my love for you? I will never cheat on you. You and the baby are part of me know. Naruto there is someone that needs to talk to you. Naruto gently put me down. I heard him whispering into my ear. "Sakura-chan!, who! this person that needs to speak to me?" I told him to have patience dear. You will meet her soon. Can you take a sit on the couch? I will go get her myself.

Naruto's P.O.V

I was wondering who this person was. Sakura went inside the kitchen. I heard two female voices coming out. I was shocked it was Sakura mother Mebuki. I was wondering what the hell she was doing here. She was also crying. She had tears in her eyes. She began to speak "Hello Naruto. May I sit down next to you." I give her a small nod. It's been a month since I saw her. She grabbed a hold of my hand. She gives it a small squeeze. To let me know that everything will be okay. She gives out a sigh to were to begin. Her chest was rising up and down. She spoke "Naruto I'm very sorry! I can read your facial expression. You are not very pleased to see me. I'm not perfect I have made lots of mistakes. One of those mistakes was to bring my bad-ass attitude towards you and your family. I regret every word I said to you. Also towards your parents. I was upset that day. I forgot to take my medicine. Without them, I feel like If, I was drunk. Inside my mind a storm of emotions and feelings. Of receiving news I received that day was not so pleasant for me. It hit me like a ton of bricks. Everything that was going inside my head. I put my anger towards all of you. And one more thing Sakura and Seichi account I transfer it to my personal account because I was concern that, their father mistress will touch it. I will re-opened Sakura account.

The reason that I'm here is that I needed to talk to Sakura. I talked to her about what?" is going on in my life! I also pleaded for her forgiveness. We were having a mother to daughter bonding before you arrived. Naruto what? about to tell it's very serious! Is not a lied I have the proof that I have cancer? I want to be close to my daughter. Be there for the baby. I want to be part of this family again. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me? It didn't take me that long to give her an answer. I give her a replied to her question. Yes, Mebuki I will forgive you. I do want you to be part of this family. I'm not relying on your cancer. Sakura needs her mother in her life. My muffin cake was about to say something. I cut her off I knew exactly what she was going to say. Mebuki you can stay with us Sakura can take care of you. When she comes home from school. To give you your medicine. Can I give you a hug Mebuki said to me? I give her a small nod. She leaned closed to me. She wrapped her hands around my neck. Her forehead was leaning close to mines. She whispered into my right ear thank you Naruto". I heard a couple of sniffs. They were coming from muffin cake. I got up from the couch. I walked over where she was standing. I used my thumb to wipe her tears. I claim her lips with a passionate kiss. She deepens the kiss after a couple of minutes. She broke away from the kiss. "Thank you, honey bear for forgiven my mother. For letting her stay with us. I told her I will do anything for you. Just to see you happy my love." She was glowing again. I missed that glow from her.

Sakura's P.O.V

My stomach began to growl. I totally forget all about the Chinese food that I bought. I heard two more growls one from Naruto and another one from mothers. I give a small chuckle. Mother had an embarrassing looked. I give another chuckle. Naruto was about to say something. I told him I brought food before I arrived. Let's go to the kitchen and have some food I said. Thank goodness the food was still hot. Mother had some paper plates. I served Naruto a plate of Chinese food. "Thank you honey" I was starving he said. I told him you are welcome dear. I give him his drink. We began to have a random conversation. The atmosphere has change laughter was in the air (hehe)(ha-ha). I was laughing having a good time. Inside my mind, Inner-Sakura was flirting with her foxy. I can hear she was giggling like a school girl. Foxy was chasing her across a green meadow. She was "screaming help me!" I'm being chased by a "yummy! orange fox." Naruto knew what was going on between them too. He was trying to sustain his laughter. He had a huge smile on his face. He knew that Inner-Sakura will tame her foxy down. It was so clear what Inner-Sakura said. "Calm down foxy I'm all yours tonight." Foxy just roar with excitement. I was turning a couple of shades of red. My love was shaking his head. He was trying to get rid of his blush. His cheeks had a dark red colored. I served myself another plate. I was really hungry, I rubbed my swollen stomach. I am sorry little one, mommy did not mean to starve you. I heard a big chuckled coming out from his lips. I turn around to face him I give him blush. He was just staring at me with a smile. I can read his eyes had lust and love for me. His face had a pervert looked. I knew exactly what he was thinking about. Thank goodness I was prepared for this. Before Naruto arrived at the hotel. I took another shower instead of wearing a bra. I rubbed some sparkles on my chest. I put on some sticky stickers on my breast. Like the showgirls that come out on Vegas. In front of the stickers had a small orange fox. These stickers were eatable. Sue, she works in the fantasy world. I also bought some hot oil to massage him. They had a cherry blossom smell. Sue give instruction to blow on it when I rubbed it all over him. It should send pleasure all over his body. It will cause his wild side to wake. I always loved his animal side when it came to lovemaking. Just by thinking about it I was getting wet. I also put on a black lace thong. It had a small bow in the middle. To cover my legs I was wearing black lace stockings with a black lace garter traps. That was holding them in place. I was wearing an orange strapless bra with a heart shape design. I had a black skirt that had one slit open. My hair was done in a bun. I was wearing a dark shade of red eyeshadow mixed with some pink eyeshadow. My mascara was waterproof. My black eyeliner was waterproof. On my lips, I had a dark shade of red lipstick. It didn't rub off after a kiss. For the final touch, I was wearing my black pumps. I felt like I was the teacher and he was my student. The way I was dressed up for him. I sprayed some of my favorite perfume. My wildest desires. After we finish eating I help my mother to clean up the table. Naruto couldn't keep his eyes away from me. His walk was so sexy he was heading towards me. I heard him whispered into my ear. "O, sugar! you looked so hot tonight. Honey! I have a surprise for you. So are you ready my cherry pie! The night waits for us, darling? Don't worry you are not leaving your mother."

Naruto's P.O.V

She gives me a small nod. She whispered something into my ear. Honey bear I wanted you! tonight on my bed? Muffin cake you own me some pleasure sugar! I can feel her tongue circling inside my ear. I stared into her emerald green eyes. She had those hungry eyes for me. Telling me that she misses me so badly. She had desire writing all over them. I whispered back to her I also wanted you on my bed all naked sweetie. I nibble on her right ear. I can feel her body shivering. She moans inside my ear. I looked into Mebuki eyes. Can you excuse Sakura and me for tonight? We have a date tonight is on a bed. She was turning all shades of red, just for me saying that. If you need anything called Sakura on her cell phone. She give me a small nod let me know that we were excused. Thank you and have a good night Mebuki. Sakura was winking at me. Blow a kiss at her in return. Inner-Sakura was having fun with her foxy inside her mind. I grabbed her gently by her waist. I pulled her up and I placed her on top of my shoulder. I didn't want to squeeze the little one. She was wiggling herself down. She spoke "dear can you put me down." No, I yelled at her I gently spank at her ass. You are being punished for being a bad girl. I spank her ass again giving it a small squeeze. Her delicious ass gives a wiggle like jello. I roar into her right ear coming from a wild animal. With my hot breath, I whispered in a sexy man voice. You work your ass like a magic stick. Ready to explode inside my magic hat. "I love it when you talk dirty honey bear." You!" melt me like butter on a piece of toast bread.

Naruto P.O.V

Let's go have some fun then. My muffin cake wave goodbye. "Good night mother." I closed the door behind me. "Where are you taking me, my dear, she said?" It's a surprised sugar I can't tell you. If I tell you it will ruin the fun. "I loved surprise's especially if it's coming from you, honey!" I love how your tongue swirls around my tongue. It adds that sensual flavor that I'm craving for in a kiss. I lick her lips with my tongue. I give out a small moan. Yummy love your lips are so soft as a silk material. Can you open your mouth for me? So my tongue can discover that taste. That I love so much. My tongue and her tongue twine into a heat dance. It felt like a was doing an Indian dance. I murmur between the kiss oh sugar you taste so sweet. I can't have enough of your kisses. I continue to kiss her as I walked toward the hotel room. It was two doors up from her mother's hotel door. I closed my eyes to enjoyed the kiss. My Inner spirit was guiding me towards my love nest. I give her ass another quick spanking. I give it another squeeze. "I love it when you spank me my sunshine". Spank me harder!" I was standing in front of my hotel door. I open my eyes, my lips were still clutch into hers. I open the door with the hotel keys. She notices the rose petals that were shaped as a heart outside the door entrance. She looked at me with a smile. She murmurs something into the kiss. "I love you so much my "Baka!". We walked inside I closed the door behind us. I can tell she was marveled how the room was decorated for our lovemaking.

Naruto P.O.V

I was having a wonderful and pervert flashback. I was remembering all those times we celebrated each holiday. For Halloween, she got dressed up as a sexy doctor. She had a white doctor uniform. That had two slits on each side. She was wearing lace white stockings with a garter belt holding them in place. She had some white pumps. She had two buttons wide open. Just for me to see her orange lace bra it was transparent. I can see the perky of her nipples. I fore played acting as a sick patient need a special cure from my favorite doctor. She gives me the best medicine that was better than sweet candy. And then for Thanksgiving dinner, she gives me a special treat, she got all nude in front of me. She covered herself with cherry pie all over her delicious body. She was the main dessert for my taste buds. I licked her squeaky clean with my tongue. I give her a good lovemaking. For Christmas, she wrapped herself as a present for me. In each of her perky nipples, she had placed small golden bows. Around her hips, she had a skirt that represented as wrapping paper. It was transparent I can tell she was not wearing any panties. She gently laid down next to the Christmas tree. I was dress as a Christmas tree she was my gift under my tree. My favorite one oh let me tell you what happens there. For the fourth of July, she gives me a big bang. I came home tired from the gym. My muffin cake stays home. When I arrived home it was dead silent. I started to worry if something happens to her. I was calling her name "Sakura-Chan!" where are you, sweetie. I just heard giggling sounds and some flirting ."Come and find me lover boy she said?". I search for her as we played hide and seek. When I found her, she was laying all nude for me on top of the bed. Her body was covered with glitter. On the bed sheet were covered by some sparkles. That represented the flames of the night. She was holding a small firecracker stick that was lighted. I lick my lips giving them a smack at the same time. Just by looking at her nude body. I can tell she was already wet. She used one of her fingers to call me over. As I walked towards the bed. She waking my wild side. As we were about to climax the firecracker give out a small explosion. She blew the sparkles on the bed to fly to give out that spark from the lovemaking. I lost count on how many times we made love. I had a better workout on her precious body than going to the gym. Back to the real world. I gently place my baby girl on the floor. For me, she was my baby doll. I had to be gentle with her I didn't want to hurt her anyway. If I do hurt her she will end up crying on my lap like a baby. I covered her eyes with my two hands. I walked with her to the coffee table. We're her gifts were place at. My love can you count for me all the way to five. While she was counting up to five. I was grinned my hips from behind. I can hear small moans coming from her mouth. I can feel her hips grinned with mines. "Oh, honey! I love how your body feels. The weekend Earned it was playing." I moan into her right ear, it sends a small shiver to her spine. I remove my hands away from her eyes. She had a huge grin on her face. "Oh, Naruto I love you! Thank you! for the gifts they are lovely dear. "I will treasure this moment always." She giggles like a school girl I did not mind at all. As long as I can make her happy I am fine with it. Your welcome my love your happiness is all I want. I claim her lips I can feel the passion when her lips touch mine. Oh, kami I missed those lips so much. My taste buds were going wild. After a couple of minutes of kissing. We released to catch each other breath. I give out a small cried I wanted to feel her lips again.

Sakura's P.O.V

I place both of my hands underneath his shirt. I wanted to feel those muscles again. To touch every inch of his body. We stare at each other with lust and love. I give out a couple of moans. As I touch his body with my hands. I can feel the pleasure running through my body. It felt like a lightning bolt just stroke my body. Oh, babe, I love every inch of your body. I love how it feels when I touch your muscles. "Oh, Sakura your touches are like heaven." I released my hands away from his body. Hold on sugar I will be right back. As I walked towards the exotic fruit. I pick a piece of pineapple. I walked back where my love was standing at. I took a bite of the pineapple I claim those lips that I crave so much. We began to devour the pineapple between kisses. Small moans and growls escaped through each other mouths. I can feel his tongue and my tongue swirling around the pineapple. We can feel are tongue touching at the same time. A louder moan escaped. I noticed Naruto grab my wrist took another bite of the pineapple. With a mighty force, he claims my lips again. I felt some of the pineapple juice dripping down my neck. His hands were roaming every part of my body. I felt when he began to caress my breast. His lips were still savoring the taste of the pineapple. When I felt someone licking the juices from my neck. I freak out my honey bear was kissing me. We are having a love dance with our tongue. How could Naruto be kissing me, he couldn't be behind me. My love spoke through the kiss "It okay muffin cake." I broke the kiss a smacking sound was heard." I will explain why you see a clone. One day, I was searching for a book on the bookshelf at home. When I notice a book that had a title magic spells. It had different types of spells. There was a spell that caught my attention. How to multiply yourself? So I read the instructions on how to do the spell. It was simple I had to do some hands signals repeating a magic spell that was added to the instructions. Split me into two-person moving my hands. It shows me how to do the hand signs. All of the sudden a clone that looks like me appear in the living room. Babe, I'm surprised I never knew you can do magic tricks. Are we going to do a threesome with your clone? He just gives me a perverted grin. I just smile back I can not wait. Inner- Sakura with her perverted thinking I agreed to that proposal. She giggles two Naruto's making love to us." I felt his clone behind me licking the juices of my neck. His tongue was long and wet. It sends shivers down my spine. When he was done licking off the juice. His lips were giving soft kisses on my neck. Before he continues he grasp my tongue he gives it a hard suck. Craving and savoring were mingling just to become one tongue. I felt his tongue and my tongue doing a love dance. We both moan inside each other mouths. My sunshine was fondling my two breasts. Caressing them with his calloused hand. His clone releases me from the passionate kiss. He made a smacking sound with his lips. "Aah, your mouth taste so wonderful babe?" It's turning me on, oh I want to ravage those lips" your tongue again." I felt my head being tilted backward. He presses his soft lips against mine. With huge force, he ravages my mouth inside and out. He explored every corner of my mouth. My mouth was burning with passion mixed with desire just for tasting it. My sunshine walked behind me I heard the sound of a zipper. I saw how my strapless shirt felt on the floor.

Naruto P.O.V

I was staring at her bare back. Giving my lips a small lick. I give out a small chuckle seeing my clone devouring my muffin cake lips. I began to place small butterfly kisses from her neck all the way down. I heard small moans escaping through her lips. When I reached her left ear I took a nibble. I can tell her eyes were closed. I whispered to her words of love. My sweet love, my lover, my friend, my wife until the end. You know I'm speechless. You take my words out of my mouth. You still inspired me to said I' love you! Can you feel my hot breath? Melting under your skin. Sending small flames of love. Does it feel like a burning passion running down your spine? "Oh, Naruto baby when did you become poetic of love." You inspired me, baby. When I looked at you. When I roam your body from head to toe. The smell of your scent triggers my nose. When both heartbeats one tune. With my tongue, I caress the inside of her ear. I walked in front of her, her eyes were still close. I whispered to her sweetie please don't open your eyes. I covered her eyes with a black handkerchief. I place a chair in front of her. I walked towards the chocolate fountain I bought it closed with the basket full of strawberries. I dipped one of my fingers into the chocolate sauce. I wiping it like lipstick around her lips. All the way down painting both of her breasts. With my fingers, I painted my tongue with the remaining chocolate. I purr into her right ear honey your not wearing a bra. Your nipples they look so sexy with those foxy stickers. My clone releases her lips for me to kiss her. Meantime he grinned her from the back with his hips. With his hand, he was caressing her thighs. I placed my soft lips against her lips. Opening just enough for my tongue to stick out to lick the chocolate around her lips. She surprises me when she opens her mouth for me. I enter my tongue inside her mouth. Tasting every corner of her mouth. I felt when she sucked my tongue she give out a moan. She murmurs among the kiss "Naruto the taste of chocolate in your tongue is driving my taste buds wild!" The kisses become more passionately tasting more of the chocolate. I give a loud roar inside her mouth. I murmur among the kiss what are you doing to me. Bringing out the beast to play me. I can't tame the beast any longer. He is rattling his cage ready to come out. She was rubbing herself against me. I broke the kiss with my tongue I licked the trail of chocolate on her throat. My tongue went all around her areola of her right breast. Giving her breasts a couple of hard sucks. My tongue playing with her perky nipples. Her sweet nectar mixed with the chocolate giving me a chocolate milk taste. I left her right breast dry from her sweet nectar moving my tongue to do the same to her left breast. When I was done my tongue keep moving on his own down towards her stomach licking the remaining chocolate. I also give a couple of kisses on her stomach my baby was inside her womb I look up into her eyes giving a warm smile at her. She smiles back with the brightest smile. It felt so good when her fingertip began to play with my long blond hair. I give her a couple of moans. I heard the sound of a zipper my clone was zipping down her short skirt. I saw how her skirt falls down on the floor.

Sakura's P.O.V

I heard a couple of voices behind me. My honey bear and his clone were talking. "Oh," she is so sexy!" " Do you think?" "She knows how to turn me on?" " Did you know that a women body, Is like a guitar when you stroke the strings, willing to played a sweet melody for your ears to hear, with affection from her beloved it that strikes the notes to bring out her intimacy?" "Oh really!" lets tried her out how she sounds?" When I heard that my face was red like a tomato. I tried to shake it off. I heard a couple of slaps. "Do you like that honey" both of them spoke unison. I give them a moan when they slap my ass. I love it when you spank me dearly. I felt Naruto pulling me from my wrist. He was pulling me somewhere. I notice that we stop. He whispered close to my left ear. "My love can you bend down for me" circling with his tongue the inside of my ear. I give him a loud moan aah. "I can tell you are very wet" for me my loved?" Your love burns inside of me, when you touch me, you ignite the flames to burn, With my kisses, I wash it down like a rush of cool water. He whispered into my ear, you're tempting me sugar!?'' I heard a small roar. That why? I'm your wife to bring out the animal in you. "That it "muffin cake! the fun just started?" Show me what? you can do my honey bear. "You are asking for it!" So I did what he ask I bend down for him. I can feel his clone fingering me with three fingers. I felt them going in and out of me. With his other hand, he was rubbing my ass. I tilted my head backward my eyes were rolling like marbles. Inner Sakura was in a deep sleep her foxy knock her out completely. Naruto was feeding me dipped chocolate strawberries. When I felt like a tornado swirling inside of my mouth. Destroying everything that his wrath touches. It was too much for me, my body was about to break down. With my hands, I was touching his bared chest. Roaming with my fingertips his nipples. He released me from the kiss. He grabbed both of my breasts. With his wet tongue, he began to play with both of nipples. When he was done he sucked both of them hard like a starving baby. "Your nipples taste like orange and black licorice candy?" You are eating the sticky fox stickers. "Yeah" he responded with a sexy masculine voice. Do you like them, dear? "I like your nipples better," he said. You are such a pervert! "Only with you dear?" he replied. He sucked my sweet nectar. I made a trial with my tongue down his chest around his nipples down to my favorite treat. I coated his dick with the chocolate sauce. I give my lips a couple of licks and smacking them too. I swirl my tongue around it, It feels like a was licking an orange lollipop. Behind me, I heard the sound of licking fingers. His clone spoke "sweetie are you ready for me" to make love to you. I turn around just a little I wink at him. I was giving him a sign to continue. I removed all the chocolate with my tongue. I blow the tip I saw how his body just shivered. I place my lips around his hard dick. In and out his dick went inside my mouth. His clone was thrusting in and out at the same time. Naruto hands removed my hair bun, his fingertips were caressing my hair up and down. "Aah Sakura baby" this feel-good Naruto and his clone said unison. Behind me, the sound of slapping skin can be heard. I released my lips I yelled Cloney fuck me harder I said. I give my honey bear clone a name. I look at Naruto he had the warmest smile. His eyes were full of lust and love for me. He whispered into my ear. "My love when your done sucking." "I'm going to give you! the best anal fuck?" I was blushing a darker red he knew what I like. Inside Naruto mind. "She killing me softly with those lips. Her tongue sliding along my hard dick. What? is this burning sensation, that I'm feeling from my toes. Surrounding my hard dick flowing up my chest, all the way to my head. It feels like I'm walking on fire about to explode inside her mouth like a volcano, streaming my seeds like hot lava!" Inner-Sakura spoke, "Sakura why!?" does Naruto has a thinking face?" Maybe his thinking something pervert what?" to do with me!" "Aah Inner-Sakura" moan inside her mind. I snap out of my thoughts, "Sakura-Chan! I'm about to cum!" Cum inside my mouth honey, as I continue to suck him. I saw how his eyes were closed. I was sucking him hard. "Cloney spoke sweetie cum for me?" I climax with Cloney. When I felt a rush of my sunshine seed inside my mouth. I swallow all of it yummy love. When I felt Cloney tongue licking up all of my juices. "You taste so good! my love, he said? May I have a turn to pleasure you. My "cherry pie!" He spends me around to face Cloney. When felt Cloney lips sucking hard on one of my right breasts.

Naruto's P.O.V

I was panting trying to catch my breath. I spoke behind her right ear. Pant cherry pie, pant are you ready for me to give you, pant the best anal fuck of your life. She moans when I begin sucking on her creamy skin. Leaving small love bites. My hands begin to give her a back massage running down to rubbed both of her butt cheeks. Inside Sakura mind "when he touches me!", he sends an electric shock that starts from my toes, sending a sexual vibe inside my clitoris it keeps spreading like small shock waves to my breasts spilling out my sweet nectar, all the way up to my head receiving a strong pleasure!" "He makes my body to lose control of my surroundings." I removed my pants completely. I was totally naked. I whispered softly babe relaxed for me. Can you bend down little more for me? Just perfect I said. "I felt three fingers and wet tongue going in and out of me. Cloney was sucking my left breast. It was too much for me, I was about to fall on the ground. Four strong arms were holding me tight. Heard from my honey bear a moan escaping from his lips. I had a feeling he was stroking himself before entering me, or he was licking his fingers from my juices. I couldn't see him my eyes were blindfolded. Are you ready for me my love? I give him a small nod. Please relax for me. I took a long breath for my body to relax." I can feel him entering through my anal. Sugar I know it's been a while since I fuck you by anal. I know you loved it dear. Scream for me called my name, and moan for me. It will turn me on more. I was inside of her all the way. My clone release my muffin cake breast. I saw him stroking his hard dick. As he whispered something to her ear. "Babe, can you give me a good suck?" "I want to feel your lips around it." She moans for me when I begin to move in and out. My eyes were closed to feel the pleasure she was giving me. I open just one eye she was giving my clone a good suck. I was having a small conversation with my clone. Are you enjoying this Cloney that, the name Sakura-Chan give him? "Yeah, he said with a chuckle." I saw when she stops sucking she give out a moan aah. She spoke " Naruto-Kun!" fuck me harder love aah another moan escaped her lips. Oh Sakura baby as you wish I said to her. As she continuing sucking her way through. loud moans and sucking sounds were made. I was afraid that the police will be knocking at the door. If someone was being murdered. I guess the room is soundproof or something. I trusted harder and faster. I saw how her breasts were moving up and down every time I trusted. A couple of moans and a couple of name calling can be heard. "Fuck me harder aah baby!" I grab her from the side to slam her hard against my hips. I heard I'm cumming my love. When I heard my name Naruto-Kun I give out a mighty roar I give her the final thrust, all three of us cum at the same time. I give her a good passionate kiss after I release her lips, Cloney gives her a passionate kiss. I was smiling when I felt her mouth and tongue she was cleaning me up very good. She also did the same for Cloney. I felt her weak body leaning against my chest. I was hugging her from behind. I place my neck on top of her shoulder. I whispered softly muffin cake are you ready to continue me and you, let's go to the bedroom. She gives me a warm smile her cheeks were blushing a darker red. Before I picked her up in a bridal style to take her inside the master bedroom. I saw her giving a kiss to Cloney he disappears with a smile. I felt weird my body was feeling all the pleasure, that Cloney was feeling after making love to my beloved it. It was too much for me to handle a loud moan escaped my lips. I picked her up in a bridal style I walked towards the bedroom. I claim her lips kissing her in a passionately kiss. She murmurs between the kiss. "I loved the way you taste." I murmur back really honey I love your lips more I can't have enough.

Sakura's P.O.V

I just blushed more when I heard those words coming out through the kiss. I felt his calloused hands removing the black handkerchief away from my eyes. I had to adjust my eyes to be able to see. I was marveled how beautiful the room was. I saw how the bed was decorated with heart-shaped petals. What got my attention was the red rose in the center of the heart shape. I looked down on the floor there was a trial of red and pink petals. My nose was triggered with a wildest desire scent. Oh, that scent is my favorite perfume were is it coming from I thought. Its probably coming from the bathroom. I whispered to him did you like scented candles of my favorite perfume. He nodded his head. There lite inside the bathroom for a romantic bath in the morning he said. He settles me down gently as I watch him walked towards the bed to remove the covers. A small moan escaped from my mouth when I saw his well-toned butt cheeks. He looked at me I was blushing. "Aah, he said you loved what you see?" I nodded it I love everything from you honey bear. My sunshine was walking towards me. I begin to drool when my eyes roam his body from head to toe. I was licking my lips and smacking it on the same time. Oh, the way his body moves in a sensual way. He is teasing me I want him so badly. Why does it feel so hot in here? I used one of my hands to fan myself. I closed my eyes to relax my breathing was getting out of control. I felt his lips against mines, as I felt his tongue licking my lips, asking for permission to enter. He was devouring the inside of my mouth with a passion. I can feel his tongue swirling around my tongue. His tongue explored every corner of my mouth. Trying to find a lost treasure. He gently pulled me long as we walked towards the bed. Without losing the grip of mine lips as we continue kissing. I felt when he picked me up in a bridal style, he placed me on the center of the bed. I felt the movement of the bed when he climbs on the bed. I felt his good tone muscles leaning close to my body. I closed my eyes when I felt something soft against my skin. I open my eyes as he did the same we got lost in our own lust. He never let go of my lips kissing the night away.

Naruto's P.O.V

With the red rose, I was gently caressing her left cheek. This rose represents the love that I have for you, dear. Red stands for the fire that burns inside the soul. The petals are how soft and creamy your body feels when I touch it. Circling the red rose around her cheek going down her throat. Turn it around her areola on her left breast giving it a couple of sucks and licks. And continuing towards her right areola doing a couple of twirls with the red rose. I give her right breast a couple of hard sucks and licks tasting the sweet nectar. Trialing down with the rose down to her baby bump giving it a couple of soft kisses. I stop down on her clitoris I asked her if we can do a 69 position. She gives me a small nod. I gently laid my body on hers not to hurt my little one. As used my tongue inside her clitoris. She gives my dick a couple of strokes before sucking. The only sounds that were making were moaning sounds. I couple of minutes have passed by when we both spoke in unison we were cumming. I exploded inside her mouth as she cum inside my mouth. We clean each other up from are following juices. I removed my self gently from her body not to hurt her. I looked deep into her green as she looked into my cerulean eyes. I place a kiss on her forehead going down to place a kiss on her nose. My lips touch the softness of her lips. I began to give her wildly kisses. I released my lips making a small trial of soft kisses on her throat and around her neck. I whispered softly on right ear muffin cake can you turn around for me. I saw how she slowly turn around for me as she placed her head on the pillow. She lifted her ass toward me. I placed a couple of kiss from her neck going down her back. I rubbed her butt cheeks giving them a squeezed. As stroke my hard dick a couple of times. I can feel it, it was getting harder. I place it inside her to do her doggy style. I started entering slowly inside of her. I close my eyes to feel the pleasure I was feeling. I can hear her moans escaping through her mouth. I saw her when she tilted her head up calling my name Naruto-Kun. I roar like a wild animal thrusting hard on her. She was enjoying the way I was making her feel. Because she did not stop moaning for me and calling my name. I thrust harder into her. I lean close to her to kiss her on her lips. I can feel through the kiss moaning sounds escaping. I turn her around gently looking into her eyes. I gently enter through her pussy thrusting into her harder. Both of are moaning became louder. As I continue to kiss her delicious mouth. When I murmur through the kiss sugar cum for me. When I felt her juices coating my hard dick I give her the final thrust. I roared so loud that I could cause an earthquake. When I was reaching my climax I saw her getting the sheets from both sides. She flip the sheets into the air when the petals flew into the air that when I released my seeds inside her. I slowly laid on top of her body as I rested my head on her breast. Trying to catch my breath as she gently caresses my hair with her fingertips. I heard her speak "babe" that was beautiful. As the mix petals landed on the sheets. I gently turn her to lay down on her side as I laid next to her. I grasp gently her lips to continue with a passionate kiss. "Hold on my sunshine, there is one more thing I want to try out. Before we fall asleep." I murmur between the kiss what is it muffin cake. She gently got up from the bed. I give out a purr when I saw her ass moving.

Sakura's P.O.V

I went to grab the hot oils that I bought at fantasy word. It has a cherry blossom scent. I walked towards the bed were my beloved it was waiting for me. He was looking at me with those cerulean eyes. That I get lost into when I stared at them. As I climb inside the sheets. With my tongue, I circle the inside of his ear. I can tell his body received a small shivered. I whispered into his ear sweetie I'm going to give you a small massage, you're going to love it dear. As I pour some of the hot oil on my hands. I blow into it as I fell a small heat. I began to massage the sides of his neck going down his shoulder. Long the way I was blowing into it. I pour some more into my hand. I blow into again as I did the first time. I felt the heat again. I rubbed around his well-built chest. I blow into his chest a couple of times. I stared into his eyes I can read lust and love inside of them. Every time I massage his body he will moan. I heard him sugar what are you doing to me. As I continue to look into his eyes. I notice his eyes were changing colored into a crimson colored. He was transforming in front of me. I notice some whiskers coming out. With my fingertips, I gently stroke his whiskers. He gives out a loud purr. He spoke with a fierce voice "Sugar you are in for a "treat! You waked the beast. You let him out his cage." I smack and lick my lips that what I wanted to love. "I'm going to do the same to you." I saw how he pour some of the hot oil into his hand he blew into it. As he gives my body a massage blowing into it each time he touches my body. I can feel the same heat as he was feeling. When he was done he just look at me with hungry eyes before he took control over my body. I quickly give a couple strokes on his dick. I caress it with my tongue around it. When I was done using my tongue I was sucking with my mouth. I can hear him moaning as his fingertips caressing my hair. I continue to suck without no stopping. When I heard him "Sugar I'm cumming!" I stop sucking him to let him know to cum inside my mouth. I went back to my sucking. I give him a couple of hard sucks. When I felt his seeds coming inside my mouth. I swallow everything down. With my tongue, I clean him every good. He was panting trying to catch his breath. I slowly climb on top of him. I slowly enter myself to feel his hard dick inside of me. I began to ride him slowly going up and down. As he fondles my breast. I lean my body closed so I can kiss his delicious lips. We moan inside each other mouths. He broke the kiss to grab both of my breasts. He opens his mouth to suck both of them at the same time. I can feel his tongue circling both of my nipples. He was sucking me dry as a starving baby. Being latch into his mother's breasts. He let go of my breast. When I felt his strong hands wrapping around my waist. He pulled me up to slam me hard into his hard dick. He did that a couples times. Each time he did that a couple of moans escaped. He shifts my body to get a better angle as I felt him thrusting into me. I screamed his named Naruto-Kun! fuck me harder." I heard him giving out a loud roar. I can feel are body heat getting hotter from the oil. As I blow on his body he blows on mines.

Naruto's P.O.V

I was making love to her as a wild beast. I used every position to continue to fuck her hard. She was enjoying herself. Every time I thrust into her she will call my name. I will roar as animal claiming his mate. Moaning and growling sound was heard. The temperature of the room was rising. It felt like we were on a hot dessert making love on the sand. I was losing control of myself as the beast was taking more control of my body. The walls began to shake as the bed was moving with a mighty force. She was holding onto me with her life. I Looked into his crimson eyes he was lusting more. His sexual desires had a stronger appetite for me. I was staring at her she looked so innocent and fragile like a petal. She gives me a smile and her eyes read love. As I continue to fuck her hard my stamina was increasing. I felt like the whole building was going to crash down soon. Are body heat was getting so intense It felt like gushing fire rising from inside out. Ready to burns us life. I was getting close to reaching my climax I heard her screaming my name "Naruto-Kun! I'm cumming!" I whispered with my fierce voice "Sakura-Chan! please cum." I give her a couple of hard thrusts when I felt her cumming when my seed came inside mixing with her juice's everything exploded with a boom the pictures fall into the floor. Walls crack like someone slash them with a knife. As I gently fall on top of her sweaty body. With my head resting on her breast. As she caressed my hair with her fingertips. We were both panting trying to breathe. "I will never forget this night she said." "Me either honey!" As I gently turn her to lay on her side. I was returning to normal. My eyes were turning back to my normal color. My manly voice turned back to normal. My stamina was decreasing. As I grasp her lips to give her a passionate kiss. I murmur inside the kiss I love you muffin cake. "I love you!" too honey bear. Thank you for loving me, my love. I just smiled at her with a cheesy grin. Something caught my eye I slowly turn around to look what it was. I never saw it when Naruto brought me inside the master bedroom. There was a balcony I can see the moonlight reflecting the shadow of two naked bodiess. Sugar what are you looking at Naruto asked with his manly voice. As I pointed towards the balcony. I capture the reflection of the moonlight as United are bodies into one. He spoke sweetie the moon was a witness. That makes this night a magical one. As we fall sleep into each other arms. Smelling each other scent that sends us into a peaceful night. I was dreaming that I was playing with a little blond boy with green eyes. I saw a little girl with pink hair with blue eyes holding a doll. I can hear Naruto whispering I love you Sakura-chan as I love ramen. As I "giggle inside my mind you're my idiot." Inner-Sakura was sleeping peacefully it was too much pleasure for her. Inside my womb, two babies were sucking their fingers dreaming of the day to meet there parents. As the hour's pass by the sun was rising for another day to start. As I snuggle closer to my honey bear he holds me tighter. Some time pass by the sunlight was hitting my eyes through the balcony. I was stirring the reflection of the sun was hitting me. I slowly rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes. As I placed my soft lips against hers. I began to nip on her lips. And then I felt his tongue licking my lips. To give him permission to enter. He gives me a good morning kiss. My muffin cake was slowly opening her eyes. Oh good morning dear. How about we take a nice warm bath. After we eat some breakfast with your mother. "Okay, that sounds good" oh dear before I forget I have an appointment at the hospital." To have an ultrasound If the baby is okay. My doctor scheduled it for me to get it done today." I give her the biggest smile I finally going to see my baby inside your womb. "I am also excited my loved." We got up we walked to the bathroom. She saw the petals inside the bathtub. She saw the lite scented candles. I touch the water if it was still warm. It was slightly warm so I turn the hot water on mixing it with cold water to make it warm. A couple of moans and groans can be heard. After are bath and having some fun inside the tub. We got ready to have some breakfast with her mothers. We all checked out the hotel rooms. Don't worry everything inside the honey suite was in order there were no cracks no falling pictures. We went to eat at Denny's restaurant. We had a small conversation as we eat. I paid the bill leaving a tip to the waitress for being so kind. I followed her behind to make sure she was okay. I saw lips moving she was having some conversation with her mother. We arrived at the Konoha hospital. She signed her name at the front desk. When I heard my grandmother voice Tsunade. Calling my muffin cake name. She give me a strong hug. She also hug my muffin cake. So we walked toward the ultrasound room. I was talking to her about Sakura mother. She understood why she was here. I figure mother told her what happened at the cookout.

Sakura's P.O.V

I went to use the restroom before having the ultrasound done. As Naruto open the room for me I walked inside the room mother was behind me being followed by Lady Tsunade and Naruto being last. Naruto closed the door behind him. I heard Lady Tsunade speaking Sakura dear can you laid down on the small bed for me. As I walked towards the bed. Naruto was so kind to help me to get up. He picks me up in a bridal style he gently places me on top of the bed. I saw when she rubbed some gel on my stomach it was cold. It sends shivers all over my body. She was typing some information into the screen. She was passing small object cross my stomach. I heard her speak "look there your baby" Sakura. But wait!" she said. I see another one. Naruto was shocked are you sure" grandmother." "Yes dear, I see two babies in there." "Do you want to know what are there sex?" Naruto looked at me as I looked at him. Yes, tell us we want to know. "Okay let me see here? The first baby is a boy and the second baby is a girl. I was smiling I couldn't contain myself I was having twins. Naruto was also smiling as he placed a small kiss on my forehead. "Congratulations you are expecting twins." She gives me a towel to wipe the gel. As we waited for the pictures. We walked out the hospital holding hands. I need to get large size clothes. I told my honey bear I was going to stop at the maternal store. I got a couple shirts for schools and some pants. And some skirts but longer in length. Before we stop home we bought some fried chicken with mash potatoes and corn with some biscuits. I had to have my orange soda. We went home to eat some dinner. I was having a small conversation with my mother. When I heard Naruto talking to his parents. He was giving the good news about the twins. "Mother!" tell father hold on dear. "Minato! she "yelled! Sakura and Naruto are having twins?" I can hear a man voice getting near the phone. "Son is that true yes dad we just found today." One is a boy and the other baby is a girl. "Congratulations dear both said in unison." "Hey! son your mother is doing her happy dance." Dad, before I let you go there, is something I need to tell you. "Sakura mother Mebuki she staying with us. She has cancer, she asked for mine and Sakura forgiveness. So I and Sakura forgive her. Sakura is going to help her with her medicine. Plus Sakura needs her mother with her they need to patch thin up". I heard whispering between Naruto parents. "Son of mines between me and your mother we forgive her what happened that day. I understand what? my cause her to react that way." Thank you, dad and mom. "We will visit you soon." "So you are coming for Sakura graduation." "Yes, we are son take care and thank you! for calling us they said?" After dinner, we got ready for bed. I show mother to her room after I followed Naruto towards our room to celebrate. We kiss each other lips as we made love. Thank goodness the room was soundproof. We both had a smile. Holding each other close as we fall sleep in each other's arms. We had school the next morning. Me as a student and he as my English teacher.

Co-Author Notes: St3rfire-Serafina: Chapter 32 is one roller coaster ride full emotion and feeling. Oh, don't forget forgiveness. One more thing that was hot. What Naruto had in store for his muffin cake, Sakura. We also found out Naruto Sensei and his beloved wife is having Twins. They are so excited a Boy and A Girl. Everything worked for this two lovebirds. And some explanation through Sakura mother Mebuki why she acted. I hope you enjoyed reading it. As I love writing it. I ended with red cheeks. Let your imagination soar like a bird soaring into another world.


	33. Chapter 33 Recovering a lost love

Chapter 33 Recovering a lost love

Mebuki's P.O.V.

I was too happy that Naruto forgives me. I can start new with him, but my husband been on my mind. I saw my phone and I picked it up and dialed his number "Hello Kizashi" he said "Hi honey I want to sign the divorce papers for you. Could you bring me the papers to Konoha -inn-hotel for me. If you could make it please" I said on the phone. I know I'm the last person he wants to talk to. "All right I'll be there with the papers for you to sign okay," He said to me. "Okay I'll wait for you in room 320 I will be here," I said as I walked to my room, I looked through my stuff and I found our song on the radio so I played it. It was lips of an angel by Hinder. Honey, why are you calling me so late? It's kinda hard to talk right now

Honey, why are you crying? Is everything okay? I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud

Well, my girl's in the next room Sometimes I wish she was you

I guess we never really moved on It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet Coming from the lips of an angel Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel, It's funny that you're calling me tonight

And yes I've dreamt of you too and does he know you're talking to me?

Will it start a fight? No, I don't think she has a clue Well, my girl's in the next room

Sometimes I wish she was you I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel, It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet Coming from the lips of an angel Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel (And I never wanna say goodbye)

But girl you make it so hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel Honey why are you calling me so late, and as I heard the song playing I smiled. While tears coming down my face and I held my chest in pain as memory's come to me as I waited for him.

Kizashi P.O.V.

Karin, I have to go see Mebuki have her sign the papers "Why you got to see her we both can?" Karin said "No you can't come with me, I want to go alone,"I said to her. "But," She said. "I said no I go alone, "I said, as he walked out the house towards his car. He enters closing the door. the engine roars like a lion. He drives to the motel where his wife is, as he was driving there he thought of her, and their school year. He sighs as he thought about her. Why is he thinking about her? When he got Karin at home but he knew, she wasn't her. Not his real wife and he knew the first time he brought her around Sakura. She didn't like it though he was replacing her mommy, he wasn't replacing her, but as he thought about it. He will try to bring his wife back home to him and start over with her. He had a smile on his face as he pulled up to the hotel where she was. He walked to room 320 he found the room and heard lips of an angel their song he dedicated to her. He thought she never listens to it ever.

I knock on the door and I heard her footsteps and she opens the door. She looks like she been crying "What's wrong honey are you hurt" I asked her as I held her close to me " I'm fine I just been listening to our song but after I sign. It's going to be my song. So did you bring the papers" she asked me" "Yes I did bring the papers." How you been honey" I asked her. "I got cancer that makes me cough up blood and I have this anger thing with it if I don't have my medicine to control it" she told me " WHAT HOW LONG HAVE YOU HAD IT" I asked " Since we meet and got married that is why we couldn't have a real one because of me. So mother been trying to help and to make you think, I didn't love you but I do" as she told me. I sat down and she handed me some tea I took it and drink some " Why didn't you tell me "I asked "It was before Sakura told you about the baby but, I decide not to, and then you told us about the Secretary. So I thought it wouldn't be necessary to tell you. So I didn't tell you" She told me as I sat there for a while thinking about this " Oh honey you could tell me anything I love you I would be there I wouldn't care about cancer you know what? here are the papers so if you sign is your choice, but if you don't I can never remarry again" I told her she looked at it than me and she smiled " No I'm not signing this paper " She told me and ripped it apart. I smiled she always knew what I wanted I came close to her and kissed her I held her very close to me " I love you so much let me make love to you" I asked she nodded her head and I picked her up and she smiled at me. I carried her to the bedroom laid her down on the bed " Now tell me long and slow or hard and fast " I asked her " Long and slow I want to remember this forever" She told me. Karin never wanted long and slow she likes it fast I love it nice and slow and you make me happy that you want it slow " Oh honey I love you so much" I told her " Your my first one to do it with "She told me I looked at her " but what about the affairs you told me about" I asked her "All story's " She answer " I really love you please stay with me " I told her as I sucked her neck all away down her shirt as I unbutton her shirt to look at her she looked so much better than anything. I love her body as I sucked her breast so softly she moans my name but I what her to scream my name to the heavens.

Mebuki's P.O.V.

As I laid there watching him suck my breast like a baby does it's mother he moves his other hand played with the twin " AHHHH KIZASHI THAT FEELS SO GOOD" I yelled " You want more of the good feeling" He asked me " Yes I want more of it pleases give it to me" I begged him he smiled at me and kissed down my stomach he was licking my pussy " I bet you taste so good what you think honey" He asked me I blushed at him and he chuckled at me " I thought so" He said as he licked my pussy I was already wet from him sucking my breast now. I'm more wet with him licking me now " Oh Kizashi you are so good" I said to him " Will thank you I plan to do it until death to us part" He told me " Kizashi lets get married a real one this time " I asked him he stops and looks at me "Of course we can and I give you the biggest wedding ever" He told me I smiled at him " Thank you" I said he comes back up to me " Are you ready for it to make love" He asked me " Yes I'm ready as long as I have you and as he sticks it inside of me it hurts a little but once he went in and out of me so slow and he kissed my lips just so I' m feeling okay " You can go fast now please" I told him " Oh baby if you want that I shall do it" He told me I closed my eye's as he went fast for me " OH KIZASHI FASTER GO FASTER HARDER" I yelled for him to hear it I felt him going harder and faster {MOANING SOUNDS COMING FORM THE ROOM} all you could hear in there as he show me love and showed my body love as well " Oh Mebuki I'm almost there please tell me you too "He asked me I could feel myself getting there " YES I'M ABOUT TO CUM OH FASTER" I yelled " I'm about to cum"He told me " I'm about there as well" I told him " AHHHHHHH" We both yelled he cum inside of me and then his phone rang he picked it up "Hello" He said I could hear her yelling on the other line "Look, Karin, I'm staying here and by the morning you and your stuff better be out the house when me and my wife comes home" he said and he threw his phone and laid back down on me I smiled at him as I closed my eye's

Sakura's P.O.V.

As I walked to talk to mother about my hair she can do it for me she might do a pretty braid for me and show her my dress she might help me more on it as I come to her door I knocked on the door and I heard a groan from the other side " Mother are you okay" I asked as I heard the door open up " Sakura what are you doing here?" Father asked me " I came to see mother. What are you doing here?" I asked him " Well I came to have her sign the papers but then she ripped them apart in front of me and than other stuff went on" He said as he had a blush on him " Oh daddy umm well, I will speak with her later have her call me, okay, and I didn't need to know that you did it" I said as I walked away with a blush on my face. I ran to our room and went inside the room I saw naruto holding a cup of coffee in his hands, and I tell him what father told me " Wow I didn't need to hear it either. So she will call you later "Yes she will because I want her to do my hair for me and look at my gown too," I said to him. " She would love your dress muffin cake," He said to me

Kizashi P.O.V.

As I closed the door I walked to the room and saw Mebuki sleeping on the bed made me wanted to go back to bed, but we had to go home " Mebuki wake up dear time to go home" I said as I kissed down her neck " You keep doing that we may never go home" She said as she had her eye's closed " Your right, but we will continue this at home" I said, as I smirked at her. She opens her eye's at me her beautiful green eye's I missed them so much " Is she going to be there I mean the other women" She asked me " I don't blame her for thinking that about me I cheated on her my sick wife that I needed to be with through sickness and health" I thought to myself as I looked in her eye's " One mistake I won't make again you are my only one I need. I love you would you remarry me my angel" I told her she smiled at me " Oh Kizashi yes I will marry you again" She told me as she hugged me tight " I love you so much thank you" She whispered to me I smiled and hugged her back " Are you ready to go home to make more love. I planned to show you all my love and you'll get it all of it" I told her as we got up and we got dressed and I paid for her room and everything we drove home. I was still thinking to myself how could I have an amazing wife. I'm the only one who needs to be there for her. Our son he hates his mom, but he doesn't know about cancer she has.

At home

As we walked in everything was the same thing she was gone and we had it all to our self's she walked to the kitchen and I followed her into the kitchen, there I saw a very surprising site. Mebuki cooking breakfast, now this was not something that was uncommon what she was wearing. She had a white apron…and nothing else."Uhhhh…Mebuki ? What are you doing?!" I asked her "What? I'm cooking breakfast for you, do you not like my cooking" she said with a cute face and a pout. I couldn't say no, but there was no way he was going to let her get away with teasing him like this. He walked up behind her and quickly formed a plan."So, what are you making, my little cherry blossom?" I whispered lustfully in her ear. Mebuki got a little excited but decided she needs to concentrate on the cooking, well until I surprised her. Mebuki 's eyes shot wide open as she felt my hands on her bottom."K-k-Kizashi, what are you doing OH" she moaned out as I slid two fingers into her wet folds."What do you mean?" I asked her. ahhhh…know….ohhhh…exactly what I mean, oh kami" She moaned "Just keep cooking" I whispered into her ear and then nibbled on her earlobe. Mebuki moaned as my fingers moved in and out, at the same time. he would stop and wiggle them around. Mebuki was about to go over the edge. Then with a loud moan, she orgasmed on my hands. Mebuki leaned on the counter and panted heavily."Now you know Mebuki, don't be such a tease." I said to her "M-more…." She stuttered "What? I couldn't quite hear you." I asked her "More, Mebuki 's been a bad girl," she said with lust W-what do you mean?!" I acted dumb "Stick it in…" She whispered with a lustful look in her eyes opening her pussy for me to see.

The author notes: Taylor4ever speaking: I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter. In this chapter, there is a lot of emotions and feeling from Mebuki and Kizashi. My heart aches when Mebuki explains her sickness to him. Happily reading and hope you enjoy this chapter. The next chapter will be up


	34. Chapter 34 Christmas love

St3rfire-Serafina P.O.V

The sound of children laughing echo inside my ear's as they make snow angels. I saw a spot of red on top of there nose. They look like Rudolph the red nose reindeer. My eyes were about to pop out as I stood there staring at the window. I couldn't believe what just happened inside. My cheeks were a crimson color. And my body began to shiver as the air felt cold. Inside my head a wish I had a cup of hot chocolate. This story is very special that I will pass along to you. Especially being close to Christmas. I felt something tapping from behind. I open my mouth to scream. When they cover my mouth with one hand. Whispering in my ear. "Shhh they can hear you," he said. I whisper in a low voice "can you removed your cold hand from my mouth Mr. Jack Frost, and let me continue to read this Christmas story for the readers," I said. He responded "sorry about that," as he removed his hand away from my mouth. I took a long breath to continue. Minato and Kushina decide to celebrate Christmas by themselves. And leave Sakura and Naruto to celebrate Christmas on there own. For them, it will be like a holiday honeymoon. You will see what I mean. So get your hot cocoa ready and snuggle. Is going to get hotter than a chimney.

Chapter 34 Christmas love

The air got cold from the falling snow. Turning the ground white. Flashing light's decorated the front porch.

The chimney was lit

Two Christmas stocking were hung filled with goodies

Not even a mouse creep out of his hole to find a piece of cheese.

A Christmas tree was decorated with all his trimming and colorful lights.

Naruto P.O.V

I was grading some English papers when the smell of baked ham and cherry pie linger the air when Sakura sneak behind me and she places a Santa Clause hat on top of my head.

I have not shaved for a couple of days I had a full beard, I just need to dye it white and dress in a Santa outfit, and you can call me Santa Clause.

"Oh, honey" you looked so sexy as she whispers inside my ear.

When I felt her wet tongue twirling inside my left ear I give out a small moan.

A couple of minutes have passed since I felt her cold tongue I felt a shiver running through my spine, I turned around to give her a kiss she was not there was it my imagination.

I remember the last Christmas she wrapped herself as a present for me, In each of her perky nipples she had placed small golden bows, around her hips she had a skirt that represented as wrapping paper, It was transparent I can tell she was not wearing any panties, she gently laid down next to the Christmas tree, I was dress as a Christmas tree she was my gift under my tree, and I made love to her under the real Christmas tree.

I finish grading my students English papers and I stretch my whole body as I walked out from my office towards my bedroom to get dress as Mr. Santa Clause.

I already have the Santa hat on so I just need the suit, after I finish getting dress, I walked towards the kitchen.

I can hear Christmas music playing

I glanced over the dinner table I was surprised the way it was decorated it, It had two tables cloths one red and one green, on the center of the table there were two candles one white and one red with a couple of Christmas poinsettias around them, and then I saw her china dinnerware plates next to two champagne glasses, lying next to the champagne glasses was a small green cloth napkin with a red ribbon tied around it.

After I finish marveling the dinner table I began to walk toward her when I froze.

My eyes got wide as a saucer when I saw her breast had candy cane stickers like the showgirls in Vegas, she was wearing a see-through red thong and around her waist she was wearing a black belt, and on her neck she had a necklace saying My name is Mrs. clause on top of her head she was wearing a Santa Clause hat.

I felt part of my body getting hard as a rock and I slowly unfroze myself and I sneak behind her and I placed small butterfly kisses on her neck.

"Mr. Santa Clause you startled me," she said.

"Ho ho ho I'm sorry about that Mrs. Santa Clause," I said to her.

"You looked so hot Mrs. Santa Clause," I said.

"Thank you! Mr. Santa Clause," she said.

"You look handsome Mr. Santa Clause." Mrs. Santa Clause said as she looks at me.

" Is Mr. Santa Clause turn on," she said.

"Yeah!'' Mr. Santa Clause is turn on.

"Mrs. Santa Clause can feel your hard dick rubbing against me.

"What are you going to do to me Mr. Santa Clause," she said.

"I'm going to make love to you!" Mrs. Santa Clause

"Mr. Santa Clause not know I'm cooking is Christmas Eve," Mrs. Santa Clause said.

A radio announcer comes on the radio

"Thank you! for listening to Konoha radio I want to wish everyone I Merry Christmas to brighten the mood her is Mariah Carey singing to you "All I want for Christmas is you.

"That song was perfect to lighten the mood," I said.

After giving her a couple of butterfly kisses, I began to suck on her neck.

I heard Mrs. Santa Clause give out a moan as I continue to suck on her neck, and then I moved down to place butterfly kisses on her back, with my hips I was rubbing her bared butt cheeks, I can feel myself getting more harder than I was before, after I was done I turned her around I press my lips against hers when I felt her tongue licking my lips.

I open my mouth for her tongue to sneak inside I can feel her tongue swirling around my tongue doing a love dance a couple of moaning sounds can be heard inside each other mouth (ahh)

A smacking sound was made as soon as I released her lips.

I saw a mixing bowl with chocolate sauce so I had a perverted smirk so I dip my fingers into the chocolate sauce I was shocked when she began sucking on my fingers.

I can hear she was moaning like crazy (oh-oh-oh) Mr. Santa Clause.

I felt a pleasure running down my body how she was sucking and licking the chocolate sauce around my finger.

When I felt her lips giving my muscular chest a couple of butterfly kisses as she went down south. I was about to say something when I saw her covering my hard dick with chocolate sauce.

"Mrs. Santa Clause are you being naughty," I said to her.

"Yeah! Mr. Santa Clause I have been naughty," she said.

I was in heaven when I felt her tongue all over my dick licking off the chocolate sauce, I give out a couple of moans (ahh) and then I felt it her mouth wrapped around my hard dick.

I saw my dick going in and out of her mouth as I grabbed her hair and I slammed my hips to fuck her face, I did that a couple of times, she did the cutest moaning sounds as she continues to suck my dick.

I leaned my head back as my eyes were rolling as I received pleasure from her mouth on my hard dick.

"Oh, Mrs. Santa Clause what are you doing to Mr. Santa Clause." It feels so good.

"You like that?" Mr. Santa Clause she asked.

"Yeah!" I answered back to her.

A couple of sucking sounds was escaping from her mouth when I heard her speaking in her sexy voice "Oh, Mr. Santa Clause I love your chocolate popsicle. she said.

A couple of minutes has passed by as she continued to suck on my hard dick when I shout Mrs. Santa Clause I'm about to cum, she looked at me "cum inside my mouth Mr. Santa Clause." she said.

She gives me a couple of sucks as I cum in her mouth "yummy," Mrs. Santa Clause said.

I felt her tongue licking the remaining cum

I saw her laying down on the floor for me as she gives me a perverted smile.

"What do you want for Christmas Mrs. Santa Clause," I asked her.

" She began to sing the song that was playing on the radio.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas there is just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I just want you for my own more than you could ever know make my wish come true, oh All I want for Christmas is you2," she said.

"Okay, that what you want?" I asked.

My eyes were full of love and lust for her as I nibble on her ear and then I went down to give her a couple of butterfly kisses on her neck as she continues to sing to me.

I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need, and I Don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I don't need to hang my stocking.

She gives me a couple of moans as I sucked on her neck I can feel her body trembling with pleasure.

My lips let go of her neck as I used my left hand to fondle her left breast as I used my tongue to lick around her right breast I give a couple of licks around her areola before I wrapped my whole mouth around her right breast , I began to suck feeling her nipple inside of my mouth, I was tasting her sweet nectar mixed with the taste of candy cane running down my throat.

I felt like a starving baby feeding on his mother breast. A couple of moans escaped out her mouth as I continue to suck and fondle her other breast.

I let go of her left breast and I released my mouth from her right breast I dried her out from her sweet nectar.

I give a couple of kisses on her stomach and I also caress my two little ones side her womb before I enter one finger inside her pussy and then I enter another finger inside of her, I saw my finger's going in and out of her, that was hot.

I finger her for a couple of minutes before she screamed at me that she was cumming I yelled back at her to cum for me.

I felt her juices being released on my fingers I removed my fingers from her to sucked them cleaned, I heard a couple of moans escaping from her mouth (ahh)

I wanted to taste more of her juices before I enter my tongue inside her wet pussy I heard her say that her red thong was eatable, I give her a perverted smirk as I used my tongue to lick her pussy lips all the way up to her shaved nub.

"Yummy your pussy taste like cherry blossom Mrs. Santa Clause," I said.

I took a nibble of her eatable thong the mixed of her wet pussy and cherry blossom send waves of pleasure through my body.

I enter my tongue into her wet pussy I felt her hands grabbing my hair as give her pussy a couple of licks.

"Oh, Mr. Santa Clause your tongue feels amazing inside my pussy," she said with a moan escaping her mouth (ahh)

I began to fuck her with my tongue back and forth my tongue went and her moans became louder (ahh ahh ahh)

As I continue to fuck her with my tongue I heard her said, " Mr. Santa Clause I'm cumming (ahh ahh)

"Cum Mrs. Santa Clause," I said to her.

A couple of minutes pass by when I felt her juices being released inside my tongue.

"Yummy as I lick my lips."

I wanted to taste more of her juices so I began to suck hard on her pussy at the same time I took another nibble on her eatable red thong and I felt it again she cum inside my mouth, I swallow her juices as I sucked her dry. The mix of cherry blossom and her juice ignited the flames inside my body.

Are you ready for me Mrs? Santa Clause." I said.

I yeah, I'm ready Mr. Santa Clause." She said.

I sat down on the ground I told her to ride my sleigh Mrs. Santa Clause." I said to her.

I saw how she position herself over my hard dick and I can feel her pussy inside of me, I grabbed her by her waist and I slammed her hard she give me loud moan (ahh)

As I slammed her a couple of times shifting her from one angle to the next, she continued to sing to me.

Upon the fireplace as she pointed a finger towards the fireplace. Santa Clause won't make me happy With a toy on Christmas day1

I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you

I hear her screamed my named Mr. Santa Clause harder and I thrust forward with more thrust, I saw how her breast was bouncing up and down and she continue to ride me.

I give her a couple of hard thrusts and I can hear her moaning so loud that I had a concerned look on my face that the police will be knocking on my door. I saw her reach for the mixing bowl full of chocolate sauce and she dips one of her fingers and she painted her toes and I began to lick them with my tongue and I continue to fuck her hard and she was moaning and screaming.

"Oh, Santa baby I'm cumming," She screams at me.

"I'm cumming too Mrs. Santa Clause," I shouted at her.

We both cum at the same time when I heard a couple of Christmas firecrackers exploding.

"Ho, ho, ho (pant) Merry Christmas ( pant) I give Mrs. Santa clause a kiss that was "Amazing" as I shouted.

"Let's eat Mr. Santa Clause." before dinner get's cold. She said.

"We were both naked as we eat our Christmas dinner.

Co-Author notes: St3rfire-Serafina speaking. I closed the book. I keep looking at the window. I blink a couple of times just to make sure. I was not seeing things. I saw Naruto winking at me. I felt my body getting weak. I fall backward making a snow angel. Looking up the sky with a smile on my lips. Inside my mind, I was shouting he loves it. Chapter 35 is coming up soon. Let your imagination soar like a bird to escape into a different world of your own.


	35. Chapter 35 Very festive January

Chapter 35 A very festive January.

St3rfire-Serafina P.O.V

I had a strange feeling like I was being watched. After seeing with my two eyes. What happened inside of the Namikaze resident. I saw two blue eyes looking at me directly. His hair was frozen. What surprised me, he extended his hand towards me. I blink a couple of times just to make sure, I wasn't dreaming. What I heard about Jack frost he, is a cold hearted. I didn't have a choice so I grabbed his hand. With a gentle pull, he lifts me off. Without thinking I shaken the snow from my whole body. I saw his cheeks turning red as a tomato. Inside my head a heard a voice yelling at me. "Did you realized your breasts bounce for Mr. Jack frost," she said. I lower my head in shame. What shocks me when I felt his fingers lifting my chin up. His breath smell like an icy peppermint candy. My heart beating like a drum. He embraces me, as he whispers in my ear. "Don't worry I didn't see anything", he said. With a low voice, "I responded thank you". I turned around I saw red, green, blue lights blinking from the covered snow trees. Children continue building snowman's and hitting one another with snowballs. Around the bushes in front of Naruto and Sakura house were covered with gold, red, and white Christmas tinsel. I felt Mr. Jack frost cold hand grabbed mines. Looking directly at me. Let's go sit down on the bench to sip some hot chocolate. As we see how this story unfolds in front of the readers. "Oh that sounds good hot chocolate with a delicious donut," I shouted. The sound of music blasting from inside the Namikaze resident causing the windows to shake. I screamed there going to blow. As I run pulling Mr. Jack frost with me as I run. I hit him with my elbow as he gives out a chuckle. "Is not funny", I shouted at him. After a couple minutes have passed by. I and Mr. Jack frost were sitting on the bench drinking hot chocolate as we stared directly into the window to focus on what was happening inside.

A radio announcer can be heard as his voice echoes through the speakers. I couldn't believe it Christmas is over. And here to stay is a new year. I bet each child have a big smile on there lips. No school until the snow clears out. Guess what my radio audience. I have an important guest. The Weeknd stopped by to wish us a happy new year. I couldn't believe it either. In two days he is going to perform for us. Buy your tickets here at the radio station. Before we say goodbye. My partner in crime Rock Lee is going to pass the microphone to the weeknd. "Hello, beautiful people of Konoha. From the bottom of my heart. I want to wish everyone a happy new year 2018. Goodnight everyone. Here you go, Rock Lee." As he hand him the microphone. Thank you, weeknd," he said. Music continue to blast after the radio announcer say his goodbye. Let's begin with the story. As I and Jack frost continue to stare and sip our hot chocolate.

Naruto P.O.V

I saw how the red glow of the fire grows more. As I tossed a couple of pieces of wood. That I purchase a couple days ago. Before the falling snow landed on my front door. I remember like it was yesterday. I was inside my office grading paperwork from my English students. On the right corner of the wall. A 45' inch plasma tv hangs on the right corner of the wall. My dad Minato give it to me as Christmas present. Sakura sneaks her way into my office. She blew hot breath near my ear. Causing my body to react. Whispering close to my ear. "Honey bear I will be back will you be okay without me," she said. I follow her out of my office. I asked her where she is going. She responded to do some grocery shopping for our New year's dinner." I was bitting my nails as I saw muffin-cake. Walking out stepping on the falling snow. Inside my head, I was praying for a miracle for her not to fall. I was concern about her and the twins. I inhale and exhale as she waves goodbye. I closed the door after waving goodbye to her. I walked back to my office. I took another breath before sitting down. Picking up my cup of coffee to take a sip. Of the warm liquid to soothe my throat. Heard the sound of a male voice speaking. I whispered under my breath. I hope is not christmas ghost walking out from the wall to show me my past. Giving out a chuckle when heard a voice in my head speaking to me. "You're such an idiot Naruto," he said. I knew who it was. He was always teasing me. Turning around to focus on the Christmas movie. When the news comes on. A male voice becomes louder as I turned up the volume. "Good evening ladies and gentleman. It going to be a cold one. Stay warm inside snuggle with the one you love. Spit my coffee yelling at the weatherman stay with the program. Turned off the television. To continue grading papers. Back to reality. Losing time I didn't realize what time she came back. A delicious aroma triggers my nose. Causing my mouth to water. The sound of music blasting from the entertainment system.

Sakura P.O.V

I arrived at Walmart. Exit out of my car. I walked towards the entrance. I heard a voice of a young female behind me. "Excuse me, ma'am," she shouted with a low voice. I stopped walking turning around. I saw a young female wearing purple frames classes. On both of her cheeks some freckles. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Wearing a red shirt with the words daddy girl. Black working pants, and white sneakers. I blink a couple of times before answering. "Yes, may I help you," I shouted in low voice. She inhales a small breath before answering me. " Do you need a shopping cart," she asks me. "Yes, please," I responded. "Okay, I will be right back," she shouted. I saw how quickly she run into the store and came out pushing a shopping cart. Stopping in front of me. I saw how her chest rises and fall. As she tries to inhale and exhale to catch her breath before speaking. Five minutes later. After she catches her breath. With a smile on her lips. "Here you go, ma'am. Have a nice day. If you need anything else let me know. My name is Cecilia," she shouted before running back to the store. I shake my head to agree with her. Placing my hands on the rail of the shopping cart. I headed towards the entrance of the store pushing the cart. As I enter an older man walk towards me handing me a coupon for 100 off if you purchase more than 300 hundred dollars worth of groceries. I accepted it. As I continue to walk deeper into the store. My eyes couldn't believe how busy it was. Sakura turned right grabbing a couple of bags to filled them with tomatoes. She pushed her shopping cart towards the bananas putting them inside the bag as she placed them inside the shopping cart. Then she notice how big and red the apples look. Made her mouth watery. She filled the bag with 20 apples tied it up. Being surrounded by a variety of food. Her stomach began to growl. Rubbing her stomach. Speaking in a low voice for her babies to hear. Very soon they will have food inside there stomach. Quickly she walks through the aisle. Grabbing sandwich bread, tortillas, Carrots, lettuce, a bottle of ranch dressing, couple of cans of corn. 20 bottles of oranges soda. 25 bottles of coke-cola. A variety of different flavors of soda. She stops to catch her breath. Realizing that her shopping cart was getting full. She began to panic. Inside her mind. Her inner-Sakura was talking to her. "Relax Sakura for the twins. I know what you're thinking. On how you going to leave the shopping cart full of groceries and get another one." "You're right speaking in a very low voice so no one will hear her. I push the shopping cart to search for Cecilia. A voice of an older woman. Echo inside my ear. "Get your free examples we have pigs wrap in a blanket. I felt a tab on my shoulder. Whispering in my ear. "Do you want to tried them," she asks. I shake my head to let her know it was a yes. The sound of footsteps can be heard. As the older woman walked behind the booth to offer some samples of pigs wrap in a blanket. Sakura heard the voice of a woman telling her to turn around. I did what she told me to do. I saw her hand holding a white napkin with a couple of pigs wrap in a blanket. I took a bite. I give out a moan as the flavor of the food touch my tongue. Causing my buds to go wild. Before I left the booth. I give a hug to the olde woman. Whispering "thank you for the pigs on the blanket." She whispers back you're welcome my dear. So I continue my search for Cecilia. And I found her. She was stacking cookies on the shelves. I tap on her shoulder. Her body reacted as a jumping from turning around slowly. Placing a hand on top of her chest. "You almost give me a heart attack," she whispers under her breath. "I'm sorry," I replied to her. She asked me if I need something. "Yes, I do, I answer back. "Tell me what you need, I asked her. " Can you get me another shopping cart. This one is full of groceries. I still need to get more stuff," I responded to her question. "Oh. I see. I will be right back, I shouted in low voice." I ran to the front of the store quickly grabbed her another shopping cart. five minutes passed by. I'm helping her push the other cart filling it with ham, 3 bags of potatoes, some Corona beer, rice, some non-alcoholic, pineapple juice, lettuce, ranch dressing. Etc. Hour later Cecilia is helping me with the groceries bags putting them inside me car. I give her hug and a thank you. Drove away thinking of my honey bear.

Naruto P.O.V

I tiptoe to the kitchen without making a sound. The living room table was decorated with two pastel colors tablecloths. Two white candles on the center. China plates were placed on each sitting spot. On top of the china plates a medium bowl soup. I lick my lips as my mind imagine tasting the delicious ramen Sakura will make. Just the way I like it. Beside the china plates a silvery napkin inside of them a spoon, knife, and fork. Champagne glasses stand tall waiting to be filled. My muffin cake can't drink for the twins. So I guess she bought some non-alcoholic drinks for her. I walked toward the kitchen like a ninja. I hide behind the walk stalking her like a prey. Her hair was in a messy bun. Wearing apron covered with flour. Her cheeks look like balloons. She was tasting the food making sure all the flavors she combined with the right amount of spices. On the left burner, a pot full of beans were cooking. On the right burner a pot full of white rice. I can see inside the oven glazed ham with pineapple slices on top covered with pineapple juice. On another burner, a pot filled with ramen I can smell it from where I was hiding. I walked away towards the living room. The Uzumaki Christmas tree was decorated with all his trimming and lights. Our stockings were hung by the chimney. I sat on my recliner waiting for dinner. I didn't realize I doze off. When I felt a tap on my shoulder. My body moved from side to side. The tapping continues my eyes opened slowly to adjust to the light. I turned around to see how was taping me. It was my father Minato seating next to me. "When did you get here," I ask. "I arrived an hour ago," he replied. "Where is my mother," I tap him on his shoulder. "She is helping Sakura preparing the food," he answers back.

Sakura P.O.V

I heard the doorbell. I passed through the living room. I saw my honey bear sleeping as he sat on his recliner. Without making any sound to wake him up. I walked towards the door. I open it Kushina give me one of her bear hugs I felt my stomach was going to burst open, and my twins will come out. She whispers in my ear "how are you?" "I'm doing good," I replied. She let go of me. As she walked passed through me going straight to the kitchen. Minato give me a hug after Kushina let go of me. His eyes were searching for Naruto. He let go as he spots him sleeping in his recliner. Kushina peel the cook potatoes to make a potato egg salad. I made a regular salad with lettuce, slices of tomatoes, shredded carrots, pieces of ham, and bits of bacon. Tossing them around before adding the ranch dressing. I felt my cell phone vibrating in my apron. I pulled it out to see who it was. My mother name appears crossed the screen. Mebuki Haruno. My fingertip pressed the answering button. I place it closed to my ear to answer it. "Hello, mother." "Thank god you answer," she responded. "Is there something wrong,"I asked. "Oh, noo sweet child of mines," she answers back. "Okay, if you say so," mother. "I'm just calling to let you know, I made some pies." "What kind of pies mother," I asked her. "hum lets see. I made your favorite cherry pie, apple pie, pumpkin pie, lemon pie for your brother Setchi, and Temari. "Yummy mother. I also made a chocolate cake with orange filling for Naruto." "Oh your father favorite," mother replied. We should be arriving soon." "See you when you arrived mother," as I hang up the call. With the help of Kushina, we finish the last preparations for dinner.

Naruto P.O.V

I heard the bell ring I got up to stretch. I saw Sakura taking out the glazed ham from the oven. Mother was whipping something in a bowl. I open the door. I was agreed by Sakura parents Kizashi, Haruno, and Mebuki Haruno. I remember the first time I invited them over. It didn't go well special with Sakura mother Mebuki. Bringing a storm of bad negativity. Insulting everyone that I love including my wife. I was about to toss her out the door. A couple of months ago, I learn she was sick taking medicine. So I figure the side effects of the medicine was causing her to react. When she confesses to me and show me the medical papers. I look straight into her eyes I can see the sincerity in them. So I forgive her. Sakura also forgives her. Her eyes were full of tears to find out. I give her permission to watch over her after school. To give her medicine and to prepare her meals. As her father Kizashi continues to support her by working at his company. One hand she hugs me. Her other hand was occupied with a bag. The smell of pies triggers my nose. She let go of me. Walking towards the kitchen to agreed Sakura and my mother Kushina. Her father Kizashi shake my hand. Turned around at the sounds of footsteps my father Minato was walking toward us. I let go of Kizashi hand, and my father shakes it. "Take a seat I will be right back, I said, as I walked towards the kitchen to grabbed three bottles of Corona beer. Sakura kissed me on the cheek before I disappeared from her sight.

Sakura P.O.V

I stained Naruto cheek with my red lipstick as I planted a kiss. Before he disappeared into the living room. He gives one beer to his father Minato, and the other beer to my father Kizashi. Never been so happy in my life to finally have a real family. My mother sickness was knocked out for me to find out, she had cancer. I'm helping her to go through options to get chemo at a cancer facility. Here at Konoha or she needs to travel outside. At the meantime, I been stopping by to remind her to take her medication and to prepared something for her to eat. Thank god my father continues to support her by working at his company. Seichi and Temari were the last people to arrive at my house. They say hello to everyone except for my mother. He was not happy to see her. I can't tell Temari was painting an image of bitting of my mother head. She was not happy either. My mother was about to give him hug when he moved out of her way to give my father a handshake. I had a feeling he and mother didn't make peace yet, and he doesn't know about her sickness. I searched for my honey bear he was talking to his mother Kushina. I walked towards them. "Can you excuse us for a second, I told her. He grabbed me by hand. "What's wrong muffin cake," he asked. "Come with me," I said. We walked towards the bedroom. I closed the door behind me. I removed all my clothes to take a quick shower. He removed all of his clothes as well. Entering the shower with me. He whispered in my ear if you wanted to make love. You should have told me before guest arrived. I whispered under my breath. "I had flour in my hair, Naruto." "The reason I tagged you along was. My mother was about to give Seichi a hug. When he moved out of her way to give my father a handshake. He doesn't know about her sickness, and they haven't made peace. "I saw that I was going to say something but I stop." "I feel bad for her Naruto. I wish we could do something for her." "Muffin cake there nothing we can do. She the one who needs to speak to him not us. Let's forget about what going on. I want to make love to you. He nibbles on her ear going down south. Placing butterfly kisses on her neck, and shoulder. His hands caressing both of her breasts. Then her swollen belly. He leans me forward spreading my legs. Kneeling down to lick me from behind. Like an ice-cream cone. And then he used his tongue to fuck me as two fingers went in and out. Thank god it was soundproof. Moan after moan escapes my lips. I lost how many time he made me cum. I enter me moving his hips in a slow rhythm. I scream at him "fuck me harder Naruto." I can feel his hips moving faster as his dick went in and out. An hour later we're mingling with the guess. Talking and laughing, and eating. No one suspected us missing. I notice mother grabbed her non-alcoholic drink walking toward the back door. I follow her with my non-alcoholic drink closing the door behind me. "Is something wrong mother inhales and exhale before speaking. With tears in her eyes she beginning to tell me. Your grandmother was the one who prohibits me to marry your father. She thought he has only married me for my money. Your father had a feeling about this. He was tired of being mistreated by your grandmother. So one Friday night he invites me to dinner. I wasn't aware of his plans. An hour later we were driving towards Vegas, Nevada to get married. I was old enough to sign the marriage license without my mother. We stay for a week playing poker, bingo, the casino machines. It was a quick honeymoon. We return home. My mother was so furious she kicked me out. Thank god your father bought a house before we got married. I become bitter thinking if this was a mistake and mother was right. I should have waited to get married to your father. So my mother can know him better. If she will accept him and not thinking wrong about him. Things will be different. I would not welcome bitterness or turned cold. That why I didn't show love to you or your brother. I distance myself away from your father. You know what? I'm grateful you forgive me. By giving me another chance to be your mother, and you're father didn't marry Karin. With my fingertips, I clean her tears giving her a small hug. I whisper in her ear "is alright mother don't cry. What grandmother did was cruel. I'm no one to judge you. Is all forgiving. We're starting fresh. You need to speak to Seichi and Temari about your sickness and make peace." I tried Sakura your brother ignores my calls and won't answer my text." I will talk to him first mother. If he doesn't want to talk you. We will go with plan b. Tied him up on a chair with tape on his mouth. I heard my mother smile. "Let's go inside before someone calls out a search party." After new's year dinner. Naruto took me too dance in middle of the living room. I can feel him rubing againts me. I bit my lips to stop myself from moaning. Seichi and Temari left before the dancing begin. They had an excused of being tired and long drive back. I saw how happy mother was happy as father hold her hips. Kushina and Minato had fire in there eyes as they look at each other. As they continue to dance. From my family to ours Happy News Years 2018.

St3rfire-Serafina: Co-writer notes: Sorry for the delay of this chapter. I hope you like it. As I enjoy writing it for you. Cross your fingers readers and hope for a miracle. Will Mebuki confess her sickness to Seichi and Temari? We have to wait what happens in the next chapter. Jack-frost and I blush the whole time as we saw the scenery unfold in front of us. But we did enjoy listening to good music. This for tonight loves. Let your imagination soar like a bird to enter a different world of storytelling full of magic.


End file.
